<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules Of One's Soul by Itshauntedtoon3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552179">Rules Of One's Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3'>Itshauntedtoon3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CHapters will have warnings if they have anything of the sort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Some violence and past abuse mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the Duke of Puzzles as he tries to grasp the concept of soulmates. Easy right? Well he doesn't know the full story behind them and the try meaning until it pops up in the form of a forbidden jester and old cat.</p><p>(Mak is not mine but a friend's oc just to be clear.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover/Ralsei slightly, Jevil/Rouxls Kaard, Jevil/Rouxls Kaard/Seam, Jevil/Seam (Deltarune), Not lancerkaard, Past Rouxls/Queen, Platonic Rouxls and Lancer, Rouxls Kaard &amp; Lancer (Deltarune), Rouxls Kaard/Seam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Game Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(WARNING!! PLEASE READ: Mentioning of past abuse in this story, don't know if this counts as a trigger but just in case I'm putting this here just in case. Also Rouxls has a slight fear of touch, and bad anxiety and some stress in this story. Don't know if those count as triggers but might as well mention it in case. But nothing beyond that. You have been warned.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What would you do if your job was to deal with a power hungry king who could snap at any moment? Quit? Haha! Only if thou wanted to end up in the dungeon or worse. But also that you were completly put in charge of something you had barely any knowlege of, forced to babysit a hyper mini king, and had to do whatever the king wanted at a moments notice any hour of any day. Oh! And this was all a 24/7 job. Congratulations. ......Being the duke was highly overrated but, nobility wasnt without sacrifice. Which was what he was ready to put up with when he agreed to first being the king's royal advisor.<br/>
The king was always much of a brute, big, mean, and not afraid to show his displeasure for anything he didn't find to his liking. But at least the Queen always managed to calm him down-....Ah. Her highness- She was always such a caring and kind spirited lady. How she could possibly tolerate let alone love that big brute was a mystery in of itself, but then again he wasn't in any place to judge. Now was he? He was just the royal adviser(more like royal errand boy) to the king, but still he admired many things about her. Her courage, her endless kindness,....her beauty-...*ahem* Anyways, things were going well in thine kingdom for a while. Sure the constant nagging and intimidation of the king would get tiring but he was used to constant pressure from higher ranking people. The other three kings and queens were much more pleasent to be around, sometimes the neighboring Durrmee Royal family would visit. The Spades even eventually announced the coming of their soon to be child after a while...Huh. It seemed like everyone was starting to settle down it seems.<br/>
Unfortuneatly nothing like this lasted forever-<br/>
Everything changed the day the knight came. The Queen disappeared. The king went mad! The former kings locked away, the neighboring kingdom attacked, the foutain appearing, and the king slowly descending into more....destruction. The poor prince. He didn't deserve any of this. Noone deserved any of this actually. It seemed madness spread to others as well. Not too long after the jester was caught trying to slay an innocent bystander and was locked within the safest cell constructed. Not too long after that the royal magician quit along with some of the other staff...or thrown in the already crowded cells. But it didn't make any difference to him. He just had to keep on smiling and agreeing for his own sake.<br/>
Day after day. Smile n agree. Smile n Agree.....Hopefully nothing bad happened.<br/>
But enough rambling about his past. You dear readers are here to read the tale of his future are you not? Well then. It all began with one scared rudinn on one rainy night-</p><p>The rain had been pretty aweful this season. It only lasted a week or two, but it was always pretty dull to watch. Luckily he had been given of paperwork by his majesty to last hours to keep him occupied! Isn't his majesty so consideret? ..*ahem* anyways- He was swamped with paperwork, which was why he jumped when a knock came from the large wooden door. He obviously flinched and looked at the door. After a few more moments of silence, a timid voice finally broke it:<br/>
"...Uh..Sir D-Duke," a male voice sounded muffled by the door, "C-C-Can I come in? W-We have a uh-....s-small problem."<br/>
The blue duke let out a small sigh of relief it wasn't who he intiatlly thought it was and gave a small smile. "Of courseth. Cometh in soilder."There was another pause, before the door creaked open and said rudinn soilder stuck their head in. The Duke smiled assuringly before waving his hand in a come in motion, to which the rudinn seemed comfortable enough to slither in on his command. "Noweth. What caneth I do for thou this-"...He paused before looking at the clock on the wall. Good golly is was already almost midnight. "...Night?"<br/>
The rudinn hesitated at first, wringing his hands together and shaking slightly. Even though Rouxls was a much better boss than the king was, he still had to report every progress TO the king and that's why most were nervous when it came to giving the daily reports. "W-Well Sir bossman. Sir. U-Um...I came t-to deliver the day's r-report?"<br/>
The duke stared at him. "Now? Tis nearly thine next day. Why hast thou come to deliver it so latest?"<br/>
The rudinn shrank more. "Well...T-That's the problem,Sir Puzzle man. Um....We're h-having a problem w-with one of the prisoners? " Rouxls's confusion must've reflected on his face because the rudinn winced. "It's the um....J-Jester, S-Sir."<br/>
"Oh..Him." The mad jester was always troublesome. Ever since his capture and imprisonment, he's always found new ways to scare the guards. Babbling about how the King was merely using them all as pawns like in a game, or howling about chaos or something. He never really recalled the jester much, purple jolly fellow, always getting into trouble. Ounce put green hair dye in his shampoo bottle as a prank-.....He'd never forget that, his hair was an ugly green for a month. The guards were pretty freaked out by him, but he didn't see the big deal as long as we was behind bars. "So what thou's problem?"<br/>
"Um.....H-He's acting....really strange tonight. L-Like..r-really freaky. And uh....No one w-wants to give him his food."<br/>
"Well, then thy answer tis simple really. Let him go hungry. Maybe that willst teaches him a lesson about his behavior."<br/>
The rudinn looked even more distressed if possible. ''Um...We kinda can't? The King's d-doing his w-w-weekly insp-p-pection tomorrow, Sir. A-And he gets r-really angry when I-it's not done."<br/>
Rouxls froze at those words. Weekly inspection...? oh no- HOW COULD HE HAVE FORGOTTEN?! Well- He has been swamped in paper work for the last few hours, so he guessed he could've forgotten,, but the king wouldn't take his excuse. His body began to shake lightly from the memories of the king's anger. Teeth bared, claws out, pain on his face- He immediately shook his head and looked back to the Rudinn with a stern face.<br/>
"W-Well getest someone down there and feed him something!"<br/>
"W-We can't."<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"N-No one wants to go down there, b-but we don't want to see the k-king mad either so..Um...W-We were hoping YOU would do it?"<br/>
They stared at each other, before Rouxls groaned and moved his eyes down to the mountain of paperwork that STILL needed to be finished before tomorrow. Too many things were always thrown at him weren't they? But...he was always used to bearing the brunt of the hard work, might as well go do it and get it over with. What could've been so hard about feeding one prisoner?<br/>
He sighed and reached a hand up to run through his white hair. "Fineth. Just..telleth me where I can findest this 'freaky'prisoner thou speakest of?"<br/>
***********************************************************************************************<br/>
DING!<br/>
The duke made an obvious flinch when he felt the elevator stopped and made the comical dinging noise. He certainly wasn't expecting the sudden darkness greeting him when the doors opened up, luckily there were torches along the side of the darkened staircase that lead down into...well, he guessed the cell, but this seemed a little extreme for one prisoner. Maybe a suitable punishment for the king- He shook his head and meekly leaned his head out a bit to peer past the darkness. He couldn't see anything except barely the stairs and what looked like bars maybe? But he didn't see or hear any evidence of anyone down there? Perhaps this Jevil person was sleeping? Made no difference to him. That just means it'll be easier for him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly stepped out of the elevator and onto the stairs. ..Nothing! Sighing, he straightened up his back and made his way down more confidently. There was nothing to worry about. Rudinns always worry too much anyways, getting him to do all the work when he already had so much to do. He muttered to himself irritatedly, nothing made him more irritated than being interrupted in the middle of work. This would take all night at this rate.<br/>
The poor duke failed to see the small shadow stirring in the darkness below, or the two small yellow dots that peeked out at him curiously. The yellow pupils blinked up at him from the dark, and a fanged smile slowly grew across his face. OH! A new visitor! Different from the usually rudinns or occasional hathy who usually just dropped his food off and left as quickly as they could, quite rude not to say hello. But THIS one-<br/>
The worm's biolumeniscent hair shone in the dark and sparkled as he walked down the stairs towards him, a scowl on his face. He muttered some things under his breath he couldn't quite make out, but that didn't ,matter to him. It'd been so long since he'd seen a new face, though he looked very familiar....Hey. Wasn't this person the prince's babysitter or something? Oh! Wait a second. It was the funny fellow called Kaard wasn't it. Yes. Rouxls kaard. Biggest stick in the mud other than the spade. He chuckled lightly remembering the many pranks he used to pull. Always had this serious aura around him. No fun that one.<br/>
This was going to be fun!<br/>
He held what looked like the usual mush of food he was given to eat, no doubt to deliver it like the rest, but the way he looked so done with life already- It was too hilarious! He finally let out a stream of high pitched giggles at the sight, just as the duke was bending over to set the tray down by the bars. Making the worm freeze and drop the tray the last few inches to the ground with a clatter. He stared directly into the cage where to his horror, two yellow pupils were staring only a few feet away. The two silently stared at each other until one spoke.<br/>
"Well, well. A new visitor, visitor to my little freedom!" The pupils blinked. The voice behind it sounded a little too pleased to be seeing him. "What brings you all the way down, down?"<br/>
The worm didn't say anything. So when the pupils suddenly sprinted at him, he yelped and slammed his eyes shut for cover. ….When nothing happened, he slowly reopened them, but he wished he hadn't. Because staring at him a feet or two from his face was the purple imp from his faint memories, but  he never remembered him being so terrifying! When he still didn't answer, the imp hummed.<br/>
"What's the matter, matter? I got your tongue, tongue silly man? BWAHAHA!"<br/>
"..duke.."<br/>
He paused. "Hmm. What was that?"<br/>
"I-I-..." The duke licked his lips nervously. A few sweat beads of slime ran down his obviously frightened looking face. "It's D-Duke to t-t-thou, P-Peasant."<br/>
The thing cooed. "Oh. I see you've obtained a title.Hehehe." Somehow he shifted his body to lay on his side in mid air, with his head in his hand. "A title is just that, that. A silly little thing to call yourself, yourself.~...But now that begs a question. What brings the duke, duke to my humble little freedom? Freedom."<br/>
The duke was still obviously still frozen with fear with his eyes wide as plates, but confusion still seeped it's way into him. Freedom? He calls being in a cell in the middle of the dark feet under ground for years free? He really was mad wasn't he? He really should get out of there soon, but the fact this crazy person was still staring at him like prey was quite unsettling- Wait. He asked something right? Why he was down there?<br/>
"I-I...T-Thou has scared m-mine workers into not giving thee substance...*ahem* W-With t-t-thine king checking p-p-progress tomorrow, I-I can't afford m-mistakes."<br/>
The floating man hummed and it finally accured to Rouxls that he was balancing on his tail. What oddity is he? "What would one little me, me do to anger such a man?"<br/>
…..Rouxls blinked. Certainly not the question he was expecting, but- "Art thou insane? Doth thee knowest what thine king w-w-will doth to mineself if thy rules are not followed accordingly?!"<br/>
The jester merely shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea,idea. But life is too chaotic without the stress, stress of trying to follow all of HIS rules, rules. Now isn't it?"<br/>
"On thine contrary. I wouldst rather keepest mine head on mine shoulders than to risk displeasing his majesty. Following the rules is needed on a daily basis."<br/>
At that he let off more high pitched cackling. "After all these years, years he still has the pieces of his never ending cruelity, cruelity. *tch* And they say Im mad and foolish."<br/>
"Thoust tried to killeth thine king. Of courseth he woulst locks thee up like the traitor thou are!" The fear was slowly starting to be replaced with annoyance at the feind. "I have wasted enough of mine time here. "He slowly leaned back up to a standing position. Thou haseth thine food, perhaps you'd be wiser than to scareth off thine food supply. Or else starve to death."<br/>
His ears perked up. "Is that a threat I hear oh duke?~"<br/>
"Taketh it how thou wants to! Im nay afraid of a mad fool trapped behind bars of coldst steele."<br/>
"Is that so?" His eyes lit up with an unknown glee. ''Well, then how about a little numbers, numbers game?The rules are simple to play, play?~"<br/>
Rouxls gave him an even more annoyed look. He had important work to do and this fool wanted to play games. "Nay! I haveth no time for your idotic foolishness- EEEEE!"<br/>
A death grip had wrapped his wrist and attatched to it was the smiling lunatic with a gigantic grin, which only grew hearing the Duke's squeal and the way his confidence has easily been returned to fear.<br/>
"Oh, come now, Duke.~ It's simple really. All you have to do is run while I count how long your-"</p><p>Rouxls let out a squeak as a pulsation ripped through their bodies and simaltaniously pulled his hand away from the equally startled imp, who's tail pulled him back a few feet  and his eyes widened at the sudden feeling. Rouxls's soul thumped hard against his chest to the point he thought it was going to burst from his chest, then as suddenly as it came it left and his soul slowed down and his lungs heaved out. Rouxls stood there. Blinking.<br/>
D-Did he...Did he just have a soul attack? B-B-But then, where was the pain? HE should've been flopping on the ground like a fish. Maybe an anxiety attack? Nay. Those never felt like electricity was surging through him.<br/>
It must've been a giant zap of static cling.<br/>
The two just stood there as the effects wore off and slowly looked at each other. Jevil was the first to move as he slowly looked down at his paw, his button eye spinning. He stared at his paw for a moment before closing it and giving Rouxls a wide eyes look. Rouxls could see the blue shape of his soul slightly from under his clothes as it faded away....Ok. Weird side affects for static cling.<br/>
"You?" The voice brought Rouxls back to Jevil as he blinked in confusion.<br/>
"I-I..I what?"<br/>
Jevil didn't seem to notice he said anything and instead look back down at his hands in pure confusion. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day, day...and with someone so...opposite, opposite!"<br/>
He turned back to the kaard with a newfound glee on his face. That spooked and confused him to no end. In one swift moment, the thing lunged at the bars and reached a clawed hand out. ROuxls obviously yelped and tried to back away but the clawed hand caught onto the front of his shirt. With a hard yank, the duke was slammed against the bars and once again a spike of absolute terror washed over him. Yellow eyes looked at him. What he didn't know was that Jevil was drinking in every detail of his face. He never noticed but the duke seemed to have dawned a few scars to his otherwise flawless features, must've been a fight or two. He surely was a fascinating one wasn't he? Oooh! He could feel his soul lighting up with this new found<br/>
"How marvelous, marvelous! A new player and game, game!" Genuine excitment rang through a genuine happy smile, though the terrified Rouxls didn't seem to notice. His soul beat against his check a mile a minute! He could burst from what he purseived as fear any second, not that jevil noticed. "Ehehehehe! So this is where it all begins, begins! "<br/>
He HAD to get out of there! He pulled his head back and got his arms up ready to shove this pest off himself- He froze. Something wet slid against the side of his cheek and he gave off a high pitched whine. His body shook lightly-<br/>
And then he thrashed uncontrollably. His brain having one goal. GET AWAY FROM HIM! Jevil was taken aback and loosened his grip on the blue man. The duke fell backwards and instantly began to shuffle back-<br/>
"Wha- Hey! Wait, wait!"<br/>
He didn't listen. Stumbling and desperately trying to breath, he ran back up the stairs towards the elevator and into it. The up button was spammed practically into nothing and the similar ding noise was heard as the doors slowly closed off the darkness. As the machine shifted as it slowly went up, the duke  collapsed against the side wall and slid down to the floor breathing heavily.<br/>
What the actually f*ck was that?!</p><p> </p><p>…………………...……...……......……...……...…...…......………............…...…...…...…...…...…..................…...……......……...…...……………......………...…...…...<br/>
He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't be doing ANY of this. What would one think if they knew that the King's appointed Duke of Puzzles, caretaker of the prince, and master of law and order would be feeling absolutely weak in the presence of an insolent clown?! NO! He wasn't weak! Rouxls Kaard was anything but weak. He was just....uh..a little unprepared for the absolute madness of the knave when they first encountered. Yes. That's it! Not even the great Duke of Puzzles could get all first impressions right. </p><p>He wasn't sure of the strange feeling in his gut whenever his mind revolved around back to THAT night. The strength of those ghastly hands latching onto him and slamming him into the cold steel, near those sickly glowing eyes. The very thought of those things made him shudder and get a sick feeling in his stomach. In a way, he was more terrorfying than thy king. At least with him you could tell when the Spade was displeased in anyway, but there's no feeling behind a mad man's smile. So. The answer to recovery was to just avoid the place and do his best to push those thoughts deep down and try to distract himself.</p><p>And for a while. It actually worked.</p><p>He managed to busy himself by making an actual working piece of his work the king seemed pleased with. He called it, A Control Crown. Though it still could use some work as it only worked on more...um. Less smart beings of the realm. And the King's annoying worm(but much better company keeper) of a son had gotten himself into plenty of shenanigans the Duke had to fix or pull him out of. It had been maybe a few months since the incident and he rarely thought of any of that encounter. So all was well with the Duke of Puzzle. Thou the duke did experience a strange tugging or nagging feeling like he was missing something. Oh well. None of it mattered.</p><p>At least. Not until that night.</p><p>A storm had decided to make itself present that night much to the annoyance and fear of the guards. For it was tonight that the prisoner better who some had called Jevil -odd name if you asked him- once again decided now would be the right time to act up and strike fear into the poor guards in charge of the food supply to him. Which also meant none wanted to go down there. Which ultimately meant the duty would fall on the next upper person in charge.</p><p>.....Which meant it was up to him. To settle things. And go down there. With that THING!</p><p>He honestly almost threw up the mac and cheese Lancer and himself ate for lunch when he found out. But he was the Duke of Puzzles, appointed by the King himself. Law keeping was one of his best assets, which was why he was put in charge of these guards. So, with a heavy stomach and light head, he assured any listening he'd once again take care of the 'little worm' and put a stop to this all. Oh,if only he could have seen the familiar frozen grin plastered on his face at the moment. It only got worse when he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to the unknown level.</p><p>Once the doors closed, the Duke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and immediately reached to clutch at the tufts of shiny snow white hair on his head. </p><p>"What the f*cketh have I done?!" He breathed between gasping breaths. He wasn't even sure how stupid he was at this point! Why didn't he just tell them to let the stupid prisoner go hungry just for tonight and not bother!? This was absolute madness. Like kicking a live bee nest to anger the pathetic insects-</p><p>Bing!</p><p>"HA!" The Duke let out a short high pitched squeak of fright from the doors reopening to reveal the beginnings of a staircase and darkness below. He hoped no one heard him. A high pitched series of laughter ruined that hope.</p><p>"Oh, how fun,fun! A Duke of no suit has come once again, again to seek what he thinks he rules over!" He flinched when he faintly saw two glowing pinpricks from down below. "How interesting, interesting.~ Have you come to finally play, play?~"</p><p>He stood there frozen at the sight of yellow eyes waiting for his answer. The feeling of that insolent's slimey tongue grazing his cheek and the feeling of complete helplessness came rushing back to him in a heart beat. Gathering what pride and dignity he had left, the Duke casually stood straight up and gave an annoyed look. He tried to invision himself talking to a rookie guard or Lancer whenever he had to explain something. He just had to remember. HE was the one in charge. Not some bumbling knave that couldn't even harm him from his prison all the way down below.</p><p>"I-It has cometh to mine attention that thou art scaring the very guards that feed you!" He shouted down and waited for a response. But none came. The eyes didn't even blink. So he nervously licked his lips and continued. "If thou wishes to keep getting proper treatment from them in the future then thou needs to follow the rules set in place."</p><p>Felling a little more confident. He decided to yell louder. He was in charge. Not him. He had no control over the situation. He made the rules.</p><p>"Thou art getting on mine nerves and I do not wish to heareth about thine useless chatters or antics! I haveth no time to deal with thee any longer! I have more important matters to deal with than the rambles of an absolute mad man!! So keepest thine voice down and cease your useless shenanigans at once!!"</p><p>His voice echoed throughout the silent prison as the yellow eyes continued their silent watching. Rouxls stared down at the lowlife a little longer before smiling. That was until the pinpricks disappeared as the crazy fool threw his head back in laughter at the stupid show he just witnessed. Rouxls felt his ears press to his sides and his stomach drop hard. This wasn't the reaction he had hoped. All too soon the eyes were back along with a mocking voice.</p><p>"What a shame! What a shame! Thinking he could order the only one free, free in the whole kingdom!~ How amusing!~ How fun!! FUN!!~" Rouxls didn't like the change in tone of the deranged jester's voice. It almost sounded intrigued. And that's what scared him most. "I never had so much fun,fun with another pawn before! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Tell me Rouxls Kaard. If you are in charge, charge then why are you too afraid to play this little game, game of yours?~ Hmm." </p><p>The Duke didn't say anything at first. The heavy scent of fear consuming him and making his head spin.</p><p>"I.....I shan't need to e-explain myself to the likes of you! I prefer not to waste mine valuable time on dealing with your insolent empty words. Thou can pretend with thine mind games all thee wishes but Rouxls Kaard is nay fool!" He pointed a hand at him. " For you see, I have thought of the possibility of thou using these games to trickest me into coming in range of your dastardly grip! But I shan't be fooled again so easily! For by me staying far from thine's hold then thou shall not have a open point to strike! Who's winning who's game now if thou never even got a chance to make his first move?!"</p><p>"Yet, yet I'm not the one who's playing dirty.~ What fun is a game if one wins just because, because he cheats out of fear?~"</p><p>"Hark thee little knave!!" He bellowed in absolute anger like he just threw dirt on his new suit. "What rules are laid down is followed and I shan't listen to you any longer!" He turned back towards the entrance to the elevator with a huff.</p><p>The voice cooed in amusement. "BWAHAHA! A shame that the rules card is running like a defeated child,child at a game of checkers.~ My next visitor will be pleased, pleased to hear about the cowardly leader of a Duke that masters, masters over them!~"</p><p>He froze. Did he just-...? No. He couldn't have just....But he did! Taking a breath, the duke world around to face the yellow eyes with anger. </p><p>"Thou insolent, foolish WORM!!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. Making the jester laugh again as the duke began to march towards the stairs in complete anger that his authority would be tested by a common criminal. As he stomped his way down, he remembered to keep his distance with time when he reached the bottom. Now face to face with the clown behind the bars. Even with his limited vision, he could make out the jester's pleased smile on his face. "You DARE to threaten me with useless rumors of mine reputation?!"</p><p>"Hehehe. Not a threat and not, not a rumor.~ Just facts straight and simple.~ But now that you're her, here-" The bells on him errily chimed as he tilted his head. "I find you're more fun, fun to play with.~ Tell me, tell me. Did you figure out the game, game we started last visit?"</p><p>Rouxls huffed. "You mean that useless asult on mine person? BAH! I refused to even think about such things to do with the likes of thou, Jevil!"</p><p>A sudden spark seemed to light up in the jester as his attention became a bit more...focused.</p><p>"Ooh!~ So you learnt my name, name?~ BWAHAHA! Tell me, oh Duke of rules and puzzles. Have you any idea of what YOU have started with this game, game of ours you triggered? Are not the feelings and tugs at your very, very core not clues to this puzzle you can't seem to solve?~"</p><p>The duke gave the madman a confused look at the nonsense he was spouting out of his mouth. Was this a battle of wits or riddles? If so he won either way. He didn't intend on ever coming back or giving this creature any more of his precious time after this. What was the point if he never made sense anyhow?</p><p>"Was does thou even mean? This is nay puzzle! Tis a riddle of a mad fool that shan't ever be solved!"</p><p>"Hmm. Perhaps. Perhaps. But tell me this Duke, and tell me true. True." A hand stuck itself out of the bars to point at him, making him flinch. "Did you not have a feeling of need,need or incompletion when you first left this place, place!? Is it now gone?! Replaced with the need to prove yourself! To, to the very person you can never win or lose against in this corrupted. CORRUPTED EMPIRE YOU CALL HOME, HOME!!" </p><p>It felt like the walls and darkness themselves were vibrating with the booming voice of the smaller floating man. Rouxls couldn't even bring himself to speak and Jevil's smile suddenly became knowing instead of amused.</p><p>"THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REALLY PLAY A GAME!! GAME!! THAT MATCHES YOUR VERY OWN!! ROUXLS KAARD!! OUR FIRST MEETING, MEETING WAS NEVER OUR LAST!! THE VERY MOMENT WE MADE CONTACT, CONTACT IT SEALED US AND FATE INTERTWINED WITHIN MY FREEDOM, FREEDOM AND YOUR IMPRISONMENT!! THE BEING OF PERFECT ORDER AGAINST THE TRUE EMBODYMENT OF RAW CHAOS!! CHAOS!!"</p><p>The last word felt like a wave of sound hit him and sent the duke stumbling forward a few steps almost falling to his face before he looked up at the absolute monster clutching the bars in absolute raw horror.</p><p>"You....You're absolutely mad!!"</p><p>Jevil chuckled again. "Maybe that's true. Maybe I am insane. Insane. But I am truly the only free, free person....But you know. It's gotten rather boring,boring and dare I saw lonely in my little freedom. Duke of puzzles. I haven't really, really felt like anyone but my old friend Seam could begin to make me this amused, amused." Maybe his insanity was rubbing off onto Rouxls but he could've sworn he saw Jevil's smile slipping a little. "I will always regret happened between us, us. But, it seems fate has directed you towards me, hmm?"</p><p>"What?....I-I...I still haven't the faintest idea thou is sputtering out!"</p><p>"Heh. You still don't get, get it do you, Rouxls?" He gave a hum and might have sounded like a disapproved parent if he wasn't still smiling though me. "Interesting, interesting. Tell me. Do you know the concept of soulmates?~"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The frozen duke stared at the floating creature inside the cage as his brain tried to process this. Yes. He knew what a soulmate was. What an absolutely stupid question. Everyone knows a soulmate is the one person in life you feel compelled towards. Like finally putting the final missing piece of a puzzle together-.....Wait.</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>The realization must've reflected in his eyes because Jevil's smile became more soft if that was even possible for a mad man. </p><p>".....No...NO! Nononononononono! NO!!" He hands flew up to clutch his head. The floor felt like it was consuming him with how much his body fell forward to it's knees. "NO! NO! THOU TIS LYING!! MORE MIND GAMES!!" He shouted desperately at the jester who just smiled warmly back, like he was a dear old friend stopping by to grab a chat. His eyes searched for any indicators of mind games or a sick joke. "I...I can't anything to you but a toy for your amusement! Let alone thou's s-soul....IT"S NOT TRUE! I SHAN'T HEAR OF IT!! LIES!! ALL OF IT LIES-AH!!"</p><p>The same strength pressed him against the same bars. And the once proud duke whimpered like a dog when facing the same eyes from his nightmares.</p><p>"Naïve, naïve little duke." His voice was like he was trying to comfort a child and Rouxls let out a whimper when a clawed hand cupped his chin. His face was closer now. Why wasn't his body reacting!? He could feel the hot breath of the jester before he spoke next. "One cannot deny the rules, rules set down by fate now. Can you?~ We balance and do our dance, dance like chest pieces on a bourd. One never belonging to a suit, suit or getting the upper hand. But...we never lose, lose either.~"</p><p>The contact was warm, heated and made the duke feel a sudden rush of strange belonging filled with another stronger feeling of throwing up. Both feelings intensified when the crazy jester slightly loosened his grip on the frozen man's shoulder when something that felt strangely similar to a rope wrapped around his torso. Jevil didn't notice the white shiny liquid beginning to sting the duke's eyes or the sudden swing until something came impacting into his face. The force sending the smaller man a few feet away to the ground with a loud "OH!". Instantly when the contact was broken the duke threw himself back onto his rear and shuffled back towards the stairs. Gagging and clutching at his chest. Trying his dammed hardest not to give in to the urge to puke. A slight pain throbbed in his hand from where it struck the jester. </p><p>He coughed and sputtered while taking gulps of air through his mouth to help control himself. A small silence went by before the duke shakily looked at the direction of the man who had once again violated his personal being. At first he thought he was imagining it through the tears or the rushed feelings spiked through him, but no. Jevil was standing there instead of floating. One hand clutching the bars while the other cupped the cheek he guess he must've hit. A look of pure shock on the jester's face. Of the ounce proud man now reduced to a shaking crying mess. </p><p>Neither said anything for a moment before jevil spoke.</p><p>"You're....crying. Crying?" He blinked and removed the hand from his cheek to inspect it. Like the answers were written on his palm. "You...hit me, me?"</p><p>"WELL WHAT DID THOU EXPECT YOU GOD DAMMED FOOL!?!?" Both flinched at the sudden raged tone that seemed to rush out of him. Jevil more than him. But the angry feelings overtook any other rational thoughts. "DID THOU SERIOUSLY THINK UP THIS WHOLE CRAZY DELUSIONAL F-FANTASY OF ROMANCE TO GO ALONG WITH YOUR PATHETIC TRAGETY STORY LIKEST SOME SICK NOVEL WRITTEN BY A COMMONER!?!?" </p><p>Jevil stared long and hard before an annoyed expression came over him. "Fantasy, fantasy?.....DELUSIONAL TO MY OWN FEELINGS!?" He growled and gripped the bars of his caged prison. "YOU DARE SIT THERE, THERE AND CALL ME, ME A FOOL FOR RECONGNIZING THE PLAIN TRUTH WHEN NO ONE ELSE DOES, DOES?!"</p><p>This time it was the duke's turn to give a dry laugh. "HA! YOU CALL WHAT JUST HAPPENED A TRUEST EVENT!? AND YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THOU'S GESTURE LIKE A NORMAL DARKNER'S?!"</p><p>Jevil's face immediately dropped. Rouxls sat there as both heavily breathed from the events. Before the duke slowly stood up onto wobbly legs.</p><p>"E-Even...if I did think thou's affections were true, what reason would I have t-to accept or believe when the person who gives it is a prisoner? Seam was in his righteth mind to exit this madness when he did-"</p><p>A low growl directed him back to the now angry jester. Anger was a new expression for him but right now he didn't care. Rouxls felt sick, covered in sweaty slime and tears, and equally angry. </p><p>''Don't bring Seam, Seam into this."</p><p>"Or what!? Thou'll attack me with more unwanted affection! This isn't exactly a splendid walk in the dungeon foreth me!"</p><p>The imp let out another growl before pointing another clawed hand at him. "You cannot, cannot tell me you can't feel-"</p><p>"I DON'T!!" The loud voice of the duke echoed throughout the entirety of the prison cell. Silencing anymore rambling from either end. "I tire of these useless antics a-and....AND I HAVETH ENOUGTH ON MINE PLATE AS TIS IS!!" He pointed a hand at him. "I SHAN'T EVER RETURN TO DEAL WITH THOU'S ANTICS AND I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AS MORE THAN THE ONE WHO TOILS WITH MINE EMOTIONS!! GOOD MORROW, WORM!!"</p><p>He turned and began stomping his way back up the stairs towards the open doors of the elevator. Ignoring the sudden expression on the imp's face.</p><p>"W-What?....ROUXLS!! You can't leave a game unfinished once you start to play, play!! It hasn't even finished!...R-Rouxls? Y-You can't forfit this game, game.....Not when I-...COME BACK, BACK!!"</p><p>He paid the creature no mind while he continued climbing up the stairs-...Which was a mistake.</p><p>An animalistic shriek pierced the air louder than anything he ever heard from the king. A shudder ran up his spine and only one thought shot through his head.</p><p>RUN!</p><p>He sprinted towards the exit up ahead. Almost tripping over his own two feet a couple times in his panicked haste to get out. Something whizzed by his head and embeaded itself into the wall above his form as more began whizzing past him. The animalistic screaming still present. One of the thing grazed his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain as a cut instantly formed. He ran into the elevator and practically spammed the up button as more of those sharp objects continued to fly around him. The doors slowly closed. Muffling the shrieking and little metallic thuds. Slowly, the elevator began to steadily rise leaving the noise behind him. </p><p>Unable to withstand the wild roller coaster of emotions moving through him, Rouxls collapsed against the side of the elevator as it continued to rise. His body shook uncontrollably as he was finally able to take a look at the things that were flung at him.....Hearts. These things were all hearts. He choked. </p><p>The once proud Duke of Puzzles reduced himself to a sobbing crying mess as the elevator continued to rise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Game Of Souls P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a miracle. It was a d*mmed miracle barely anyone saw the scrunched up, sobbing mess of the Duke of Puzzles surrounded by Heart attacks from a certain insane jester. Only the night guard wondering the halls had seen. Curious by the noise of the elevator being used. The same second he saw the duke, he was threatened to be put on 'feeding Jevil' duty if he said a word of what he saw to anyone. Terrified him enough to keep his mouth shut at least. The rest of that awful night was a blur as he couldn't remember stumbling back to his room or managing to even fall asleep with the loud storm or the lingering mixed emotions from the encounter he had less than a minute ago, but he chalked that up to being too emotionally drained from that.</p><p>He woke up still groggy in the morning, and wouldn't have gotten up if it weren't for the fact that the King would've been displeased and no one wanted to displease his highness for fear of his anger. And because Lancer needed someone.....</p><p>The next few days fell into a similar routine of getting up, putting up a fake smile, and just doing anything but go near that elevator or trying to remember that night. He busied himself with his noble duties of puzzle making and being what Lancer put into terms a 'Lesser Dad'. Or in his own terms, a permanent royal caretaker. Which was basically what he was being told to do anyways, so no real loss. He really didn't mind. He could use the distraction. Honestly he didn't know how much time had passed. Days, weeks, a month or two maybe? Didn't matter. As long as he didn't see that thing ever again he was totally fine. He had a hard enough time dealing with the anxiety and empty feelings that came with the memories. Made him constantly want to vomit.</p><p>About maybe a year had passed since the incident and it was slowly starting to get better. He didn't improve on puzzles but he made an upgrade to the control crown that seemed useful. Until the fateful day the lightners fell down. That was a day he truly wished he didn't see the king's anger. But thing's turned out much for the better it seemed. 'King' Lancer was much more friendlier and trustworthy than his father though there was still work needed to be done. It was when he announced releasing all prisoners prior to his father's downfall, that the real melt down started.</p><p>The possibility of Jevil running around?? Free?! Where that lunatic could attack him-....anyone at any given moment and spread his insanity like a plague?!?! All the feelings of unwanted belonging, sickness, and that kiss- if he could even call it that- all came rushing back at ounce and he nearly passed out from all the overwhelming thoughts alone. By god he tried as nicely as he could explain to the child that releasing the kings and many common folk were fine, but the Jester would be too mean to let out......</p><p>It didn't work.</p><p>The overwhelming feeling of dread filled him the very day the other kings were released and slowly everyone were reinstated back to their positions as Kings, servents, civilians, guards, etc. While all of this was going on, the spooked duke didn't see any trace of that menace or hear any of that wicked laugh or gibberish wording. Lots had noticed the Duke's strange behaviors, and only Lancer had a mind to talk-</p><p>The child came bounding up to him, tugging on his pants leg to get his attention. "Hey, Lesser Dad. You aren't looking too hot. Are you sick or something?"</p><p>A flinch. The Duke brought another strained smile to his face and gave the boy the calmest look he could muster. "O-Of course, mine littlest worm. W-What ever gave thou that silly thought?"</p><p>He cocked his head to the side and gave an obvious confused look. "Well, you're acting really weird. Like, when Dad used to yell. Are you sure you're ok?"</p><p>"Ahahaha. No need to worry about-t mineself. Thy King should just tend towards his d-duties and thine subjects."</p><p>"Ok...If you're sure-?"</p><p>"I am! Don't worry non. Eh..." His eyes glazed off to the side for a moment as if uncertain about something, before looking back to the child. "B-But on a curious notion......have thee seen thine foolish inmate a-around lately?"</p><p>Lancer tilted his head further with a blep, not exactly sure what he was talking about for a moment, before realization flashed across his face. "Oh, you mean Uncle Jevil??" He flinched at the name, but Lancer didn't seem to notice. "Someone unlocked his cell, but he won't come out...But he still eats stuff."</p><p>"Well, we cannot simply force thee to cometh out if he doesn't wanteth too, can we? Ahe....W-Will thou excuse me?"</p><p>Carefully prying the hands of the child off him, he turned and began to walk away-</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>He looked over his shoulder for just a brief moment, "I just need to makest sureth of something. G-Go on back to doinge what thou waseth attending too."</p><p>"Oh...Ok, Dad."</p><p>He watched as Rouxls quickly made his exit towards the other side of the throne room and out one of the giant doors. What was going on with his Lesser Dad?</p><p>A few days had passed since the incident and he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. On one hand, the lunatic hadn't even left his cell even though it's open, which was good. On the other hand, the stupid cell door was wide open and he could get out at any given moment, which was unacceptable! His own fears escalated by one thousand when Lancer said the words 'Uncle Jevil'. How-.....WHEN did that come to be?! When did Lancer even have time to even sneak down there let alone give that menace the title of Uncle?! Where did he go wrong!?</p><p>Luckily, Lancer was too busy with his new duties as King to even worry about Jevil. For the moment at least. But the sensation of knowing the innocent child could be easily influenced by him, and get hurt in the process.....He tried not to think too much about it or let his emotions cloud his trust in Lancer's new abilities as King but it all came to a head when one afternoon the child rammed headfirst into his leg when exiting the kitchen. The small child landed on his rump with a thud and a metal plate clattered against the ground, sending food all over the ounce clean floors.</p><p>"Lancer! Watch'est where thou runeths off too," he said scolding the round child, "What would thine people think if they seest their king running into things with food in his hands?"</p><p>"Sorry, Rouxls." He quickly got up to give the much taller man a hug around the leg before swiftly turning back around to pick up the scattered dark candies. Rouxls rose a brow at all the sweets and sighed.</p><p>"Lancer, you shouldn't eat so much junk food this early into the day. Tis most unbecoming of a king."</p><p>"Oh. They're not for me."</p><p>"Then whom art thou-?"</p><p>"Uncle Jevil likes sweet things. He really seems to like dark candy from Mr. Seam's shop, so he's gotta like these."</p><p>Rouxls froze. He suddenly felt his body nagging him and the familiar rock feeling in his stomach fly back at lightning speed. He swore he would've fell over if his body wasn't frozen in utter horror at the moment. Lancer, not noticing his father's sudden silence continued-</p><p>"I haven't seen anyone take him food in a while. They say they're too scared of him attacking them, which is weird if you ask me. So I'm going to make sure he's fe-"</p><p>"NO!" </p><p>The sudden shout startled them both as Lancer flinched back up to meet the melting man's frozen posture. Thinking quickly, Rouxls smiled that strained grin of his and gave a small chuckle, a habit he inherited to mask stress or emotions the King wouldn't be pleased with. Old habits died hard as they say. Lancer was still staring up at him in disbelief before asking-</p><p>"N-No?....Why not?"</p><p>"I- Um- He-......Y-You can't go down there?!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I-...Because it's..." He could feel the slimy sweat start to run down his face, he had to think quickly if he wanted to keep the child from becoming suspicious. "B-Because thou cannot just s-simply leave thine's position as king now, can thee? W-What if there's an emergency that requires thou's attention? Being king means you have to take a lot more responsibility now."</p><p>"Oh. That's a good point. I don't want to miss anything." Rouxls sighed in relief at the notion he wouldn't go- The sickeningly sweet smell of the star shaped candy hit him before Lancer thrusted most of the picked up candies at him with a toothy grin with his tongue sticking out. "Then you can do it instead!"</p><p>.....What?</p><p>"What?! L-Lancer, you can't be serious? Art thou?"</p><p>The young spade held up his paws again. "Yeah! You help me with lots of things, and no one else will do it, but you're really brave Lesser Dad!"  His tiny tail wagged behind him. "If you can talk to Ex-King Dad then you can feed Uncle Jevil!! He's not scary anyways, he's actually really fun!!"</p><p>"B-B-But-.....Ahehe. L-Lancer, doth thou know that a king needs his royal advisor? I-I won't do it when you-"</p><p>"Lesser Dad, who's king?"</p><p>He sighed. "Thou art king. But I-"</p><p>"Then as King Lancer, I order you to feed the Royal Fun Uncle!" </p><p>"Lancer, I shouldn't-"</p><p>"Follow the rules, Lesser Dad."</p><p>He stared down at the blepping child for a while opening and closing his mouth like a fish. There was no loophole around this, and he must follow the kings given out by his liege.....No matter how young they were or how terrorfying it was. So sucking a deep breath and ignoring the flair up of dread in his stomach, he made a graceful bow before hissing-</p><p>"Of course, Mine Majesty. I'll be sureth thine jeaster gets nourishment- OOF!!"</p><p>The sounds of candies scattered against the floor as his body was tackled by the happy spade child in a hug. Rouxls fell onto his rump just as the energetic spade let go and hopped off.</p><p>"Thanks, Lesser Dad!," he happily shouted over his shoulder before running off, "I have new king stuff to do before bad stuff happens!"</p><p>The taller man watched the round child bound off down the hallway and around the corner before disappearing. Leaving him sitting there on the cold stone floor surrounded by scattered dark candies. The sinking feeling in his stomach got heavier. He would have to go bad down there and feed the touched starved lunatic. He just hoped that he wasn't on the menu.</p><p>======================================================================</p><p>BING!!</p><p>He flinched hard at the soft ding of the doors as they slowly opened to show the stone steps leading into the dark abyss below. The Duke remained routed to the spot staring straight down into the unholy darkness, faintly making out the outline of the bars and stairway thanks to the few torches lit up on the walls. But no yellow eyes looked up at him. No insane laughter echoed off the walls. Nothing. He cautiously leaned out and took a good look around the entrance -he wasn't about to let that maniac spring out on him again- and nervously ran his eyes over the cold stone walls with what light was available to him. Nothing.</p><p>His body slowly began to melt from the added pressure that the small imp could literally be anywhere in this mess, the emotions of fear and anxiety bubbled up, and the urge to just leave was very strong. But he couldn't. He couldn't ignore the rules to follow when it came to his majesty's orders. He'll just leave the food by the door and run. Yeah that'll work. His body trembled as he slowly took a step forward, and placed it on the first step. Nothing. A small bubble of relief came over him. So taking a deep breath, he slowly placed one foot after another and descended the stairs, the sounds of his footsteps echoing off the walls. A strange feeling nagged him closer to the bars as he lowered into darkness, heartbeat increasing. He ignored that heartbeats and feelings that twisted in his gut and just kept going. When he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs he stopped.</p><p>He stared silently ahead. Frozen.</p><p>Silence echoed throughout the cell with the only sounds being the drips from the ceiling and his heavy breathing. He could see the many plates of food that was left there, most likely by a guard in a hurry to get the task done and get out of there, they were all indeed empty which meant two things. Jevil never really left, or they had a rabbick infestation in the lower half of the dungeons. Either way, it was terrible to him, and something that needed to be done. He'd just get it over with. He slowly turned his head over to where the cell door was, to Rouxls horror it was wide open for the world to see. He took a moment just staring at the open doorway with mixed emotions....before starting towards it. He could just leave Lancer's gift right where the other's left the food, but....I don't know. Something just compelled him towards the opening. Like a moth to a flame. It was probably just his parental instincts telling him to make sure, for Lancer's sake, but.....There was something else. The nagging feeling and tugging his soul received everytime he even remotely thought of the dungeon or Jevil. He just needed to look to make them go away. And the only way to do that was too look. If Jevil wasn't in there, then he had a big problem.</p><p>The cell door was a little smaller than he anticipated which caused Rouxls to bow down in order to go through, but it didn't shake his feeling of dread whatsoever. And all too soon he found himself just standing a few steps away from the entrance staring out at the surrounding darkness. It was so dark he couldn't tell where the back wall was, it was certainly dark enough to hide a person yet it seemed completely empty. There wasn't any noise at all or anything to indicate any living being was here other than the abandoned empty plates outside. Whatever, he had a bigger problem to deal with now. Keeping Lancer safe from that freed Lunatic-</p><p>"Rouxls, Rouxls? Have you come back, back to play our game?"</p><p>Two yellow pinpricks appeared from the darkness, making the Duke freeze. From the darkest corner of the room, the jester's face emerged along with the rest of his body. The two just stared at each other for a moment, not moving. Jevil staring almost like not believing the man before him was real, before a wide fanged smile started to spread across his face. Rouxls reacted by giving a small strained smile of his own feeling more of his body start melting. The urge to just turn and bolt grew, but this time....THIS TIME his heartrate increased in a strange way that sent heat to his face and he mentally cursed the stupid soul mate conspiracy. </p><p>"Have you come back, back to me? Noone's ever returned on their captured, captured free will?" He asked in a hollow voice. But it didn't sound like the emotionless hollow voice of a madman, it sounded more devoid of any happy expressions except maybe a little hope stuck into it. From the way the yellow orbs eyed the taller male, it seemed he was searching for some concrete. They stopped at the small amount of food in his hands. His smile just became a little bigger and he looked back up to Rouxs with a hopeful feeling in his eyes. "You brought me dark candies, candies? Feeding me?"</p><p>"...L-Lancer has toldeth me t-thou has a liking for....s-sweet things? *a-hem* H-Here. These art meant f-for thou," he somehow managed to stammer out while holding out the plate of food towards Jevil.</p><p>"For...me, me?" He stared at the plate in Rouxls hands for a moment before he blinked and began to approach the larger man from the other side of the room. "You brought food to me?"</p><p>"L-Lancer wouldn't have wished it any other way." His eyes wary looked over the smaller jester approaching. He never really noticed before, but Jevil seemed a lot smaller when he wasn't forcfully hugging him or bouncing around his cell. His clothes looked worn, not exactly old, but had a few tears here and there and missing a patch or stitch. The ruffled collar around his neck and his shoes seemed to be new though. Probably Lancer's doing? He didn't look the least bit grimy or dirty as a prisoner should be. He looked.....strangely almost normal. Or as normal for a court jester to look. The bells on his hat jingled the closer he got to the duke and for maybe the first time, didn't look that threatening. But as he learnt from before, don't underestimate anything down here. "I-I'm surest thou will like thine delicacy to thou's ta-"</p><p>The plate was quickly snatched from his out stretched hands, he froze in surprise as the Duke watched a smiling Jevil open his mouth wide and just poor the candies into his open mouth before snapping it shut like a trap puzzle. The snap echoed around the room followed by the clatter of the plate when Jevil dropped it. The jester happily giggled at the shock on Rouxls face, wagging his tail and jumping up into the air to sit crosslegged in mid air. How could he even hover?? A clawed hand grabbed at his own, and when he didn't pull away, clung onto it.</p><p>"I almost thought for sure, sure you'd never really, really come back since yesterday. Lancer was kind enough to open my freedom, freedom for others to come join, but sadly, sadly no one has stayed for too long. Only giving me plates and food and nothing more, more." His eyes widened just a little as he let out a series of giggles. "I was sure you'd come back, back!"</p><p>"Thou...did?" Was he expecting Rouxls to just waltz down the stairs at any moment any day since ...well since who knows when? That was a bit...sweet. But also a bit weird. </p><p>He gave a dry chuckled and gave a face that could've been sheepish. "I knew you'd want to finish the game, game you started.~ Just couldn't resist the urge to back, back down from a challenge to your captured rules.~" Oh, good lord. Did he think Rouxls came down there to give him food because he missed him?! "I admit I maaaaaay over down my heart's, heart's desire for you-" Rouxls internally winced at the mention of the heart attacks. The cut on his shoulder stung for days. "-but it's all in the name of your opponent's affections, affections.~" Wait. Was he saying that the heart attacks was his way of showing his affections?...He wasn't sure how to take this strange news. "But I wonder what the great Duke of Puzzles, Puzzles will make as his next move?~"</p><p>Rouxls stared at him for a moment and he couldn't help the next words that stumbled out of his mouth. "Art thou forgetting what happened the last time I visited thine prison cell?"</p><p>"Which part?~," he purred almost dreamingly. His hand now kneeding Rouxls's held hand, "The usual, usual retreat and gathering of wits for the game, game is to be expected-"</p><p>"How about when thine attacks or didst thou forget my reaction to that...." he shuddered a bit "...kiss? What was that? A surprise sprung on thou's opponent to lower mine defences?"</p><p>Jevil giggled and rose a brow to being questioned. "Maybe, maybe. But You can't deny, deny your soul's calling towards me.~"</p><p>Without warning, he reached out his other hand to place on his chest, over where his soul throbbed at the touch. Rouxls flinched at the sudden reaction his own soul had towards one touch. What the-? Jevil however looked rather pleased at his soul's reaction to his own and sighed in a content way. </p><p>"Opposites, opposites do really attract.~"</p><p>"N-Now holdeth on one moment," he stammered out as his face flushed a lighter blue, "Thou does not see t-the rush thou's pushing?! A-And what of mine feelings?"</p><p>"Your soul calls out to mine, mine. You came back, back. What more feelings do you possibly need?"</p><p>He didn't say anything for a second. "Well....I say we take thou's......game slower."</p><p>"Slower?" He asked tilting his head.</p><p>"Y-Yes. A-As you can see-" He straightened his back up to speak professionally. "-I-I'm still Lancer's caregiver and thine majesty needs a royal adviser and whomst tis better than I?"</p><p>"Understandable.~ Lancer's naivity could cause problems."</p><p>"And who'll take care of other things liketh lawkeeping, mine shoppe, thy puzzles,-? Certainly not Lancer."</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Then you understand?"</p><p>"Of course." He sighed in relief, which was shattered by what he said next. "I've always wondered, wondered what the outside of freedom had turned to be. Is Everyone still, still trapped or free? Perhaps it's time to make a journey."</p><p>He felt his stomach drop again."Wha....What does thou mean?"</p><p>He grinned. "I think it's time to take our game, game.~" He purred and leaned closer to rouxls who gulped and leaned back slightly from Jevil's advancing face. He felt his face flush hard at the sudden closeness as the imp whispered. "To the next level. Level.~"</p><p>A quick peck from the imp's cool lips got him to freeze in place as Jevil giggled and seemed to jumped around him and out the cell door behind the frozen duke. Rouxls stared blankly ahead as his brain processed what had just happened, and he could only say one thing about the situation-</p><p>"Oh, fucketh me...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Story And Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What followed after that was a sudden rush of adrenaline kicking in when he realized what had just happened was real. That Jevil had actually pecked him on the mouth and took off laughing up the stairs towards the elevator on the 'outside'. He spun around and ran face first into the top of the metal bars, making him stumble back, hands flying to his face and groaning in pain. The metal clang rang out and he took a few seconds getting his bearings and remembering he had to duck down to get through the cell door, before actually stumbling forward and out of the cell door just as he could hear a very familiar sound.</p><p>Ding!</p><p>His head snapped up just as the doors began closing and Jevil gave off a tiny wave with his fingers."Jevil! Thou stupid worm! Stop thine doors from closing this instant!," he yelled up in frustration as he stumble-ran his way up the stairs towards him. The imp only giggled. </p><p>"The fun, fun has already begun Rouxls.~ To play the game you have to stay on light, light feet.~ Such a chaotic play.~"</p><p>"Why you insolent little-!" The rest of the door closed just as he reached the top step, his arms slammed into the doors just as insanely happy laughter echoed within it. Rouxls could feel his teeth grit in frustration as his ears pressed tighter to his head. Did that little worm really think he could just escape that easily?! .....Wait a minute. "FUCKETH THINESELF!!" His hands flew up to his head as he just realized, Lancer was still most likely up there doing who knows what!! "MINE BOY!!!" His voiced raised a pitch as his breathing picked up pace again.</p><p>That lunatic was on the loose and could do who know's what to anyone! He wouldn't let anything happen to his child if he could prevent it! And he would live up to that promise. The familiar buzzing of magic surrounded him making an almost static cloud of energy and soon a blinding blue light overtook his entire vision. For about 3 seconds his whole body felt like a part of said static energy, completely weightless before he all came rushing back together in one split moment. The blinding blue light disbanded and he opened his eyes to the completely different surroundings around him. A pair of Rudin guards had been startled of the sudden teleportation of the Duke of Puzzles and gave each other a quick look before blinking back up at their annoyed looking boss. The worm monster gave an annoyed look at the closed elevator doors up ahead and narrowed his eyes. </p><p>Taking a moment to right himself, he marched towards the doors. This was the first floor from the dungeon and the special cell way down below, so this would be the most likely stop for the crazy clown to step off from. Just as Rouxls thought, he could hear the running elevator approaching and sped walked faster to the doors. The two Rudin guards watching with confused faces behind him. Probably wondering why the Duke teleported out of nowhere and why there were bruises on his face. His face still hurt from his smack into the bars. But none of that mattered now as the elevator stopped with a ding noise and slowly opened-</p><p>"Thou art insane," he hissed when the door opened, "Doth thou knoweth you can't just walk-" He stopped and blinked. The elevator was completely empty. He stared unbelievably at the empty space for a good moment before shaking his head and sticking half his body into the empty space to turn around. "Are....thou invisible?" He reached an arm around to feel the empty air but he got his answer when a high pitches wail pierced the air followed by crashing noises and more shouting. "Shiteth!"</p><p>The two guards watched in confused worry as the duke ran back up the hallway with panic on his melting face, passed them and continued down the corridor before turning the left corner....Before looking back at each other again. The Duke however was running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the loud noises. Other guards and servants looked on with mixed emotions on their faces towards what happened to be the largest room on the first floor or at the Duke running past them all. The room's light became slightly darker and the smell of ash filled the air....Smoke? There was smoke in the building!? And where there was usually smoke there was fire, and the fire... The panicked adrenaline in his veins urging him on towards the rucus. The kitchen doors were thrown open as the panicked worm threw them open and looked around with a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>"What tis happening?! Where is he!? Wh- *cough cough* Where's thy fire?!," he shouted through a few coughs. The black cloud was coming from the corner of the room where a hathy was doing her best to fan the smoke away with a small towel which was currently pooling from an old oven. The poor hathy took one look at the duke before turning back to fanning the smoke faster whimpering apologies. The smoke began to make his eyes water and he turned his head to give off another round of coughing as the vile air filled his lungs. "What happened here?! *cough* I want aan-answers! *ach*"</p><p>"U-Um, s-sorry, Sir." Another hathy reached a tentacle behind their head sheepishly while giving the duke a sorry look. "B-But it's the first day on the job for some of our new recruits." He motioned to the panicking hathy still fanning the smoke from the open oven. "Uh....D-Dinner might be late tonight."</p><p>He waved a hand to dismiss them before turning and exiting the room. His eyes watered from the amount of smoke coming from one room alone. "Windows. Open thine windows!" He choked out between coughs at the still watching staff, they didn't have to be told twice as they scrambled for the giant windows lining the far wall. Rouxls hacked and coughed his way from the kitchen to somewhere he couldn't smell the ghastly stench anymore. Thankfully he didn't have to walk a long way to get clean air. He gulped a lungful of the sweet air and slowly began to regain some kind of composure. How humiliating that a simple overcooked roast could reduce him of all people into a sick dog so easily. How embarrassing. At least Jevil didn't start a fire....Oh. Right. </p><p>"Stupid, insolent, dammed hellspawn from thy deepest depths!!,"he shouted once he got his breathing back in order. The anger and anxiety flaring up made his eye twitch, alongside the dread of not knowing where Lancer was made him feel sick again. For all he knew the imp could be doing something terrible with Lancer. What if he was already in trouble? What would h-</p><p>"Lesser Dad?" He squeaked out a startled noise and turned to find the child no less than two feet from him. He stared up at the man with his tongue sticking out in a confused manner. "Why were you saying all those bad words? Did someone steal something from your shop again?"</p><p>He instantly sighed in relief from seeing the small child in front of him, he straightened back up immediately and gave Lancer a smile to his question. "No need to worry about that, mine littlest worm. I'm just relieved to have found you safe and sound and not being dragged into thine jester's schemes." He said the last words through gritted teeth. </p><p>Lancer was even more confused. "What does that mean? Did Uncle Jevil get his food?"</p><p>"Uh....T-Thou could sayest that, but thou doth not needst to worry about that right now." He gave a look around before holding out his hand to which Lancer instinctively grabbed. "Right now thou should really worry about other things."</p><p>"What other things? I'm done being king for the day, so now I can go ride my bike and see Ralsei!"</p><p>He sighed again. This would be a long night. "Lancer, thou doesn't simply just be done with being King for thee day. Being King is a life time thing, tis your responsibility as one of thee kings to uphold thine duties-"</p><p>"Oh, I already did that!"</p><p>"Thou has?" He rose a brow. Maybe there was hope yet for the boy's attention span. "In the hour I was....busy thou accomplished thy royal duties?"</p><p>"Well,....I had some help and I left all the paperwork on your desk like Dad used to do." Of course, he should've known better. More work for him later, but at least he'd have some excuse to keep his attention on other matters. He was dragged down to hunch over as the much smaller boy tugged on his hand towards the kitchen. "C'mon. I'm hungry-"</p><p>"I think I hast already lost mine appetite."</p><p>==========================================================================<br/>Being a single father to a spade child wasn't easy. He should know.</p><p>Feeding Lancer and trying to keep him out of trouble was no easy feat. Trust me, he's done this job for quite a few years but it was harder when one has to consider the fact that as a very energetic child and now as king he technically didn't have to follow the same rules he had to when he was simply a prince less than two months ago. But that didn't mean he didn't listen to Rouxls either, calling him Dad still and listening whenever Rouxls scolded him or gave him advice. But that didn't mean he still couldn't pull the 'I'm King now so you have to do as I say now' card, and Rouxls had to obey the laws set down by the king. And while worms were enough to content him for now, he had a feeling he'd be bothered again with the matter very soon</p><p>The rest of that day had gone by slowly....VERY slowly. The boy had him running around behind him for the remainder of the day, wearily looking his shoulder every show often out of habit, expecting you know who to show up magically at any moment, but no matter how many times he thought he heard the unruly laughing or feared of seeing that madman's smile upon his face like the other incidents between the two, it never came. It was probably just the darkness of the shadows that he always saw, but couldn't help but flinch at. It just reminded him too much of what really used to take place behind closed doors when the small bouncing boy wasn't looking. He still had nightmares of what he'd heard about at the hands of the Ex-King Spades or the rare times he'd walk in on something he'd rather forget but couldn't....Or the few times he....personally had his own demonstration of what happened when one displeased their king......Which Lancer didn't need to know about, not now or ever. He'd die before letting the child be tainted by his father's past actions. </p><p>"Lesser Dad?" The worm monster stopped his internal rambling and snapped his head back down to the small boy holding his hand. Lancer gave off a tired puppy sounding yawn showing off his mini fangs and bright blue tongue for a couple seconds before his mouth reclosed. He gave a tired smile up at him. "I'm starting to get tired from all this King stuff. Can I go to bed now?"</p><p>"*sigh* Of course. Even the greatest of kings needs their sleep." He gave another smile before looking over his shoulder again around the darkness of the hallway behind them for a moment. Lancer leaned sideways to take a look at what his father was looking at, when he didn't see anything he turned back to Rouxls. </p><p>"What are you looking at?"</p><p>"Uh..I- N-Nothing. I'm just tired as well." He gave off another fake smile to try and seem relaxed around the child. Tugging his hand gently to motion him along down the hallway. "N-Now thou was saying?"</p><p>Lancer didn't question the smile and just tiredly trudged along, trying to keep up with Rouxls's long strides in his tired state. He yawned again showing off his k-9s and inner mouth before reaching up a paw to rub at his face hole. </p><p>"I'm tired...."</p><p>"I can see that. Thou's had a long day haven't you?" He chuckled trying to lift the invading feeling of anxiety from bubbling up from the surrounding shadows. It's going to take a while to get over feeling constantly drained from the last person he took orders from. </p><p>"Mmm hmmm."</p><p>Rouxls gave a sigh before trying to walk a bit faster towards the royal bedroom. He had a few things to get down that night and needed to put Lancer to bed to have one less thing to worry about doing that night- He stopped when he felt Lancer's hand slip from his, and he turned around. The small boy stood there slightly rocking back and forth slowly blinking his tired face hole. He yawned once again and reached both paws up to wipe at his face. Rouxls stopped and stared at the child for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, his legs carried his back over to the spade where he stopped and leaned down, holding his arms out to either side of him. The small spade reacted instantly by reaching up and wrapping his arms around the worm's neck, Rouxl's arms instantly went around the child before lifting him up with a grunt. Lancer being a spade, was naturally bigger and heavier than any other child his own age due to the fact that he would grow to be HUGE adult like his father as he got over, so naturally the duke stumbled a bit on his first few steps carrying Lancer towards his bedroom. The small child sighed and snuggled into the cool feeling of Rouxls's skin. It was almost like a water bed, but firmer.</p><p>They went down the hall shuffling and grunting until reaching a door connected to the far wall. It was a bit difficult to balance a heavy child in one arm while trying to reach for the door with the other. He fumbled a bit, but managed to turn the knob before shoving the door open with his foot. It swung open with a creek and Rouxls shuffled his way into the dark room. He could still faintly see the small toys scattered across the floor and a few other various knick knacks here and there despite it though, and was able to kick most out of his way as he made it over to the bed. Upon reaching it, he sighed and once again did the juggling act of balancing a now sleeping Lancer in one arm as he reached over to pull back the blankets with the other hand all the while not trying to fall over himself. He ended up gently plopping Lancer down onto the mattress and accidentally waking him up in the process. He blinked a couple times before yawning as Rouxls pulled up the blankets to be level with his chest. </p><p>"Lesser Dad...*yawwwwwwnn* C-Could you tell me a story?"</p><p>"Aren't thou a little old for stories?" A small paw grabbed his hand as he was about to tuck in the small spade. </p><p>"Please?"</p><p>A small silence. And then he sighed again but this time with a smile. "Alright. But just a short one." Lancer happily complied to the tuck ins as the duke pulled the blanket farther up his body- "Once there was a King and Queen, and they eventually bore a son-"</p><p>"Like me?"</p><p>"In a way, but not everything was well." A grimace came to his face and he leaned back up from the bed. "Thy king was always a bit....unpredictable with his behaviors, but it got worse when his Queen vanished-"</p><p>"Where did she go?" The small spade questioned still blinking sleepily at him, battiling the urge to nap.</p><p>"*sigh* I wish I knew-...Uh- I mean-" He coughed and looked away. "N-No one really knewest where thine Queen went. She may have runneth away or went into hiding somewhere far away from her kingdom. You see-...Thee King's wasn't very nice to everyone despite thine Queen's patience o-or her kind words....but h-he loved her. V-Very much, and I guess losing her pushed him to thou's edge." </p><p>He gave off a spaced expression and almost forgot Lancer was still awake when he asked-</p><p>"What happened to them?"</p><p>He flinched and stuttered. "U-Uh...Well-...The King grew to be more...." Cruel, murderous, insane?? "....More distant to his true duties as his subjects king. H-He made a lot of....mistakes that everyone nay liked, nor did he do anything to fix said mistakes."</p><p>"What happened to the baby...?"</p><p>Rouxls chuckled and his face became the slightest bit softer. "The king's son grew up to be very troublesome, but also very kind and...determined. Everything the king once was but had forgotten. He...was the good that came out of something so evil. I still shan't ever knowest how but he did-"</p><p>"What....happened...n-next..?"</p><p>"Thy prince rallied an army of his own and defeated the evil king of course. And became a good ruler as he would've been either way, and grew up to be a happy man with a family of his own one day-"</p><p>"W-Wait." He sat up slightly and blinked up at him with his last awakeness power. "W-What about the mom? Did she come back?"</p><p>The Duke stared at nothing silently for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "I'm afraid not."</p><p>"What? But that's not fair!"</p><p>"Well-..." He finally looked back to him. "Sometimes there are some people who nay have any happy endings to their stories, and sometimes stories don't have thine happily ever after at all....or completely. Some still deal with their own...uh- difficulties even after they get thou's happy ending-..."</p><p>He was interrupted by the sound of a soft snore and he glanced back to Lancer, who was happily asleep now. He sighed before reaching a hand over to pull the blanket up slightly before slipping his grip free. He took  few moments just staring at the sleeping child before silently turning and taking his leave from the room careful to not step on anything on the way out and closing the door silently. </p><p>"We all have our happy endings eventually. But I'm afraid thou's is just in the beginning pages."</p><p>==========================================================================</p><p>The long walk back towards the Duke's own private courters was barely a blink before he ended up back in front of his old shop, usually the long walk would've taken at most fifteen minutes if he sped walked, but he had been a little busy looking over his shoulder every few seconds out of fear he was being watched or followed. His body shook with the slowly built up anxiety and fear that had been plaguing him since early that morning. But he didn't see or hear anything indicating where the deranged fool may have gone or where he currently was. H*ll for all he knew he could be back in that cell, or right behind him....or- GOOD LORD! Why didn't he check Lancer's room before he sent the child to bed?! Too late now though. The child would put up a fuss if he went back to wake him up over his own paranoia, and what would everybody else think if they saw his paranoid behavior? The other Kings could see him as a threat to the boy king and he was NOT about to be sent to be locked up with the Ex King Spades. The very thought made him shudder. No. He'd have to trust the guards tonight and find a way to deal with this madness in the morn-.....He froze. </p><p>"...W-What thy f*ck?"</p><p> Up ahead was the 'Hip Shoppe' as he called it. Every so often he'd get the occasional customer and earn a few extra dark dollars on the side, but what customer would come in the middle of the sleeping hour? That's what he thought when he saw a faint orange light moving about through the front windows of the shoppe. Why would anyone be there at this hour-  His eyes slowly traced to the sign in the window  that still said open, and he froze before eternally cursing at himself. He had stupidly left the open sign stuck in his window all day!...Come to think of it, when was the last time he actually put the sign away? ...No. You shouldn't be thinking of that now. Now is the time to ask, who the heck was in the shoppe and why?</p><p>For a moment he reconsidered going back to the castle and just sleeping in his office or getting some guards but the light suddenly stopped moving and he stilled stared at the shop from in the middle of the road leading up to it. His legs slowly began carrying him towards the shoppe. If this was some midnight guard trying to steal something or a theif, then they had another thing coming. The Duke of Puzzles wasn't the strongest monster, but he wasn't the weakest when it came to fights. He could always teleport away if it came too much. He just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. If it was...</p><p>The light still hadn't moved as the duke slowed his pace before stopping a few feet away from the door, he stood there for a little while before shakily looking over his shoulder towards the darkened trees and shadows behind him...Yeah. No way he was staying out here. So sucking a breath he began approaching the door again before stopping directly in front of it. He stared at the doorknob for a long time before slowly reaching his hand out watching as it slowly wrapped around the cold metal. The door was slowly opened and the duke froze at the sight before him.</p><p>".....oh, sh*t..."</p><p>A lantern shown bright above the counter next to the register. It's soft glow illuminated a good portion of the shoppe...and the giant furry figure next to it. Though he didn't react when the door opened, he did react to the soft cuss mumbled with a flick of the ear and turn of his head. The figure was easily a foot taller than himself, covered in fur. His body looked old and worn from the many scars his face showed. Both froze as they made eye contact. A small silence followed as they stared at each other before the slightly taller one smiled.</p><p>"Well, well. Another visitor to rummage through the wares I see. Welcome Stranger." He greeted in a voice that sounded younger than the body it came from.</p><p>Rouxls stood there dumbfounded. "...Who...What art thou doing in mine shoppe?!" He looked past him at the counter and noticed a small box by the lantern filled with what he assumed the furry thing had been taking...Nonono. Not taking. Stealing. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, a new feeling of anger replacing the fear. "Thief!" He pointed a hand accusingly at the....cat?? It looked sorta like one. "What does thou think you're doing coming into mine shoppe and taking mine wares?! "</p><p>The cat didn't even flinch. "Oh, so you own the place?" Rouxls nodded with pursed lips and the figure hummed. "Oh, I see....Ahahaha. I think there's been a mistake. I was told the place had been abandoned by the previous owner a month ago. Never saw anyone so I assumed the rumors to be true."</p><p>".....Whom art thou?"</p><p>The figure chuckled again. "How rude of me. The name's Sham but spelt with an 'e a'." The cat thing held out a paw from the tattered cloak with a smile. "For give me. I didn't know someone would be coming back, so I have been helping myself to some of your stock whenever I got low this month. Mr...."</p><p>"Rouxls Kaard." He glanced down at the paw before frowning more and holding a hand to his chest. "Duke of Puzzles and Royal Advisor to King Lancer. Not to the mention thine owner of the very place thou stands." He was expecting the cat to start begging forgiveness for his mistake, what he didn't expect was this Seam to chuckle.</p><p>"Oh...So you're this 'Evil Duke' the jigsawries used to babble on about stealing their jobs." Rouxls sputtered at the cat's reaction as well as the term he just used. Evil?! Him?! Seam chuckled at the Duke's reaction before saying. "I do beg my pardon. I wasn't aware I was in the presence of nobility now."</p><p>"W-Well...Thou shouldst be!" He crossed his arms and pouted in a way Lancer would sometimes do (Gee! I wonder where he learnt that from?) making Seam chuckle again. "I-In fact, thou should be thanking me for not throwing thou's self in thine dungeon for theivory and trespassing!"</p><p>"To be fair, you were not here for over a month. I thought for sure it was abandoned just like many other things in this world-"</p><p>"W-Well it was nay abandoned!"</p><p>"My apologies. Would you prefer I put everything back? I could pay you back for what I remember taking but I lost count. These old stitches aren't what they used to be I'm afraid."</p><p>Rouxls just stared at him. Did-...Did this old cat just apologize and offer to pay for things he thought were abandoned?? He searched his face for any trickery but all he got was a patient smile back. He opened his mouth but glanced back to the small box on the counter for a second.....</p><p>"...N-No. I have nay time to deal with such trivial things this late at night,and I'm quite busy with royal duties to the kings!" He pointed behind him at the open door before saying. "Take what little things thou have taken and leave. I do not wish to see you unsupervised within mine courters again. Or next time I shan't show mercy upon thee."</p><p>Seam chuckled again before asking, "If that's your answer, then who am I to ignore the duke?"</p><p>Turning back around, the stranger grabbed the small box in one hand and the lantern in the other before turning towards the door. Rouxls had to step aside to allow the stranger to get past him and out the open door. Seam stopped and turned back around to give the Duke one last smile.</p><p>"Perhaps friend, next time you should consider locking doors."</p><p>Rouxls didn't get a chance to answer before he turned back around and began to shuffle away. He stood there dumbfounded before quickly going over to close the door and lock it tight. He turned his eyes towards the window to watch the stranger walk away becoming a shadow among the other shadows with the light. He watched from the window for as long as he could before giving off another sigh and reaching over to tug at the sign. Turning it around to say: Closed. </p><p>When would this stressful day even end?</p><p>Sighing, he turned to stumble his way towards the back. Back there was a room with a bed that wasn't a his office desk and chair he was very interested in sleeping in and right now he just wanted to sleep and nothing else. It didn't take him long to find it either. He sighed in relief just as he flopped face first onto the soft but dusty bed which made him cough a little bit but it WAS better than a desk and chair. He <br/>let himself sink into the soft, a heavy feeling sinking in as his eyes closed. He had a lot of stuff to deal with right now and didn't need to deal with anything Jevil or this theif Seam caused until tomorrow.....Wait a second. His eyes blinked back awake as his brain wired a memory.</p><p>Didn't-......Didn't Jevil mention a Seam??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Note from author: The song lyrics is from Deltarune the not Musical by Man On The Internet called Lantern Light, and I in no way own the song or it's lyrics/music.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was lit up by the glowing reddish leaves of the dark candy trees as a soft wind blew through the air. The old trails were pretty silent other than the occasional guard patrolling the night shift, but that was very rarely a real encounter to someone his age. Almost nothing mattered now a days anymore, but it seemed things were getting better somewhat. The old leaves crunched softly under his bare feet making a soft noise among the wind. The light from the lantern softly glowing providing enough light he needed to get back home. It bounced off nicely against the shadows peeking around him.</p><p>"When your whole world is going maaaad, just sit back and watch and it won't be so baaaad. Remember the love that ounce you'd known, it helps pass the days and you won't beee alone.~ A shine on the horizon betrays the darkened sky, but I don't dream of power.~ Spending hours beneath lantern liiiight.~"</p><p>The echoes of the simple voice echoed throughout the darkness, singing to the trees as his only audience. They answered with the gentle swaying of their limbs through the whispering wind and clattering of leaves. Their way of applauding I guess. He simply hummed along to their wordless encore as he continued walking alongside the rocky cliff next to him. Keeping his one eye open for the entrance to his home. You could miss it easily in the dark if you weren't careful. He carefully scaled the side of said cliff as he continued his ongoing tune </p><p>"And why do they fight? Do they even knooooow? Since reason fell from out of season long agooo. Here passes one more abandoned child. And here stay's a crooked man smiling a crooked smiiiile.~ A shine on the horizooon, betrays the darkened skyyy, but I don't dream of power.~ Spending hours beneath lantern liiiiight.~"</p><p>The last syllabol echoed softly through the air, mixing in within the howling wind and clattering wings. He hummed and held the lantern up to the sky as he sniffed the air, smelt like water spray. That meant a storm was coming in soon. The cloak around his shoulder flowed along behind, around, and whichever way the howling wind decided to push it and his fur. Perhaps it wasn't a good time to run out and get supplies....He chuckled. If he could even call them that now. Granted, he didn't really believe that there was an abandoned store still full of stock and other things, but after a while of no one coming to his shop and seeing a few guards walking around with things like cans of food and books he sold in his own shop, he had to go back and recount his own stock in case someone had snuck in and took something without him noticing. When he found no one had, he guessed it must've been from that other shop.....Still full of stocked up foods and items. Well, just because it was abandoned that doesn't mean anything was wasted right? He remembered his first few trips to the other store. The place certainly empty, and slightly dusty, like an old closet no one cleaned for a long time. The thought made him cough. Most of what was still on the shelves was gone, most likely taken by the guards and random citizens, but he began making a few trips over himself to take a few things. A couple book copies, maybe a blanket or two, a few foods, not a lot and not too little. What he didn't expect was another person walking in on him, much less the owner. Even if he wasn't the owner, he'd rather not deal with any drama. </p><p>The man's sputtering made him chuckle though, he looked almost as tired as himself. But granted, Rouxls was nice enough to not charge him for anything. Guess he wasn't making anymore free trips though. His ear twitched when he heard a strange sound among the wind. Leaning the lantern forward, he spotted something rapidly moving in the darkness up ahead. Slowly coming closer, he recognized it as the cloth door to his 'Seap'. It flapped in the wind wildly as he slowly approached. Hmm. strange. Could've swore he tightened it down before he left, but he guessed the wind must've blown it open.</p><p>He hummed to himself as he approached the flap, the light from the lantern lit up the hole behind the flap leading into the side of his cliff and into his sheap. He ducked in without another thought however, finally escaping the wild wind and other outside noises. He hummed to himself as he walked over to the counter near the left wall and set down the lantern and small box onto it. Turning back around to the flap, he stared at it flapping around for a second before walking over and grabbing it. Making sure to tie it down nice and tight this time. No wind was coming in tonight. Satisfied he turned back around to the counter and box. The light illuminated the shop entrance and the shelves containing the goods he'd sell to the random customers that came in, and another curtain behind behind the counter that separated the bedroom and bath area from the actual shop. It wasn't a palace, but it was good enough for him. Humming to himself, he grabbed the small box containing a few things, mostly dark candies and shuffled to the back of the counter to begin putting them away on the shelves. The only sound for a few seconds was the muffled wind outside and the shuffling of him by the shelves. He hummed to himself a little...before he froze. His ear twitched slightly and he took a  moment to turn his head slightly....After a few seconds, he turned back to the shelf-  He quickly whipped back round fully to the curtains next to him as they slightly moved and then stopped.</p><p>He stood there staring at the now unmoving curtains silently as his ears twitched and his button eye spun a few times. Slowly moving his arms, he placed what he was holding back onto the counter before moving his hands to his sides under his cloak. </p><p>"Is someone there?" He silently summoned a couple sewing needles within his hands as to have something to defend himself. "I mean no harm, but an uninvited visitor is very rude. Why not show yourself and explain what brings you to my humble home?"</p><p>Silence....And then a series of high pitched giggles that made his cotton freeze.</p><p>"Ahehehehehe. A stranger, stranger I am in a way, but a friend, friend non the less.~ Why not come, come into the room?"</p><p>Completely caught off guard, the cat just stared at the curtain for what seemed like forever before narrowing his eyes in a rare emotion of irritation, his body taking a few giant steps back from the entrance. </p><p>"If this is who I think it is, then you come out here where I can see you."</p><p>There was another silence before his ears twitched to the sound of jingling bells and shuffling feet, the curtain was pulled back. Revealing the smaller figure on the other side. The small imp looked up at him with a wide smile...but it vanished when he saw the scowl on the cat's face. The imp seemed frozen at the scene but he gave an unsure smile to try and ease the tention.</p><p>"Um...Seam, Seam my old friend. You look well, well after all these years-"</p><p>"What are you doing here, Jevil?"</p><p>Seam's tone made Jevil flinch, but he still kept the smile. ''You will pardon, pardon me for the sudden arrival. But Lancer bless his heart, heart pardoned me from my freedom to come outside if I wished and invited others to also come in to my, my little freedom. But you didn't come-"</p><p>"You almost killed someone last time I saw you."</p><p>Jevil winced and this time hunkered down, bringing his limbs closer and his smile vanished. "I...I've become better, better-"</p><p>"Have you now? Or are the knights lasting effects still upon you?"</p><p>Another silence passed at the two stared at each other. </p><p>"I-I-I....I will leave if you, you so wish? I wouldn't want t-to be any inconvenience, I-Inconvenience..."</p><p>"Now hold on a moment." Seam held up a paw disapating the needles away. Jevil blinked up at the old cat still frozen in anticipation. The cat sighed before reaching up to rub his head. "How did you even find my sheap?"</p><p>"Simple, simple. I followed the directions the scared guard gave, gave me. Hehe. They ran, ran away after I asked so nicely..."</p><p>The cat gave a dry chuckle before shaking his head. "Still scaring the nightlights out of everyone I see."</p><p>Jevil gave an uncertain laugh of his own. "Hehehe. I suppose. Suppose?"</p><p>The cat gave a sigh before gesturing back to the room. "Well, invited or not. What host would I be if I didn't offer a cup of tea for your long journey? Go have a seat while I make a fresh pot."</p><p>Jevil had gave his old smile back when his old friend didn't immediately boot his out like he was afraid he would, but that didn't mean he still wouldn't if he acted up. He didn't want a repeat of the mistake with Rouxls. Luckily it seemed Rouxls couldn't resist the calling of their souls and had forgiven him, bringing him food no less and even coming inside his lonely freedom. He didn't want to risk messing anything else up. The old cat had summoned a flame and thrown it into the fire place a few moments after he walked in behind Jevil. The newly lit fire illuminated the whole bedroom. Which was made of a bed, small coffee table and couch by the fire place, and an old dresser by the bed. A curtain to the far wall separated the wash room from the rest. The imp had opted on hovering by the couch instead of actually sitting on the old couch and watched silently as Seam boiled the old kettle a top of the fireplace. </p><p>The silence seemed to stretch on until the whistle of the kettle sounded out and the cat immediately fished it out from within the fire. With a snap of his paw, two teacups materialized onto the table as he turned back to Jevil.</p><p>"So. Tell me. What has driven you to come out after all these years being down there?," the cat asked raising a brow as he poured the sweet smelling liquid into the cups, "Was it your curiousity or just to see an old friend?"</p><p>He giggled. "A mixture of both. And something, something else to add to my chaotic delight. Delight! Oh! Many thanks, thanks!" </p><p>"Careful. It's hot." Seam handed him the cup of tea before setting the kettle upon the small coffee table. He turned his body and slowly sunk down onto the couch with a sigh. Letting the soft cushions envelope his aching cotton while the warm cup helped with his warmth. "Well, I'm mighty flattered you decided to make such a giant step to see me. Ahahaha. But I'm now more curious, what is this other 'delight' you speak of? The world did not change much if at all in these last hundred years."</p><p>The cat was caught a little off guard at the sudden high pitched giggles the imp produced. Instead of the regular high pitched giggles, these sounded more like a love stricken hathy on Soul Matching Day. His entire body shook his delight before he looked back at the cat with what seem could only describe as a lovey dovy expression and light purple blush. He's never seen him like this. Unless-</p><p>"Seam, Seam! I must admit my world is, is revolving faster and faster every moment I think of my new, new luck!"</p><p>"Oh, really now?"</p><p>More giggles. "Yes, yes! For you see! I have met someone, someone that can keep up with my simple numbers games, games!"</p><p>Seam gave off a more interested look. Last time he checked, he was the closest one to ever match against the energetic Imp. And even then it wasn't easy. "Really? How interesting."</p><p>"Ehehehehe. I thought the same, same. I didn't see the real them, them except a few times. Bwahahahaha." He almost spilt his cup from laughing so hard. "They were fun, fun to tease but then they kept coming back, back to play again and again.~ I had so much fun, fun!~ It was absolute chaos, chaos!" He suddenly made a ballorina like pose in the air before twirling. "Balancing, and performing, and never losing! Such a challenge, challenge! I had fun, fun! Happy, Happy! MY WORLD SPINS OUNCE AGAIN BUT WITH PURPOSE, PURPOSE!!"</p><p>Seam couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the jester acting like a little child who got a kiss from their crush. "Well, then. It sounds like you picked a fine playmate for yourself."</p><p>Jevil giggled once again before leaning his head far back and just dumping the hot liquid down his throat before snapping up once again to face Seam. "More, more than a playmate my friend, friend!" He held out a clawed hand as if to show the old cat. "Our soul, souls called to one another, another! Do you realize what this means, means?!"</p><p>Seam gave off a bigger smile."Ooooh. I see now. A certain jester found his one stage to play for now.~"</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Soulmate, soulmate! Bwahaha! Chaos, chaos!!"</p><p>Seam smiled wider. So after all this time he found his soulmate huh? Well he won't deny he was absolutely happy for the little jester, it seems he was just as happy from the way he talked about his soulmate, and by the sound of them they could handle Jevil pretty well. He gave off a series of chuckles and raised his teacup to his old friend.</p><p>"Well my congratulations to you both. Who's the lucky lady-?"</p><p>"He's not a lady.~"</p><p>"Oh? Beg pardon. Who's the lucky person you speak so fondly of?"</p><p>"The Duke, Duke."</p><p>Seam stopped half way through taking a sip and gave the jester a sudden look. "A...Duke you say?"</p><p>"Hehe. Yes, yes. A by the bookworm must do, do type!" That same purple blush came back to his face as his hands kneeded at the poofy collar around his neck. "He's able to match, match my chaos with boring, boring harmony play turned fun, fun! The games hadn't even really begun until we made contact, contact month ago! haha" He tilted his head at the funny look Seam was giving him. "You look surprised, surprised?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing." he waved a paw. "But by chance did this Duke go by the name of Rouxls Kaard?"</p><p>Jevil's giggles answered his question before he even spoke a word. "The very same, same. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Oh. Well, I just met him tonight by his shop?"</p><p>"His shop?"</p><p>Seam nodded. "Apparently he owns the shop just about half a mile up the trail. Or so that what he's told me." He finally managed to get a sip of the bittle tasting liquid before saying. "Funny man. Looked very tired though. Did you wear him down already?"</p><p>Jevil giggled again. "I always think that, but he always revolves back, back to me."</p><p>"I see....Well, either way. I'm happy for you old friend. Just don't forget about me when you two make it official."</p><p>Jevil giggled again before stretching his mouth wide in a yawn. "Of course, of course. But perhaps I should go back to my freedom."</p><p>"You're welcome to stay the night. I have a spare couch that should do you well. And I have spare blankets."</p><p>Jevil perked up at the thought. Spending time with Seam and in close distance to Rouxls's shop? How could he say no? It would be nice to have something to sleep on besides cold stone after so long, and it'd save him a long trip back to Card Castle in the middle of the night.</p><p>"Seam, Seam. I'm glad to accept this invitation.~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Realizing Feelings P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A drip. A drop. A sprinkle. The water gently pouring down from the dark sky had started a little more than an hour ago, thunder and lightning waking him up every while due to his anxiety acting up to loud booming noises reminding him of THAT voice, but the emotional strain of the past few days had been too exhausting to put up with anymore and ended up with him falling into a deep sleep. Though the sleep was anything but pleasant. The hours of night revolved around visions of devilish smiles, heart attacks, and the deep laughing of a certain king of the past. But a ray of hope managed to shine through starting with a familiar little giggle and cooing. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday-</p><p>He was just putting up puzzles as usual. It had been a very surprising day when the King had picked him of all people to replace the former royal advisor and Duke after the king mentioned their 'accident', and he was more than flattered. His law keeping and skills for overseeing troups had finally caught the eye of the king it seemed.....Or so he thought. The king did not appreciate his skills in writing up legal paperwork, in laws, or even the actual puzzles he found out, as long as it got done when he wanted and if it was to his satisfaction. In the king's words, "I don't CARE how you get it done, do what it takes and it better be done correctly the first time, Duke. You know the consequences if you don't."</p><p>Luckily the King seemed more interested in the troups than the actual puzzles themselves. Thank goodness. But there was one thing that came with the job once the Queen had left. Royal advisor? Nope! Think of himself as a Royal Nanny....only he was forced into the role instead of hired. Oh! The King's son was always a troublesome little larva from the day he was born. But it became harder when one had to learn quickly how to care for a screaming baby or the King would storm over and demand he'd 'Shut the dam thing up before it woke the entire castle'. Taking care of a child was probably the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his few hundred years of youth. He thought it would get easier as he got older, but that proved to be untrue. He actually preferred it when Lancer couldn't run away from him and cause trouble, he would've preferred it if Lancer just stuck to him like glue begging for attention, but no. The child idolized his father and went out of his way everyday to try and please him....Which didn't always end up good. For either of them.</p><p>But this dream was about one memory in particular-</p><p>A little Lancer had ran up to him one day out of the blue squealing and babbling about something fun he did and he didn't really listen and mumbled something along the lines of 'That's nice. Thou should settle down now before thine father hears thou's screams."</p><p>"Oh. Ok, Wesser Dad."</p><p>The worm froze from what he was doing and finally looked down to toddler Lancer who smiled up at him innocently. "W-Wha...What didst thou calleth me?"</p><p>"Wesser Dad." He happily chirped before turning his head. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>And his answer stuck into him more than any of the king's threats since that day-</p><p>"You my daddy, but smallwer than Daddy" He held his hands close together as to measure the size difference between Rouxls and King Spade. "Wesser than Daddy. Wesser Dad!"</p><p>The Duke just stared at the toddler wagging his tail, obviously proud at the name he came up with. Did-...Did he not know Rouxls wasn't actually his-...He wasn't Lancer's sire, much less blood related. But that didn't seem to matter to the three year old hugging his leg and looking up at him with more love than he deserved.</p><p>"I wuve you Wesser Dad!"</p><p>He couldn't stop himself from crying the glowing white tears from his eyes or his body from shaking with mixed emotions, and hold the precious little spade pup closer, he was fuzzy and warm and oddly giggly to the hug he was receiving.</p><p>"Do you think he's ok? Look he's crying in his sleep, sleep."</p><p>Wait a minute. That wasn't Lancer's voice. It sounded far too old and high pitched.</p><p>''Hmm. Perhaps he's having a nightmare. By the way he's clinging to you, it would seem so."</p><p>WHAT?!</p><p>He slowly stirred, and his eye opened from the darkness that was known as a deep sleep.The first thing he saw past the shadows was two black orbs surrounded by purple. With dead yellow eyes. Followed by a wide fanged smile. he just stared back.</p><p>"Well hello, hello.~"</p><p>What followed was the highest scream he probably made, sounding something like :'EEEEEEEEEE-". The figure invading his privacy fell backwards off the bed and crashed to the floor with a thud, when Rouxls pulled the blankets up his body to cover most of his body, both causing dust to spew into the air that turned the scream into a flurry of coughs for everyone present. The Poor Duke waved a hand to fan the dust away from his face and stared in shocked fear at the other two coughing figures. One was fuzzy and tall and the other was-....</p><p>"Jevil! You- *cough cough* What thy f*ck art thou doing within my shoppe?!" He yelled at the Imp that look up at him from the dusty floor.</p><p>Jevil gave off a series of high pitched giggles before pushing himself up and once again into the air. How the HELL could he even hover for so long?! The imp gave a devilish grin and held his hands out.</p><p>''But what fun, fun would it be if a surprise wasn't a surpise?~"</p><p>"I doth know! How about not scaring me within my home!?" His eyes went to the cat behind him who was giving the two a confused look. "And what art thou doing here?! I though I told thee not to cometh back?" He pointed accusedly at the cat.</p><p>Seam merely gave a chuckle and gave off the same calm face like the night before. "Actually, you said not to come in unsupervised. And as you can see I'm being watched by two people, so I'm nor really breaking your rule there. Now am I?"</p><p>Rouxls opened his mouth to argue...But closed it again. He scoffed and threw the blanket off himself before throwing his legs off as well. The Duke stood up and stretched his aching and honestly still tired body out, making a few bones pop within it. Behind him Jevil casually went to laying on his stomach and put his face in his hands as he watched the Duke. When Rouxls turned around he was met with a face of smiles and a simple finger wave from the smiling jester, he rolled his eyes again. </p><p>"What is it now?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing,nothing. Just waiting."</p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"Don't you remember, remember? We have a game to finish.~"</p><p>Rouxls turned back to the side and began towards a door on the far side of dusty room. "And I thought I said I wanted to take thou's 'game' slower," he spat without looking behind him angrily. His hand reached out and grabbed one the door before throwing it open and leaning have his body into the space behind. "Showing up in the morning uninvited and not wanted is nay taking it slowly!" He paused, before turning back around and giving him a look. "How did thou even get it here?"</p><p>Jevil waved a clawed hand like it was nothing. "The lock doesn't lock. The door was open the moment, moment we turned the little knob."</p><p>Rouxls hummed in a tone like he didn't fully believed him, before slowly going back into what was apparently a closet. The worm monster spent a couple more seconds in there probably moving around cloths? Seam couldn't tell as he was standing at an angle watching, but he could clearly see Jevil reaching into the fabric of his cape and pulling out a small box from the folds. To say he was surprised that Jevil was acting like this let alone even dared to leave his prison cell was an understatement, but he guessed finding one's soulmate would get one to do things they often didn't do In the name of love. Rouxls leaned back out with a regal looking uniform, that wasn't covered it dust surprisingly, and turned back to the duo with a still tired face though not as tired as last night. He seemed to have noticed the way Jevil was looking at him and the small box he held in his hands. </p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>The imp perked up at being addressed and held the box out for him. "A gift, gift for you!" </p><p>Rouxls rose a brow and looked down back at the box like someone was trying to give him something he already owned. Seam watched their reactions carefully with a neutral face. Jevil had little to literally zero experience in dating experience and after he told Seam what exactly happened upon his first attempt at- uh....showing Rouxls his true emotions towards him. Which may have been the reason the Duke was acting more irritated than giving off a similar reaction to Jevil, or it could just be because he was still tired and they sorta intruded and scared him out of his sleep. So, Seam sort of gave Jevil some advice of his own, granted he didn't really have romantic experience either, but he knew enough to know NOT to spontaneously kiss your soulmate out of no where and take things slow like Rouxls had mentioned earlier. Jevil hopefully would take the advice seriously. It seemed so when he asked the old cat what was usually considered 'romantic', and he remembered something about getting others deserts and candies??</p><p>Rouxls gave the box a suspisious look before looking back at Jevil and saying, "Open it."</p><p>Jevil flinched taken a bit back from the blunt reaction, but complied and opened the lid of the box and tilting it forward to show Rouxls the inside. Rouxls rose his brow at the familiar sweet smell and the sight of purple frosting with white sparkly sprinkles on top of what looked like was a vanilla naked cake, and topped off with a few star shaped dark candies. The Duke looked at the admittedly well done desert before his eyes and blinked before looking back up at the now nervous looking joker.</p><p>"Do you like it? Like it?"</p><p>He opened his mouth...but closed it a few more times before looking back at the cake with uncertainty. "I-....It's v-very lovely and thou lookest like you did a great job on making thine cake."</p><p>Jevil's face immediately lit up and his tail began wagging behind him. He giggled a bunch of those flustered giggles making his purple face flush a lighter hue. His hands flew up to cup his cheeks as he stared at the confused worm man, somehow having the cake hovering in mid air next to them. Rouxls gave a small smile at the situation, and stared back into the box.</p><p>"You r-really, really think so?"</p><p>"I- Well-..Y-Yes.*ahem* I...guess this is a good start to mine d- MMF!"</p><p>"Jevil!"</p><p>Rouxls was forced back a couple steps and toppled over and onto the ground with a soft thud. A force wrapped around his chest and neck added some weight to his fallen body as the imp had basically tackled the worm man...And speaking of Jevil. Clawed hands gripped the either side of Rouxls head gently while his face was gently pressed against his. He pulled back after a few seconds and the two just stared at each other. Rouxls mitch matched eyes staring into Jevil's black and pink ones-...Wait a minute. Since when was his eyes pink? He didn't get to ramble on that thought much longer before Jevil was yanked off of him by Seam. He held up Jevil in one hand and gave a 'Really?' look, to which the jester just giggled and shrugged at, in Seam's other hand was the box that had been previously floating. Seam sighed before looking down at Rouxls. The Duke didn't look scared, but more of a flushed shock as his blue face lit up a lighter color. Seam chuckled at that.</p><p>"Are you alright there friend? You two took quite a fast stumble there."</p><p>The duke made a whine noise and whispered, "Yeah...I-I'm good," in a squeaky voice. To which both the males laughed at.</p><p>Rouxls flushed more before clearing his throat and slowly propping himself up into a standing pose. He professionally patted his sides to rub the left dust off himself before bending down to pick up the dropped suit. He groaned at the dust bunnies stuck to it before inhaling and blowing on it, the air taking the dust with it.</p><p>"By the way, way. What were you dreaming, dreaming about?"</p><p>"What doth though meaneth?" Rouxls gave the imp a side glance, trying not to show too much of his flushed face. </p><p>Jevil's smiling face went to one of concern slowly and so did Seam's.</p><p>"You were melting and crying in your sleep....Are you alright?"</p><p>It took him a few seconds for his brain to process what they were talking about but he soon realized what. "Oh. That. Yes. I was just dreaming about Lancer.....Lancer?" His face shot up with a sudden look of horror as he turned to them. "SHITETH! What time tis it?!"</p><p>"By now I'd say it's about one or two hours before noon I believe."</p><p>"Fucketh me! I'm late!" A sudden fear shot through him as he realized what the Ex King Would've done if he had shown up late. He knew Lancer wouldn't even do anything like...he would, but the fact he left his boy all alone without notice made a rock of guilt form in his stomach. Quickly rushing past the two, he flew into what they assumed must've been his restroom before the door slammed shut behind him.</p><p>The two stared for a bit before looking at each other. </p><p>"Was it something I said? I said?"</p><p>"No. But you could have been more humble after giving him the cake," the cat said as lowered the jester to his feet, "What if he hit his head against something? We could've been in big trouble."</p><p>Jevil sheepishly shrugged before giggling. "My world revolves, revolves when my soul aches, aches for him."</p><p>Seam gave a chuckle at that. "At least you didn't throw any more heart."</p><p>Jevil gave a slightly offended look at that. "My Heart's Desire, Desire is nothing to be over looked, looked."</p><p>Before Seam could answer, the door slammed back open and a now fair amount of steam and a well groomed Duke walked out adjusting the last of what looked like the back of his hair. He still looked weary and hurried towards the other door behind the other two males. </p><p>"Where are you going, going?"</p><p>"I am lateth!" He was almost to the point of melting and ruining his suit. He didn't have time for any antics right now. "Lancer has been waiting for mine arrival for hours now! I shan't keep him waiting any longer! I needst to leave immediately!"</p><p>"In the rain, rain?"</p><p>He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the two.''N-Nay worry. I k-knoweth a short cut to mine destination-" Just as we was about to summon up the familiar bright flash of light upon teleporting, a clawed hand grabbed his own. He flinched and looked behind him as the imp smiled at him in a knowing way. "What art thou doing? Lancer needs me."</p><p>"Then allow me to help, help a poor soul in need.~" He smiled wider.</p><p>Rouxls was just about to ask what Jevil meant, when suddenly his entire world toppled sideways. His body felt stretched and the world spun and blurred as the tightness of his body squeezed the air out of his lungs. His eyes stung and as soon as it came it was gone, as he was firmly replanted back on his feet in one second as the tightness released his lungs. He gasped and stumbled into a solid wall to his right. He coughed and hacked up air as his lungs refilled themselves, as he gulped up air he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and gently pulling him back up into a standing position. Naturally he wobbled a bit before getting his balance back, his legs felt like jello as he struggled. He took a moment to blink and look over his shoulder at the smiling.</p><p>"See, see? I got us here, here with plenty of time to spare, spare."</p><p>"W-Wha-...What did thou just do?"</p><p>He giggled. "A simple little teleportation spell, spell. Lot's of practice, practice from disappearing acts."</p><p>Rouxls blinked. He could teleport this whole time?! He opened his mouth....But decided against it and instead decided on looking around them instead. They were somewhere cold, very cold. He had to blink a few times but he managed to make out the outline of bars and ....stairs? from the faint light coming from above the stairs.</p><p>"Ehehehehehe. In a little freedom freedom you see.~ Only place I feel, feel comfortable for now."</p><p>Rouxls blinked but decided against questioning anything Jevi did at this point and instead opted for walking away from Jevil and towards the stairs in a brisk pass. Jevil gave a confused look but floated after him with a jingle of bells. This time he remembered to duck out of the entrance and knocked over a few abandoned plates still sitting there, and made a mental note to have someone come down here and clean up the mess. Jevil followed him hovering all the way up the stairs and to the closed doors of the elevator and watched as Rouxls reached over to press the button to summon said elevator and he stood there staring at the closed doors. He mumbled to himself and tapped his foot anxiously as they waited, Jevil oh so casually crossed his arms and leaned himself against the top of the anxious duke's head as the two waited there.</p><p>"You know, I could, could just take you up there myself."</p><p>"N-No. I'm perfectly fine with waiting for this." </p><p>"If you insist, but I can give you, you a much better ride, ride.~"</p><p>"Jevil! Thoust worm!"</p><p>The imp gave off a round of laughter at the Duke's now flustered face. Rouxls sputtered in annoyance and only didn't start going on a tyrade because a ding rang out before the doors casually opened. Grunting, he stepped inside and pushed the first floor button on the panel. As expected, Jevil hovered in after him and floated by his shoulders with a smug grin on his face.</p><p>"You don't look happy, happy."</p><p>"Thou's tactic's for this 'game' are quite questionable," he muttered scowling. </p><p>That sent the imp off into another series of laughter before hovering closer and slowly beginning to press his body against the duke's side. Rouxls promptly took a step aside and scowled more.</p><p>"Doth thou mind?"</p><p>Jevil gave a curious look. "You don't like, like my heart's desire for you?"</p><p>"No...." Rouxls paused for a moment, a flash of what looked like fear quickly passed over his face before he back tracked. "I-..I mean..." He visibly gulped. "I did say thou should not bulldoze thou's way head f-first I-into things." A strained grin. "I-It's unhealthy f-for thou to do. Ahehe...he..*ahem*"</p><p>Jevil's smile slowly disapated when he saw the frozen smile upon the duke's face, It looked forced and not a genuine smile like all. And...did the Duke's chest start rising faster? The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Jevil swung his body forward to point his feet toward the floor of the elevator and soon floated down to land on it, all the while keeping eye contact with the other man. Rouxls kept that strained smile upon his face as he continued to watch the imp. </p><p>"Rouxls, Rouxls. What's wrong?" He slowly reached a hand out towards him-</p><p>Rouxls flinched at the movement and his pupils shrank down slightly. Jevil froze at the action before swiftly taking his hand back, a look of realization crossed his sharp face.</p><p>"Are you..you...scared of me..me?"</p><p>Rouxls didn't answer- But he didn't need to, the few drips of slimy sweat forming on his forehead was enough to show what the worm was really thinking. Jevil opened his mouth again but a small dinging noise broke the silence and the doors opened. Rouxls made sure to make a quick exit while excusing himself, leaving the imp just staring at the empty space that used to be the duke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Realizing Feelings P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What followed was Rouxls just stepping away. He just had to get away from that situation. His soul thumped hard in his chest as he shook lightly from that. What was he supposed to say? I love you? Yes, I'm scared of you? No? Each answer could have good or bad results. It always was that way with the king. .....But Jevil wasn't the king, a part of him countered. Well, what about those heart attacks? He could've killed you! And he did! Remember your shoulder?!..But he said that was a part of this 'love game' and don't you find it strange they were all just heart attacks? Oh, yeah! How about showing up in your BED with you in it?! He made you a cake you idiot. It could've been poisoned! Or spiked with something! And he's a prisoner! He was done there for a reason!! Lancer pardoned all the prisoners except ONE you moron. And NOONE knows more about the King's wrath than you.</p><p>He faltered his walking before shaking his head and starting his pace back up.</p><p>And how di I know I can trust him? He was still down there for a reason! He hasn't tried ANYTHING to harm anyone! Yet! He's kissed you 3 times by now......How many people have you shown romantic affection for since her-</p><p>"Shut thineself up!" </p><p>A few servants stopped and looked at the Duke who had stopped in the middle of the hallway and shouted out of nowhere. He stood there and stared before giving a smile and chuckle before briskly walking away, trying not to attract anymore attention. Holy f*ck he was a wreck this morning. He really didn't want to be thinking of any old memories right now, and he REALLY just wanted to focus on finding Lancer right now. So taking a deep breath, he calmed down the rapid beating of his soul and managed to relax somewhat. Now. Lancer. He checked the throne room first sense that was the closest. Rounding a corner, he shoved his head into the large room. It was practically empty other than the King Club arguing amongst his five heads and something King Diamond was spouting. Something about decorations and cake?? He couldn't tell from the amount of talking and shouting the two were having. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his head back out, sighed, and made his way up towards the left half of the castle, where the royal chambers were. Lancer was probably playing with his toys again, or riding his bike....He glanced outside at the still pouring rain..Yeah. Toys.</p><p>He chuckled at the thought of the small boy playing with the limited toys he had. Or drawing himself as the next 'Bad Guy King' in his many drawings, with his 'Lesser Dad' as the sidekick. Honestly he's glad Lancer didn't turn out like his father. It would've been more horrible then for the outcome of the Kingdom then. That doesn't mean everything was perfect though, Lancer had much to learn as king. He lost count The amount of times he had to fix something Lancer did when he wasn't looking, but maybe that was for the best. After all he was still a chil-</p><p>"LESSER DAD!"</p><p>He barely had time to turn around before a blur of blue and white zoomed into him. Making him give off a loud 'Oof!' before the two came crashing down to the floor with a loud thud. the blue man groaned, his head swimming, before slowly lifting his head to peer at the weight in his chest. A very round child sat upon his chest and a tail thumped behind him. The blepping boy looked overly happy to see him.</p><p>"Dad! Guess what, guess what, guess what!!" </p><p>"...*sigh* Lancer tis very rude to tackle thou's subjects-"</p><p>"Lesser Daaaaad!" He pawed at his cape. "Guess what!"</p><p>He sighed. "What?"</p><p>He sat up and Lancer reached up to wrap his arms around the Duke's neck. He sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, grunting up onto his feet with the boys in his arms. </p><p>"I get to help with the giant party this year and get to stay up late! No bedtime for me!"</p><p>He chuckled and began stepping towards the throne room. "Oh, really? And what party wouldst thou be referring to? Thou's birthday has already passed."</p><p>The child bounced again and he had to tightened his grip to keep from dropping him. "Not my birthday. Mr. Heart King Guy is planning this big party called a ball and he says we're all aloud to stay up late!...Although there's not gonna be balls or any other toys. So it doesn't sound too fun."</p><p>Rouxls chuckled. "Young Sire. A ball is another name for a giant get together or 'party' as thou calleths it. Tis more of a fancy get together of older darkners likest mineself and thou mutual kings." </p><p>"So no toys?" </p><p>"I...guess thou could bringest some to entertain thouself if you oh so wish. But as a King you should pay some respect to it."</p><p>"Oh...Ok!"</p><p>''That's my worm." He chuckled. "What exactly tis this uh- 'party' for anyhow?"</p><p>Lancer hummed. "I don't really know....Mr. Heart King Guy said it's a holiday Ex-King Dad tried to get rid of. He said it would be really fun. I think it's called.....Heart seeking??"</p><p>Rouxls gave the boy a look. "Doth thou mean Soul Matching Day?"</p><p>"Yeah! That! What is it?"</p><p>Rouxls stopped from the long walk by a door and grunted as he shifted to hold Lancer in one arm as he reached out for the door. "Well...It's basically a romantic holiday for couples, or more commonly a way for thoust subjects to meet thou's future spouse." Lancer made a yuck face, to which Rouxls chuckled at. "But thou won't findest yours until thou's much older. Perhaps in a hundred or so year. Don'tst worry non."</p><p>"Thank goodness....Aw, man. Does this mean I have to watch a bunch boring grown up mushy kissing?"</p><p>Rouxls chuckled as he opened the door. "No. You could always eat the food and-"</p><p>"And be entertained, entertained.~"</p><p>A head popped from above the doorway, startling the poor Duke into giving a high pitched scream and slamming the door out of reflex. There was a loud 'OW!' on the other side as well as a loud bang from the door making contact with the person. He was clutching Lancer for dear life to his chest and giving a few quick breaths-</p><p>"Uncle Jevil!" The boy's voice was a mixture of concern, surprise, and happiness and he wriggled in Rouxls grip until the Duke dropped the boy to his feet. He bounced towards the door and swung it open much to the protests of the duke behind him. The door was opened and the floating imp was on the other side, rubbing his face. "Are you ok?"</p><p>The imp smiled and brought his hand away from his face to look at the little prince. "Do not worry, worry little king. Hehehe. I've dealt much worse, worse before."</p><p>Rouxls stood frozen behind the boy, hands figiting and ready to grab Lancer at a moments notice. The spiked up feeling he felt whenever the king presented danger crept up his spine and pooled out as some droplets of sweat and a nervous smile on his face. But a voice in his head whisperedhe wasn't the king...It didn't matter. Lancer's safety was more important. The feeling increased when the jester looked up at him and his own smile faltered for a bit...The two men stared at each other for a moment, before jevil smiled back down at the little boy.</p><p>"You know, I'm pretty hungry, hungry. Would the little king mind, mind getting me some food? You know what I like. It would ease the pain, pain."</p><p>Lancer perked up. "Yeah! I can do that! I'll be right back!" Rouxls opened his moth but Lancer bolted down the hallway before taking a sharp turn and just jumping through a door. the door swung for a bit before Lancer poked his head back out and shouted back "Don't go anywhere!" and slipped back into the room.</p><p>Leaving him. Alone. With Jevil. His stomach sunk, but at the same time his soul gave off a throb that sent a happy feeling waving through the nervous emotions. Great. Thanks soul- Something wizzed by his head and lodged itself right next to him in the wall and he froze. Jevil ever oblivios summoned a few more small hearts in his hands and held them out to him.</p><p>"What does the Duke, Duke think of my heart's desire?~ It surely do-"</p><p>"ART THOU TRYING TO ENDEST MINE LIFE!?" He shouted in a high pitched squeaky tone making Jevil freeze. Rouxls side glanced the pink heart attack- wait. Since when were those pink??- and took one giant step sideways before looking back to the shocked imp. "What doth thou nay understand of attacks?!"</p><p>Jevil rapidly blinked before his eyes widened and he thrusted his hands once again forward. "NO, NO! Not attacks! I only wish to shower, shower you with....What did Seam, Seam say it was?...Love, love and affection! Don't be scared, scared! Don't be scared please, please!"</p><p>Rouxls stood there frozen, and with a complete loss for words for the moments. Jevil thrusted his outstretched hands towards him, with the mini heart attacks still humbly floating above them. They sparkled and were a....really weird rose pink color. Weren't those white? The worm shook that thought aside when one of those clawed hands grabbed his cape in a desperate but gently way, his elf ears pinning to his head.</p><p>"Please don't run away,..away.." His voice pleaded out. </p><p>A sudden throb of his soul sent a calling through his being and instantly he felt guilt thrown into the mix of the emotions. Great! Rouxls gulped. Hard.</p><p>"W-Wha...Is thou making a...love confession towards...me?" He froze after saying that. The last confession of feelings involved him running for the hills and Jevil screaming like his soul broke in half. But right now....the joker almost looked like he would cry with how desperate he acted. "...Is this a joke?</p><p>"No! No jokes, jokes...P-Please.."</p><p>"What part of thou's game are you playing?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious, obvious? The two of hearts of course....I don't want to go back, back to a lonely freedom." His hand holding the hearts lightly shook a bit now. "Please..."</p><p>Rouxls just stared at the smaller twitching man. What was he supposed to say to his? Yes? No? His was starting to feel dizzy with all the emotions swimming through his head at once, the sound of his pounding soul filling up his ears. Anything could lead to a worse outcome. He felt almost like fainting-</p><p>"You really, really don't....feel anything...Don't you, you?"</p><p>His soul throbbed again and he couldn't stop himself before he said his next words-</p><p>"Of course, I do."</p><p>Both males froze at what he just said....Before Jevil's smile returned full and a new hope shined in his eyes. Oh, fuck...</p><p>He let out a happy squeal and series of giggles, the hearts he was holding disbanded and his tail wagged like a little puppy. "I knew it! Knew it! Bwahahahahaha." </p><p>Rouxls flinched. "N-Now holdeth on! What happened to s-s-slow!...And what art thou doing within the castle?"</p><p>Jevil giggled again before giving a smirk. "Lancer, Lancer has been kind enough to rehire, hire my games.~ And the ruler of Hearts, Hearts has asked for my little spectacles, spectacles for the show within ten, ten days....And I'm happily, happily capable of going slow.~ I can do anything!"</p><p>Rouxls opened his mouth-</p><p>"UNCLE JEVIL!!" A flurry of feet sounded out before a familiar child bounded up to them, a sad look on his face. "I couldn't find any candy...I'm sorry. I looked everywhere."</p><p>"That's ok." He reached down and patted the boy on the head. "I'm not very hungry, hungry anymore...." He made a side glance at Rouxls. His eyes wondered the Duke's face a bit before stopping at the bags under his eyes, making Rouxls raise a brow. Jevil hummed before looking back down at Lancer.  "But uh-..Did you ever happen to notice, notice something?"</p><p>Lancer looked confused and tilted his head sideways. "Notice...something?"</p><p>"Oh yes, yes. Very important."</p><p>Lancer looked to Rouxls who gave the same confused look before looking back at Jevil. "Did I forget something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. But uh-" He made another glance towards Rouxls before leaning down eye level with Lancer, still floating in mid air. He turned Lancer around and pushed him a few feet away from the Duke. Rouxls froze up at the sight- "Have you noticed the bags under his eyes?"</p><p>"Who's eyes?"</p><p>"Rouxls, Rouxls."</p><p>He looked over his shoulder real quick. "....Oh! Lesser Dad's always had those." He turned back to the smiling face. "He says it's something all Dads have."</p><p>"Oh! That's bad, bad!" He held a hand to his face and gave a worried look. Alerting the child.</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Yes, Yes. You see. Rouxls is suffering, suffering from No-sleepitis. It makes him very sleepy, sleepy and feel grumpy."</p><p>"Really?" He nodded. "Oh...He is cranky a lot. And he's been acting very weird-"</p><p>"A side, sideeffect I'm afraid. He needs a nap, nap..Soooo.How about a little break, break?"</p><p>Rouxls watched and tried to step towards them, but every step he took Jevil move away. This was starting to become worrisome and he was seriously thinking about teleporting in front of them when Jevil finally moved away and Lancer was smiling at him. </p><p>"I swear if thou tries something-"</p><p>"Lesser Dad." He little boy pointed at him. "Take a nap."</p><p>He paused. ".....What?"</p><p>"You need to take a nap. Like a lot of naps. Because you're always cranky. So I'm ordering you on...." He stopped and looked back up to Jevil. "What was it called?"</p><p>"Paid, paid leave."</p><p>"OH! Right!" Striking a pose, he pointed at Rouxls and said in a cute bossy tone. "Lesser Dad, as the new King Dad, I'm ordering a vacation for you.....And what he said. For ten days!"</p><p>"WHAT?!" He turned to Jevil with anger in his eyes. "WHAT GAME ART THOU PLAYING WITH MINE SON!?"</p><p>Jevil gave an offended look. "I like number games, games....But harm a child, child such as Lancer I would not. That is a cruel, cruel assumption for me. Did you not, not admit to feeking for me?"</p><p>"I- N-no?....I meaneth yes! B-B-But I-"</p><p>"And one must trust, trust the one they feel for yes?"</p><p>"I-I meaneth...Y-Yes! B-But we-"</p><p>"Are taking it slow, slow." He grinned. "You said it yourself, yourself. You are the one making assumptions quick, quick without knowing me first, first. You are the one to jump, jump head first as they say and consider my motives cruel, cruel.....Now. Are you sure YOU are not breaking your, your rules? Hmmm."</p><p>"Y-Y-You were the one whomst jumped on mineself a-and ....m-made contact" His face lit up a bright blue at this point.</p><p>"All within a span of hours, hours or days. You made assumptions within a matter, matter of minutes. Therefore I am moving, moving slower with things."</p><p>"Y-You- I didst not meaneth THAT-!"</p><p>"You never specified what 'things' were not under, under that rule."</p><p>Rouxls sputtered a bit more, thinking of a loophole to be found...But he found none. He gave off a growl and quickly turned to Lancer,</p><p>"You cannot be serious! I-I-....What willst thou doeth within mine help for a week let alone ten days!"</p><p>"There it is, is."</p><p>he turned back to the imp and demanded angrily, "Where WHAT is, Worm!?"</p><p>By this point the imp was laying on his back with his hands behind his head.But reached a claw out to point at him. "You pander after the boy, boy like a rabbick would her young. Yet you give, give him no trust to handle anything his own." Rouxls shut up. "How does one expect him to become king, king let alone independent if you do not, not trust him to make his own mistakes?"</p><p>Rouxls gave a silent look to the ground. "I-....I don't want him t-to....to..."</p><p>"He's not alone....There's, There's other royals and their kin. You're state of being worries, worries me-"</p><p>"I-I-It's not just Lancer!" He shouted and started counted on his fingers to list off. "Whomst is going to tend to the guards?! O-Or handle all that god forsaken paperwork?! O-Or over see thine puzzles!?"</p><p>"The Kings, Kings, secretary, and jigsawries," he stated deadpan. He went to argue again. "A game where you wear and tear, tear your body to exhaustion makes you the loser if you wear, wear it before you can intervene the bad ending. You must stay prepared for such things."</p><p>His own way of saying his mental state was unhealthy...... and implying it needed to change before things went wrong. The three were silent for a moment, before Rouxls looked down at Lancer. The boy shuffled on his feet and looked down.</p><p>"Sorry, Lesser Dad....No-sleepitis is bad for you."</p><p>Despite what was happening, he gave a dry chuckle at the term. ''C-Can you-"</p><p>"I'll be fine. I defeated Ex-King Dad with friendship power!" He struck another cute pose. "I can be a great King-With-No-Lesser Dad for a bit-"</p><p>"And he'll be back before the party, party."</p><p>Rouxls gave an eye roll. There was no getting out of this, was there? He sighed and dropped eye level with Lancer. "I'll only agree to this if thou stays away from thine dungeon until mine return. Doth thou promise?"</p><p>"Yeah! I'll be too busy making the mushy party more fun anyways!"</p><p>He didn't know whether to be relieved or not, that still begged the other question though. What the hell was he supposed to do for ten days?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Realizing Feelings P3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt strangely numb for the rest of the day. It didn't matter how much he tried to strain a smile or look happy for Lancer's sake, he just felt....numb. Well, maybe numb wasn't the right word. He felt more like he hadn't slept in a whole year....Maybe part of that statement was true, he couldn't really remember the last time he got a good night's sleep since....Yeah. Better not dig up any old memories right now. Better focus on Jevil giving who was him a worried glance every so often. Honestly, he didn't know what the Jester used to do before he was locked up or what he would do now that he was rehired and pardoned by Lancer, but he was pretty sure hovering behind them and following the duo around the castle was taking care of royal business was not it. Rouxls was starting to become really uncomfortable with all the stares they were getting from everyone else around them, most were terrorfied with shock or confusion at seeing the crazy joker floating behind the Duke and King Lancer. Even the other kings were wary, except King Heart. He had too much of an open heart it seemed. It made him even more tired from the amount of emotions that waved through his mind, which he really shouldn't be focusing right now.Right now was the time to focus on doing as much as possible to prepare Lancer for the ten days of his absence. He's barely be able to clean up his room, let alone run an entire kingdom by himself.</p><p> </p><p>But he still couldn't help but have that small voice in the back of his mind say it wouldn't be so bad. He would use some space and a nice vacation was overdue.....But he made a promise to her and himself to take care of Lancer. No matter what. Did he really trust this jester just a few days after he was sent loose? Yes, answered a silent voice ringing from the back. Not much, echoed another. He groaned again and tried to shake those feelings off. Right now he needed to focus. Focus!</p><p>He had to shake his head and refocus his skattered mind into the conversation at hand-</p><p>"- s-so anyways, to help lift our subjects spirits in this new era of reconstruction I'd thought we should open the castle more to our loving subjects," the King of Hearts brought a tentacle arm to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>Oh...right. Did he miss that much of the conversation? He straightened his back up and tried once again to focus his attention into this conversation, or at least what attention he had left. Lancer was sitting at the table next to him looking a mixture of bored and confused to what the adult kings were going on about, while Jevil was being awfully quiet just hovering above near the ceiling, he would've chuckled if he wasn't already trying to pay attention to something else at the moment.</p><p>"Don't you think that'll cost a whole lot?"</p><p>"There he goes again with the 'I don't like spending attitude'."</p><p>Oh, please. He really didn't want to deal with another fight between the Clubs and Rudinn right now. The two could go on for hours on end if no one stopped them. But someone must've heard his silent prayers because that wasn't what had happened. Instead the Rudinn gave the multi-headed king a look and spat out-</p><p>"No! I mean it'll cost a lot to put together something for hundreds upon hundreds of subjects and we don't even have enough to cover even a third of that amount. And don't you forget we're still trying to piece together what's left of what Spade left behind?"</p><p>"Of course I didn't forget!," one of the heads barked back, "I'm just saying you usually worry about your money problem!''</p><p>"Oh, so now I have a money problem-!"</p><p>"Gentlemen, Please! Not in front of the child." The poor Heart looked exhausted already and the meeting's only been-....Actually he lost count of how much time had passed, but the other two kings at least respected the poor hathy's words enough to not fight right now at least. Thank goodness. "Thank you." He breathed out a sigh. "Now I know we can't invite all our subjects but we should at least encourage others to celebrate one of our oldest customs."</p><p>"I'm bored-"</p><p>Rouxls hushed Lancer before giving a nervous smile back at the other 3 kings. "Children. H-He's just a bit tired-"</p><p>"But it's boooooriiing." The small spade slapped his hands onto the table and stood onto his chair. "Let's make it more exciting!"</p><p>Rouxls groaned but King Heart chuckled at the child's action and asked, "Oh, Really? Well, why don't you tell us what you think would make this event less 'boring' to you?"</p><p>Lancer paused for a moment and gave that famous confused look with his tongue stuck between his front teeth before looking back up at him. "Um.....How about food!? Food's always good."</p><p>"What kind then?"</p><p>It was clear that by the smile on the giant hathy that he was enjoying asking the little child what he thought about this. It was kinda cute to watch in all honesty, but the little boy didn't see it that way as he beamed at the notion of being asked his own ideas.</p><p>"We need to...How did Susie say it was-..Make it POP! We need something fun like-...Like...Uh..."</p><p>Rouxls leaned next to him. "How doth fireworks sound?"</p><p>His face lit up immediately. "Yeah! Fireworks sound awesome! Oh, oh. And lots and lots of food and music! I can play splat noises from my ipod!"</p><p>"Young, Sire. I thinketh thine noises wouldn't be appropriate for a romantic evening for a mostly adult audience." Lancer gave a small pout which made the Duke roll his eyes. "We can invite thou's friends if you oh so wish."</p><p>''....But I don't know where Susie and Kris live....But Ralsei practically lives next door!"</p><p>"Well, since thou has made up his mind, we shouldst really focus on the topic of the dungeon conditions-"</p><p>"Now what a second," the Rudinn king leaned across the table and gave a look, "We still need to discuss the budget of this whole thing-" One of King Clubs's heads groaned while the others gave various looks from confusion to 'I'm so done', Making Diamond give a hiss back. "Not like that! I mean, our funds are limited towards rebuilding and our subjects as it is. How are we going to fund all this food and fireworks?"</p><p>"...We could make it a potluck charity ball?," the Heart meeakly suggested, "We could have everyone bring a dish and donate a miniture wage?"</p><p>"That's a brilliant idea!" "Hey! I would've thought of that too!" "You wish!" Honestly, can his heads ever agree on something?</p><p>"Now that is out of the way, doth I may request that we-"</p><p>"Can we have a chocolate fountain?!" Lancer's voice suddenly skyrocketed in new excitement. "And cake and...and ...and whatever that noodle dish is called?!"</p><p>The heart chuckled. "If someone brings it, sure."</p><p>Lancer gave a babble of delight before turning to Rouxls, "I gotta go tell the cooks! And have someone go tell Ralsei! This is gonna be the best mushy party ever! HO HO HO!! "</p><p>"What!? Lancer wait-" The small spade didn't give another thought as he jumped down from his chair and pushed past his legs. He once again tried to call out to the excited child to stop him but the small spade excitedly bounced his way out the door doing his tiny impression of a Santa Claus. The worm sighed and reached up a hand to rub his face. He really didn't have the energy to keep up with a child like this.</p><p>"Well, I guess this meeting is over." "Good! I want to see Clover! Right now!" "I'm pretty sure she's asleep by now?" </p><p>The other three kings mumble among themselves and stood up from the large table. Looks like he wasn't going to get to actually talk about security today. </p><p>"Tired, tired you look." He didn't look up from his hand as Jevil casually floated next to him, giving him a questioning look. "Why not, not just turn in?"</p><p>"I'm still angry at thou's antics," he slowly turned from his hand to give the imp a tired disgruntled look, raising a brow, "And I will do no such thing until mine king sleeps, and he's nay asleep or tired."</p><p>Jevil hummed and nodded in agreement with his statement. "Understandable, understandable-...But he's a king now, he can handle a little nap time." This made Rouxls raise his brow higher as if to say, 'Art thou serious?' and Jevil giggled at the reaction. "I'm more than capable of putting, putting the younge child to bed and spinning a tale good enough to impress, impress the sandman himself.~"</p><p>"Thou? Put Lancer to sleep? Bah!" The tired worm stood up on tired legs, giving the gremlin a frown. "I shan't heareth it! Mine boy is-"</p><p>"Growing up, up and needs to learn how to be king without the interference of a mother hen." He tutted and shook his head at the worm's constant worrying again, "I do hope you do not act, act like that when our children are brought into our world.~ It'd be a bad influence on the poor child.~"</p><p>The worm's face went from a comical expression of confused, to utter shock, to a deep purple. He seemed to go blank for a moment and just gave out a few angry sputters at the jester's innocent smile before he just turned around dramatically-...Which did nothing but set off another series of giggles, and in a moment worthy of his title, the Duke gave off a flustered growl and stomped his way out of the room..Too bad the laughing imp followed right behind him, telling him "R-Rouxls, Rouxls. D-Don't do that. Just think about all the cute little memories, memories we'd make."</p><p>"N-NAY! I don't need this! I-I shan't hear of it!" He sped up his long strides towards where he suspected Lancer had bounced off too, too bad Jevil was able to keep up easily. "L-Leave me you...you ghastly worm! I'm too tired to dealest with this."</p><p>"Rouxls. I'm sorry, sorry. But please let me see your blueberry face.~"</p><p>"Nay!"</p><p>A couple others had stopped and took a look at the strange duo walking past, giving them strange looks. Honestly looked more like an old married couple than a royal Duke being trailed by a Jester. And to be honest Rouxls didn't like what must have been going through their heads at this point, seeing the crazed jester float around him giggling and following like a lost love struck puppy and how blue his face must've been at the moment didn't help his cause either. A force sudden made itself known on his head and two arms snaked their way around his neck. A purr sounded out as something snuggled into the shiny hair on his head, he ended up freezing and turned his eyes upwards towards the imp nuzzling into him. Jevil sighed and purred out some mumbled about him being 'cool and soft to the touch.' His normally cool face heated up a purple hue and he let out a small squeak. Jevil giggled hearing that and laid his head flat against the top of Rouxls's head. What followed was another weird noise from Rouxls before the worm man waved his arms up and above his head in a sort of flailing like motion startling the jester and whoever was left watching. The worm whirled around and gave the startled jester a flustered look, Jevil gave a startled look back and blinked. </p><p>"...T-Thou needst t-to calmeth thineself down."</p><p>"Oh....Why? Do you not like, like physical affection?" </p><p>"I...I..." His eyes went around to the few surrounding watchers and gulped. "N-N-Nay in public."</p><p>Jevil continued to stare at the flustered worm before a realization came over him. "Oh, I see. Bwahaha. Keep things, things professional at work. I understamd, understand perfectly." He let off another purr before giving those same pink eyes from earlier this morning with the pink hearts. "More on the professional, professional when needed. Perfectly understandable. We have, have a whole ten days to make up for it.~"</p><p>The tone he used plus the wink he gave after sent a shiver up Rouxls spine plus a throb from his soul. He decided to cut losses and just turn and leave to go find Lancer. Not surprisingly Jevil wasn't too far behind. Like he suspected, he eventually found Lancer stuffing his face with leftover food in the kitchen, making a mess. The child looked tired though. Hopefully enough to go to bed. It took Rouxls a while to convince the spade stuffing his face that he should head to bed, but luckily Lancer was complient and agreed to his bedtime. Now all that was left to do was deal with the purple stalker he had on his tail. He just wanted to go back home and sleep already. He made it about halfway down the hall from Lancer's room before a clawed hand grabbed onto his shoulder and the smiling face of Jevil came into view.</p><p>"Let me take, take you back."</p><p>"N-No thank you....I'm more than capable of going home."</p><p>"In the rain?" He pointed his other hand towards the window near them where rain could still be seen pouring down. "You still look tired,tired. Allow me to help, help."</p><p>"N-No-"</p><p>"I know you're too exhausted, exhausted to work magic right now." Rouxls froze but eventually gave off a sigh to Jevil's happiness. </p><p>"Fine. B-But only once-"</p><p>No sooner had he said that than Jevil suddenly shot his hand out and grabbed his, making him flinch and look at the smiling purple face. Jevil gave off a series of giggles as his only warning before the room around them suddenly darkened and a compression feeling squeezed his chest. He clamped his eyes shut at sensation of the air being forced out of his lungs and his body being stretched out like some rubber toy, it was quite the uncomfortable feeling to be honest. Would not recommend traveling like this. His way of teleporting was a lot more peaceful, all it took was a few ideal moments of senseless non-motion and then some sparkling light. Not this compressed madness. None the less, it all ended almost as soon as it began when he suddenly was slapped back down onto his feet. His body stumbled and nearly fell over but Jevil still had a hold of his hand and quickly pulled Rouxls back up into a standing coughing fit of a man. His vision swirled and his lungs felt like they were underwater as he sputtered and forced himself to gulp down oxygen into his poor body. Jevil patted his back and continued to sorta encourage Rouxls, strange but appreciated. When he was finally able to blink past the blurred scenes, he was able to make out a table of some kind he was leaning against. Dust covered the top and when he slowly removed his hand it left a print...Oh. That'll explain the excess couching and fire burning in his lungs. Jevil's teleportation must've made some of the dust fly into the air when they popped in.</p><p>"I don't suppose you two are done for the day?", a soft voice called out a little ways from them. Their sudden pop in had startled the cat, but he quickly calmed down once he recognized the two. Rouxls's looked over at the cat sitting on the bed, a book in his paws. The worm rose a brow and gave Seam a look.</p><p>"W-Was...Was thou sitting here reading all day?"</p><p>Seam chuckled before closing the book and setting it on the bed before standing up. "Only since you all left me stranded here seven hours ago. I'm afraid I'm not too fond of going home in the rain. But I do enjoy the peace and quiet of reading while listening to the rain outside." He gestured to the store window and the water running down it. </p><p>Rouxls gave a groan and straightened himself up. "Well thou can now leaveth with thine gremlin over here-" he nodded towards Jevil '' -without the worries of getting rained upon."</p><p>"Oh, come now. Come now." Jevil's face popped back up to his side vision. "It's your time to relax-"</p><p>"Which would be when I'm sleeping without disturbance from thou."</p><p>".....Oh. Right. You do need, need to recover from no-sleepitis.~"</p><p>Seam rose an eyebrow and gave Jevil a curious look. "No-sleepitis?...Aha..Hahaha. I'm pretty sure that's called insomnia Jevil."</p><p>The imp shrugged and giggled a bit more. "All it took was just a little, little child encouragement and common sense to the rules.~"</p><p>Rouxls gave a grunt and pushed Jevil's face away from his own. "I think thou shouldst leave now, it's getting rather late as it is."</p><p>"Aw. No fun, no fun.~"</p><p>"Come on now, Jevil. We should respect the Duke's sleeping condition."</p><p>Surprisingly Jevil listened to the old cat and floated over towards him, but not before giving the worm another purr and wink. Rouxls scrunched his face up but his face flushed a blue again. He really wished it would stop that. Seam held out his paw to the floating Jevil who took it without question, Seam took one last look back at Rouxls and gave a small wave before his shape was suddenly whipped. Literally. His form whipped back along with Jevil and in an instant, the two weirdos vanished without sound. Rouxls stood there blinking for the next couple seconds at where the two used to stand, before shaking his head and turning his back towards the area where they were. He just needed to lay down and have a small moment to himself for a while....And try to sort out all these thoughts and emotions zig zagging over one another in his head.</p><p>Seam on the other hand was quite adiment on giving the poor duke some alone time away from Jevil's constant affection. The poor guy looked tired enough, though Seam wasn't quite sure what Jevil meant by 'common sense of rules' or 'child encouragement'. The teleportation to his own Sheap was a matter of seconds away, and while Rouxls obviously wasn't used to the sudden teleporting Seam after years of Jevil using the spell, he was quite used to the effects so all he ended up with was a small stumble upon landing. He turned to the small jester after a few moments of regaining himself and opened his mouth to ask about what happened, when the fool suddenly doubled over giggling and hugging his sides.</p><p>"Well...You seem happy. Care to include an old friend on what you mean?"</p><p>"Seam, Seam! My opportunity, opportunity has sprung! My soul, soul beats hard for my heart's desire, desire!" He giggled more which in turn caused the cat to tilt in held in question. "You see,you see! My desire has told me he shares the same emotions my soul, soul has for him, him! It's absolute chaos, chaos!" The imp fell back in a flourish of squeals and giggles that Seam couldn't help but smile at.</p><p>"Really now? Well, it sounds like you too have made a real connection. But you should keep it down before you wake Mak. It takes forever to get a child to sleep."</p><p>"Hahaha. Agreed, Agreed."</p><p>Seam smiled before walking his way over to the couch. "Now...I don't suppose you mind filling me in on what happened while you were away do you?"</p><p>Jevil smiled in glee. "Seam, Seam. I have a tale, tale to spin to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Realizing Feelings P4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger WARNING: Rouxls is going to have a miniture panic/anxiety attack in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What soon followed after that was actually a dreamless slumber for once which was a surprise in of itself. Usually they were full of danger or Lancer's past shennnanigans, but oddly enough he didn't remember anything past falling upon the bed and giving a few coughs from the dust before he blacked out into dreamland. But when he woke up, he didn't have the usual dread or happy feelings from the past night. Though he was still pretty tired, and from the light noise outside, the rain had let up quite a bit. The bed was pretty soft and warm so he was tempted to fall back to sleep, but the soft coughing from the dust annoyed him enough to groan and sit up. His tired eyes blinked and after a while he managed to see past the usual darkness of his home. Pretty quiet since Jevil decided not to disturb his sleep this time. Well, no time for thinking about that now, Lancer would be waiting for-</p><p>.....Oh. Right. Jevil's little mind games tricked Lancer into ordering him on paid leave. Which banned him from the castle for the amount of time the king dubbed. Which happened to be a little over a week. He groaned again and reached his hand up to wipe at his face. Looks like he'd have to find something else to occupy himself today.</p><p>He threw off the blanket which also tossed up another cloud of dust and made him go into another coughing fit, waving his hands in front of his face. Whelp! He guess he found what he was going to end up doing all day today. Groaning, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed with a few last coughs and pushed himself off said bed, stretching out his back. It was going to be a long day regardless.</p><p>He found the cleaning supplies under the bathroom sink where'd he thought they'd be, and (after the usual morning hygiene) got to work on the two rooms and store front on hand. Dust. It was all mostly dust that covered everything, but there was also leaves, footprints, random items, half eaten dark candy, and random dirt and sticks all over the store front which made it the most dirty. So the living courters being less filthy would take less time to clean, so he began on those first. He sorta lost count of time around after he was done scrubbing the ceiling with a spare broom. His eyes watered and his lungs burnt from the amount of dust there was lying around. His brain was a bit fuzzed over with the sudden urge to clean up the very disgusting shop. No surface was literally left unscrubbed to the worm's disposal. Walls, ceilings, furniture, closets, doors...Clean freak to a whole new level. But it helped to pass the time to the worm and would temporarily dowse his worries for Lancer. So imagine anyone's surprise when the door his shop opened and the tiny bell above the door-</p><p>"DON'T COMETH IN!" The worm shouted from his position on the floor, on hands and knees. Whoever it was he could hear shuffle awkwardly on the outside of the door, just a couple inches from the actual shop floor. "Can't thou seest that the sign sayeth I amst closed for thine day?" He mumbled something to himself before dunking the scrub brush back into the bucket of soapy water before pushing it back down to the floor and began to forcibly forcing it back and forth against the unscrubbed parts of the store front. "I amst busy for the day and I shan't have time for thou's antics. If thou wishes to see to me about any problems with the king or guards, then I can't help thee until much later."</p><p>There was a small amount of silence as the newcomer watched as the duke continued to clean what was left of the floors before the worm broke it.</p><p>"Thou needs to leave before the winds blows anything into mine shop or thou dirty's thine floor anyway-"</p><p>"Ahahaha. Well, it's also a coincidence I'm also closed then. Eh, Duke?"</p><p>The worm stopped what he was doing and immediately looked over his shoulder. Right in the doorway was the giant cat he had previously seen around. Seam had to duck his head down a little bit to fit in the small doorway and gave an amused look down at the duke cleaning on the floor.</p><p>"And I'm afraid I don't seek any company with the kings.</p><p>"Then what art thou doing here?...Nevermind. Don't ruineth mine hard work." He went back to his scrubbing and gave a frown when he heard the old cat chuckle again.</p><p>Seam wouldn't lie, he wasn't expecting to walk into a spring clean up, but the worm's work was impressive by the way the place shined and how everything was carefully organized, anyone could've sworn the place was brand new. He guessed he should've expected some cleaning when he saw the two full trash bins outside the door, but he didn't expect to see Rouxls in this state. On hands and knees, hair in a messy bun with strands hanging around his face, and wearing something that wasn't a fancy suit. The sight made him chuckle again making the worm mumble again. </p><p>''I thought it was a bit wrong of me to take some of your wares, and since I needed to get some supplies of my own today, I thought it'd be only fair if I got some for you as well." His eye panned over to the makeshift clothes lines across the walls and into the next room with the many sheets and clothes hanging from them and hummed. "I see you thought of everything."</p><p>"I nay like a filthy home. I preferest to keepeth things in an orderly fashion. I know where everything is and control of mine space at all times.''</p><p>Seam hummed again and continued to watch the duke work for a little longer. "....How long have you been working?"</p><p>"Since I awoke hours ago-"</p><p>"Hours ago?...It's about eleven in the morning." That comment made the worm pause and look over his shoulder at the now confused looking cat. "My friend. Either you had woken up mighty early or managed to get hours of work done with just a short amount of time."</p><p>"I-....I'm used to getting things done when they needst to be. Mine king demanded it-"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Lancer isn't one to demand a lot often." Rouxls said nothing but went back to the floor he was working on. Seam gave another hum and looked around the store front a bit more. "....I have to admit, you did a pretty impressive job for just a couple of hours. Could use that kind of energy for my sheap."</p><p>"Well, thou should put more work into thine home and appearance if thou wishes to accomplish anything."</p><p>"Have you even eaten today?"</p><p>"No." At the mention of food, his stomach growled making him wince.</p><p>"Why don't you take a break? I left that cake in the cubord over there. A little unhealthy for breakfast, but I don't think there's anything else to eat in here from what's been taking and all."</p><p>"Nay! I'm far from done." The duke finally scrubbed the last of the floor ear a corner in the far side of the room and sighed, leaning off his hands and onto his knees. Stretching his back out before turning to Seam.</p><p>"How much could possibly be left? It looks like you went crazy with a broom in here." He gestured one of his paws to the practically sparkling space.</p><p>"Worm! I obviously have thine shoppe window to taketh care off ....and thine locks to fix to keepest pests out." He mumbled that last part to himself but Seam's sensative ears caught it just like everything else. "And the very fact mine supplies art dangerously scarce is cause for concern."</p><p>His stomach gave off another growl and he growled at it. Dropping the scrub brush back into the bucket with a small splash and standing back up onto his bare feet. He bent back down to grab said bucket and walked across the shop entrance towards the room entrance behind the counter. Seam gave a smile and watched as the worm disappeared into the back. The sight amused him more than anything really. And so, he dared to step into the worm's forbidden cleanliness. Surprisingly most of the floor was already dry so he didn't have to worry about slipping or leaving watery footprints. He was never fond of water anyways. He placed the over sized bag in his hands on top of the counter and tilted his head to the side to face the entrance to await the return of Rouxls. Seam didn't have to wait long before the duke finally came back, wearing another fancy suit none the less. Rouxls froze upon seeing the cat by the counter and Seam chuckled at the expression on his face. </p><p>"This part of the floor is dry already," he said before he could start on a rant and pointed to the floor.</p><p>Rouxls scowled. "I still didn't say to cometh in!"</p><p>"You said without supervision. You're still here as far as I can tell." Rouxls sputtered making him chuckle again.</p><p>To change the subject Rouxls pointed at the bag and asked, "And what didst thou put in there?"</p><p>"Oh, this?" He patted the bag. "A lot of dark candy sprouted this season and like I said, I've already taken my fill of them. I did say I had brought you some after I took some of yours."</p><p>"What's inside?"</p><p>"Eh..Mostly dark candy and tea leaves, but I did bring back the books and spare blanket I borrowed."</p><p>"You mean stole."</p><p>"I do remember you saying you didn't care about what I took that night we met. Implying you technically give me permission to have it."</p><p>"You- I-....I didn't mean-.." The cat simply smiled at the sputtering duke as his face turned a dark blue out of embarrassment or anger until he turned away in a huff making him chuckle again. His sputtering was quite amusing. "W-Well....I appreciate thou's generous return of mine objects, but I still have duties to attendeth too."</p><p>"Oh? But aren't you on paid leave? I'm pretty sure that's what I've been told."</p><p>Rouxls shot him a suspicious look. "..And where didst thou heareth that?"</p><p>"Jevil told me last night."</p><p>Upon hearing the imp's name, Rouxls grimaced. "I should've known. *sigh*.....Where is he anyhow?" He peered back over towards the door as if to look for said gremlin, and also noticed it had stopped raining. </p><p>"He left for work. He works for Lancer now I believe, and won't be back for another good few hours. Don't worry, he promised to look after the boy."</p><p>Rouxls huffed. "That'll be the day. I thank thee for the returned wares, but you must leave. I'm very busy as it is." </p><p>Seam chuckled again. "Oh, come now. What's the point of vacation if you don't relax? Or not. Doesn't involve me now does it? Ahaha." Rouxls huffed and turned away again. But he paused when a paw was held out to him. "Now come friend. I mean no ill will. Let us start over."</p><p>Rouxls stared at the smiling cat for a good few seconds before slowly looking down at the extended paw. It didn't look like it was threatening in the slightest position, but he wasn't sure at all. Seam stayed still and just as he was about to put his paw away, the blue man slowly reached his own hand out to the paw. Seam gladly took it in his own and gave it a couple shakes.</p><p>"Ahaha. It's nice to meet you fri-"</p><p>Rouxls let out a squeak as a pulsation ripped through their bodies and simaltaniously pulled his hand away from the equally startled cat, who's fur puffed up and his eye widened at the sudden feeling. Rouxls's soul thumped hard against his chest to the point he thought it was going to burst from his chest, then as suddenly as it came it left and his soul slowed down and his lungs heaved out. The two just stood there as the effects wore off and slowly looked at each other. Seam was the first to move as he slowly looked down at his paw, his button eye spinning. He stared at his paw for a moment before closing it and giving Rouxls a wide eyes look.</p><p>Rouxls gave a small cough as he reached up to straighten the hair poking up on his head. "S-Stupid static cling. I must've forgotten some dust rabbicks on mine person. Art thou-"</p><p>"I-.....Didn't think I'd live to see this event....Aheh..ahahaha." He slowly trailed his eye back at the confused man in front of him with an unsure smile upon his face. "Well....This is interesting news to be sure."</p><p>Rouxls rose a brow. "What does thou meaneth? A shock of static tis nay new. Though I nay felt one this powerful-"</p><p>"Jevil is in for a surprise it seems." He chuckled a little more much to the confusion of Rouxls who rose his brow further. "He certainly won't appreciate having his soulmate's soul atatched to my own."</p><p>Rouxls just stared blankly at the cat, but when he reached his paw back out and grabbed his shoulder,he was just about to ask what he was doing when a thump from within his chest shut up any thing he would've said. He stared at nothing for a moment but blinked and looked down at his own chest. Underneath his suit he could faintly make out a soft blue light that softly pulsated within his chest, sending small pulse waves throughout his being. He slowly looked back to Seam who gave the same patient smile on his face.....A light coming from his own chest.</p><p>"I think things are going to be a bit hard to explain when Jevil returns. Ahahaha." Seam contined to give the frozen duke a smile, but his smile faded when he felt Rouxls slightly shake under his grip, "Hey. Are you alright there?"</p><p>Rouxls didn't answer. Instead his face turned a pale blue like he'd just seen a ghost, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His body went limp and he fell to the side. The last thing he saw was Seam diving hard left towards his falling body as black enveloped his vision.</p><p>=================================================================================</p><p>"His hair is so shiny! Can I keep it?"</p><p>"No, Mak. I think he's had enough to worry about right now."</p><p>"Is he going to be ok? He looks dead. Can I have his shiny neckless if he's dead?"</p><p>"*sigh* No, Mak. That's his, and I think he's been through enough stress for the past few da- What are you doing?!"</p><p>"Trying to put this bandaid on his face? It looks like he fell on a sharp rock."</p><p>"That's a scar! The Healing Hathy already comfirmed that when I took him to see her."</p><p>.....What the-?</p><p>He groaned and turned his head. The first thing he felt was a soft but scratchy surface hugging his entire body and some kind of force on his chest making him heave a little from the weight.</p><p>"Look. He's not dead!....Unless he's undead! Should we get silver bullets?"</p><p>"You've been reading lightner stories too much. Now off of him."</p><p>He felt the weight lifted from his chest and groaned, his body shifting. His body wasn't in any pain thankfully but he strangely felt less tired than before he woke up before....In fact, he was starting to think that was all a dream. Of course Jevil had sat upon his chest and the two had invited themselves in. Again. But he didn't remember his bed being scratchy? His eyes slowly blinked open. The first he saw were two giant eyes who blinked at him and a black nose that sniffed at his face- He screamed a high pitched squeal which startled the furry thing into jumping back before baring it's fangs at him and giving a small hiss of their own. That thing definitely wasn't Jevil. He shot up and backed away from crazy animal against the soft surface.</p><p>"WHAT THY FUCKETH?!"</p><p>"MAK!" Their heads turned to a very familiar cat as he scowled at the animal. "Don't scare him. What are you doing, trying to give him a soul attack?"</p><p>The animal pointed a paw at him. "He started it!"</p><p>Seam sighed before turning towards Rouxls with a softer smile. "Hey, there friend. Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Rouxls turned his gaze around the area he was in with a wild look. Stone walls and ceilings held similar things to his bedroom....minus the fireplace to his right and the old looking couch he was apparently sitting upon. His soul still thumped within his chest </p><p>"...W-Where-?"</p><p>"You're in my sheap." The cat smiled at him from across the couch. "You're alright."</p><p>"W-What...What happened?"</p><p>"You just fainted. I had you checked out by a healer, she said you'd be fine. I was worried you had a soul attack or something."</p><p>"I-I..I may not be in the best condition, b-but I shan't have any medical issues of that sort!," he retorted before finally looking at the animal thing. The small thing was looking up at him and blinked a couple times. It looked a lot like a cat if it wasn't for the shape of it's tail and the wings attatched to it's back. He stared at it for a few seconds before pointing, "And what tis this?"</p><p>"Oh?" Seam turned to the child and patted the top of it's head. "This is Mak. They're harmless, don't worry. But they should really not scare guests." The child giggled and just shrugged before looking back at Rouxls.</p><p>"You're really shiny! Came I have some of your sparkles?" Their paw delicately reached up to him and made a grabby hand movement at his face, like how Lancer would whenever he wanted attention or to be picked up.</p><p>Rouxls grimaced and leaned away. He might've thought it was cute if this wild child hadn't scared him half to dust. Seam must've noticed because he gently removed their hand with a chuckle.</p><p>"They like shiny things. But they're a good child I promise."</p><p>Rouxls didn't look convinced. "How long was I asleep?"</p><p>"Almost three hours. Not very long to be honest. Are you feeling better?"</p><p>"I-....I'm fine." He quickly threw his legs over the side of the couch and stood up. he wobbled a little bit from his legs feeling like jello, Seam reached out a hand as to help, but Rouxls waved his hand away and reached down to straighten himself up. "I just....I think tis best I teketh mine leave-"</p><p>"I don't think that'd be a good idea." Seam gave him a concerned look. "After fainting like that, you're probably going to be weak for a bit. What if you fall again?"</p><p>"N-Nay! I haveth non time to delay! I-I'm feeling fine-" His stomach gave off another loud growl and he winced from the empty feeling coursing through his body at that very moment. "....I'm still fine."</p><p>"I think you need to sit down and rest a moment before you faint again of exhaustion. You seem to have a bad habit of pushing yourself, friend."</p><p>"HA! Likest thou couldst do anything to makest me do anything!"</p><p>A small silence.</p><p>"...Ahaha. Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"Of course I am! I have more authority than thoust could comprehend." He turned to the side. "I will taketh mine leave now!"</p><p>"Alright. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use force."</p><p>"What doth thou-"</p><p>He squealed as a large paw grabbed the backside of his shirt and lifted him up from the floor. He heard a familiar chuckle and turned his face to the amused looking cat. He immediately went dark blue in the face and reached his hands up to try and grabbed at the large paw holding him up to no avail, his feet comically kicking at nothing in particular.</p><p>"L-L-Leteth me go this instant!," he squeaked out making Seam chuckle, "Tis NAY funny!"</p><p>"My, my. You certainly are a feisty one, aren't you?" He gently swung the flailing and squeaking duke over the coffee table and closer to his soft body. Using his other hand, he grabbed one of Rouxls's legs before hoisting him up.</p><p>Rouxls made angry sputtering noises as he was forced into being held in the bridal position of the larger cat. His face went completely white from sheer embarrassment and Seam chuckled again at his flustered state. He continued to kick out  and try to pry the strong paws off of himself as Seam shuffled behind the coffee table and eventually took a seat onto the couch. Rouxls made an attempt to push himself off his lap as he sat down but unfortunately Seam's way of cradling him like a child prevented any escape. He felt his side be pressed further into the soft, warm body of the stuffed cat as he leaned back, sighing into the softness of the couch. He froze up for a few seconds, soul thumping, and face as pale blue as a frozen blueberry.</p><p>"W-What doth though t-thinketh you're doing?!," he managed to squeak out.</p><p>Seam let out a couple laughs before patting Rouxls's back. "Well, you did leave me with no choice. I could get into trouble if you ended up passing out from exhaustion or starvation. And I wouldn't be a good person, would I?"</p><p>"W-What happened to it being 'none of thou's business'?!"</p><p>"When the person who's business involves me directly of course. And you did faint because of the whole soul sparking thing-"</p><p>"THAT WASN'T A DREAM?!"</p><p>Seam laughed again as Rouxls gave a high whine of flustered feelings. "'Fraid not."</p><p>"H-Holy hell!.....Oh no..." His eyes shrunk in size as one thought shot through his head. Swirling pink heart attacks shooting behind his retnas. ".....It's going to kill me....IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!! I AMST GOING TO DIE WHEN HE FINDS OUT!!"</p><p>The sudden change in tone from flustered and angry to utterly terrified alerted the two to his sudden fear. The two animals exchanged a look before looking back to the duke who had launched his hands up to clutch at his head and his body shrinking down into Seam's soft body. Seam reached a paw to his back and gave him an unsure pat before asking-</p><p>"Who's going to harm you-?"</p><p>"T-That.....H-He-"</p><p>"You mean Jevil?"</p><p>Rouxls winced when he said the imp's name, confirming Seam's thoughts. He hummed before looking towards the small child who looked more confused than concerned. "....What's he talking about?"</p><p>"He's just scared of something....Uh- Why don't you get him something to eat?...That's actually edible."</p><p>"Oh. Alright."</p><p>The small bat thing turned around and scampered it's way out of the room towards the store front, leaving the too males. Alone. Seam stayed quiet and just silently rubbed the other man's back until his breathing and soul thumping reduced to a minimum. They sat in a few minutes in total silence before the dared to ask-</p><p>"Are you ok now?," his voice was like a parent talking to a scared child. Rouxls nodded. Seam hesitated. "Do you...think you can talk?" He nodded again. "Ok..Good, good....Do you...think you can tell me why you're scared of him?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"....Ok. Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"....I a-amst not...scared of him."</p><p>Seam had to take a moment to process what Rouxls had just said for a moment. But he blinked in confusion. "Why then..do you think he would harm you?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>".....n-not him....s-stupid emotions.."</p><p>".....You're afraid of your emotions?" His silence answered his question.</p><p>They sat there in silence for a moment, as Seam seemed to piece together something in his head. Taking it slower, weird behavior, all the statue imitations, fainting......Good god what happened to end up like this?</p><p>"....I...w-will best al-...alright."</p><p>His sudden answer spooked Seam a bit, but the cat stayed calm for his sake and continued to rub his back. "Are you sure? If...If you need me to talk to Jevil, I most certainly will."</p><p>Rouxls was silent for a moment. "...No...My p-person...M-Mine rules...I've suffered worst."</p><p>Seam wasn't honestly sure how to feel about this whole situation, but decided it was best to roll with it for the moment. Patting Rouxls back and doing his best to comfort him. He sorta suspected Jevil knowing some of this problem now that he thought of the story he told him about yesterday's events with him getting that 'relaxing' leave, but he couldn't be sure just yet. He'd have to wait until he came back to ask anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Third Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally when one was coddled like a child, they would cease to be treated such a way, but right now it felt nice being comforted by the much larger darkner. Even if it was like when he would have to hold Lancer and reassure him of anything. So for now, he wouldn't argue and just be content with the taller cat holding him in his lap like this. The peace and quiet of the sheap helped him to calm his usually overhyped mind, and the softness of the cat was really nice. The two were interrupted by the small pattering of feet and soon enough the small mammal, which he could now clearly see looked like some kind of bat thing from the looks of those weird wings. They held an apologetic look.</p><p>"I can't find food, but I found these." They held up what looked like dark candy in their hands and offered them to the two. "I found better food."</p><p>Seam sighed. "You couldn't find anything else other than that?" They shook their head. "And why not?"</p><p>"Jevil ate the rest this morning. Everthing except my candy stash. I'aspulled hin at hiding"</p><p>Seam sighed before patting Rouxls on the back and asking. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to eat nothing but sweets would you?" Rouxls didn't answer but he did grumble and move slightly away from Mak making him chuckle. "I suppose not then."</p><p>Mak shrugged before plopping themself onto the ground, dropping a few candies in the process, and stuffing their face with a few of them. Seam gave a dry chuckle before leaning back into the couch. Rouxls shifting to lean back into him a bit more which made Seam chuckle a bit.</p><p>"W-Wouldst thou stoppeth that?"</p><p>"Stop what? I'm doing nothing but relaxing...And taking care of you of course. Ahahaha."</p><p>Rouxls narrowed his eyes. "That! S-Stop that I-infernal laughing! Tis nay funny!," he shouted voice cracking.</p><p>Seam chuckled harder, making his body shake. Rouxls grumbled again and asking, "What doth thou findeth so funny?"</p><p>"It's not often I find things amusing being a humble shopkeeper and all....But when someone overreacts like you do, I can't help but be amused."</p><p>"Pardon me?! Overreacting tis nay something I do!" He finally pushed himself from against the taller cat and looked up to face this one eyed menace. He chuckled again at Rouxls already flustered and angry face. Making him flush more. "STOP THAT!!"</p><p>His voice braking made Seam laugh harder and Rouxls gave a sputter of anger. The duke then tried to push himself from the larger darkner's grip only to have a paw gently wrap around his chest and pull him back to the warmth of the soft cotton. Making him give off a very undignified squeal. He could practically feel his face flush a deep purple as the cat continued to laugh at the now struggling, sputtering duke. His legs kicked out barely missing Mak's head by a couple inches, causing the poor stuffed bat to yelp and duck for cover. More candy scattering to the floor from their hold. Rouxls gave off another squeal when Seam finally managed to set him back securely within his iron-like grip.</p><p>"Thou art to r-release me this instant! I-I shan't be treated l-like a prisoner b-by a commoner!!"</p><p>"Funny, funny.~ I always assumed you were more, more of a bigger spoon.~"</p><p>The sudden voice made Rouxls snap up immediately and give out a tiny squeak at the sudden appearance of the floating menace just a little ways from them. He immediately felt his pupils shrink and out of instinct, he leaned away from the smiling imp against Seam's chest. Jevil titled his head curiously, taking in the strange sight before him. Seam slowly cleared his throat gaining Jevil's attention.</p><p>"Jevil. There's something I need to talk to you about-"</p><p>"I don't suppose, suppose it has something to do with all this?" He gestured towards Seam who was still holding Rouxls but now in a somewhat more slightly protective way. The worm continued to stare directly at Jevil with a not fear but more of a panic in his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the imp when he looked back towards him. Fanged smile slightly fading. "...Did I miss, miss something?"</p><p>"I would say so. But...I think it'd be better if Rouxls had a chance to get up and stretch his legs for a bit."</p><p>Before anyone could respond Seam slowly began to sit up from the couch, moving his paws to hook under Rouxls's body. The worm gave a surprised noise when Seam moved him into the bridal position before standing up himself. Jevil tilted his head more and rose a brow as to question as to why Seam was holding HIS desired, but Seam gave him a look to say 'Not right now. Later.' Thankfully, Jevil backed off but didn't stray too far from the strange duo, as Seam turned towards the front of his sheap. He had to carefully step over Mak as they scrambled to pick up and eat the candies they spilt earlier from Rouxls's flailing like a fish caught in a net. Rouxl's making a comment about how unhealthy it was for a child to eat anything off the floor. Jevil followed close behind with the same questioning expression.</p><p>"I can walk on mine own," Rouxls huffed while in Seam's arms, but it seemed the cat ignored his whining. </p><p>Ounce they were in the front and away from the child, Seam set Rouxls down on his feet. The worn wobbled a bit, getting use back in his legs after sitting on practically a living cushion for the past hour or so, before regaining balance and standing up straight. Seam watched him for a moment before turning to Jevil who was of course staring at Rouxls with a sultry gaze.</p><p>"Now what has happened to cause the duke, duke to stumble within your humble, humble home and become situated within your ....arms, arms?," he questioned Seam without really looking at him. </p><p>Seam only answered with a hum before shifting his one eye back towards Rouxls who was busy straightening himself up, before looking over his shoulder at the two. </p><p>"I...think I can explain. If the duke here doesn't mind me retelling what had happened-"</p><p>"I simply p-passed out from static shock," Rouxls insisted crossing his arms over his chest like a pouting child, "A-And then I woketh up on thine filthy sofa where that....that thing-"</p><p>"Mak."</p><p>"Mak nearly frightened me to death! I shan't hear a-anymore of the matter!" He looked away with a cough, expecting neither to question his authority. ...He should've know by now.</p><p>"I'm afraid that's not what happened. And you absolutely know it." Seam's answer silenced Rouxls into a blank stare. His button eye spun a few times before he looked back at the eager awaiting jester and sighed. Reaching up a paw to rub through the tuft of fur around his neck. "Don't know how to begin honestly...You might not like the news I bare."</p><p>"Oh?" Jevil's smile became more strained as he narrowed his eyes slightly. The sight made Rouxls gulp and fail to suppress a shudder. "Hehe. I can't wait to hear the answer, the answer.~ Now what has happened, happened that would hender my mood..mood?"</p><p>The old cat sighed before reaching up to rub his face. "Well...To be blunt?..... I believe your friend here-" He nodded towards the still duke. "-has a connection towards someone else. He didn't react too kindly to it I'm afraid ."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Jevil blinked and his smile faded completely instantly. He stared at the cat for what seemed like forever before smiling again and giggling a little. Oh, what a joke. Seam's joking habits were still present after all these years. He looked back towards Seam with an expectancy to see him laugh at any moment when he saw through the joke....But he didn't. Instead Seam sighed again and reached a paw up to rub at his temple. What-? He quickly looked towards Rouxls, expecting a similar reaction, but the worm merely blinked that nervous look back at them. His form tense as they awaited the imp"s answer. They didnt wait too long because when Rouxls didnt answer Jevil swiveled his head back to Seam and laughed. </p><p>"BWAHAHA!! Funny, funny. A good joke, joke to pull so close and so soon to such a wonderful holiday, holiday. You were always such a silly kidder Seam, Seam." </p><p>Seam stared back and just sighed again. "No, Jevil. Im not kidding. This isn't a joke."</p><p>Jevil's smile dropped again. His yellow eyes darted over to the still frozen worm who flinched as the yellow pinpricks studied his form. After a short while of just silent studying he again smiled but this time it seemed a little more strained. But only slightly.</p><p>He chuckled. "Hehe. So a rival player has entered our game of hearts it seems." His tone made Rouxls shiver it held a almost happy aura but underneath was a slight displeasure. Jevil rubbed his clawed hands together and smiled sweetly at Seam. " And just who might this new player that has placed his heart card into, into our game?~ And so, so late too. I've nearly, nearly set down my deck, deck."</p><p>Neither answered for a moment but Jevil wasn't stupid. He caught the nervous glance the two gave each other before back at him. Rouxls could practically feel the slimey sweat dripping down his face right now. Seam looked much calmer given the current situation but he did use to spend everyday with this lunatic. Surely he would figure out some way to turn this around and lesson the tense air between the three.</p><p>The cat slowly rose a paw. "Me."</p><p>Rouxls felt any sanity he had left shatter. Jevil gave a slightly surprised look and rose a brow at the cat's blunt answer. After a few more seconds he broke the silence.</p><p>"You, you?"</p><p>"Yep." He finally gave a calm smile. " Haha. To be honest I can't believe it much either. Could've sworn I wouldn't find mine let alone share one. "</p><p>"Hahaha! Such a chaotic, chaotic dual fate has played against this!" the crazy idiot let off a series of giggles.</p><p>The duke felt his mouth drop at the whole thing.......Did these two seriously not see how disastrous this was and how they obviously needed to find a solution to this?! Instead these two were talking like they were gambling with cards and he was like some grand prize to be handed over to the winner just like that! NO! He had quite enough of these shenanigans and all this ridiculous talks about how HE should feel and how these two were involved in his life. Quickly his nervous feeling was replaced by a anger and before his brain caught up to hid he shouted-</p><p> </p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>Well the shout certainly caught the other two off guard. It certainly spooked him a bit. All three stood there facing each other and the child bat even stuck their head into the doorway at the sudden shout. Cheeks puffed out with what must' ve been the spilt candies. </p><p>"....No what, what?"</p><p>Well there was no going back now was there? Rouxls gave the most professional face he could muster and cleared his throat. "N-No! I will n-not be playing any of thou's 'games' any longer. T-They are not but foolish distractions that hast cost mineself valuable time with mine son and ....and am n-nay intetested in these l-love games!...M-Mine emotions are not a gambling table upon which you can play!" He straightened up his form and huffed. "Calleth me a coward to whom seest it fitting, but I amst forfeiting this playground of fantasies!"</p><p>"Fantasy, fantasy?!....After what you said to me, me earlier?!" Jevil's face quickly became slightly annoyed. "You cannot, cannot just exit a game once you enter the gamble of life-"</p><p>"Do you-" A paw quickly came between the two. And Seam turned to the steamed Duke. "-know how soul connections work?"</p><p>Rouxls scoffed and waved a hand. "Of course. Tis the person whomever thou falleths in love with. Tis soulmate nonsense is beyond tiresome. "</p><p>The two fell silent again as Seam lowered his paw and Jevil's annoyance left. Replaced with a blank expression. The two shared a silent look and as if reading each other's minds, came to the same understanding that reflected in their faces. Rouxls rose a questioning brow as too say, 'What's going on now?'. </p><p>"That clears, clears the missing pieces of our puzzle, puzzle. Hehe."</p><p>"What nonsense art thou mumbling now?"</p><p>Jevil casually reached around and floated until he slung the arm around a slightly startled Rouxls. And giggled at his expression. "Silly, silly really.~ One cannot play a game they don't understand the rules, rules too. "</p><p>Rouxls leaned his head away from the gave before reaching up a hand to push the giggling face away before giving Seam a questioning look. The old cat sighed before reaching up to rub his own face.</p><p>"There's more to souls than just two people falling in love," he mumbled through his paw.</p><p>"Likest what?"</p><p>Instead of answering he gestured towards the back room again before turning around and shuffling towards the old room. The duke grumbled something but Jevil's giggles and nudges forward made him cave to the silent command to follow. Mak ducked their head back in as soon as Seam stepped into the doorway shortly followed by the duke and floating jester. And not too later the three were sat upon The couch....Well Rouxls and Jevil shared the couch. Seam was currently nicely seated in a random armchair he summoned up out of nowhere. When the three were somewhat comfortable the cat sighed.</p><p>"Well then...How shall we start this?"</p><p>"How about thee part where thou tellest me when this will be resolved?" </p><p>"When you stop playing, playing the cruel act in the play?~"</p><p>"Jevil. Please." He giggled and shrugged making him sigh and roll his eye. "Look.  It's not an easy thing to explain. ...Even for someone who's seen it quite a couple times in my time. Hehe...But I can try to explain it at all." Rouxls hand a 'go on' motion with his hand and he continued. " Well...Your soul- how do I put this?- calls out to others almost constantly. Like a homing beacon. It just means you eventually find the person you're meant to be with. Mostly with a spark or reaction from each one's soul. And that's what usually people call soulmates." </p><p>Rouxls blinked before slowly glancing over at Jevil who smiled widely at the worm monster. A....reaction of souls? He felt his ears dropped at the memory of his soul throbbing against his rib cage under Jevil's touch. The feeling of belonging strongly pulsing throughout his entire frame. And then the giant rush of adrenaline from shaking hands with Seam-<br/>"W-What a moment. How doth thou explain what hast happened earlier today? I refuse to believe tis was nothing more than static shock."</p><p>Seam hummed. "Well....There has been rare cases of one having more than one attraction. Hehe. I guess you should count yourself lucky on that part."</p><p>Rouxls just stared at the smiling cat before looking at Jevil who smiled wider with a purr of all things.</p><p>"See, see?~ One cannot cheat the game of order, order and chaos- "</p><p>Rouxls quickly stood up and away from the outstretched hand Jevil held out and gave a desperate look. "N-Now you stopeth that! I-I hath non intetest i-in being the target of thou's games! Doeth eithet of you think about mine say in thine matter?!"</p><p>"Of course. It's a hard thing to understand at first, Im still trying to wrap these old patches around the idea. Hehe."</p><p>"That tis nay what I meaneth and t-thou knows it!" Rouxls gave a side glance towards Jevil who giggled and held out his hand towards him. His hand held a pink glow and instantly his pupils shrank. Pink hearts shooting towards him. The day he held his emotions out to her- Rouxls squealed making everyone jump when the Duke held his arms out in a way one would do to shield themselves. The look in his eyes wild. "Nononononono!! No heart! No hearts!"</p><p>The room went silent for a moment as the frozen jester floated there stunned and still gave that face when a bigger paw gently grabbed his outstretched hand to slowly lower it back down to his side. Seam pulled him back a few inches and gave a sigh before mumbling-</p><p>"That's the thing I was hoping to talk to you about. But it seems I was a bit too late."</p><p>A small stumble of footsteps caught their attention and Rouxls slowly backed away towards the doorway. Jevil perked up and reached out for him but yelped when the cat, with surprisingly good speed, latched onto the imp and pulled him back. Rouxls jumped startled and stumbled more. He fell over in the process and fell to the floor with a thud. Quickly picking himself up and scooting back.</p><p>"I-.....I have my shop t-to t-t-tend to and. ...and. ...And other things!"</p><p>"W-Wait, wait! I thought you said you didn't fear, fear me!" Nothing. "Rouxls?"</p><p>The duke said nothing to the pleading yellow eyes and just scrambled out of that room away from the situation fully.</p><p>"WAIT! COME BACK, BACK!" He pulled against the force holding him-</p><p>"Jevil, stop! Let him go right now!" Seam's usually calm voice peirced his movements like a knife. "He needs some time to take this all in without you pushing your..uh..affection on him."</p><p>The imp stopped but gave him a look that reminded him of a kicked puppy. Silence once again was the only speaker for them. Silently he unwrapped his paws from around his body and let him go limp in midair. After a moment the cat sighed and lowered his body back down into the armchair. He was really hoping to talk with Jevil about this before anything like this would happen. But too late I guess. Jevil was always one to just jump and express emotions whenever he felt like it, actually he was pretty predicable once you learnt his personality. But others often mistook his boldness and kept away from him. It would explain the Duke's weird reaction to him now. While Seam could see obvious signs of returning affection from Rouxls, his hesitance was strange. But now at least some peices were falling into place. Jevil stared at his old friend and asked in a voice not suited for him-</p><p>"Is he....scared, scared of me? Did I do something, something wrong?"</p><p>One look at the jesters fallen face made him sigh." No. No you didn't. But I was hoping to warn you of our dear friend"s fear of showing emotion."</p><p>".....He's afraid of my desire, desire?"</p><p>"Not exactly..." He scratched his cheek in thought. How should he approuch this? "More so like he"s....erm...Confused and overwhelmed at the amount of attention hes getting right now most likely. You did say he suffered from insomnia?"</p><p>"Nosleepitis. Yes, yes! And very stick in the mud, mud syndrome." </p><p>"Well...hehe. I think maybe you should give him a little more space to get used to you." He chuckled. " You might spook him away with your desire flung at him every few seconds."</p><p>Jevils ears twitched and the imp hummed before leaning forward a little. " Is that a hint of challenge I hear, hear. Old friend?~"</p><p>Seam chuckled and narrowed his eye slightly. "You know I long since retired from those games. But....Perhaps I have some last few tricks up my sleaves....And its not very often I find someone who nakes me laugh with glee."</p><p>The smile was back. "BWAHAHA! Are you sure, sure you're ready for me to deal you in, into this game of ours?~ Once you enter, you have to play or risk,  risk forfeiting? ~"</p><p>"Haha. I think this would bring some fun back into my life. Or not. Who knows unless you try? Hehe. And the prize might be worth the wait. "</p><p>"HAHAHAHA! SEAM, SEAM!!  JUST LIKE OLD, OLD TIMES!!" He latched onto his sides and curled into a ball giggling mad. "CHAOS, CHAOS!! FUN, FUN!! A GAME OF SUSPENSE, LOVE, FRIENDS- BETTER THAN A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME!!"</p><p>Seam smiled at the proposition. "Well then. May I have permission to be dealt into this game of yours old friend?" He held out his paw.</p><p>Jevil rubbef his chin clear excitement in his eyes. "Are you certain?~ I have ways, ways of getting my desired checkmate in this event, event?"</p><p>Seam gave an equally excited look. " Don't be fooled. I just might have a full house to throw down."</p><p>With a smile. The two crazy fools shook hands. " Hehehe. I look forward to our dance, dance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Small Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was crisp. Clear. And the recent days of rain made everything smell fresh. It was nights like this he liked, it meant he could walk and clear his head. But right now he was finding that extremely difficult to do with the amount of emotions swimming through his mind. Anger at the fact these two were treating this whole situation as a game. Stress from all the distractions and foolishness from the past few days. An empty feeling in his gut nagging him to turn around on the spot and go apologize to his soulmates- Another rumble and slight pain shot tbrough him. Making him wince. .....And the fact he hadn't been able to find one decent thing to eat all day. Except candy. But that wasn't healthy or fit for his body at all. I mean who in their right mind would eat candy for every meal?....Jevil that's who.  But he wouldn't lower his standards to his level. He had a job and reputation to uphold after all. He couldn't afford to be distracted with these absolute fools just because they wanted to play cupid at.....Soul matching day....Where other's confessed their love.</p><p>Oh god. That sick feeling in his stomach returned in full making him stumble a few steps as he mindlessly stumbled towards his home.</p><p>That holiday would always have a reminder of that fateful day-.....He still remembered that holiday. He still remembered that day. ...He could never forget her-</p><p>***********************************</p><p>The day was absolutely beautiful. Shiny pink and red hearts and souls decorations lined the walls of the castle and the lively bustle and excited chatter of servants around the halls was absolutely wonderful to everyone's ears. ...Well almost everyone. The giant spade huffed at the onslot of lovy dovy emotion being thrown around like common courtesy. God. Hathy"s and their stupid customs. Dragging everyone else into the stupid holiday mood. Most were too busy in their own desires that they didn't notice the Spade King's sour mood. Except for one loyal servant.  </p><p>"Tis not e-everything to t-thou's liking mine majesty?"</p><p>The giant spade slowly tilted his head partially to give any kind of indication that he was looking at him behind the black abyss of the facehole the spade adorned with the hood. The king didn't look very pleased to say the least. He shifted in his giant throne and tapped his large hand on the arm more. The worm gave a giant nervous grin and the skin on his face began to melt slightly from the prolonged silence of the giant spade before him. The king was known for his unruly temper.</p><p>"D-Doth thou not enjoyeth thine festivities? "</p><p>The spade gave off another huff. His face still giving a clear frown. "What I would enjoy dear Duke if my subjects and guards didn't frolic around idiots drunken on lust," he spat out with a deep growl, "Heart was always one for sentimental stupidity. "</p><p>The worm was starting to get more nervous now. As he nervously chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "B-B-But Sire. D-Does not thy Queen likest t-thine holiday?"</p><p>The king grunted before leaning to his side and placing his head in his hand. Giving Rouxls a moment to relax somewhat now that the giant king wasn't looking directly at him. Using the Queen as a tool to deflat the king's anger was something he ptefered not to do but when one's anger was like that of a volcanos you'd have to do things one would normally not want to do. Luckily the Queen usually didn't mind in these situations. She was known for being the more....levelheaded of the two spade monarchs and usually her presence would be enough to calm the spade. </p><p>"Of course she does." The king's sudden voice made him flinch and stare at the king. He stared out the window at nothing in particular. His voice now a tad less annoyed sounding.".....I haven't forgotten."</p><p>"Of course n-not, Sire. S-Shall I send f-for a royal florist Sir? Everyone haseth been giving thy King of Heart's s-special flowers on thine day-"</p><p>He was stopped when the king held up a hand. "No. I won't join into the idiotic foolishness. ...Go. Leave me."</p><p>The worm didn't have to be told twice as he quickly bowed and made his way towards the giant doors leading to the throne room. To say he was glad to be dismissed now would be an understatement. He was darn happy to be away from the angry atmosphere the Spade King produced. But at least it gave him time to enjoy the little freedom he had away from the monarch. Sighing he dared to give off a rare smile in public and began to walk away from the doors down the large castle hall. The smiles and giggles given off from others fueled that smile on that nervous face of his. He barely registered a small group of hathys nearby. One gave him a shy wave with one of her tentacles, to which he gave an awkward smile back and waved politely. Making said hathy fluster a bright green followed by giggles from her surrounding friends. Rouxls gave a cough and quickly made his exit away from the hathys. Admiration went out to the ones who skillfully decorated the castle under King Heart's command. An excellent sight of red and pinks scattered throughout the place, though it would've been nice to include other soul colors. He knew himself that his soul wasn't a bright pink or red. But red was the color of love and passion, suitable to others who wish to find their lovers this day-</p><p>His heart beat faster at the thought of his own love that stole his heart. Her smile. The way she brought him kindness in such a stressful job. Her beautiful voice-</p><p>"Rouxls?"</p><p>That voice.</p><p>He stopped and turned around. The regal form standing just a few feet away from him.</p><p>"Mine Queen."</p><p>***********************************</p><p>Red no longer showed passion or love for him. Red was turned to the Spade's anger. Love was kept secret between those who had it. The holiday forgotten. But Lancer was determined to bring it all back it seemed. For him it'll be just another duty he'll have to attend to. He wondered how Lancer was doing right now? It was only a day sure but his little worm would be dealing with a massive ball and duties as king without him and surrounded by that crazy loon for who knows how long. </p><p>Another rumble and pain shot through him. </p><p>"Shut up I knoweth I needs nutrition l," he snapped down to his stomach. </p><p>First thing first though. He needed to get something solid inside himself. Mumbling to himself, he walked a bit faster towards his destination. Which wasn't far thankfully.  The hip shop came into view just up the dirt trail. The door was shut with the closed sign present which pleased him. At least no one would've went in while he was gone for a couple hours. Upon coming upon the door he swung it open to a sight he found to his satisfaction.  The place still mostly clean from his hard work from that morning and everything looked like it had been left untouched. Good. He hated it when his hard work went to waste. Sighing in releif, he made his way over to the counter to where the bag Seam had left wad sitting. </p><p>He rose a brow at the old tattered thing but sighed and reached out towards the thing. He might as well see what the cat dragged in so to speak. He reached a blue hand in and pulled out multiple dark candies and dark candy tree leaves that bounced on the counter but luckily none of them fell to the floor. Followed by them was his missing books on poetry and the spare blanket at the bottom Seam promised to return. .....Wait a minute. He blinked back towards the book. Did Seam take these because he enjoyed poetry too or or because he planned on selling them? He shook his head and decided to put all these things away. ....Along with the laundry dangling from the ceiling above his head. He sighed and slumped his shoulders forward. It was going to be a long rest of the day. And this was supposed to be a first day of a 'relaxing' vacation. The rumble of his empty stomach made him groan and turn to the shelves. </p><p>There had to be some kind of food leftover around here. Surely they couldn't have taken everything. A quick scan of the shelves proved him wrong as any canned product he had was gone....and the worms in the jars were probably expired by now. He groaned before a long forgotten thought made its way into his mind. Didn't Seam say he left something edible in the cabinets? The thought made his stomach churn.</p><p>Turning his sights to the cabinet he strode on over and yanked it open without hesitation. To his surprise, there was a small box. The same small box that Jevil presented the cake in. The thought of eating such a sweet unhealthy thing after having an empty stomach all day and something made by that love bond imp no less made him gag enternally. But his stomach would be the death of him. So with reluctance,  he reached inside and grabbed the box.</p><p>He went to sleep much later that night. But it was once again a dreamless slumber and once again woke up more tired than he should be. The overly sweet taste of last nights cake still stinging his taste buds. The whole thing tasted and felt like a giant oversweet marshmallow. Too sweet for even Lancers young taste buds.But at least he didn't receive a rude awakening this time round. Thankfully. But that still didn't deter him from the possibility of the crazy Jester or cat showing up unannounced. Which meant the lock still needed repairs. Now Rouxls was never a morning person. Even as a young boy. But when something needed to get done, you'd bet he wouldn't stop until it was perfected to his satisfaction, which meant dragging himself out of the warm bed and forcing himself into an orderly fashion to get what needs to be done today.  Which meant a trip to the local blacksmith. Frankly he was quite dreading the long walk to said blacksmith on the other side of the dirt roads, but opted to instead of teleporting. Walking would be more likely to wake up his still tired body. And work off the candy and cake he was forced to eat for breakfast.  All those calories wouldn't be good for his body and must be worked off somehow. </p><p>What really bothered him was that he'd have to walk past the 'sheap' he left yesterday. But he would simply walk past that fast. He didn't have time for that nonsense today. Well....that plan backfired as soon as he wondered out onto the open road. Rouxls got maybe halfway down the path between the hip shop and sheap when he spotted a familiar tall cat lurking just outside the sheap sitting in some old worn out chair. Book in paws.  He didn't even lift a whisker as the duke approuched. ...Ok. Maybe he just wanted to relax and not be bothered today as well. Suited him perfectly fine. One less thing to worry about.</p><p>So the duke confidentially took longer strides to pass the old cat quicker. He gave Seam a raised brow as he neared passing him but quickly looked away. Now was the time to be not deal with such-</p><p>"Good morning to you friend." He froze mid step. "Where are you heading off this early in the morning?"</p><p>The worm looked over his shoulder but Seam continued to scan his one eye over the book in his hands. Rouxls stood there for a few seconds just staring at the reading cat before huffing and turning back around. </p><p>"Its none of thou's business! ......But if thou must knoweth, I amst getting mineself a lock for thine shoppe door to properly keep pests out...Not that tis any of thee's business."</p><p>"Of course not." He agreed without looking up from the book. "I was just curious. That was all."</p><p>"Curiosity killeth thine cat," Rouxls mumbled to himself-</p><p>"Satisfaction brought it back you know...Or not. I guess it depends on which cat you refer to. Hehe."</p><p>Rouxls froze...before sputtering and walking off. Seam chuckling behind him.</p><p>******************************************************************</p><p>~Time skip to about 2 hours later~</p><p>The day was pretty nice. He was never too fond of the rain anyways. Always was a pain to make sure his stitches were all held together after a bath. Not that hed have any problems with sewing or anything. Just seemed more of an annoyance than anything, but it was a great opportunity to get some fresh air and air out the sheap's stuffy air. But it looked like he wasnt the only one to think so too today. He wasn't expecting to see the duke anytime soon after the whole lot of events packed within two days, but he had to give credit to the determination the worm seemed to posses. And his reaction was pretty funny. How many people could squawk like a rabbick and turn a brilliant shade of blue? The thought made him chuckle. Apparently the worm hadn't known of his hearing range. He causally turned the next page- His ear twitched at the sound of approuching feet and a moment later Mak stuck their head out of the entrance way.</p><p>"Im bored!"</p><p>"Did you already get bored of the shiny things Jevil brought to you?,</p><p>"Yeah.....Can I have the shiny white hair?"</p><p>"Mak, neither of us have shiny white hair."</p><p>"Not you."</p><p>He looked up from his book to look at them and they pointed a paw up the road ahead. He curiously turned in that direction to see none other than a familiar blue skinned white haired man making his way down the road back towards them. He heard the worm duke before he clearly saw him. What sounded like angry mumbles turned into a few curses he'd rather not repeat. The worm looked angry and was a deep blue in the face, stomping his feet up the pathway back towards his home. Seam rose a brow but didnt really say anything. </p><p>"Of all the stupid low things to sayest to mineself-"</p><p>"Greetings Duke." The cat gave a calm smile to the angry worm. "I see you came back. How was your trip?"</p><p>The duke stopped and turned a blue face towards the cat. "Thine trip was a waste of mine precious time!" Before Seam had a chance to ask what he meant he continued. "'Come back when you have actual money' he said! "I always get paid first' he said! Doth he knoweth who he is dealing with!? Rouxls Kaard tis nay to best trifled with the likes of that Malius scum!"</p><p>"Oh. So Malius is still doing that 'pay me first' policy eh?"</p><p>"I couldst haveth him thrown in thine dungeon for this! Who doth he thinks he is-?!"</p><p>"A Darkner who doesn't want to be cheated out of his labor." Seam interrupted before Rouxls could start on another tyrade. "Why don't you just pay the man first and save yourself the trouble?...Or not. Its not my business how you handle your shop."</p><p>Rouxls finally stopped and all anger dispated from his face. It was still a dark shade of blue but now it looked like he was more....flustered now.</p><p>"I.....cannot."</p><p>"Why not? "</p><p>The worm looked down and reached a hand up to rub his neck. "Mine register tis....e-empty....a-and mine funds are loweth."</p><p>"Aren't you on paid leave?"</p><p>"Yes.....But m-mine payment has yet to cometh...Lancer tis nay good at organizing lawkeeping."</p><p>A look of realization came over Seam as he stared at the duke of puzzles. "Then how are you affording anything? ...What have you been eating?"</p><p>Rouxls gave a flat look. "I amst broke at thy moment. And for thou's information I happen to know how to takest care of mineself. There art many worms and....candy to eateth for mine time away from mine royal duties! I shan't needest any help from the likes of a commoner!"</p><p>With a huff and turn of his body, the worm trudged off back down the path away from the staring cat and bat. After a moment of just staring after the Duke, Mak turned back to Seam and tugged his cloak. </p><p>"Does this mean I don't get new shiny stuff?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Little Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Such a waste of time. Alnost four hours of walking and talking to that hammerheaded bafoon down the drain. If he would've known it would have ended up in failure then he wouldnt have gone in the first place!...But then again, he DID need an excuse to walk off all those candy calories he forced down into himself, he wouldnt become fat if he couldn't help it. The talk with Malius wasn't exactly splendid either. He insisted on being paid first so he wasn't 'scammed' out of a job and 'actually got paid for his hard work'  and a whole other slew of nonsense. Of course he had TRIED to explain that he couldn't pay anything right now because he didn't HAVE anything to pay with right now,  but of course the foolish worm paid no attention to his noble status or the fact he could just easily pay him later. Making the whole trip absolutely worthless.</p><p>The only good thing about this was that it gave him time to go get more supplies and food. Dark candy and worms. How appetizing.  But one thing was for sure, Rouxls Kaard was not one to ask for help when he could easily handle by himself, he didn't need anyones help. So of course it wasn't out of question to see the duke out of formal attire, on hands and knees, digging in the pitch black ground with a small shovel and a couple of glass jars. He didn't really care though. He really didn't have anything else to do right now unless he wanted to go climbing dark candy trees and get more of those too sweet things, which he had to do anyways to restock his shoppe and get more for himself to eat after eating all the ones Seam brought to him earlier. His stomach grumbled just thinking about it, and he still had a week of just living like a hermit. </p><p>"Where art thou stupid insects!," he mumbled to himself as he shoveled clump of dirt after dirt to the side. Why couldn't the stupid worms just come out already!? It rained just two days ago, shouldn't they be near the surface by now?! "Dont telleth me thine food supply tis goneth?!" He jabbed the shovel in deeper. "I REFUSETH! NAY WORMS SHANT DEFEAT ROUXLS KAARD?!"</p><p>In any other case or if he desperately wasn't afraid of getting a good(ish) food supply before he was forced to just eat candy for a week straight, he would've been chuckling at the thought of him ever doing this, but here he was. Digging in the dirt like a starved rabbick looking for carrots. Hopefully he didn't have any wondering eyes, but at this point he wouldn't have probably cared. His natural survival instinct kicking in and taking over-</p><p>"GOD D*MMIT!!" Blue hands shoved themselves into the black earth and started tossing around dirt. The yell was loud enough to catch anyones attention in a couple yard radiace, but luckily noone heard it-......Well almost noone.</p><p>To be honest, the scene was more concerning than funny. He certainly wasn't expecting to walk in on the scene of a frantic duke digging like a rabbick tossing dirt around and cussing like a royal guard on a hangover. The duke was more upset then he thought-</p><p>"He's gone mad.....Can I have his shiny stuff if his hair falls out?"</p><p>He ignored the child and mumbled a "Stay here" before catiously stepping towards the manic worm flailing around like a dying fish. Good lightners. It wasn't a long drive to have the poor guy acting like a desperate animal-....Similar to how Jevil first reacted too being.locked up...He instantly shook those thoughts from his mind. Now wasn't really the appropriate time for a trip down memory lane, especially about something that happened so long ago.  He was just one or two yards from the duke who didn't seem to have noticed him at all at the moment. Some dirt bounced near his feet to which he rose a brow at. After a moment he looked back to the worm and cleared his throat- </p><p>It was like a cobra swung it's head with how fast the duke's reflexes were. Face dark blue in frustrated annoyance. </p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Both froze in that moment. Both clearly not expecting the other to react they way the other did. The sudden outburst made the patched cat flinch hard and sorta just stare down at worm, button eye spinning. Rouxls however seemed to register the moment faster, old habit he developed from serving the spade king. One had to develop a fast sense of your surroundings if you didnt want to risk the king's wrath...And blinked.</p><p>"Oh.....Tis thou." His body slowly relaxed from the tense pose on his knees and eyeing the cat. ".....What doth thou want?"</p><p>Seam blinked and cleared his throat. His fur was bristled and fluffed up from the sudden outburst. "Oh...Well you seemed like you were a little stressed there-" His gaze shifted momentarily to the holes and clumps of dirt, and Rouxls's obviously dirty hands." -...and I thought you could use a cup of tea?"</p><p>"..N-No. Thank you. As y-you can clearly seeth-" He turned back around to the holes. "-I amst c-clearly busy w-with restocking mine shelves!"</p><p>"And how exactly is digging restocking? Are you selling dirt?"</p><p>"WORM! I amst gathering food to prepare mineself for living like a common criminal!" He reached back for the shovel.</p><p>" You eat dirt?"</p><p>"NAY! Likest I wouldst do anything like that?! Mine standards wouldst never sinkest so loweth!" </p><p>" Then what are you trying too-..." He trailed off when the duke groaned and pointed to a few jars next to himself. Inside one of them was a couple small pink things, they wriggled around the glass container. It didn't take too long for the old cat to figure out what exactly what he was looking at. ".....You've been eating worms?"</p><p>"Nay. I willeth eat them....sparingly. I needst enough for mineself to last for a few days.,</p><p>The thought of those wriggling things coming anywhere near his mouth made Seam gag before asking, "Are you really going to eat nothing but insects?"</p><p>"No. That tis ludacris!" The digging slowed down. "There's plenty of that disgustedly sweeteth ..c-candy growing on thine trees. I needs to restock anyways."</p><p>"What happened to the whole bag I brought?...Hehe. Don't tell me someone already bought it all."</p><p>"What doth thou thinkest I have been consuming for nutrition?"</p><p>The old plush paused for a monent, eye spinning. "Are you telling me that you plan on eating nothing but candy and....worms from now on?" </p><p>"Blame that floating bafoon for getting mineself sent away from thine castle!"</p><p>Seam held up his paws in defense. "Hey now. He was only trying to help."</p><p>Rouxls muttered something under his breath but didn't look up at Seam and just continued digging. Seam on the other hand reached up to scratch at the fluffy main of fur around his neck. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting when he first came to speak to the stressed out noble, but he guess he would've acted like this too if he was in the duke's place....Or not. Who knows?</p><p>"What art thou doing here anyways?"</p><p>The sudden question made him flinch but the worm still didnt look up from his digging."Uh...Well quite simply I came to offer my assistance on the matter. Haha." This time the worm fully turned to the taller cat in question. Making him chuckle at the confused dirt smudged face. "But maybe I came at a bad time. Perhaps I should wait until you're finished?"</p><p>"..N-Nay! Rouxls kaard-" he held a hand to his chest "-hast no needst for help! I amst perfectly capable of surviving on mine own! I nay need help from an old commoner!"</p><p>"Even if I'm offering to give you a few dark dollars and decent food?"</p><p>This caught the worms attention as he instantly snapped out of the annoyed tone and eyed the cat in front of him. Seam gave a patient smile back to the worm on the ground who still hadn't made a move and instead opted to eye the plush with a raised brow. Like how a parent would a child when they knew they were lying. Rouxls pursed his mouth to a thin line and debated the cat's words internally for a moment. Finally settling on-</p><p>"Art thou serious? Food and money?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Well better food than worms and candy.  Haha. But the not without something in return of course."</p><p>Rouxls scoffed. " I shouldst' ve knowneth."</p><p>Seam gestured a paw to the Hip Shoppe. "Why don't we go inside and discuss it then? You look like you could use a break." </p><p>Rouxls contined to look up at the other darkner for a few seconds, frozen in thought, before he slowly kneeled over. For a moment Seam thought he was going to start digging again but instead slowly rose to his feet. Seam could now clearly see the rolled up pants legs and dirt covered blue skin of the worms legs, instantly he got a flash back to how he looked scrubbing the floor. He honestly looked the same way except all the dirt, and something about seeing the normally the orderly and neat freak Rouxls willingly getting dirty and acting like a 'commoner" made him chuckle again. A clicking of glass sounded as the duke gathered the jars in his arms and turning to start towards the shop,Guess he agreed to talking, with Seam silently following. It was only a matter of time before a smaller pair of footsteps came patting along behind them and the small bat hopped up to his side in a moment.</p><p>"Wipe thou's feet before comming in," he muttered. It took a few seconds of him shuffling the jars into one arm while reaching to open the door. Once inside, the two plushes went towards the count- "DON'T touch anything."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>The worm gave him but mostly the small bat a look like he didn't beleive them before rolling his eyes and disappearing into the back room.  Seam chuckled as he went and turned his attention to the child who was staring into the clear glass display kit. Their face practically pressed against the clean glass as their eyes widened at the contents inside. </p><p>"Hehe. Now what might you be looking at?" </p><p>"There's shiny things in there! I want the big one!"</p><p>Curious he leaned over them to peer inside the case connected to the counter. And quickly saw what they were looking at. "Oh. Gems." A full display of gem stones adorned the inside of the case. Funny he didn't see them here the last time he visited. Rudinns would go gaga for these things. Something about impressing other female Rudinns depending on how much treasure they had. Good for selling and looking pretty but otherwise useless to the common Darkn- "Hey! You're not aloud up there."</p><p>He easily reached a paw other and grabbed the bat from off the top of the counter. "But I want the shiny! The big one!" They continued to paw at the counter as Seam set them down. </p><p>"We have to pay for those things-"</p><p>"Payest for what?"</p><p>The duke had returned. Cleaned up and wearing another suit again. How many of those did he have? He eyed the two before fixing his sights onto where Mak was staring.</p><p>"Those art for sale only. If thou wants one then thou willst have to pay for it likest everyone else."</p><p>Mak gave off a growl and reached back out for the counter- seam pulled them back again and sighed. "Can we please talk about why Im here?"</p><p>"Yes. Please do." the duke had taken his place behind the register and leaned back. "What brings the commoner to mine Shoppe? Art thou one of mine admires wo-" He stopped himself from saying that one common line which made Seam chuckle again and his face went a dark blue.</p><p>"I guess that's one way of putting it, but I think Ill save that for a later time. I actually came here to offer to pay you, in return for your services of course."</p><p>Rouxls scoffed. "And what part of mine services art thou refering to? ...This won't allow me to-" He shivered. "Be around that flying lunatic?"</p><p>"Jevil? Oh no. Just some cleaning."</p><p>"Cleaning?"</p><p>Seam nodded before explaining. "Why not? You need money don't you? And it seems like a fair trade to have my sheap spruced up."</p><p>The worm just stared dumbfounded at the cat......before a snicker came out of his mouth. Before another. And another. And another. Until the worm was lightly laughing at the utterly ridiculous request offered. HIM?! Clean up after an old grown darker that was more than capable of taking care of himself?! Absolutely ludacris!</p><p>"T-Thou actually expects mineself t-to cater to thine poor home like a common maid?! Hahaha. Thou's brain tis full of silly cotten if tbou thinkest I wouldst do anything like THAT!" </p><p>The cat to his credit didnt drop the patient smile and instead retorted with. "Well you are living like us common folk aren't you?" The worm stopped his chuckling tangent to stare at him. "And digging in the dirt and plucking what candy he can get from the trees for survival. Now aren't you?"</p><p>The duke sputtered angrily before slamming a hand down on the counter while pointing the other straight at him. "Now seest here you walking...c-child"s plaything! Rouxls Kaard tis not one to bend to thou's whim just because of mine bad luck! What I do tis nay any business of yours! I shant hereth any more nonsense of soulmates o-or ridiculous offers! And as soon as that Jevil gets thinself back Ill telleth thee what exactly I thinkest of this whole situation! If anything had happened to mine boy whilst I amst away I shall seest to it he gets turned into a jack in thine box!"</p><p>Seam hadn't even batted an eye at the rant, as if he had been expecting the entire thing from the start. "Well if I remember right, you're living just like the rest of us. Doesn't matter if you're rich or not Duke. You're still just as helpless as the rest of us-"</p><p>SLAM! </p><p>"GET OUT!" The worm angrily point a hand behind Seam towards the door in the front. But not before slamming his hands onto the counter. His soul throbbed with anger at the moment and Seam could clearly sense it by the way his eye tilted down towards his chest. Where one's presumed soul would be. "GETTEST THINESELF OUT AND DON'T EVER STEP FOOT NEAR MINESELF AGAIN!!"</p><p>Ever smiling, Seam didn't hesitate to obey the angry worn as he headed back towards the door. The little bat stumbling to follow along. The jingling of the bell came as the door opened and the cat stepped out. But not before saying-</p><p>"Ill see you tomorrow friend. Hopefully we can arrange a better meet up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Little Offer P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He was rude!"</p><p>"He was probably having a bad day. Everyone gets cranky. Hehe. Of course he might even be more cranky once he realizes you took that diamond. "</p><p>"He was mean to me....Shiny diamonds mine now!"</p><p>The cat chuckled and leaned back in the cushioned armchair as he watched the small child make their way around the room carrying an armfull of trinkets and jewelry they had collected overtime, the newest addition being the decent sized diamond they had somehow snuck out of the glass case from the Hip Shop. The earlier altercation mustve given them enough time to sneak it away. To be honest he was kinda worried about the duke at this point and that was saying alot since he hasn't really worried about anything since Jevil's imprisonment over a hundred years ago, but I digress. Maybe it was because of the whole soul connection or maybe anyone looking as crazy and desperate as the duke was would send anyone worrisome vibes. He shrugged at the thought. It didn't matter. It wasn't any of his business to begin with. If the Duke wished to eat..eck!..worms and candy for the rest of his time off and avoid him for the rest of his life, well then there was nothing he could really do about it. A small pang of sadness rang out in him from his soul at the thought but he shrugged that off. Wasn't really his place really any ways. Jevil was the one to find him first....But then again- </p><p>A small smirk appeared on his face. What fun would a game with Jevil be if he gave up this early into the game? It WAS the most fun he's had in a while, but you see there were many ways to play the game. One way were to force your way to the finish line and push your way onto the goal with a few tricks, much like Jevil. Or one could patiently wait for an opportunity and gently but smartly nudge your victory forward to a checkmate. He just had to wait if or when his next turn comes to him....Or a certain worm noble. </p><p>The mere thought of the high life stuck up duke on his hands and knees digging around for worms of all things made him chuckle now that the whole ordeal was behind them. He didn't remember the last time he laughed so much. It was fun watching the Duke's strange ways. One moment he was acting like a holier than thou stick in the mud and the next like a confused pup. And a few times a scared mouse. It was quite a sight really-</p><p>A small clatter of metal and glass sounded out as Mak clambered up one of the shelves by the fireplace. They disappeared somewhere at the top and didn't come out for a while after. But soon after popped their head back out again.</p><p>"Im hungry!"</p><p>"You just ate breakfast an hour ago."</p><p>"Im hungry again!"</p><p>Seam sighed before shaking his head. "Young ones. I will never understand their bottomless appetite." </p><p>"Get me food?"</p><p>He sighed and slowly leaned away from the softness of the armchair before standing up to his feet. Just as he turned towards the child to ask what they wanted, the familiar flap of the sheap entrance caught his atttention. His ear twitched to the sound and a chuckle escaped his lips. He turned towards the door with a smile like hes always had. Though he was certainly not expecting a visit this soon, but just in case it wasn't really him-</p><p>"I really wasn't expecting customers today, Ill be out in a moment!"</p><p>"WORM!!", A voice shrilled from the front. Seam smiled knowingly and began his way to the store front," Thou willst commeth out this instant! I shan't be kept waiting for the likes of you!"</p><p>He chuckled more as he pulled back the curtain. "I was expecting you, but Im not sure I can wrestle the diamond away....from.."</p><p>He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Staring back at him wasn't a duke at all. What was staring back at him was an honest to lightner regular-ish looking worm man. He wore the same scowling face as the duke he knew, but this man had his glittering white hair tied back in a messy bun with stray strands drapping around that scowling face. Surpringly he wore no fancy suit, just a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a dark blue pair of pants. He had to blink a couple times to actually register the sight before him but really focused when Rouxls cleaed his throat.</p><p>"Art thou done gawking at mine presence, Worm?"</p><p>"Uh....Sure. I just wasn't expecting you so soon...and in such.." He ran his one eye over him again. "Er...Common suit?"</p><p>Rouxls scoffed before rolling his eyes and pointing a hand at his face. "I came likest this-" He gestured to himself, "- to not ruin mine good wardrobe whilst in thine dust infected den."</p><p>"Oh. Then Ill be right back."</p><p>Rouxls gave him a questioning look. "Where art thou going?"</p><p>"Well I suppose you want the diamond back."</p><p>"What art thou speaking of? I have no need for nay diamond."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Rouxls rolled his eyes again before pointing down towards the floor. Seam had to lean over the counter to see. By his feet was a decent sized bucket filled with what could only be described as Cleaning supplies and array of sponges and rags alike. He stood there silently for a moment before chuckling again and looking back up at the worm man. </p><p>"So you decided to actually take up my offer?"</p><p>He huffed. "Only because I amst in desperate needs of funds for mineself. Not because I needs thou's help."</p><p>In reality, it really was because he desperately didn't want to be stuck eating worms and fat inducing candy for a whole nother week. Buuuut in order to do that it would require for Seam to help him. Starving hinself was an option but hed rather not hurt himself before actually being able to get back to Lancer. His boy didn't need to see his lesser father desperate and a pile of bones. This was all for Lancer....It definitely didn't have anything to do with the way his soul kept thumping at the mere smile of the raggedy cat in front of him. Or his chuckling. Or the fact that the old cat may have been a pain but actually was the only one thus far to offer any help what so ever-</p><p>STUPID SOUL!! Stop!!</p><p>Seam chuckled but was glad none the less that the duke had decided to accept his offer."Of course not. "</p><p>"Good! Now thou shall standeth aside and lettest me do mine work!"</p><p>With a chuckle Seam gestured to the shop area before them and smiled. "It's all yours my friend. But please, mind the wares. Some are more old and brittle like myself."</p><p>"*hmph* Just keepest thineself and that little beast out of mine way!" He huffed and reached down to grab the bucket, but paused for a moment before looking back to the cat with a questioning look. "Speaking of which, where is that little menace?"</p><p>"Oh, Mak? They're probably eating that candy stash again-"</p><p>"N-Nay! I meaneth thee.." His eyes glanced around real quick. "-other one."</p><p>"Oh. You mean Jevil?" Rouxls gave a grimace and he chuckled. "You don't have to worry about him. He leaves early in the morning and doesn't return until almost eight o'clock.Hehe. Most likely entertaining the prince. By the speed in which you do things, I think you don't have to worry too much." He mumbled something to himself but went back to the supplies and picked them up. Seam tilted his head at him- "Would you like a hand there, friend?"</p><p>"Yes actually. Thou needs to vacate thine area immediately! I shant have any distractions!"</p><p>Seam hummed. "Are you kicking me out of my home? Isn't that illegal to do Duke?,</p><p>Rouxls shot him an annoyed look at the question. "Worm! I can't have thee waltzing around thine home whilst I cleanest it!"</p><p>"You're cleaning my whole home? I-...I hadn't really intended on that. Just the sheap front will suffice-"</p><p>"NAY!" The bucket was slapped down onto the counter making it's contents shuffled around inside it. A blue hand was pointed at his face inches away from his nose. "If I amst to clean mine mate's home correctly then thou art to gettest out until I amst finished. I tire of thine home's foul smell."</p><p>The cat didnt even flinch but instead remained frozen for a moment as the blue man still stood there staring intently at him. For a few seconds neither moved, that was until Seam blinked and slowly gave a chuckle. Making Rouxls raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"What tis thou fining so funny?"</p><p>"Oh nothing. I just wonder."</p><p>"About....what?"</p><p>A sly smile snuck across his face and he chuckled again. "Oh nothing you should worry about. But I do wonder what I should do in the mean time?  Not alot for me to do anynore." </p><p>Rouxls groaned before placing one hand on the bucket. "I shant care." He then grabbed it into his arms. "Just leaveth and stay somewhere else whilst I getteth this over with."</p><p>"Are you sure about that statement?"</p><p>"Yes! Doth thou wantest me to do this or art thou stalling for amusement?"</p><p> </p><p>Seam held his paws up in defence at the duke's angered and annoyed face. "Ok. Hold on one moment. Mak might be convinced by something, makes my job easier-"</p><p>"Yes, yes." Rouxls waved him off dismissively as he turned his attention to the rest of the, in his words, sloppy excuse of a home let alone a shop. He made a disgusted look not even trying to hide the fact of what he was thinking. "How can thou stand this filth?"</p><p>There wasn't an answer as Seam had already left for the back, leaving Rouxls to grumble to himself. It wasn't too long before the tall cat came out from the back with the small bat child floating about him. The two gave the already busy duke mumbling to himself and Seam had to grab the child as they reached their hands out for the shining white mass of hair-</p><p>"No. That's not what I meant." </p><p>"But I want the shiny stuff-"</p><p>"Not that." Rouxls gave a questioning look over his shoulder just as Seam was moving the bat creature over to his other side, before placing them down and nudging them towards the store exit. "Now run off and behave yourself."</p><p>Rouxls watched as with a huff the child stomped their way off to the front. The tent like cover making a flapping noise as they left. With a sigh Seam turned to the worm still staring at him.</p><p>"I dont suppose you would be willing to let me help you-"</p><p>"Uh...N-Nay! I wantest to finish and leaveth as soon as possible!" He again pointed to the door. "Now if thou please."</p><p>"Ok. I get the picture. But if you should change your mind-"</p><p>"Yes, yes." He waved off the notion and turned back to his work. "Leaveth mineself to thine peace worm!"</p><p>Seam chuckled again before turning his own body to the door, but not leaving without relaying a past notion. "Very well. Then I leave you to cleaning your 'mate's' home duke."</p><p>Rouxls mumbled to himself again but paused and turned to look back at the cat just as he ducked out the door. Leaving a mildly bewildered duke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Little Offer P3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were going well for the most part- Another round of coughing shook his entire being as his lungs heaved and burnt from the inhale of dust that came from the old couch with each strike he gave it with the broom. Followed by more sneezing and coughing, he really should've brought something to cover his mouth to protect himself. Who knows what was on there other than dust and lots of cathair.</p><p>The chuckling behind him wasn't helping his mood either. He gave a glare over his shoulder behind him at the smiling tall cat, who looked nothing but amused at the Duke's struggling. </p><p>Seam pointed a paw at the settling cloud of dust before asking," That's the second piece of furniture you're seem to have a problem with. Are you sure I can't just lend a hand in that? "</p><p>"Nay! You've helped quite enough." He turned back to the old couch and raised the broom back over his head. It came down onto the couch with a thump sound and a smaller amount of dust than the first hundred wacks it or the old armchair received.</p><p>Seam chuckled again at the worm from the armchair. He had to admit, when Rouxls set his mind on something, he was determined to get it done the first time round. He absolutely refused any help offered except for when Seam offered to teleport some of the more larger and dirtier pieces of furniture outside so Rouxls didnt have to worry over trying to manhandle them himself out the door. But down right refused any help with the dusting or polishing of any of them. Seam rose a brow at the thought. Rouxls still thumping away at the couch. Did the Duke always behaved like this or was it only when he wanted something done and over with? Jevil had spoken of Rouxls's more...eccentric and stressful side. Came with being the Royal Duke to three kings and father of one he guessed, but he only caught a glimpse of that side through how stubborn the worm man was and when he was violently digging in the ground. Eck! The mere thought of eating insects made him gag. How could one even do that was beyond him, but that of course wasn't any of his business. What was his business was winning this little game of Jevil's. He usually didn't care for games much, but what was one last game between old friends?</p><p>A grunt of approval brought him out of his train of thought and back to Rouxls, who was giving the couch a satisfied look, but then looked down to himself and grimaced at the sight of dust covering his body and the amount of dust covering the black dirt at his feet.</p><p>"You've been at this for almost the entire day now. Why not take a break? You look like you could use a cup of tea for your troubles."</p><p>Rouxls answer was to huff and proudly not give into the temptation of a small break. "NAY! Unlike thou-" He turned around with the broom slung over one shoulder and his free hand on his hip. "-I haveth nay time to lounge about and waitest for thine next darkner with bits to buyest."</p><p>"Actually things have been rather quiet lately." A paw scratched his face. "Hmm. I guess it has something to do with this ball Jevil has been speaking of." Rouxls rolled his eyes with a groan at the mention of it to which Seam caught. "I take it you aren't one for holidays?"</p><p>"Holidays are fine. It's thee lunatics that comest with it them."</p><p>"Oh? Jevil may have some wild habits, but as long as he doesn't drink hell be perfectly fine."</p><p>"That tis not what worries me."</p><p>Before Seam could ask what he meant the worm walked off towards the entrace to the Sheap dusting himself along the way. Seam watched after him for a moment before getting up to follow the man. Rouxls had done a quick and great job of the sheap's inside.Seemed nothing escaped the worm's cleanful wrath. He had to admit he was impressed at his energy, he couldn't remember the last time his shop had been this spotless. The flap of the sheap flopped open and he poked his head inside just as Rouxls was picking up the things he brought with him.</p><p>"Oh. Are you leaving now? "</p><p>"I amst moving mine things so I may leaveth when Im finished with thine last few bits before that Jevil comeths back."</p><p>"Oh. I see.....May I ask a question if you don't mind of course?"</p><p>"What tis it? I can't spareth much time."</p><p>"Why do you not like Jevil?"</p><p>Rouxls froze. Completely stopping what he was doing. Seam just stood there and waited for an answer, after a while he tilted his head in curiousity at the worm's sudden mimicking of a statue. Eventually he slightly tilted his head towards him and pushed out a question of his own in a whisper.</p><p>"W-...And w-why do you w-wantest to know?"</p><p>To that Seam just shrugged. "Just curious. Its none of my business, but the way you see him and the way he sees you seems to be very different. He really fell head over tails for you. Hehe."</p><p>More silence filled the room as the two still stared at each other but Rouxls quickly turned his attention back to his things quickly picking everything back up. Seam curiously hummed to himself. It certainly seemed the duke wasn't as attached to Jevil as the imp was to him,  but a soulmate was a soul mate so..What exactly was the problem? Knowing the answer to that question would help him move one step closer to the checkmate. </p><p>"Do you really hate him that much-?"</p><p>"I don't hate him."</p><p>He hummed at Rouxls's answer as the worm still didn't look at him. "Well then why not give him more of a chance? Is there something you don't like about him?"</p><p>He turned to the cat with a suspicious glance. "Thou art asking alot of questions."</p><p>He shrugged again. "You can't really blame me from what I've seen. It's all very peculiar if you ask me."</p><p>The worm sighed. " Tis not him. Mine own personal feelings art a puzzle yet unsolved."</p><p>"Hehe. So they are what Jevil calls a chaotic mess."</p><p>And for once the worm chuckled. His laugh was...nice. A soft warm chuckle that he didn't know could actually come from the stuck up duke. Seam could feel his soul throb a couple times at the smiling chuckling face of the worm man. The few strands of sparkling white hair clinging to his tired face. He turned back to the cat who's eye had slightly widened from the warm sight, a small smile on his face.</p><p>"I supposeth do....Why doth thou likest him?"</p><p>He shrugged yet again. "Jevil was always a wild card and handful. But I've never met a more happier person. And he makes everyone laugh."</p><p>"Thine jester does entertain easily," Rouxls admitted.</p><p>"Which reminds me. Why did you say you dreaded him on the holidays?," Seam asked pointing out the previous event. Rouxls suddenly got a look of almost shock over before groaning and reaching a hand up to rub his face. "I take it you've seen him drunk?"</p><p>"Nay...Im expecting him to asketh mineself to thine ball."</p><p>Seams ears perked up. "You don't sound very excited about that?"</p><p>"I just....*sigh* I amst planning on taking careth of Lancer once I gettest back. And knowing how closeth that imp likest to get..." He shivered. "I amst nay ready for such physical activities."</p><p>" Oh. I see.....Then it'll be quite the trouble to keep both Jevil and the prince-..er...Young king in check."</p><p>"Not to mention someone hast to makest sure nothing goes wrong."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Another moment of silence passed as Rouxls continued to pick up his things and Seam watched with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>"....I suppose you'll be very busy there."</p><p>Rouxls sighed. "Most definitely."</p><p>"And... IF you had some help to watch out for Jevil's shenanigans?"</p><p>He gave a dry chuckle. "That wouldst best very helpful, but who in thou's rightest mind wouldst offer to wrangle the likes of Jevil?"</p><p>Seam's smile became a tad bit wider as he casuslly answered. "Well....I don't suupose you'd be willing to finally accept my offer to help finally?"</p><p>Rouxls had to stop and do a double take at the smiling cat. He could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed what the cat had said. "Art thou...seriously offering to keepest him away from mineself?"</p><p>"Well I can't promise that. But I can promise to help keep an eye on him while you do other things. You can just bring me as a guest and Ill see yo myself." He smiled as he watched the worm process the offer in his head before smiling back at Seam.</p><p>"I thinkest that couldst be arranged."</p><p>"Hahaha. Then a party awaits this old cat yet again." He turned his attention to the gathered up things in his arms. "Are you finished using those already?"</p><p>Rouxls shook his head. "No. I merely have that strange hole in thine wall and fireplace to sortest out."</p><p>"Ah. I see. Then I won't stand in your way." </p><p>He smiled wider. "Thank thee. No if thou'll excuseth me-" He picked the buckle of things up into his arms. "I preferest to finish and leave."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The smiling duke turned to the back room of the Sheap and made his way to the back to what Seam presumed to finish what ever he had left. The old cat chuckled to himself and turned back to the exit. He supposed he should move those shelves and chairs back inside in case it rained again- A loud high pitched shriek made him jump and his fur bristle up startled. The scream was followed by a crashing noise and a stream of loud giggling.</p><p>".....Oh no."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Little Offer P4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time it took Seam to get behind the counter and peer into the bedroom, face slightly concerned, Rouxls was already backed up against the wall with a wide eyed look. The worm looked as pale as paper, and he soon discovered why when a very wide smiling floating imp turned in his direction to smile at him. Upon seeing the cat, he released another stream of giggles and sat himself rightside up in a crosslegged position, his expression regarding him with amused curiousity. </p><p>"Why hello, hello Seam! What brings me to this little encounter, encounter?" He turned back to Rouxls who flinched.</p><p>Seam sighed before reaching a paw up to rub his temples. "Did you really have to spook our guest....again?"</p><p>The imp shrugged and turned back to the still frozen worm who visibly gulped and made an attempt at a smile. ....Huh. Funny. He always seemed to do that when he was visibly stressed, reflex maybe? But right now he looked very uncomfortable, even more so now that a love struck Jevil had popped up suddenly beside him. The insolent little pest was staring up at him with clear joy in those pink eyes of his. He uncomfortablely shifted a bit but froze when Jevil let off another stream of high pitched giggles and a clawed hand reached out as if to grab his face, Rouxls"s pupils shrank a little more at the sight of those sharp digits coming towards his face, but at the last moment he rose it a bit higher and moved one of the stray strands of white hair away from his face with a purr. </p><p>"Now what has encouraged, encouraged the duke to come all the way out here,here-" He took a moment to trace his eyes up and down studying the duke's less formal outfit covered in dust and dirt alike. Causing Rouxls to grimace at the notion of it. "....And in such dull attire? Have you decided to take up residence, resi-DENCE-"</p><p>In one moment the personal bubble popping pest was yanked away by a giant paw and was replaced by the beautiful sight of Seam holding up the little imp with a done look. Luckily a few feet away. He sighed in relief at that, a feeling of calm coming over him. Nevermind the thumping of his soul from the brief touch.<br/>J<br/>"...N-nay. NAY!" Both turned to look at the still flustered worm as he cleared his throat and slowly pried himself off the wall and attempted to pull himself together from the earlier scare. He turned his eyes away from the prying gaze of Jevil and instead opted to picking up the things he dropped all over the floor. " I-I amst just here t-to help cleaneth thine home for Measly darke dollars. N-Not to seeth thou or a-anything of the sort."</p><p>More giggling. "Really, really? How quaint. ...It's not a part of a game plan, plan would it Seam,Seam?" Jevil turned his gaze to the giant cat holding him with an almost challenging tone, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>Seam in turn chuckled. "Now do you think I would do something like that? I merely wanted some help in cleansing my home. Is that so wrong?"</p><p>"Hehe. I wonder..." </p><p>His attention went back to Rouxls who had walked away from them and inspected a hole in the wall about level with his head. If he wasn't mistaken that was the same secret space Mak made their home in but he could be wrong. He noticed Rouxls was now leaning down to inspect the inside of the fireplace-</p><p>"Now what might you be doing, doing this time?"</p><p>Rouxls groaned in response. "I amst finishing thine job and then leaving!" His voice echoed a bit within the fireplace, his blue face scrunched up in thought. It seemed he was trying to go about this. </p><p>A thought suddenly came to the imp as his face relit with joy. After some wriggling on his part, his body broke free of Seam's hold and his body once again floated up in the air, this time casually floating over to the busied worm as Seam watched amused. It seemed Jevil wanted to move one of his pieces after suspecting his own move. He chuckled at that, game on then. Let's see how this turned out. Rouxls mumbled something to himself as he reached over to his bucket of cleaning tools before picking up a feather duster-</p><p>"Would you like to see a trick, trick?" </p><p>Rouxls flinched And looked up to the smiling face of Jevil looking upside down at him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, eyeing his form. "....Is this some kind of trickery? "</p><p>"Oh. Nothing bad, bad. I promise.~"</p><p>His expression became even more reluctant at him, but eventually after a pause he responded with, "What tis is?"</p><p>Jevil giggled, quickly snapped back up into a cross legged position, and held up his hand. For a moment Rouxls thought he was going to summon something- Oh good lorde please no heart attacks!- but then a familiar snap of his fingers sounded out. All three of them awaited for.....something? But nothing came.</p><p>"...Waseth that supposed to impress mineself?"</p><p>"Its coming."</p><p>"Pah! Likest i really can be fooled into thine schemes." He turned back to the fireplace raising the duster with an eye roll. "How foolish doth thou thinkest I a-"</p><p>The duster stopped about two inches away from the smoke hole. ....What was..that noise? A low rumbling sound had come from the inside of the hole, it sounded like the rumbling pipes within the castle walls but what would water pipes be doing inside a fireplace? The worm blinked and tiled his head further into the fireplace to look up the hole.</p><p>"Uh...Rouxls." Seam gave a concerned look. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so close?"</p><p>He didnt listen."whonst thee-?"</p><p>An explosion went off. </p><p>In one split second a cloud of black smoke engulfed the duke and poured into the air like fog. The smell of ashes and smoke filled his airways and the sting his lungs felt was absolutely horried! Tears wepted from his eyes as the sting found them too. Rouxls threw himself from the smoke and stumbled to his feet, stumbling around like a blind man coughing and holding his arms out. Pretty sure he hit a wall or something on the way out but he didnt care. He practically collapsed onto the black ground. Seam and Jevil werent too far behind and stumbled out behind him. Thankfully Seam wasn't covered in too much soot from the explosion, but Jevil and Rouxls on the other hand- It took the old cat a couple minutes of swaying and coughing until it felt like cotten was burning through his skin, before he was finally able to open his good eye and start regular breathing somewhat. He blinked over his shoulder at Jevil who was wiping his face with the cape on his back and groaning. After a couple seconds he looked up to meet Seam and also blinked. </p><p>"Well that did not go well,well."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Where is Rouxls, Rou- "</p><p>He was soon answered when something came colliding into him. Seam bunched up from the sudden movement as Jevil crashed to the ground with a loud "OH!!" , where he was floating was replaced by a very angry black worm. Rouxls was covered head to mid leg with black soot and held an equally dirty broom in his hands.  He glared daggers at the confused looking imp as Jevil got up with a groan and sorta froze at the sight too.</p><p>"YOU INSOLENT INSUFFERABLE LITTLE WORM!!" he bellowed voice cracking. Jevil visibly flinched at the clear change in the duke. Seam stared also,  he guessed all the stress the duke was feeling was finally coming out in one big ashy mess. He raised the broom higher in a threatening way. "ART THOU EVER GOING TO LEAVE MINE LIFE?! YOU...YOU..GAH!"</p><p>Jevil yelped when the duke charged at him swinging the broom around like a soilder with a sword in battle. He barely managed to leap in the air when the bristled weapon was swung down onto the ground. Rouxls proceeded to start chasing around a floating Jevil whilst continuing to shout curses and screams at him. Seam watched for a little while before groaning and again reaching up to rub his head. Well this was just great. He didn't notice the small child coming up beside him, their armful of stolen diamonds from a familiar worm's shop. They stopped and stared at the sight of the two before blinking back up at the giant cat. </p><p>"What are they doing?"</p><p>Seam groaned. "Jevil is learning the true meaning of tough love."</p><p>They blinked. "Oh.....I put new shinies away."</p><p>"Yes. You do that."</p><p>He didnt see the child walk past them and into the sheap as he was a little busy trying to figure out what to do about the situation. The two were still doing a round about while Rouxls was still cursing up a storm at Jevil. Just when he was about to step in a scream that wasnt Rouxls came from the sheap. It got the two to stop fighting long enough to turn and see a small angry child open the flap of the sheap.</p><p>"WHO STOLE MY SHINIES!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Little Offer P5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entirety of the cliffside home was oddly silent other than the furious sounds of scrubbing coming from the other side of the sheap. The outside had gotten slightly darker indicating it mustve been early night at least. The residents were sure feeling it. Seam especially as he relaxed back down into the old armchair, normally he hated water but after getting blasted by ashes he was happy to scrub it off. Took a while for his fur to dry though. Luckily no stitches came loose this time. As for Jevil and Rouxls-</p><p>The small gremlin was balancing on his tail watching the working worm with a crestfallen face. Seam could only shake his head and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor fella. True his uh ....'help' had backfired but considering he was pretty rusty from being locked up for over one hundred years of his life, one couldn't judge him too harshly....Buuuut Rouxls wasn't one to let go easily. It had been proven before.</p><p>"Can I help,help?" Jevil gave a hopeful smile to the cleaning worm, who paused for a split second before harshly dunking the sponge he was using into a nearby bucket filled with sudsy water and continued as if he hadn't heard a thing. Making the foolishly hopeful smile from his face vanish a bit, but ever persistent, his tail leaned him forward to be closer to the worm's side where he tried seeing his face. "You shouldn't have to work, work so hard. Im sorry, sorry. So allow me to he-"</p><p>A quick snap of a heated glare from the duke silenced the jester into submission, his smile now silently small and he froze at the hatred radiating off him. It got smaller when Rouxls leaned onto his knees. Usually hed tower over Jevil but his current sitting position made for perfect eye level. </p><p>"Oh. THOU art sorry." A dry chuckle came from that angry being. "Good. For I amst sorry as well....Im sorry for ever letting mine guard down aground thee!"</p><p>Jevil flinched. Hard. And Seam continued to watch calmly from the comfort of the chair, but Kaard didnt care as he already turned his frustrations back to scrubbing the black blotches. </p><p>"Im sorry I ever met thee. Im sorry I canst be there for mine boy- He can't even sleep properly without a story let alone runneth an entire kingdom by himself. Imst stucketh cleaning homes likest some maid just to get decent food and all for what? For a smiling foolish worme to come crashing into thine-"</p><p>....He froze.....Something gently kneeding his shoulder...</p><p>"DON'T TOUCHE ME YOU PLAUGE ON MINE LIFE!!"</p><p>The tail that been holding up shot back the shocked body of the imp as a worm reared his full anger towards him for trying to put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Why dont'st you doeth what thou doeseth best and playest games elsewhere?!"</p><p>With that the duke snapped back around to the floor ignoring any other sad look Jevil gave him. The jester slunk back even further from the duke- An ear perked at a soft chuckle he turned and found it came from the plush cat away from him.</p><p>"Your next play has been interesting to say the least. Are you ready to accept defeat old friend?" His smile widened as the small man pouted and promptly huffed at the audacity of the question.</p><p>"Absolutely not,not. I just-" Yellow orbs glanced back shakily to the worm for a split moment before back to the smiling cat. "...Need a new move,move to play."</p><p>He chuckled again. "Then may I offer some advice-"</p><p>"I can heareth everything thou art saying." Another annoyed glance was thrown over his shoulder. </p><p>A paw was held up in defence. "Now, now. I meant no harm but maybe its best Jevil leaves you alone right now."</p><p>The smaller man Took one last look to the worm before slowly starting towards the smiling cat. Seam ever so calm reached out and gave the sulking gremlin a pitty pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"I dont suppose you would like some tea to help ease the sting of rejection?"</p><p>A dark chuckle and smile. "The taste is bittersweet. But I would rather get sweet victory, victory.~" </p><p>Deep chuckles came from the cat as his one good eye watched the jester jump onto the couch next to himself, but somehow his forced frustrated grin still seemed to be sad there. It sorta made his cotton shiver with a pang of sorrow, but in a game it was best not to let his guard down too much. Jevil sat down on the couch next to Mak, who was fast asleep in a box filled with different things from gems to random jewelry they probably stole. Took forever to get them to calm down after finding their 'room' ransacked and cleaned out by Rouxls. The purple migit made his frustrated ways known with tapping fingers and strained grin directly towards him in question. </p><p>"I just...have a few set backs. Set backs."</p><p>"Oh yes. I remember how fondly old couples would chase each other with screams and try to bodily harm one another." He chuckled at the narrowed eyes Jevil have him. "Or maybe not. It's been at least a few hundred years. Hahaha."</p><p>"Funny,funny....What have you done, done to get expertise in other's romantical preference?," his voice asked in a low tone. A Jevil way of challenging his knowledge. </p><p>To which he shrugged. "I don't. But Id like to think I have enough know how to at least hold a decent conversation and get to know them more." </p><p>He could practically hear the gears working in the other's mind as Jevil slowly came to the realization that maybe, just maybe he had something up his sleeve. So when a more questioning look came over him, Seam couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Really,really?...Would the Magnificent Seam be willing, willing to....discuss his tutorials? Tutorials.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha. But then wouldn't that be cheating the game old friend?"</p><p>One of Jevil's eyelids twitched. Indicating held back annoyance at least. "Hmhm....Perhaps rules could be ...temporary bent,bent?"</p><p>It was more of a suggestion than question, but one that made Seam hum with interest anyways. His eye went back to the worm who was stretching his back out with a groan and popping noise from said worm's back. He looked about ready to get done and be one his way.  Could it really hurt to exchange a few short insights of his? Jevil waited with hopeful patience as Seam rubbed his chin in thought before looking back to him with a smile.</p><p>"I suppose...haha. Two opponents of opposite sides could come to an agreement every so while still searching for victory."</p><p>A couple of giggles came his way as Jevil lit back up. "Do tell. Do tell."</p><p>"Well....I could but I think you already know he doesn't appreciate forceful attempts to get him to like someone...But how you're doing things I could be wrong."</p><p>"...And I could say, say the same about having to be forced to clean a mess,mess that's not his. ..His."</p><p>"Not if the person offered to help him in return and was happily offered to go as a ...guest for the holidays."</p><p>There it was. The straw that broke the hathys back. The jester became as still as a statue as soon as those few words tumbled out of the plush's mouth, it was honestly rather funny to see such a rare shock upon the normally cheerful face, unfortunately it didn't last long because rapid blinks followed shortly after and a forced pleasent chuckle escaped his throat.</p><p>"My dear friend, friend," Jevil said in a forced sweet voice. "It seems that my ears are not what they used to be, be. I thought for a moment you said-"</p><p>"That I will be accompanying the Duke to the this silly ball?" Jevils face dropping again made him chuckle and lean into the chair's cushions more. "I suppose it's not that big of a deal...But then again." Even if it seemed unreal, a smug look came over the cat. "You might not like my play on words, Old friend. Hahaha."</p><p>In that stuper the imp could only get out one word. "How...?"</p><p>"I offered to help take care of you. It seems you've outdone yourself with the romanticizing eh?"</p><p>He went from shocked to an angry little man complete with puffed cheeks and red eyes. If you didn't know Jevil personally it would be quite scary but to the laughing cat it was just like a small tired child. It was cuter when he suddenly stood up and stomped a foot onto the couch. Jarring the sleeping child awake and jingling the box they were sleeping in. Seam didnt even flinch when a claw was pointed at him .</p><p>"No far, no far! You cheated, cheated!"</p><p>"By nicely asking if I could go? Really Jevil. You're acting like a child who didn't get the cookie jar."</p><p>A growl. "You can't keep me away, away! "</p><p>"Who said I would? I only said I would try to help keep your wild self in check and I intend to do so. ...By giving you advice. " when Jevil didnt say anything he continued. "Try a less forceful approuch next time round. "</p><p>".....Next time?" It seemed he found his voice. Jevil could always rebound pretty fast. "My next turn will leave your head spinning, spinning!"</p><p>"Oh Im sure it will." Still with the smug grin.</p><p>"You'll see, you'll see!!"</p><p>With that he sprung himself off of the couch and with furious jingles made his way back to the back room. Oh this was surely was going to be worth watching. A slighy jingling of trinkets ditected his attention back towards the box where the child was looking at him.</p><p>"Breakfast time now?"</p><p>......................................................................................</p><p>Scrubbing sounds was the most of what he heard as he kept up the cleaning momentum. He wanted to get done, collect his earnings, and get out of that chaotic hell of a home. The set back had made him take a whole couple more hours to fix, it was already probably in the middle of the night by how slightly darker it was outside. But luckily he was nearly finished. Just a part of the ceiling left-</p><p>The mop was promptly dunked back into the bucket and pulled out a moment later before being thrusted back up against the ceiling and rubbed against the black ashes remaining stuck to it. The anger was still burning in his mind but he couldn't careless. ....Unfortunately it blinded him to what would've been the soft jingling of bells coming up to him until he felt a tug on his sleeves. The scrubbing stopped and looked down to the small mass that was Jevil. Giving him a small smile-</p><p>"What doth thou want?"</p><p>The harsh tone made him flinch slightly but that didn't deter his new set of confidence. "Ive come to apologize, apologize for everything that's happened."</p><p>An anoyed but slightly confused expression came over him as Rouxls rose a brow. His attention turning back to scrubbing. "Oh lucky me... And what doth I owest thy pleasure?"</p><p>He didnt see the inhale of breath Jevil took. "I want you to forgive, forgive me. Let us start over, over. Please. Let me make up, make up!"</p><p>That made the worm pause his movenents and look back down to the hopeful face of the imp who smiled wider at him. Rouxls blinked....And blinked again. .. Before another annoyed look came over him. </p><p>"Really? I amst supposed to forget everythinge that has happened?" Jevils ears drooped slightly as Rouxls huffed. "Likest I wouldst do that- EEK!"</p><p>The mop fell to the floor with a thump and water spilt onto the floor. Rouxls scrambled back from the sudden flashing of pink in front of his face, in his hast knocking over the mop bucket and almost falling over onto his rear. Jevil admittedly was pretty startled from sudden reaction as well and just stood there.  A couple shiny pink heart attacks floating above him at Rouxls's eye level.</p><p>He blinked upwards at the heavy form of the Duke in front of him-</p><p>"ART THOU TRYING TO GIVETH MINESELF A SOUL ATTACK?!" He pointed at the hearts. "I will nay f-forgiveth thou for doing that! Now...g-getest rid of them!"</p><p>Jevil did. Immediately. "Im sorry, sorry-"</p><p>"Stoppeth it! Just stoppeth apologizing." The worm pushed himself up from the wall as gave Jevil another annoyed look. "If thou was really 'sorry' thoust wouldst try harder and use that head of yours."</p><p>Jevil said nothing as Rouxls turned around to look at the new mess with a disgusted look, but he did hum and make a thoughtful expression a moment later. He might have mumbled something like 'Try harder, harder?' but Rouxls wasn't paying much attention so he barely heard. But he did see him back out of the room from the corner of his eye. Good. Now he could get done </p><p>He looked back down at the spilt water, wondering how he would get that cleaned up-...Wait. A pair of rapid footsteps came towards him, along with a small...battle cry. He barely had time to turn around before a purple blur slammed hard into his chest. They went to the ground like a sack of gems wind knocked out.</p><p>"WHONST THY F*CKETH-"</p><p>"FORGIVE ME!" A pair of yellow eyes stared intensely from his chest.</p><p>"WHA-" The smaller body of the darkner squeezed around his form face pouting against his chest. Rouxls struggled but managed to sit back up with the imp digging into him. "Absolutely not!"</p><p>His hands grabbed onto him and pulled. Hard. But Jevils limbs dug harder around him resulting in a panic running up the worm's spine and pulling harder on him. The digits digging into his goopy body was starting to hurt. </p><p>"Im not letting go, go until you let me,me make it up to you! You!"</p><p>"Thou art bluffing!" By now he was disparately wanting to get this thing off of him! He couldn't stand the way his soul was thumping against his ribcage- "T-Thou cant do this!"</p><p>"I CAN DO ANYTHING!"</p><p>Of course. What answer would he expect? He sat there and stared dumbfounded at him but considering that he was still clinging to him tighter than Lancer, and that pouting face was.....kinda cute.....UGH!!</p><p>"Fine!Fine! Thou can getteth off me now!"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. "You give me your word,word?"</p><p>"Y-Yes. Now please-"</p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments of looking at him suspiciously but slowly let Rouxls go. The worm man shakily stood up onto his feet while remaining eye contact with Jevil who seemed alot more satisfied and happy he finally got his way. </p><p>"Splendid, splendid! Hehehehehe! Im so excited,excited to hear that! I promise, promise to make you happy, happy!"</p><p>"I doubt that..."</p><p>But Jevil didn't seem to hear Rouxls mumbling to himself as he proudly skittered to the exit to the shop front. There he stood proudly and pointed a claw at the ever so calm Seam. </p><p>"One step closer,closer to checkmate!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Little Offer P6 (short chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DING!</p><p>The usual little bell sound of the cash register went off and of course the small drawer at the bottom popped out. Seam hummed to himself as he camly knitpicked through it, humming to himself. God! Did he always have to be so slow? Rouxls tapped his foot against the floor impatiently as he was waiting. He just wanted to get what he was owed and leave finally. He was tired, sore, and just done with everything at that moment...Though he would admit, the whole place looked better now- no thanks to Jevil- there was no dust. The air inside the sheap didnt fell so musty. The place was decently organized- All n all a much better appearance if you asked him, but he wouldn't want to do it again. It's too much hassle trying to manage his focus on trying to clean and not getting trapped within these idiots madness....Speaking of which-</p><p>He looked over Seam's shoulder, which was a little difficult considering Seam was at least a foot or two taller than him, into the bed room. It seemed warm in a friendly cuddly sorta way. On the couch was Jevil who of course was smiling ear to ear at him. When he caught ROuxls's eye, he tilted his head and lifted a clawed hand to wave at him. Rouxls shuddered at that.</p><p>"Art thou almost done?"</p><p>Seam didn't look up, instead contining to count out the dark purple dallor bills in his paws. "Almost. Be patient now. Im afraid my eyesight isn't what it used to be."</p><p>"Right, right."...He glanced back over into the room. "Uh....By thy way. Where didst thou receive such an unruly little beast?"</p><p>"Oh. You mean Mak?" He nodded and Seam just shrugged. "Found them in the woods as a small baby. Don't know they even ended up out there.....most likely abandoned."</p><p>"Oh-"</p><p>"Yep! Loves anything with a glimmer. Almost tore a whole rudinn apart for a mere ruby."</p><p>"...What kind of things art though teaching them-"</p><p>"Ah. Here we are." The old cat finally pulled out what looked like a pretty decent stack of dark dollars before holding them out to him with a smile. "For your troubles."</p><p>"Thank thee." The worm happily took the stack away from Seam and began to flip through it. Counting with his eyes as Seam reclosed the small register with another small ding noise. Rouxls's happy face soon turned to confusion. He flipped through the small stack again, before looking back up at the calm cat. "Thou has given mineself too much."</p><p>Seam chuckled. "No I haven't. With what you had to deal with up to now, I think you deserve it." The look on Rouxls's face made him chuckle.</p><p>He looked from the money to Seam a few times..before shaking his hand and trying to hand it back. "N-Nay! I shan't be overpaid for something that has nothing to doth with thou. Thou shan't payest for his mistak-"</p><p>He stopped when a paw sudden covered his mouth. He blinked....And his eyes glanced down to the paw still holding back any more noise from his vocal cords. After a moment, he pulled away and revealed the bright blue flush over the worm's face, and chuckled.</p><p>"You need it more than I would. Besides, you handled enough for the week. You should go and get some rest before Jevil decides to 'help' some more."</p><p>Rouxls groaned. "Don't remindeth me. I-...I best be going before tis morning."</p><p>"You look exhausted." He chuckled. "But I wish you save travels back home, Duke." </p><p>"Thank thee. Fair thee well, Seam."</p><p>The duke gathered his things into his arms with rattled inside the bucket. He always brought alot of things when overdoing something, oh well. He couldn't complain. He watched calmly as the Duke walked his way out the side flap to the sheap, stumbling a bit as his foot caught onto the side. Making him chuckle again. He should really close up shouldn't he? He answered that quetsion by getting up from his sitting position behind the counter and walking over to the cloth door before tying in down securly.</p><p>"My, my. What a generous, generous gesture you did?" He turned to find Jevil casually floating in the doorway giving him a smile. "But you have yet to scale victory."</p><p>Seam simply smiled back. "Well, one good deed deserves enough, and he could the extra to live suitably for the rest of his 'vacation'. Besides, perhaps my good deed will come back to reward me. But I wonder-" His smile became playful as we walked back towards the counter. "What exactly do you plan on doing to 'mak it up' to the dear duke?"</p><p>Jevil smiled wider. "I asked the dear King of Hearts,Hearts that! He suggested something called a date?...I think it's some kind of friendly outing?"</p><p>Seam chuckled again. "Oh, really now? And what do you plan on doing to woe the duke? If I remember corectly you have what is called 'tough love'."</p><p>Jevil opened his mouth to speak,,,but closed it. Probably Now realizing he didint have any knowledge on the subject. Seam gave a sideways look and hummed. </p><p>"Would you perhaps like a small truce to help you with your situation?"</p><p>"....I would like that very much, much."</p><p>"Good. Firstly I suggest getting used to what the Duke does and doesn't like-"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strange how one could have so many sleepless nights couldn't it? In fact, when was the last time he had a dream at all? The last time he dreamt was that old memory with Lancer four or maybe five days ago, and that was a rare pleasentry. Well, one could chalk it up to just being too tired with all the stress and emotions going through him lately, but he couldn't care less. He was tired, worn out, and done with the situation he was in. But luckily it seemed things were starting to slowly go back to normal. </p><p>Of course, he had no dream that night either. He blamed it on returning home so late at night and being so warn out, he didn't even have the energy to deal with any of his nightly beauty routines and just went down like a sack of potatoes ounce he got in range of the mattress. That night had been quite a blur and he was still  sleeping heavily once morning had risen. The sheets were all wrinkled and lazily tossed over the sleeping worm's body, his body slowly rising and falling In his sleep. Including the light snoring, he could easily call himself lazy if he could see himself right now, but since he couldn't he'd have to settle for just dealing with it. Not that he was really complaining to be honest. But if he was awake, he could've noticed the door to the shop slowly opening and the little bell's jingle. Or hear the footsteps that lead up to the entrance of the small bedroom in the back.</p><p>Yellow eyes blinked at him. An unsure look upon the small intruder's face. He watched as the worm continued to peacefully sleep, his body laid half way off the bed in an almost comical way but this wasn't the time to laugh. Right now was the time to ask what he actually wanted to ask. Professionally and correctly this time. As Seam put it-</p><p>"Do it in a way that normal people do, and not in a way that scares him off. Try approaching him in a calm manor. Im sure he'll be more open if he feels calm around you."</p><p>WAIT! Would it have been more professional to knock before entering? He assumed Rouxls would've been awake by now with how precise he insists on being, he didn't think he would find him fast asleep snoring away. Would it be worse if he woke him up? Would he react badly?</p><p>He stared at Rouxls for a couple more seconds, just standing there and wringing his hands together. A few more seconds of just silently standing there, he took a deep breath and shuffled forward. Stopping at the edge of the bed, he took a moment just standing there and watched him. His face was calm and other than the snoring, not a sound came from him, it...was rather peaceful to be honest. Now that he got a good look at him, he could better see the small white freckles dotting across his face and the shimmering eyelashes against the cool blue skin. He could feel his face heating up a light purple at the sight. Quite the pretty sight-.....He could also see the scars slashed crossed his face. Blinking, he leaned closer-....There were...scars on his face. Three to be precise. One over the left eye and lower cheek, and one near the right corner of his mouth. It-</p><p>It looked like claw markings almost. </p><p>The confusion made him blink more, a clawed hand coming up to move a strand of glittering white hair from his face. What the- Where did these even come from? They were too fat in length to be his or Seam's, so that was a relief. But then....what caused them? He turned back to stare at the one over his eye but instead found an open white eye staring back him. Both froze. Neither moving due to the fact that he been caught- In one quick (but slaggy movement due to Rouxls being still half asleep) the worm yelped in shock and pushed himself up and away from the small imp's face. Jevil, in shock, stumbled back and landed on his hind. Yellow eyes panickingly looked up at him and watched the confused worm stare at him. The mitch matched eyes blinked slow and confused at the small imp sitting on the floor, as soon as he recognized who exactly it was, he groaned, yawned and reached a hand up to rub his face.</p><p>"What tis thou doing here?"</p><p>"I-I....Ahehe-" He gave a nervous smile when the duke turned his attention back to him, raising a brow. "I-I came to make up for last night, last night?" </p><p>The worm continued to give him a skeptical look before sighing. "I doth have nay choice. Do I?"</p><p>"You promised, promised."</p><p>"I didst not think that thou meant first thing in thy morning."</p><p>The worm yawned again and this time stretched out his body. A pop sound came from his back and his hands rubbed down the length of his spine as he turned back to Jevil, who by now had stood back up and was looking at him with a hopeful look. There really was no getting out of this was there? But the thought of Jevil bothering him for the rest of the day was absolutely not an option either, he couldn't fathom how he got himself into these situations.....but maybe if- He looked back to Jevil who was now looking less hopeful and more nervous. His hands wringing his tail. What if he could mold this situation to his liking? Yes. This day could still turn out nicely, considering if Jevil coroperates with him this time. </p><p>He looked back to Jevil and dared to give him an experimental smile, the purple imp perked up a bit. "So...Thou wantest to make amends with mineself?"</p><p>"Oh yes, yes! Hu-ha!" His smile returned in full making Rouxls grit his teeth to keep the smile. "I want to very much, much!"</p><p>"Well then....How wouldst thou l-likest to-" He gulped down the bile he felt before pleasantly replying in a sweet tone. "-h-helpest me with a few things today?"</p><p>The imp immediately gasped before gigglng in glee at the offer to help Rouxls for the day, tail shooting straight upwards and wagging around like an excited puppy. The site of those eyes lighting up a bright yellow and his giggles sent a very nice but surprised shiver up his spine. "OF COURSE, OF COUTSE! I CAN DO THAT!!"</p><p>A smile spread across. Perfect.</p><p>"Lovely. Now if thou will please exit mine room so I mayest get dressed accordingly." He pointed a blue hand towards the entrance back to the shop entrance.</p><p>"Oh! Yes, yes. Of course." Jevil gave out a few more giggles of glee before turning on his heel and bounding out said entrance. Rouxls watched after him before sighing and reaching up to once again run a hand through his hair. He was still very much tired, but hopefully getting a (hopefully) small headache now will save him from a bigger headache later. With another groan he threw what was left of the blankets off him and flung his feet off the bed-</p><p>***************************************</p><p>Jevil waited impatiently on the other side of the counter, casually balancing on his tail like usual. It had only been maybe at most a few minutes but it honestly felt like an eternity. The urge to just pop the question then and there was tempting and he mentally slapped himself for not asking it sooner, but then again the duke seemed really cranky when he woke up. Helping him out with what he wanted would help make up for it and possibly score some extra points. Besides, if Seam could help him so could he! He could help Rouxls even better than Seam could. He could do it! HE COULD DO ANYTHING!! </p><p>And he would prove it! </p><p>He didn't have to wait much longer. His ears perked up at the approaching footsteps and he turned  just as The worm waltzed his way out the door, another fancy suit adorned his body and his hair was neatly draped over his shoulders. How many of those did he have? He smiled as soon as Rouxls's eyes gazed upon him and he could have sworn his eyes became a little softer.</p><p>Rouxls rolled his eyes and sighed. Body straightening into a professional pose. "Today I intend to finish up a few jobs I haveth yet to completeth. If thou insists on...'helping' me today, then I will allow it. But on the condition thou behaves thineself?" He raised a brow as Jevil nodded excitedly but decided not to comment on it. "Good. Now first thine on mine agenda is to get mine lock fixed! I don't want anymore thieves taking mine wares. " He took maybe two steps away from the counter before a rumble and groan came from the worm. Jevil tilted his head curiously at the annoyed looking worm before meeting his annoyed gaze. "...Correction. First thing on mine list tis breakfast-"</p><p>The ground was already pretty dry, even after the large amount of rain from not too long ago, which was fine to Rouxls, he'd rather not get his good boots. Luckily he was able to satisfy his hunger with what worms he dug up a few days ago, but he still felt empty and rather tired, Jevil had pointed it out when he noticed the bags under his eyes. He sure felt like he was carrying a lot of weight, but since when has that stopped him from doing what needed to be done? The cool wind was nice today. A nice change from the stuffy air that was Seam's shop, hopefully his special touch changed that....Of course Seam did seem the lazy type. He couldn't fathom how he could've possibly let himself make all those bad descisions. Letting dust settle on everything until it looked like a dirt bomb had went off. Keeping useless damaged items around to rot among the shelves. Not cleaning out that fireplace for who knows how long- not to mention it was a dangerous fire hazard- Oh! And not teaching that unruly child some better manners. Seriously, he ought to know. He has Lancer after all-</p><p>..Lancer?</p><p>Oh, he must be causing so much trouble right now. Insisting on riding that engine powered bike through the halls, not understanding his King duties,...Going down to the dungeon. That's what he feared the most. For down there lied the former King Spade. Poor Lancer was so naïve, so....Too nice. He'd be easily manipulated into letting the terrifying former king loose, and what then?! He'd go crazy! He'd take his anger out on everyone....including Lancer.  A hand unconsciously went up to touch his face- He needed to get back there and care for his son. No one else would be able to take care of him like he would. He NEEDED him- That train of thought stopped with one single sentence from Jevil-</p><p>"Are you feeling, feeling ok?" The worm completely stopped, blinking his eyes at Jevil. The imp floated eye level with the duke and gave a confused look at the worm. "You started talking, talking to yourself."</p><p>He blinked a few more times looking dazed before clearing his throat and turning around to continue down the path again. "I-I amst fine. *ahem* N-Now cometh along! We have nay time to dottle." </p><p>Jevil made a hum but didn't question his actions just yet. Instead floating after him. " So where are we of to, to now?"</p><p>"Well, first order of business is to refurnish mine shoppe. Which is why I brought this!" With a flap of his cloak the worm proudly revealed an old looking bag from his side. Where did he pull that out from? The bag was old and it looked strangely familiar. Was that- "I'm sure Seam wouldst not mindest if I borrow his knapsack for one trip."</p><p>....Jevil blinked. "Uh- What exactly, exactly are we going to do with that?"</p><p>Rouxls rolled his eyes. "What else? We art picking more of those dangerously calorie filled dark candies for commoners to eat and die a sugary death...And to fillest mine pockets with darke dollars of course. " He pointed to a patch of trees in front of his that was blooming with fresh looking candies from their branches. "Those will suffice. Come." </p><p>The small patch of trees were indeed full of plump star shaped candy, some of the biggest candies Jevil had seen honestly. When asked how he knew of such trees, Rouxls explained Lancer had been the one to discover the trees and (forced) convinced Rouxls to come and see his new discovery. His mitch matched eyes crinkled in a smile at remembering the fond memories, his smile showing off the small gap between his upper teeth. A rather cute sight, his own soul thumping at the sight of the rare display of happiness. The ground around them was littered with old branches, leaves, and candies that was just starting to rot away, from last weeks storm no doubt. Rouxls had handed the bag to Jevil and ordered him up towards the branches with the biggest dark candies. Ok. This should be easy. ....It should have been easy. It turns out the duke was extremely picky with his choice of candy. If he found even just the slightest bruising or anything wrong with it, he would order Jevil to immediately get rid of it. Seemed like a waste of good candy, so rather than get tossed on the ground, the candy found itself tossed into the blank abyss that was Jevil's mouth.The next few times had a rinse and repeat pattern. Rouxls would take up to a minute scanning the trees as if trying to decipher a hundred year old puzzle with Jevil floating boredly waiting for orders, until eventually he would point one out. Jevil would pick, and bring it to said duke who would examine it in excruciating painful carefullness, and if up to his standards, the lucky star would be tossed into the sack.  It took maybe an hour...or two at most for the bag to even be partly filled because the duke would start a small argument whenever Jevil almost dropped one in without consulting him first, making Jevil roll his eyes and retort with a "You're being too picky, picky". But otherwise he entertained the duke's 'rules', wouldn't want to risk a giant argument when he seemed in a good-ish mood. He just had to follow Seam's advice for now. Relent and make sure he was comfortable and calm around him....Though calm might've not been the right words to describe an overly perfectionist like Mr. Kaard over here. By now the bag was almost filled to the brim with the fat dark candies, and Rouxls took a few more minutes examining the actual fullness of the back before nodding his head in satisfaction at the job well done. Jevil sighing in relief, thank goodness that job was over with.....But then Rouxls asked him to get some of the best dark candy tree leaves he could find, whipping out an empty glass jar of nowhere. When asked why, he simply said "For darke candy tea leaves of courseth! Doth thou have any tastes?". Another round of examining and slight annoyance on Jevil's part followed until the jar had been completely stuffed with dark candy leaves, which Jevil ended up holding along with the bag.</p><p>He was again slightly surprised when Rouxls once again pulled another thing from under his cloak. This time a paper and feathered pen...Seriously where did he get that from? He made a small checkmark by the top near some words and Jevil noticed it was a list- </p><p>. pick up darke candy</p><p>.restock the living courters</p><p>. fix thee lock</p><p>.reorganize new wares</p><p>Yep. This was definately something Rouxls would do. Speaking of which- The worm smiled proudly at the work done but when he went to take the bag off of Jevil, the imp pulled the bag away with a smile. </p><p>"I can carry it, carry it! Don't worry about me, me!" </p><p>With a little reluctance, Rouxls agreed to let Jevil carry the items, and by 'carry' he meant have them magically float alongside them as Rouxls directed them down the path once again. </p><p>"Where to now, now?"</p><p>"Seam's shoppe-"</p><p>"WHAT?!" Rouxls paused and gave him a look, CRAP! Jevil quickly smiled and awkwardly chuckled. "O-Oh. Really? Why may I ask, ask are we going there?...There."</p><p>"Seam tis thee only other shoppe open that is not a part of the castle or myself." He faced back forward and began walking again. "So tis only natural to assume he has what I needeth......Art thou coming?"</p><p>Reluctantly he followed after the worm, but now with a sour anoyance to his face. Not that Rouxls seemed to notice or care about, he seemed more focused on getting the things on his list done. So when they came to the Sheap's opening, Jevil grumbled under his breath, ducking in after Rouxls and putting on an annoyed frown. Of course the old cat would be there, smiling as patient as ever. But he did look slightly amused to see the pair and tilted his head.</p><p>"Greetings, Duke. Jevil. What brings you to my humble home today? Did you forget something?" </p><p>"Nay! I amst simply here because I needst some things for mine comfort for the rest on my banishment."</p><p>Seam chuckled. "Well I wouldn't call a break a banishment, but Im always open for customers. Have your look around." The blue man scoffed dramatically before turning back and walking to a shelf near the right wall filled with stocked foods. Making Seam chuckle again, A grumble turned the cat's attention back to the floating companion of the duke. The poor fool looked annoyed to be there, arms crossed, and curious enough, a bag and jar floating alongside him. He chuckled good naturedly at the frown the jester adorned, making him frown a bit deeper. "And here I thought you would be entertaining the young king today. Did you get fired old friend?"</p><p>He gave a dry huff and sarcastic smile. "Only if, if- I simply asked the dear child for the day off, off to take of dear Rouxls, Rouxls..... He seemed worried, worried about him."</p><p>Seam hummed. "It's perfectly understandable. The boy isn't usually without the duke, or so I've heard. Tell me, how is he holding up?"</p><p>Jevil shrugged. "As energetic and clueless a child can be about running a kingdom." A real smile and chuckle graced his face for a moment. "He's causing quite the handful for the other kings and servents. Last night he wanted to order everyone to eat worms for dinner-" He was interrupted by a gag sound coming from the old cat who's fur bristled up at the thought of squirming insects entering his mouth. Jevil of course laughed at that earning a quick curious glance from Rouxls. "Not one for exotic quisine eh Seam?"</p><p>"Don't tell me YOU have started eating those things?" He shrugged and Seam shuddered in disgust. "Have you asked the Duke yet?," he asked changing the subject. Jevil's smile immediately faded and he gave a side glance.</p><p>"Um....Not yet, yet. He seemed rather..cranky, cranky when he woke up."</p><p>"So you're helping him shop?"</p><p>"N-No! Im making up for my past mistake, mistake yesterday! Happiness leads to good choices-"</p><p>"Oh, I see." Seam leaned against the counter, head in paw. Giving his own version of a smug look. "Jevil. In all our years of knowing each other, I've never took you for a kiss up."</p><p>Jevil gasped in a dramatic way, hand on his chest like Seam had just insulted his mother. Seam chuckled harder at the jester's reaction but neither had time to react before the footsteps of the duke approached the counter. He had an aray of items in his arms which included some of the dried or canned foods, and a few smaller things like tissues and some yarn. He placed them all down on the counter and gave Seam an expecting look. Without question, the old cat smiled politely and went to start reading the small price tags attatched to them to calculate the price. </p><p>"So how has your day been if I may ask? Or you don't have to say anything. It's none of my business." His one good eye glanced up at Rouxls.</p><p>Rouxls sighed and rolled his eyes, but answered, "Doing what I should have gotten done days ago. Getting things organized in an orderly fashion within mine space..." He glanced at Jevil. "With some minor help of course."</p><p>Jevil flashed a toothy grin which made the duke slightly cringe at. Seam didn't miss that for one second. The duke didn't go full on defensive mode, so that was a good change of pace at least. He wondered if Rouxls had gotten all his anger and stress out yesterday or if he was just really tired for a moment. The bags under his eyes weren't very impressive- But how the duke slept wasn't any of his business now is it? But he's your soulmate, a voice whispered in his head.</p><p>Yes, well he's also Jevil's and doesn't seem interested in persuing romantical feelings with anyone let alone a bouncy, little fool like Jevil or an old torn thing like me.</p><p>Then why are you helping Jevil?</p><p>He's my oldest friend. It's my fault he was kept from his soulmate for so long. It's the least I could do. Besides. This is nothing but a last game before the end.</p><p>Then why are you feeling jealous over this whole thing?</p><p>"Seam?"</p><p>"Hmm?" He looked back up into the raised brow look of Rouxls. He pointed to the ball of blue yarn he was currently holding.</p><p>"Thou hast been staring at that ball of twine for quite a bit. Is somethinge wrong?"</p><p>"Wha- Oh! Oh. Oh, no. Nothing but an old cat's thoughts."</p><p>"...Alright." He continued to watch as the cat sighed...sadly and put the ball of yarn back with a few other colors of yarn. All still with a raised brow, he turned to Jevil with a questioning look, but the imp seemed just as confused as he stared back with a similar facial expression and shrug. He heard cats loved balls of yarn, perhaps he was taking one of Seam's favorites? Or maybe it reminded him of something? He shook his head, who knows what goes on in that cotton filled head of his? Oh well. Soon enough, the old register made some clinging noises as Seam pressed down on some of the keys, with a smile, he turned back to the pair. </p><p>"That'll be sixty-four fifty-two, Duke. Of course unless you don't want them anymore."</p><p>Rouxls was quick to dig into his pocket and throw down some cash onto the counter, he had places to be after all. To Jevil's surprise yet again, the duke pulled out another bag from under his cloak - ok. This was getting ridiculous. Could he teleport things too, or was there a giant hidden pocket within the underside of the cloak he wore?- Granted, this one looked as if it was homemade from yarn instead of the patchwork rucksack that was seam's. Knitted maybe? Rouxls wasted no time grabbing the items and started stuffing them within the neatly knitted bag. Seam watched with a patient smile as the duke finished stuffing said items into the bad and turned to leave.</p><p>"Thank thee. But I must be on mine way if I amst going to make good timing I must be on mine way. "</p><p>"Oh. Well In that case I wish you a good day Duke." With a quick glance he turned back to Jevil and smiled again. "I suggest you go to. You never know when your opponent might make a surprise move. Hopefully you'll make yours soon."</p><p>*************************************************************</p><p>Rouxls was grumbling in annoyance again. Surprise, surprise. Even after giving Malius the one hundred dark dollars to fix the lock- This started a whole argument with the blue duke and hammer headed darkner, because as Rouxls said, "ONE HUNDRED?! Whomst charges that much for a simple lock!? Thou art a thief and a cheat if you think I amst paying THAT much for a dam LOCK!!" Luckily Jevil managed to step in and cool Rouxls down and somehow talk sense into him. Enough to get Rouxls to pay Malius in advance to come fix the lock tomorrow- Which made Rouxls even more annoyed because in his opinion, that 'metal-headed jerk' just loved to make him wait on purpose. He would've laughed because seriously, who fights over a door knob? But he decided to remain calm and just try to steer Rouxls away from another dramatic display of shrieking. Plus it would only serve to delay what he so desperately wanted to ask of him, in the meanwhile though- They were walking back towards Rouxls's shoppe. With the duke staring at his list and mumbling to himself, and Jevil floating bordly behind, the bags and jar right behind him. They passed maybe one or two guards and jigsaweries who stared in confusion or hid behind one of the many dark candy trees in fear of Jevil (or to the Jigsawries the dastardly villian Duke who was once upon a time given their jobs by the Ex-King Spade). They paid them no mind though. They had more important things to do right now.</p><p>"That whole trip was almost a complete waste of time! What waseth that lunatic thinking?!"</p><p>Jevil shrugged and let Rouxls rant his frustrations out. He had gotten the idea it might've been better to let all his anger out other than letting it pent up, no matter how slightly annoying it might've been. Plus wouldn't it be more kind to let him vent? That's what good partners do right? It didn't take too long before the two finally came up to the worm's shoppe, closed sign up in the neatly scrubbed store window so luckily no one came in and took anything while they were gone. The small bell over the door jingled when the duke pushed the door open and waltzed on in, Jevil in two with the supplies beside him. The worm sighed in relief at finally getting back home and getting most everything done for the day, well except for getting his lock fixed and getting more sleep, but that was beside the point. He almost forgot Jevil was there before he spoke up again-</p><p>"So what now, now?"</p><p>He jumped a bit and blinked back at him. "Um...W-What?"</p><p>"What are you going to do with all theses, these things now, now?" He gestured a clawed towards the still floating bags.</p><p>.....Rouxls blinked. "O-Oh! Of courseth! Ahaha. How couldst I forget? *ahem*" He reached his arms beside Jevil and grabbed one of the floating bags and the jar of leaves. "I shalt puttest mine personal belongings away, if thou still wishes to helpeth mineself-" He gestured his head begin him towards a shelf with neat crates stacked upon it. "-puttest those ghastly tooth rotting sweets without those. And try not to drop any on mine clean floors." </p><p>With that Rouxls turned back towards the counter and started towards the other side of it. Most likely to put whatever he bought from Seam's sheap away. With a sigh, Jevil turned to the shelf and rose a hand. With a motion of his fingers two crates flew off the shelf and into the air, while the old bag full of dark candies floated towards them. With another finger motion the top of the bag opened-</p><p>"And put those in there carefully! One byest one if thou hast to. I nay want bruises on my product, only the best are sold in mine presence."</p><p>The floating imp threw a 'really? Im so done right now' look over his shouler at the busy worm, but only sighed and decided a fight wasn't worth his breath right now. Turning back to the work at hand, his body turned to a laying down motion with one hand holding his head up and the other one outstretched in the direction of the floating objects. His hand lazily moving in an up and down, making the candies float out of the bags ten at a time and carefully set them within one of the two crates. A small silence filled the room other than the shuffling of Rouxls moving around objects behind the counter or the sound of candies being put inside the wooden crates. It was calming to Rouxls, after dealing with the annoyance of constant bugging and fighting with everyone, it was nice to just sit back and work on his own things. Silence was something he greatly appreciated but barely got to have unfortunately with his many duties and raising a feisty boy, but at least there might be one good thing about this 'break'-</p><p>"Rouxls, Rouxls?"</p><p>Speak of the Jevil. Rouxls sighed and asked without looking up from the counter, "Yes, Jevil? Didst thou wantest something?"</p><p>He couldn't see it, but the small imp was giving him a nervous look from where he was floating. "Y-You are going with Seam as your....date,date for the ball yes,yes?"</p><p>That sentence made the worm pause his actions and lean up to look at the nervous jester.....Did he agree to Seam being his..date? Well, he did agree to let Seam go as his Plus One for the ball, but only because he offered to help keep an eye on Jevil. Di- Did that still count as a date? ...Would Jevil go insane if he said yes? Another look at the jester made him have another thought. If he said yes, was he less likely to bother him during that time? He'd have more time to watch over Lancer and help set order at this event.</p><p>He pondered his thought for a moment, before looking back to the jester and hesitantly saying. "...Yyyeeesss??"</p><p>Jevil's face dropped a little bit upon hearing that, but he just smiled back politely and responded with a polite. "Oh....Seam is a lucky, lucky one."</p><p>"I...suppose he is." He began to turn back to the counter-</p><p>"Rouxls?" </p><p>He looked back to Jevil. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Jevil gulped and smiled wider. "If....someone else, else asked you about a ....d-date, date....W-Would you accept that offer?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Rouxls continued to stare at the nervously grinning jester in silent shock. Did he just....ask about his romantical standards?</p><p>He blinked. "Well....I g-g-guesseth if one whomst asking is one I find a-attractive...t-then maybe? W-W-Why doth thou asks?"</p><p>His stomach sank after asking that, because Jevil's face lit up with a new hopeful smile and his tail slightly wagged back and forth with his new smile. Rouxls could feel his pupils shrink, his ears droop as the reality of what was about to happen hit him with the force of a hundred spade kings. Jevil didn't seem to notice though as he asked his next question with hopefully pride-</p><p> </p><p>"Rouxls, Rouxls. Would you m-mind, mind...going on one with me?...Me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Date P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usual blurs of red and pink swirled around and the halls and into the minds of the common and wealthy around the dark world. Infecting their very consciousness on the drunken ecstacy of love so would it seem. The pheromones of roses and fine chocolates seemed endless wafing through the air as an endless stream of love poisoning. It was the grand reason for this very holiday. </p><p>Love. </p><p>Love can be a powerful thing can it not? He's seen people go to war for the ones they loved. He's seen people do terrible, horrible things in the name of love. It's a powerful emotion. So powerful they had a king named after it after all. But it wasn't just bad things. Good things came from it as well. He'd happily smile at the many happy couples and happy laughter of children running around throwing paper hearts at one another along the halls or happy squeals from the occasional hathy when they receive a love letter or confession from their lovers. It was a beautiful sight he wouldn't deny, but perhaps it might've been a bit much for him sometimes. But on the other hand-</p><p>He flipped his hair back and looked back into his mirror. Who could deny his looks? He was rather good looking compared to all the other darkners. Who else had flowing white glowing hair that delicately draped around his perfect eyes and fluttering lashes? Who else could say they had many admires willing to buy something they don't need just to be near him?....Perhaps King Diamonds, but respectfully he was a marvel in his own way. His scales usually sparkled brightly and being the richest of the four kings of course meant he'd have a fair amount of suitors himself hoping to get a piece of his riches and royal status. But the king couldn't compare to the likes of him in other ways. He didn't have the charm or grace he posessed surely. He didn't have the charisma or confidence, or the romantical know-how to woo the lady of his dreams.~ And he had chosen the perfect one to court. Sure. There a few.....difficulties. </p><p>One being that she was already courted and dare say.....already married to someone. In technicality he had already lost before he even began, which should've been enough of a red flag for him to stop while he was ahead. To stop himself from doing something stupid- But we all know how the saying goes.</p><p>Love is blind.</p><p>He had to tell her. Even if she never returned his affections. He could live with the rejection, but he couldn't just keep his emotions about this whole thing up any longer. </p><p>Her surprised face when he turned up with an assortment of roses he knew she would like. Smile on his features....A frown on her face and worry in her voice.</p><p>"Rouxls. You have to stop this. You don't understand what this could do. Do you understand me?"</p><p>"Rouxls?"</p><p>"ROUXLS KAARD!! YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!!"</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Rouxls, Rouxls?"</p><p>The worm made a yelp sound and dropped what he had been previously holding. He fell backwards onto his rear and balls of yarn bounced near his feet before going to a stop. His lungs heaved in and out sucking in that sweet air and his eyes blinked blankly at nothing in particular- He flinched and snapped his head up when a hand gently gripped his shoulder, meeting the eyes of a concerned floating purple man who blinked back in confusion.</p><p>"Are you alright, alright?"</p><p>"W...Wha-," was all he could get out in his confused stupor.</p><p>"You looked frightened, frightened?" His head tilted to the side and blinked. "Like Lancer when his nightlight went out. Are you alright, alright?"</p><p>He froze when Rouxls pulled his shoulder away from him and averted his eyes. "I-...I willst best f-fine....Nothing that hasn't happened before."</p><p>Jevil's eyebrows rose. Nothing that hasn't happened before? Does he just freeze up every time someone asks him on a date? A pit of guilt suddenly made itself present in his stomach and his eyes widened in a sudden thought. Did-...Did he do something wrong? No, no. He couldn't have! He followed the steps Seam had told him to follow during their little truce. Professional, polite, helpful- Didn't he do everything right? ..Did those little remarks during candy picking sent him the wrong impression? Rouxls slowly shifted getting Jevil's attention directed back towards him. The worm slowly reached a hand out and shakily grabbed onto the counter the register sat upon, Jevil reached his hands out as if to help, but a blue hand was held up to stop him. Rouxls took a shaky breath in and released it slowly with a shudder, carefully pulling himself up to his feet. His legs felt like jello and he worried he might fall over again, but he put on a stern brave face and forced himself to stay still. He remained silent for a moment. ...Hands on the counter. Eyes closed. And taking a few deep breaths.<br/>Jevil watched it all with a very confused look....What was that all about?</p><p>Rouxls tilted his head down towards his feet silently, catching the attention of the floating clown. Staring at the few balls of yarn that he had dropped. Ever so silently, he slowly turned his body and reached down to pick up the wool strands off the floor. ".....I-" Jevil flinched at the eerily calm voice of the worm. Didn't he just have a scare a few moments ago? "-apologize for mine rude reaction. I amst usually not l-likest that around ....c-coworkers."</p><p>Jevil tilted his head. Coworkers? ....Oh. Lancer did give him his royal title of Court Jester back, he guessed that did make them coworkers. But wait. ....Did that mean that-? His stomach instantly dropped when the thought hit him. Did Rouxls not see him as anything but another co-worker? Is that why he never...returned his own affection because he saw their relationship as nothing but 'professional'?! Is THAT why he was so angry all the time? Because he always saw it as 'unprofessional behavior'?! His ears dropped as he looked back to the worm who had stood back up. He gave the yarn a tired look before turning back to the counter and setting them within their proper place silently.</p><p>"....Rouxls,Rouxls?" </p><p>He paused. "Yes, Jevil? </p><p>Rouxls gave a small look over his shoulder to address his attention to Jevil, who smiled weakly at him. "Um.....Did you hear , hear my question?...Question."</p><p>A pause-</p><p>Rouxls sighed. The kind of sigh that sounded tired and done. "Yes. Yes, Jevil. I did."</p><p>He gulped. "And...what does the Duke, Duke think?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>".....I-" He looked back towards the counter. "I..think now may be a...n-not so good time to do anythinge of the sort. I-...I amst sor-"</p><p>He stopped when he felt something latch onto him. Freezing up on instinct. Soul starting to thump hard against his chest, something curled into his back and something muscular coiled his upper arm from behind. His body reacted in his pupils shrinking and his ears drooping....Something pressed into the back on his shoulder and..he slowly turned his head-</p><p>Jevil was- ....He was- Soul thumping hard- A flushed feeling washing over him. As Jevil....hugged(??) him. Well...maybe hugging. He was looking at him with a uncertain expression and his arm were around his upper back and tail found it's way around his upper left arm. The two stared at each other for a moment before Jevil cleared his throat.</p><p>"It...Looked like you could use a hug,hug." He dared to give a uncertain smile. "The young prince told me of your sadness, sadness....He told me a hug, hug always made you feel better."</p><p>Rouxls just stared at Jevil for a long moment. Just staring silently. Jevil's smile slightly faded, had he had something wrong, maybe he shouldn't have done this. But upon questioning the young boy about his father's habits, he said he always loved his hugs. Didn't he enjoy them from his destined soulmate too? "Heh" Jevil's train of thought was derailed when he heard that one small chuckle escape from the Duke's lips. Followed by another...And another- The duke chuckled to him self and shook his head, laying his upper body onto the counter by this elbows. A...smile on his face. And not the nervous kind!</p><p>"Thou art a funny man, Jevil." Another chuckle escaped from his mouth and one of his hands came up to rub over his face and push some of that snowy white hair away from his forehead. "I nay believe I'll ever understand thee but thou art a....undeterred little worm."</p><p>"...Does this mean Im forgiven, f-forgiven?" He took his face from his hands and turned to give Jevil that smile. The jester's soul thumped harder when he gave what he finally wanted. </p><p>A smile of true happiness.</p><p>"I supposeth so. Considering thou willst be more considerate to mine....p-personal pereferences?" Jevil was too eagerly to nod his head yes against Rouxls's shoulder, settling down into his space perched upon him and letting out a content purr sound. ..Which made the duke do a double take- The fool could PURR?! "...Art thou going to just stayest there for the rest of thine day?"</p><p>Jevil hummed cracking an eye open at him. "It depends, depends. Maybe I can be convinced to go somewhere else, else if my previous question is answered, answered."</p><p>A look of confusion is what he got. Question? WHat questi- Oh. ...Right. The thought of going on a date with anyone was enough to make him tired, but ...with Jevil? Well he guessed he should've seen it coming. Rouxls's had suspected Jevil had wanted to ask him to the ball from the very beginning, but a wrench was from into the works when Seam beat him to it-...Wait. Did that mean that Seam tricked him into inviting him?! That sneaking old cat! Oh he would definitely be having a talk with Seam later about this whole thing, but right now he had another thing to worry about. And the question that needs answering is....Would he do that?</p><p>One look in the jester's hopeful bright eyes and wagging end of his tail, compiled with the thrumming purring coming from his throat and nuzzling into his shoulder- ....His soul gave a throb and without a second of self control he gave possibly the greatest or worst answer he could have given.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He froze. There it was. All out without his control. Jevil on the other hand gasped, his mouth wide open, eyes widening until they looked like two golden coins against the black of the whites of his eyes. Before contorting his mouth into a happy smile, a happy whine escaping his throat, the end of his tail thumped relentlessly against part of his arm. By the way Jevil stared at him, you would think he just agreed to marry the fool. His smile became wider. Mind racing with: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap-</p><p>Ding!</p><p>The front door suddenly flew open and standing in the doorway was a common rudinn guard, he gave the two a confused look and they just stared back awkwardly. After a few seconds, Rouxls cleared his throat and gave the rudinn one of his signature smiles as a greeting.</p><p>"Greetings! I amst sorry but mine shop tis closed for restock and repairs. Funny that didst not deter thee.~ " He gave a small wink to the random guard who flushed a light green and stutter a small 'uh' to the Duke's flirtacious words. Jevil however gave them his own jealous filled glare. "Art thou one of mine admirers, Worm?~ ...ACK-"</p><p>Jevil climbed higher onto Rouxls shoulder and gave a hug that pressed both their cheeks together. "Hehehe. Im your admirer, admirer.~"</p><p>Rouxls gave a strained smile and cleared his throat again. "Thank thee Jevil, but I do believe this is unprofessional in front of mine dear customers." His voice sounded slightly irritated.</p><p>"Oh. But where's the fun, fun in that?"</p><p>Rouxls opened his mouth to speak, but that was cut short when he felt Jevil not so secretly place a kiss to his neck near his jaw line, staring at the Rudinn, who already looked weirded out enough as it was and only felt weirded, with a jealous narrowed glare. As if to dare the newcomer to just try something sneeky. ..What really resulted was the duke giving a high pitched girly squeal and a hand flying up to push the invader's face away from his. Jevil giggled at the new game of keep away and turned his face into the blue hand that was pushing his cheek and giving it a small peck. ROuxls gave an undignified yelp and pulled his hand away with a light blue already spreading across his face. </p><p>"Jevil you...you...SNAIL!," he yelled in a squeaky high pitched voice.</p><p>The Rudinn slowly slithered backwards out of the shop, the two arguing among themselves, they didn't notice the sound of the bell jingling or the sound of the door closing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Date P3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He barely remembered the rest of that night, it was just a blur of Jevil smothering him in love and affection until the Rudinn left and hadn't stopped even when the loon noticed he did. But he eventually stopped and giggled at how flustered and embarrassed the worm was, too angry to sputter anything out other than "WORM!", making him laugh more. Thankfully he did leave, but not before giving a sly wink to the already melting man. Oh! How he was going to scold him a new one when he showed up tomorrow...</p><p>Except. He didn't show up the next day.</p><p>Rouxls had woken up from another dreamless slumber, odd he's been having those a lot lately, without the banging on his door, or the shaking him awake, or the shock of someone coming in while he was sleeping. But considering Jevil could teleport and Seam could teleport furniture it wouldn't stop either of them most likely, and especially liked to point out cruel loopholes of his logic that had nothing to do with the rules. But at least his lock was fixed so intruders no longer stole anything from his home. Thank goodness. But it didn't explain the silence he felt when he woke up and found no one there, he found it a relief but also strange. So he went through his usual morning routine of his morning beauty process, and opened up his shop for business. Flipping the sign open and unlocking the newly installed lock with a satisfying click. He was sure the moment he sat down behind the counter, that Jevil or Seam would stroll through the door any minute now that the shoppe was open.....But none came. The silence was a refreshing change of pace for him at least, but he looked over his shoulder every so often out of habit. But there was no yellow eyed smile there, which was odd. He tried busying himself with small things around the shoppe. Shifting through the two giant bins of 'darke candy', and shifting about any other small items he thought looked out of place-.....And suddenly noticing that some of his diamonds and other precious stones were missing from the display case under the counter. He scowled and made a mental note of asking Seam about it later. </p><p>But absolutely no one came in today. </p><p>...Ok. Not a big deal. Jevil was probably busy with his job back and Seam had a shop and child of his own to take care of. But he naturally couldn't help but be a bit suspicious and paranoid about this, old habits. The next day-...Haled the same results. He woke up without any other spooks and all alone like the night before....Ok. This was alright. He felt more curious than paranoid this time but his suspicions never went away. After a few silent hours of just sitting there in anticipation waiting for something to happen, he threw his hands up in defeat and stood from his comfy stool. In just a few moments, he was already flipping the closed sign in the window and marching his way down the path towards the Sheap just down the road. It's not like he was being over anxious or anything- He just happened to remember he still needed to return Seam's old burlap sack, yeah. That was it.</p><p>The old doll was waiting for him when he walked in. His already tired and smile became just a bit wider upon seeing the figure of the Worm duke peel back the flap door and stick his confused face in. "Welcome, Duke. What brings you to my humble home today?"</p><p>The worm gave a quick glance around the sheap and tilted sideways to glance around the cat and into his room in the back, just to see no one. His eyes blinked back to the ever patient cat who was smiling at him. "I..uh...*Ahem*" He straightened up and held a hand out holding the old sack. "I have cometh to return thine satchel. I-I haveth no need for it anymore."</p><p>Seam slowly held his hand out and grabbed the bag from the duke and dragged it under the counter before smiling back up to Rouxls. "Thank you, Friend. I was wondering where it had went." Rouxls made a hum and gave another look around the sheap, Seam tilted his head at his silence, "I take it you're looking for something as well? Perhaps I can help you find it."</p><p>"...Perhaps thou might." He turned his eyes back to him. "Where tis thine comical c-companion?"</p><p>"Oh, Jevil?" Rouxls didn't seem to flinch or anything at the name this time. Good. He shrugged. "At work most likely. If memory serves me right, King Hearts has been going over a few surprises for the big celebration next...week I think. And of course that promise to help watch out for the young King he made to you. But-..." He button eye spun as his one good eye looked him over. "Hehehe. He did mention wanting to let you relax a few days of your vacation before you go back next week."</p><p>Rouxls blinked...and stared confused at the smiling feline in front of him. "...Next week?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Well it's been six days counting today. I could've sworn you're break was ten days. Or not, I might be miscounting in my old age."</p><p>Rouxls's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the cat. A-All of this....EVERYTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED!! Had happened within a span of six days?! It felt like a lifetime! He stumbled and had to grab onto the counter to keep from falling, Seam quickly reaching his arm out to catch the worm's shoulder and staring at his dumbfounded look with concern.</p><p>"Whoa there, Friend. Are you alright?"</p><p>"I-I-..." Rouxls blinked and shook his head, "Y-Yes. I just hadst...n-no clue how long I-it hast been."</p><p>Seam slowly leaned him back onto his feet and gave a smile. "Well I think we all have been a little distracted the last few days. It's perfectly understandable to lose track of time. "</p><p>"B-B-But...How waseth I not able to notice thine time? I amst always on top of thine schedules!" He gave Seam a disbelieving look. "How couldst I not know about this?" </p><p>Seam hummed before pointing at him. "Perhaps your mind and body really did know how much you needed this break?" A paw was placed onto his shoulder and gave a few reassuring pats. "Don't worry about anything right now. Heed my words and rest, Dear Duke."</p><p>The walk back home was filled with him scolding himself for not being on top of the time, and beating himself up over how Lancer must've been so lost without him to help him right now. I mean who else would know just how to make him fried worms and meatballs he loved so much? Or read him his favorite Hide and Seek with Fluffy Bunny book before bedtime? Or helped him with running his part of the kingdom?! .....Or keep him from the dungeon? O-Or be his father...Surely no one was more qualified than him right? He's been there from the very beginning and certainly going to be there until his end. ....But he would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was curious about this whole 'plan' Jevil had put together. Oh he better had been keeping his word about Lancer this entire time. If he found so much as a hair misplaced on his fuzzy little head, he'd be sent back to the dungeon faster than you could say 'Chaos'. </p><p>The rest of the day had been pretty quiet as well. Not so much as a guard stopping in and saying hi. Wow. It really had been a while if he wasn't used to the usual quiet of his shoppe. He decided he might as well heed Seam's words and 'relax' as everyone kept telling him. So the very next day he decided to do just that, still woke up fairly early out of habit, but his body was strangely more...less tired? If that even made any sense. Perhaps everyone was right. Maybe he did need a rest- Those thought were quickly shaken away and replaced with 'Well, If I really need a break then I could've just easily taken one at anytime if I wanted too. Lancer still needs me.' 'Yeah, well considering nothing tramatic has happened that says a lot about your boy huh?' 'Oh shut up!' 'What Jevil said about giving him some room from you was probably true, but you keep denying his truth. Just like you keep denying your feeli-"</p><p>"Ok. That tis enough self monologue this morning!" He quickly escaped the warmth of his bed and stood up. Time to start the day.</p><p>During the next two days, the shoppe was filled with relaxing music played from a small record player in the corner, it's owner sitting behind the counter knitting away or rereading his calligraphy books on poetry, some he might've written himself and wasn't too bad. If he said so himself, who could write poetry better than him?~....King Hearts but that's besides the point. He still looked over his shoulder every so while but that was just force of habit. Speaking of habits, he tried really hard not to think of Lancer or the eventual 'date' he accidentally agreed to with Jevil. The endless possibilities of what that little loony would do made him shiver, hopefully he'll be more aware of his own boundaries.</p><p>The third day was his next to last one for break if he remembered right, oh he could taste the sweet relief of seeing his sweet little boy again. His smile and giggles were to absolutely to die for. The thought made him get into a better mood, momentarily making him forget any worries and putting him into a better mood. The one guard who finally came in had the pleasure of having a smiling duke winking at him. Sold a good few diamonds and dark candy that day. But he didn't expect the next morning to be filled with his head pounding from a headache. So groaning and tossing his head under the pillow seemed a good way to start his morning. </p><p>KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!!</p><p>Grumbling, a blue face surrounded by white mess bedhead rose from under the comfy pillow and blinked tiredly. How..What was- More knocking sounds came from the other side of the shoppe and he lazily turned his gaze in that direction. It sounded like a bloody rabbick was knocking it's way around outside. Wouldn't be the first time those little rodents tried to break into his food supply. So with a grumble and annoyed look, the worm forced himself out of the comfy warm bed and onto the cold floor. Shuffling his way over towards the door, the knocking was still coming on strong and it was starting to get annoying.</p><p>"Alrighteth! I amst coming. Keepest thineself down." The knocking seemed to halt from his shout and was silent as he reached his hand around the doorknob and pulled the door open. ...The sight before him wasn't what he was expecting.</p><p>"Why hello, hello.~" A familiar smile and yellow eyes peered up at him from the ground. Long tail wagging behind him. The faint smell of candy came at him full force and dull purple and red suddenly flashed across his vision. "Hehe. For you, you.~"</p><p>Rouxls had to blink and take a step back to take a good look at the smaller man in front of him. ..He still half believed he was asleep by what he saw. Jevil The Jester....Wasn't wearing any jester outfit as per the norm. Instead his body was adorned with a purple suit with a comically large orange bow, and same clown shoes. His hand was holding up a couple small tree branches, covered in small dark black flowers that would've been candies soon if Jevil hadn't broken them off the branch. They were all tied together by a small red ribbon tied in a bow. Jevil was standing there with a beaming smile and seemed to be waiting for his reaction. </p><p>He slowly blinked and looked at the strange bouqet of branches in front of him. It shook a bit when Jevil pressed it a little closer to him, he slowly brought his hand up and lightly grabbed it from him. He gave it a confused look over, a few leaves falling from the twigs. "Um....Thank thee."</p><p>Jevil's tail wagged a little faster and he let out a couple more giggles before looking back up at him. "Are you ready, ready?"</p><p>"Ready...for what?"</p><p>"Our date, date silly, silly Rouxls.~"</p><p>Rouxls full on stopped and stared dumbfounded at the smaller man. One could see the wheels turning in his tired mind before his eyes widened and his brain finally snapped back like a rubber band to reality. "THAT'S TODAY!! R-RIGHT NOW!?"</p><p>Jevil giggled and reached a claw over to gently poke Rouxls's pajama pants. "I see you're late, late. Did you forget?"</p><p>"NO!...*Ahem*" He quickly stood back up and cleared his throat. "O-Of courseth not! I nay forgot about this event. I just...w-wasn't expecting thou to arrive so soon...*sigh* Cometh in and wipe thou's feet." The duke turned and trudged back into the shop and in followed the bouncy happy purple menace behind him. The bell dinging as the door closed behind them. The tree branches were placed onto the counter as the tired worm walked around it and gave Jevil one last look before disappearing into the back. "Wait here please."</p><p>He egerly nodded and watched him disappear behind the curtain before chuckling to himself. PERFECT!! Part one of his plan was already complete! He got Rouxls to agree with his idea and he had already accepted his token of his affections. Now the next step was to wow him of course! And he had plenty of practice from the plays he and Seam used to script together and perform for the Kings! Just take some of those old romance scenes and play them into real life. Genius right? OH! Seam wouldn't stand a chance against him now! Because he had a secret weapon on his side in the form of a very round boy and the very hopeless romantic that was the King of Hearts! The boy provided the game stats on the Duke and his majesty gladly gave him all the romantic advice he could give for his help in the ball restorations. Everything Seam didn't even know about Rouxls.</p><p>Now all he had to do was just keep his cool and keep this plan on track. After all. HE COULD DO ANYTHING!!</p><p>His head snapped up towards the curtain as it flapped open again and the worm appeared in all his suited up glory, making Jevil's tail wag out in glee.</p><p>"*sigh* Showest me what thou has planned for me today, Worm."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Date P4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Past abuse mentioned, Plus minor panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then so I put the ace in the trunk Seam had levitated and pulled, pulled him out without anyone knowing. It used to be one of Queen Heart's favorite, favorite tricks of mine, mine. I think I also saw you there a few times, times."</p><p>"I was, but I nay had any time for shows with thine king's giving me so many duties to perform."</p><p>The floating jester next to him hummed and smiled brightly next to the duke. The two had been chatting about Jevil's old shows he'd perform along with some of Rouxls's old jobs and encounters with the younger royals. Or more specifically Jevil was talking and the duke went ahead and listened to whatever he had to say of course. He didn't mind the constant chattering, he was used to the King of Clubs many heads doing the same thing or Lancer babbling his child mind out. But he was surprised he wasn't more tired.</p><p>Well, he guessed it was official now. Rouxls Kaard, Duke of Puzzles, advisor and caretaker of King Lancer- Had finally fallen off the deep end or at least given up and accepted his fate of being surrounded by mad people and the chaos they bring into his life. But he had to debate really quick in his tired mind. Either let Jevil take him out on whatever hopefully not so chaotic outing he wanted and get it over with, or argue for hours until his lungs were burnt out only to be dragged off against his will or fight all over again. He believed the latter was more obvious. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. But knowing Jevil it would take anywhere from a few minutes to the whole day, hopefully this'll be enough to suffice him. At least for the time being. Right now be had a resting tired and bored face as he allowed himself to be guided along upon the path to who knows where.</p><p>But much to his credit, though he'd hate to admit it, Jevil was at least behaving himself. The little imp had offered the poor tired duke his arm, which Rouxls politely declined for personal reasons and opened the door for him. Very gentlemanly- Which raised the worm's suspicions by tenfold. It wasn't like Jevil to be so...calm for more than a few seconds. He knew he wouldn't be acting like this for a good reason, but what for he wouldn't know. Which begs the question. Shouldn't he be more suspicious right now? He's been feeling unusally calm as of late, different from the start of this week or....Well everyday he could remember before this week. It was weird. He still felt suspicious and if he were to be honest a little scared of the whole thing but...He couldn't help but find it strange, so he shrugged it off for now. It was just probably his mind subconsciously becoming more adapted to his new surroundings or maybe he really did need a break from it all. </p><p>'There. See? This isn't so bad. It's a nice day and Jevil's sure to make it worth your while. Look at the giant smile on his face-' 'Silence worm! I still has to keepeth mine guard on in case somethinge happens!' 'Still afraid over what happened with her? It was so long ago-' </p><p>"HE CLAWED MY FACE!!''</p><p>A surge of anger erupted from the deepest depths of his soul and whatever was going on around him halted in a second. His soul thumped from within his chest and he took a few breaths just staring at the ground to pay any real attention that Jevil had stopped talking about whatever he was going on about and staring dead at him. The floating jester blinked in shock at the heaving duke and froze at his reaction. He could feel the sudden spike of anger come from the glossy eyed worm at he stared dead at the ground, but as quickly as it came it seemed the duke remembered the other person there and slowly turned his glossy eyes towards him. Jevil couldn't make out what the duke was thinking just staring at him- No. Not staring at him. Staring through him. Almost like Rouxls was in some kind of stuper. </p><p>"...Rouxls, Rouxls?"</p><p>....The duke blinked, it seemed his brain had caught up with his brain and his blurry vision of three Jevils turned into one worried lookinh gremlin reaching his hand out to him. To which he instinctively took a few quick steps away. </p><p>"I-I amst fine!" His eyes quickly looked away as he still breathed deeply. "I-I...I just need a few moments."</p><p>Jevil didn't look the least bit convinced, but stayed silently staring at him. Rouxls knew the imp was staring at him but didn't let it show, instead straightening himself out and beginning to walk away on jello feeling legs. Jevil right beside him of course. The two walked in very uncomfortable silence for a moment before jevil looked back over to him and silently stared at the duke with a quizzical expression. ...This reaction of staring at nothing and freezing like a cornered rabbick was something he had seen before. Pretty small when he spooked him and he'd freeze and smile, but this was something a whole lot different. It was almost the same reaction he had from a few days ago, minus the sudden outburst just now- His yellow eyes grazed over the few scars across his face-</p><p>".....Rouxls?" The worm didn't look at him but made a small hum sound indicating he was listening. The fool nervously bit his bottem lip, maybe he shouldn't be asking so early into his date, heck. It could ruin the whole mood altogether. But-..."Are you feeling, feeling alright?"</p><p>".....I willst be fine."</p><p>"If you say so, so-"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>His tone told Jevil that was the end of that discussion, well for now at least. He now had a very concerned and curious idea about his reactions now, but to make the duke more comfortable and hopefully feel better he'd let it go for now. But he made a mental note to figure this out later. Putting on a smile he acted like what happened hadn't even happened, if there was one thing he was good at it was entertainment!</p><p>"I heard, heard you enjoyed knitting!" He smiled wider when then the duke's head slightly turned to him. At least that caught his interest. "Little Lancer had showed me, showed me your many scarves and sweaters you made him, him!" He pointed at him. "And you did, did buy wool, wool from Seam. I assumed you did it as a side hobby, hobby." </p><p>Rouxls gave off a chuckle and turned his head to him with a soft smile. "It tis. Overtime I just sold extra stock of mine skills to other's who clearly needed them."</p><p>Ah. There it was, the duke's pride starting to peek through. Something he loved to poke at and get his reactions out of, but for now he would build his pride up to make him feel better. Which is why he put on mock shock. "You're the one who made, made all those colorful comfy creations, creations? Very impressive.~"</p><p>The worm have a couple chuckles and gave him a smile. "Thoust really thinketh so? Tis just a simple hobby to earnest a few extra darke dollars to spoil myself with."</p><p>Jevil chuckled. "Well it certainly seems, seems you made a good profit from it."</p><p>Rouxls gave a slightly bigger smile and nodded. "Yes, but if I mayest be so bold to ask. Exactly where art thou taking mineself?"</p><p>Jevil's ears perked up and he let out another long stream of giggles Rouxls was so used to hearing by this point, he might as well just use giggling as his own language by this point. A lot of emotion was told through his giggles. Childish glees, amusement, happiness, excitement, and sometimes if he was stressed sadness and a few other feelings. It was really quite impressive to say the least. But he didn't answer the question, wherever they were headed must've at least been exciting to Jevil. Because the fool without so much as a second though wrapped a hand around his arm and began tugging him in a direction off the beaten path. He inctinctively froze at the first touch but the way Jevil pulled was strong enough to force the Duke to follow along whether his body told him otherwise or not, the jello feeling in his legs had mostly gone away but he still stumbled trying to match speed with the floating menace pulling him away from sight. A part of his brain should've been worried about this, but he guessed his curiousity had gotten the best of him. It took those blue eyes a moment to realize that the two were still going down a path, but it looked overgrown with dark grass and Dark candy trees all round them. Clearly no one had come down here in a long, long while. But that didn't seem to change the mood of the flying jester who never stopped tugging him forward. Trees passed and the path was slowly starting to open up ahead of them. The trees parted ways to make a small clearing in the middle of the forest, not too big of a clearing. It looked about the size of one of the Rudinn houses he's seen. And smack dab in the middle of this random clearing was a small tree. Compared to the other trees in the surrounding forests this one was considerably smaller and had a smaller trunk than the others. This one must've been a younger one. Couldn't be older than fifty years at most. He was easily pulled through the black as night grass and up to the small tree than stood proudly in the middle of the night grass. The air smelt heavily of grass and sweet, sweet marshmallow making his head swim slightly. His eyes mezmorized by the calmness of the area but blinked with curiousity back to Jevil. </p><p>"W-What is this place?"</p><p>They gradually came to a stop under the tree and Rouxls took in the sights of the brightly colored tree in front of them. Jevil giggled letting go of his hand and gesturing a hand to the spot they were standing.</p><p>"Lancer's friends, friends told me about this place, place. A vender once sold them an egg, egg once." He reached behind him and out of no where pulled out a flat round circle of some sorts. "Now-" Rouxls blinked and looked at him, making him smile. "How about a little magic, magic?" </p><p>Rouxls's curious head tilt was all the ok he needed to go ahead and punch his other hand into the blank circle. It went through and with a 'POP' sound the back popped out into what was reveled to be a top hat, with his hand still inside the hat he reached about elbow deep inside rummaging around a little before his hand quickly pulled back out. A pure white blanket rippled out and Rouxls rose a brow at him. What was Jevil going to do with that? Well, his question was answered when the hat was made to levitate in mid air and he lifted the blanket up and over neatly. It came down and.....completely stopped in mid air. Rouxls had to blinked a few times to actually register what he was seeing. The blanket had stopped in the EMPTY mid air and Jevil was currently soothing the wrinkles out like he was placing a tablecloth upon a table, before turning around casually back to the hat and reaching back in like he did this everyday- Meanwhile, the worm blinked and held his hand out to the floating cloth as if unsure what he should do, after a moment of reluctance he finally placed a firm hand on the blanket...and jumped when he felt a solid surface. He thumped his hand onto the table...Then again, and again. And then bent over lifting the cloth back...And his jaw opened in confused shock she he saw not only the underside of a table, but four neat table legs going all the way down to the ground below. The sound of imp giggles reached his ears and so he looked up only to stare in more shocked wonder at the table. Two plates, silverware, and of all the ckeeky things a golden candle holder. Jevil was in the middle of pulling long white candles out of his hat and placing them into the holders onto the table before he finished and looked at Rouxls with a wide mischevious grin. The worm still stared in dumbfounded wonder at the sudden appearance at the whole set up.<br/>"You might want to stand back, back." Before Rouxls could ask what he meant Jevil turned back to the candles, sucking in a breath between his fangs making it sound like a hiss sound. His cheeks slowly puffed out until each looked about as big as his fist. Rouxls rose a brow and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but Jevil had already opened his mouth...And a sudden bright light spilt from his mouth. A yelp was earned out of him from the sudden stream of warm blistering fire shot out and in the directions of the candles. Jevil could breath FIRE?! When has he been able to do that?! No sooner as it was said and done was there three simple little candles a blaze on the table completing Jevil's little scene. With a smile he turned back to the staring worm and giggled getting his attention back onto him. With a flick of his wrist the hat disappeared and he gave a small bow to his one man audience. "What do you think, think?"</p><p>He opened his mouth, but blinked and looked back the display before him. "Tis....a-a remarkable showmanship of magic. *Ahem* I applaud thou's efforts. V-Very well done."</p><p>Jevil looked relatively pleased with himself and gestered to one side of the table he had conjured up. "Please have a seat, seat."</p><p>"There are nay any-" He shut up the moment he looked over at where he was pointing and saw a chair that clearly wasn't there before. Jevil giggled and he made a small frown, but did hesitantly go over to the small chair and slowly sat down in it. He stared down on it with a weary expression for a few seconds before moving his eyes back towards the still floating Jester. Jevil currently had himself in a crisscrossed sitting position and giving him a weary smile. </p><p>"Do you like it, like it?"</p><p>"It is...not exactly what I was expecting so early in thine morning-" He gave a small smile to the loon. "But tis a b-better surprise then I thoughtest is wouldst be."</p><p>Jevil took that as a compliment and put an almost smug look on his face. "Of course, of course. I knew asking King, King Hearts was bound to be a game changing play, play.~"</p><p>This time the duke snickered and rose a brow playfully. Slightly leaning on the table. "Oh. Don't tellest me that THEE Amazing Jevil who couldst doth anything needed some advice on something as simple as breakfast with mineself?"</p><p>This time it was Jevil's turn to pause...before coughing and tapping one of his hands on his leg. "Well, well....Sometimes to play the game of hearts one must gather a few game plans, plans from other's who has experienced such things before. We all have different approaches, approaches to achieving the checkmate."</p><p>"Oh? And I don't supposeth this grand checkmate tis mine affections tis it?"</p><p>"Correct, correct."</p><p>Jevil wasn't even trying to be discreet about it. That could be a good thing. At least he wasn't hiding anything, being blunt and forward must've been how he usually do things. It would make sense with his big, loud personality. Seam was the one who seemed the more likely to use trickery as he had unknowingly agreed to go with him to the silly ball, but I digress. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad- No sooner when he thought that a loud rumble came from below and the duke winced undignantly, putting a hand to his stomach. Well, he was certainly a fool for skipping breakfast now wasn't he. The rumble certainly got the attention of the imp because he gave a cheeky grin and his tail wagged behind him.</p><p>"Oh? Are we hungry, hungry?"</p><p>"M-Mayhaps a bit."</p><p>"Hehehe. More shine to dazzle, dazzle any audience!" He giggled before holding his arms out to where they were pressed together and in the middle of the table. Before slowly moving his arms wide like expecting a hug-...What the fucketh?! As he slowly moved his arms, a few portions of food appeared slowly as his arms passed upon the table. When Jevil's arms finally reached the ends of said table, he retreated them back to his sides and giggled at the wide eyed worm again. "You like, like it?~"</p><p>"..." With wide eyes he slowly looked back up to him with wonder. "How didst thou-"</p><p>He was silenced by Jevil holding up a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. A true magic maker never, never kiss and tells....Maybe a small reward, reward for this would be enough?~"</p><p>His purr made a shiver run down the duke's spine for some unknown reason and he destracted himself from Jevil's gaze by looking down at what he happened to summon up.....Wait a second. His eyes blinked down at the food upon Jevil's plate, the familiar star shaped black marshmallow scented candies were all he had on his plate and the duke gave him a questioning look, as if to say, "Are you seriously eating nothing but candy for breakfast?' Jevil chuckled at the duke's obviously disapproving face and casually pointed to his side of the table. Rouxls rolled his eyes and followed the direction of the pointing claw and blinks. The own plate in front of him was filled with the very, VERY unbelievable sight of steaming palace deluctables he hadn't laid eyes upon within the ten grueling days he had been he had been in this excile of the vacation on his existance. OH SWEET LIGHTNER!! The smell! It was heavenly like a river of honey that made his mouth water and he couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight before him. Jevil raised a hand about to comment on how comical his expression was, but was silenced by the sight of the duke, in a not so very noble upper class way mind you, started digging into the food resented before him with vigor. Black and yellow eyes blinked in shock as he watched the un-Duke-ly sight before him....You'd think Rouxls was starving himself with the way he was contently eating the food placed before him with a pleased hum. ...Well wasn't this a familiar sight, his smile stretched back, he remembered a certain little round prince happily humming and shoveling down food whenever he was given a snack. Like father like son. His giggled must've caught the worm off guard because he froze and stared at him like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"Someone, someone likes my cooking, cooking?" He leaned his head in his hand staring at him sideways with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Rouxls cleared his throat and immediately straightened up into a proper pose, with a serious face. "W-Well when one has been eating nothing but fat inducing sweets and whatever mediocre substinance Seam selleths within his shoppe for days on end, one would greatly miss thine..." He stopped and stared at the grinning menace, then down to his food and back. "...THOU haseth cooked this??"</p><p>His shoulders shrugged without changing his position and with his other hand flicked his hand and a dark candy floated off the plate and up to his face. "I used to help, help my dear mother cook for Queen Heart many, many years ago.~ " He purred with a far away look as if remembering a memory, the candy tossed into his open jaws with a snap. "I may have picked up, up a few things from my times helping, helping. You like it?"</p><p>"Tis..d-delightful. Thank thee."</p><p>A silence peacefully fell between the two as they stared down to the set up in front of them. Well at least Rouxls did, he felt the beady eyes of the other man studying his every move but decided against engaging. The quicker this finished, the quicker he could be back and ready himself to go back first thing in the morning. Just the sight of his boy excitedly running up to him put a smile on his face. You bet that smile didn't slide past those watchful black and yellow eyes who smiled back at the prospect of pleasing his soulmate. It made his soul thumped with pride. Though this silent staring contest was something he started to find boring, if he could he would stare at the duke all day, but that's not what his interests were at that moment. But the silent pause did give him a good chance to look at Mr. Kaard in a calmer state. The candlelight make his already shiny white hair glimmer, and highlight the pure white lashes blinking downwards, his dark blue skin with the few white specks which he assumed were Rouxls's kind's aquivilant of freckles. Over all he was very pretty. It was easy to see why the sweet talking duke had so many admirers...The thought of anyone else taking him though made a jealous tight feeling come from his throbbing soul but was pushed aside for now. He was trying not to come off as crazy after all. ..But looking at his face, he could still see the few scars that lined his faces- This time his frown was imminate. The shout from earlier came back crossing his mind and he hummed. </p><p>The pointed blue ears caught that hum and despite him gut feelings he looked up and paused at the yellow eyes studying him up and down. He had a bad feeling about this. "...W-What?"</p><p>"...Nothing, nothing. Just admiring, admiring how delightfully different you look."</p><p>A confused brow rose, his mind contanplating whether he should take it as a compliment or not, but settled on an unsure smile. "W-Well of course!" Rouxls sat up proudly and placed a hand to his chest. "Not many are able to matcheth thine likes of mineself.~"</p><p>Making Jevil giggle a few time but he went back to a more slightly concerned looking face. The repeat of Kaard's yelling on loop throughout his mind and his other half calculating his enevitable approach to this. His conscious was already crawling up his back, and he had a sneaking suspicion there was something lingering behind that smile the duke always put up in times like this. And the sudden outbursts of yelling was a big give away for that. Well this would definitely throw a monkey wrench into his plans, but luckily he thought of a way to hopefully get to the bottom of everything- Why don't they play just a teeny tiny little numbers game?~</p><p>Jevil giggled, his face lighting up as a lightbulb went off in his head. And his head came down to rest ontop of his clasped hands. "You know, you know.~ We never got to finish that game, game you started in my old little freedom.~" The worm stopped halfway through bringing the fork to his mouth and raising a brow to Jevil. A giggle escaped his lips and he proceeded. "It's just a simple numbers, numbers game.~ Nothing too complicated."</p><p>The worm slowly put the fork back down onto his plate and gave him a suspicious look. "..And pretail what are thine rules of this 'game' thou speakest of?"</p><p>Well that wasn't a no. </p><p>His smile got wider and he chuckled yet again. Inspecting the claws on his hands and shrugging casually. "Ever played the game, game truth or dare?" The duke now looked even more suspicious but slowly nodded his head. He had played this ridiculous game with Lancer once or twice when he had (forced him into going) invited him to his sleepovers. The game was utterly ridiculous, but considering whatever Jevil was comparing it too- He grinned and looked at him. "It's like, like that but with no dares."</p><p>"So, thou only askeths the truths?"</p><p>"Correct, correct." His smile promised nothing but mischief in the worm's eyes. "Ask, ask each other five questions, questions each we shall do. And with each question comes, comes the complete and full honest to lightner truth. ...How about it?~" Rouxls was looking at him as if he had just asked if his face was a mask and to pull it off. Him?! Playing a one sided game of truth and dare with Jevil?! Oh golly gee wizz! How could this go wrong? Jevil must've noticed because he held up a hand assuringly. "I promise, promise I will be as honest and truthful as long as you are, are. And they won't be too, too difficult to answer. Lightner's honor!"</p><p>Rouxls still stared blankly at him with a flush look, but after a moment he let out a shaky sigh. Was there anyway around this? Perhaps. He vaguely remembered that the loon promised to respect his boundaries and yet...The promise of getting any information out of this confusing little monkey was honestly very tempting. He could ask what he had planned for this petty soulmate game. He could find out why he insisted they were meant to be?....He could ask how he was taking care of Lancer. That last one perked his interest entirely. The wide eyed realization on his face making Jevil smile wider almost to his ears. But soon enough a professional 'Ahem' came from the Duke and he stared at him with a stern business meeting face. </p><p>"Jevil. I willst accept thine uh-...'game', but on thine condition. Thou willst not asketh me any question that art of no concern to thou. If thou knowest what I meaneth."</p><p>He giggled. "Agreed, agreed. Shall I go first?" The duke nodded professionally and gestured to him the go ahead. OH! This made his tail wag faster in undeniable fashion. OH! The possibilities of what he could ask! But he had to remember to keep composure. Wouldn't want to scare him after all. He already had one question he had on his mind for a while. "Why does the little, little King refer to you as his sire?"</p><p>The worm blinked, completely thrown off at the question. He was fully expecting something childish but- "What?"</p><p>"You can't deny my curiousity, curiousity. It's quite obvious you two are not blood, blood related," he said while motioning his hand to him as if to point out their clearly different features. "Yet he looks at and speaks of you like you were. Adoption, adoption like Mak and Seam you are?"</p><p>The duke's eyes fell back down to the plate and if Jevil wasn't mistaken, a hint of sadness fell upon those mitch-matched eyes of his. "I-....I madest a p-promise to someone I...c-c-cared about to looketh after him. A long...longeth time ago." </p><p>A small silence fell on the two, and it accured to Jevil that that was the most he was going to get out of that question as the duke picked away at the obviously suddenly interesting food. Ok. Maybe a bad question to start out with but he had to-...How did Lancer say it?- roll with the punches? Was that it? Strange expressions. </p><p>"I believe, believe one turn earns another."</p><p>"Hmm?......OH! R-Righteth. Um..." Blue fingers tapped on the table as the question of what he desperately wanted to know. "What of Lancer? Didst thou follow all thine rules I gaveth thee?" His eyes narrowed at the floating loon.</p><p>Jevil sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Make sure he ate healthy, read him a bedtime story every night, make sure, sure the pawns-...servants, servants cleaned his room." He examined his claws and glanced at the slight scowl Rouxls was giving him and sighed with another eye roll. "Baths. Totors, totors. Playtime. And of course, course no where near the dungeon." He gave him a smile. "But of course he's been handling, handling any king duties with help from the other Kings. Have more faith in me, me."</p><p>Rouxls hummed and still gave him a suspicious look but relaxed back just a tiny bit. "We shall see upon mine return tomorrow."</p><p>"Correct, correct." He smirked. "And that counted as two questions.~"</p><p>"WHAT?!" The worm's famous annoyance flared across his face but it did little to nothing to intimidate the floating loon who just giggled. "That nay counts!!"</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah.~" The same finger came up to wag at him. "Now, now. We agreed to five, five questions each, each. You never said you or me could ask more than one, one in a row. You only laid one rule and one rule I have followed indeed."</p><p>Rouxls growled and mumbled under his breath but let his shoulders slump defeated and said, "FINE!! But thou couldst best considerate and doth the same with thine next pair."</p><p>He giggled turning to lay on his side in mid air. "Fair enough. Fair enough. And after my two that will make us both, both just an equal two of hearts to go.~" He ended that sentence with a wink and Rouxls gave an embarrased mumble at that. But seriously back on the topic the gremlin hummed and tapped his fingers against each other. What infinate details of the duke would he want to know most in the world right now? He had quite a few, the scars being one. But he wanted to calm down that anoyance from earlier. So why not a realatively normal and safe one? Or two. Turning back to Rouxls, he asked, "What do you like, like about myself if anything at all? Or Seam for that matter?"</p><p>Another silence fell upon the two from that question. Rouxls stared and blinked at the ever patiently waiting Jevil, his brain trying to process the questions just asked to him. He wanted to hear what? Praise from him? Did he want to point out all the good details, the few he even saw, and tell them to him. His soul gave a giant leap at the idea and it seemed his mind flooded with the sudden thought of 'Hey! This is a good idea!' no matter how much his rational brain told him otherwise. Here we go again. </p><p>But no matter what happens he would stay professional. So he shrugged calmly. "What tis there to really say about? Thou art very troublesome there's that," He looked back to his food to avoid the small frown slowly appear on Jevil's face. "Thou art also very clingy, bothersome...but very determined." Jevil blinked as the duke's expression became thoughtful. And he...chuckled. "Thou art worse than Lancer. Once a thought appears thou nay stop til thine job is done. And making so many things appear-.." His fingers drummed against the surface of the table again as if not quite beleiving it was still there. "..Tis fascinatinge. I amst impressed with thine magical capabilities thou has demonstrated. And Seam haseth his own magically surprises. He tis very calmeth and can holdest a decent conversation, very good from thine castle staff." He chuckled a memory going back to that awkward small hug just a few days ago. "And I meant what I said. Thou art a funny little man."</p><p>He chuckled at the mischieve making Lancer would usually do around the castle and- OH! Oh, no. He certainly hoped Jevil's bad influence hadn't rubbed off on him too much, then he would have a real problem on his hands. Chuckling his eyes glazed back up to Jevil and blinked. The imp was almost limply sitting in the middle of the air, silently staring at him. His eyes wide, his ears drooping, and a light purple flush dusting across his cheeks. For a moment the worm thought he had upset the gremlin, and a small feeling of gult throbbed from somewhere within his body. Until a small sniff came from him and he went into full blown panic that he had made Jevil cry-</p><p>"T-That's..That's the most..*sniff* nicest t-thing you have ever, ever said about m-me." A shaky smile came over his features and if it weren't for the table between them he would've lunge at him in happiness now.</p><p>Rouxls held out a hand hesitantly. "A-Art thou ok?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah..Im fine, fine." With a flick of his wrist a tissue appeared and he blew his non-existant nose into it. "My, my world is just revolving with my heart."</p><p>Rouxls chuckled and smiled at the sweet sight before him. It was honestly kinda sweet. Oh! He was forgetting something. "Mayhaps I couldst casheth in another ask in our 'game'?"</p><p>"Go ahead, go ahead."</p><p>"Why is it thou speakest in double tongue?" Jevil blinked confused behind wiping his face. "Why doth thou repeat words?"</p><p>Jevil shrugged. "I know not. I have done it, done it for as long as I could remember, remember. A habit I shall keep I suppose."</p><p>Well that was probably the most straight forward answer he had gotten such far. He wondered how many more he would receive. A part of him wondered how many of the answers were actual truth and if he was actually being truthful at all, but for some reason he felt as if it was truth somehow. </p><p>"Why do YOU speak, speak the way you do?" Rouxls blinked at him. "It's only fair I ask about your own, own strange way of speaking."</p><p>Rouxls...looked back to his plate for a moment. "....Tis h-how mine family used to speakest. T-They wereth very...tradional of olde ways. I guesseth olde habits nay die hard." Jevil could sense a hint of sandess within his words but didn't have a chance to linger on the thought when Rouxls's eyes looked back to him with interest. At the mention of family it sparked some kind of curiousity, as he remembered he had never seen any other person like Jevil and beleive me. Being the royal advisor for over a hundred years attending royal meetings with other kingdoms, and meeting many, many different darkner people he had seen the oddest people on this plain of existance. But he had never seen someone like jevil. Literal spring neck, constant flow of powerful magic obviously considering how often he can just float in mid air, and other strange features were something he hasn't ever seen before. How was he even eating- Perhaps he hailed from a different dark of the Dark World? And before he stop himself the words tumbled out. "What art thou?"...Jevil tilted his head obviously confused at what he meant and Rouxls cleared his throat. "I-I mean. Thine species. I shan't remember ever seeing anyone like thou before."</p><p>Jevil paused, but smiled taking his exotic looks as another compliment and flattered the duke would take notice of such. And so a string of giggles came out and he leaned forward with a purr. "Very wise observation, observation, Dear Duke.~" He then shrugged. "To stay honest with our game, game I haven't the faintest close of most that make up my lineage, lineage. But I do remember my dear mother having the same spring, spring in her step as I and my sire, sire was of the Joker lines."</p><p>Rouxls stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before blinking. "Art thou saying that thou tis a mix of other Darkners?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. Very spot on, spot on!"</p><p>Well...This certainly explained things. Darkners of mixed lines were certainly of no rarity but he never suspected Jevil to be one of them. With the power he had demonstrated he was sure he was at least of Tarot Kaard decent, but maybe he still was. He did say he was of Joker Kaard decent, well no matter. That cleared up a lot of his confusion and curiousity at least. </p><p>"But that was six questions, questions in total, total!" More excited giggles. "You're all out now. But I have one, one left to ask of you."</p><p>Rouxls sighed and shook his head. One more question and one more silly answer to give. But he could bare it. He made a gesture for Jevil to go ahead and finish this silly thing once and for all.....But silence stared it. Those Yellow and black eyes glazed over his face and the toothy smile upon his face slowly disappeared the more he stared. Kaard stared back blinking and his brow raising the longer Jevil stared. By now the only sound was the leaves of the leave above and around them as the wind gently pushed through them. It was quiet....Too quiet. Very unlike Jevil. The pit in his stomach from before started to creep back in now-</p><p>"Rouxls, rouxls." The sound of his voice made him jump, and the sheer tone of dead seriousness dripping from it was suprising. Jevil was staring at him with a calm, serious look before letting out a long sigh. "How did you receive those markings?"</p><p>He suddenly felt like he was falling. Oh no he hoped he didn't faint again. The only that might've kept him up was the sheer shock of the question asked or maybe the sheer serious no nonsesne face on the happy go lucky jester. His soul thumped hard against his chest and his eyes quickly fell back to the table to avoid eye contact from the stare from the other man. Jevil just stared silently, as if one had all eternity to wait for this silent haired man.</p><p>".....T-That tis n-no concern to thou." He finally forced out.</p><p>"Corection, correction! We agreed nothing that didn't concern, concern either of us. But I think this does, does." His head lowered turning sideways. "You already answered that question partically earlier, earlier though. Did you not?" Rouxls's ears drooping was all the answer he needed. "...Is that why you are so against this. this?" One of his hands gestured to the table and everything on it.</p><p>Rouxls still remained silent. Eyes still staring blankly on the table- "Tis was of mine own foolish young feelings." Jevil blinked when he finally stared up to him a frown on his face. "Tis...my own fault. I f-foolishly....Foolishly thought that it wouldst be-...That she wouldst...The...Q-Q-Queen..."</p><p>His teeth gritted together and his hands clenched up! A lot of things hit him at once, anger, regret, sorrow. He could write a whole sonata of things. His eyes once again stared blankly again and his visio blurred. His soul radiated sadness and he wasn't the only one who sensed it. He didn't see the wave of clawed hands, or notice the dim lighting from no more candles, or the fact that the smell of any foof beyond the candy on the trees were gone, or that everything on the table minus the cloth had suddenly disappeared. What he did notice, was the gripping of his hand, which he jumped at, his rapidly blinking eyes clearing up enough to catch the sight of slightly smaller hands grabbing his. And looking up into the silent face of the the small loon.</p><p>Tis funny how one's face could give off thoughts without saying anything at all. It read "I know now. I know exactly what happened." Which made him internally wince. But at the same time it read, "I know exactly how you feel."</p><p>"...Im sorry, sorry for your loss. I felt empty, empty too when I made, made the mistake of cheating life's game and thrown into my small freedom, freedom. ....I put Seam, Seam into a difficult situation of choosing moves and he made the right one...one." His voice was almost hollow with sadness despite the small smile he tried to put on for him. ".....I lost, lost my oldest friend."</p><p>"But...t-thou art still friends now, and all is forgiven. A-Arn't thou?"</p><p>He gave a small chuckle. "Heh. Yes, yes. But only because Seam is a forgiving, forgiving soul. Im very fortunately he decided to do so, so."</p><p>Another small pause, but Jevil blinked and looked down when he felt the blue hand squeezing him back, then looked up to Rouxls in surprise question. Rouxls gave him a ...small smile of his own.  </p><p>"Mayhaps....we art more alike than I thought. Jevil, thou art a o-oddity I shan't ever understand fully...but t-thou art a kind and ...perhaps I darsay misunderstood man...And I thank thee f-fully for that."</p><p>He stared at the worm in front of him, this silly silly worm with the beautifully glowing hair and the cute small gap between his teeth in his small smile. And the cool water balloon like skin gripping his own at this very sweet moment. If he was watching this game as an outsider, he would've laughed at how they were literally arguing over this less than five days ago, but right now it didn't seem any of that or anything else mattered. Not Seam. Not adorable little Lancer. Not the game or the threat of Seam winning even in the slightest. Not even the topic they had been discussing just a few seconds ago. The wind blew some more rustling the leaves and driving the intoxicating sweet marshamllow scent around them more. And blowling some of that pretty hair into his face, which he immediately reached to pull away and Rouxls made no move to stop him from doing that. Or removing the hand that now cupped his cheek. Maybe it really was a mutual madness they both shared or some form of chaos in their lives, but right now....With them being so close...And so vulnerable. It was only natural of course-.. It's what soulmates do-.. Of course they would since-...</p><p>They kissed.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************************</p><p>The sheap was peaceful today. No customers had come in today and he was good and content to just relax in his favorite armchair in the back room and lazily watch the fire. Cup of warm catnip tea in his paws. Beside him the small child laid on their stomach drawing with some strange objects called crayons or the like, he once took a peek over to see what they were drawing and smiled upon seeing a funny looking purple man who may or may not have looked familiar to someone they both knew, surrounded by attacks of every suit and wearing what looked like a crown made of spoons. ...Or maybe that was just because his one eye vision wasn't the best. He chuckled and went back to watching the fire in front of them. It warm glow made his cotton fuzzy and he sunk back down into the chair more-</p><p>The clear sound of the sheap's flap opening and closing made him blink and sit back up. Oh? A customer perhaps? When he turned his head he caught sight of a floating imp he knew all too well and he smiled. </p><p>"Well, well. Back so soon?..Or I guess not. It has been almost seven hours by now Old friend."  </p><p>The child excitedly bounced up catching sight of the jester dad and spilt the drawing tools in their hurry to bounce up to him and excitedly shove the picture into his face. "For you!"</p><p>The jester paused looking at the paper, before taking it with a smile and giving the child a couple patts on the head. Which they laughed at and ran off to a different corner of the room to do whatever they usually did, Jevil smiled watching them go before looking back to the picture with a smile....Then it slowly dripped to a frown. Seam caught wind of that and gave a hum. He wasn't looking so happy. Maybe the little plan didn't end in victory like he wanted? The imp looked into the prying eyes of the cat and floated towards him, still holding the paper.</p><p>"I take it the little outting was not a pleasant one?"</p><p>Jevil shook his head. "On the contrary, contrary. It was quite breathtaking."</p><p>"Then why the long my friend. Did the duke not return what you were hoping for?"</p><p>Jevil gave him a serious look which he hummed at. Must've been something really important to get that look in his eyes. "We need to discuss, discuss something of upmost importance this instant."</p><p>"Enlighten me, friend. Im all ears."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Duke's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AH! Being loved and praised was such a remarkable feeling was it not?</p><p>Which is what he had been asking himself all night last night laying awake in bed for who knows how many hours after he and Jevil had parted ways that afternoon and couldn't help but feel like he wanted to ram his head against a brick wall and feel as happy as a young school boy with his first crush now....It was quite the internal debate really. But he surprisingly felt....Happy. Fulfilled even. Like a missing piece of the puzzle finally put itself together in his miserable life. Yes, he still felt regret for having to tell him something so personal but hey.  His soul thumped with happiness and fulfillment and dare say...maybe...Love?  Whoa. Whoa. Slow down there. Just because you two shared two personal moments and he kissed you a couple times, that doesn't automatically make you two in a relationship or even in love for all that matter. And there was still Seam to deal with and helping Lancer out with this ball idea they had been throwing together for who knows how long. That's a lot of responsibility for one child and needed to be taken seriously if he wanted to be the best father he could be. So for know he would sleep on it and return tomorrow with a fresh mind and not think of any kisses or funny laughing imp's right now.</p><p>And that went as well as you would think. </p><p>He woke up about two hours late past scheduale and he cursed as he rushed to get himself looking presentable and teleported to the castle. But what he wasn't really expecting was the amount of color to hit him all at once-....OH SWEET MOTHER OF LIGHT!! So much pink and red. The familiar slight twisted and rush of his light weight being carried through with his usually way of teleporting was quite peaceful compared to the amount of eye soar that greeted him once the beautiful white light of his glow faded away. He had to blink to make sure his brain wasn't tricking him. But nope! Pink and read decorations were everywhere. In just the hallway the duke landed in alone, there must've been at least a hundred hearts drapped from the ceiling and more frilly and lace induced decor stretching every which way he could see. .....He couldn't remember the last time he had beheld so much love induced decorating since...Well- He didn't need to be thinking about that right now did he?</p><p>"W-Welcome back, Sir." The sudden voice made him jump and whirl around only to spot a hathy just a few feet away from him. She giggled and held a tentacle to her mouth before giving him a sincerely happy smile. "It's so good to know you're break wasn't a boring one. Hehe."</p><p>"Eh...L-Likewise."</p><p>Everything beyond the hathy was as normal as he expected it to be. About every servant or guard he passed was either chatting about the upcoming ball or 'party' as he heard, or gushing about the up coming night they would hopefully spend the night with their true love. It was all rather adorable and made him chuckle a few times if he was honest. Oh he wondered how many cards he had already gotten from his admirers piled on his desk already. Begging him to go with them or swooning over his dashing looks.~....Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to his office and not only found everything clean, but with absolute no backed up paperwork and absolutely zero cards with the exception of one. The giant one left on his desk was crudely made and had a macaroni smiley face glued to the front of it's red face, and upon opening it up had a pretty stick figured portrait of himself and a small round blue potato which he could only guess was supposed to be him and Lancer holding hands. In terrible handwriting was spelt :</p><p>"mE Anb LeSSER Dad!! P.s. I TOTALLY dibs not Eat Half the CAKE!! It WAs Uncle JeviL!!"</p><p>That made him chuckle and feel himself be filled with even more joy. Oh Lancer. Ever the little scoundral....OH RIGHT!! He dropped the card back onto the desk and turned immediately to leave. He had almost completely forgotten about his little water beetle, he had to go to him immediately and see what damage had been done if an-  Loud sounds and a small pair of fast footsteps approached and he could only guess who had could be. A blue circle dragged itself past the door way out of sight to the other side, before quickly changing it's direction and bulldozer it's way into the office.</p><p>"OOF-"</p><p>The blue circle blur rammed into his chest at the speed of sound and they both went down to the ground with a thump. He groaned from the impact and felt something constrict itself and bounce on his ribs.</p><p>"LESSER DAD!! YOU'RE BACK!!" The child shouted happily and leaned over his face to look down at the worm. Tongue stuck between his teeth.</p><p>"...G-Grand to seest thou too, S-Son. Now pleaseth get off mine chest," he wheezed, the spade child was heavier than he looked. But alas it seemed his boy wanted to be held because he giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck when he slowly sat up. To which the worm sighed but gladly accepted the boy's affections with open arms. It was just a little hard to stumble to his feet while holding him in his grip. But somehow he managed. Lucky him.</p><p>Lancer giggled when he was lifted up in his father's arms. "HOHOHO!! As king I get to make the Dad rules now Lesser Dad! And you're my loyal steed!!"</p><p>"Oh, art I now?" He smiled and shook his head. His eyes gazed over him, Lancer didn't seem worse for wear and it didn't look like anything had changed in the ten days he had been gone. That was a good sign. So hopefully Jevil had kept his word and had been telling the truth the whole time he was talking.</p><p>The spade cub nodded. "Yep!...Hey, Lesser Dad. What's a steed?"</p><p>The duke laughed and walked out of the office and back into the love infested castle. He still got a sorrowful feeling in his gut being surrounded by all this love, but he guessed his calm mind must've finally been catching up with reality and numbed his skittish side. It was the only logical explanation for his behavior after all. But all that aside he made his way to the royal throne room where the other kings were most likely to be, if there was anything important to discuss or plan then he needed to get right on top of it. There was no time to dilly dally after all. ....But as he walked listening to Lancer ramble on able all the cool plans him and Uncle Jevil had come up with to 'Spice up the mushy party' he noticed a few of the staff gave him side glances and wide smiles, well he couldn't blame then for their gawking. Naturally he was prime crush material.~ But then why were some giving him weird looks? Oh well. Let them be jealous of his magnifinece.</p><p>"And he said his friend was gonna help him do this trick with fireballs! And it's gonna be like BAM! KABOOM!! BANG!!" He threw his arms out momentarily making ROuxls stumble and scramble to recover balance before they fell over. Which luckily he did. "...Uh..Sorry, Dad."</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a sigh, but made a mental note to instant a backup fire safety plan. "Tis alright."  They were already at the entrance to said throne room already and on the other side he could hear the very familiar sound of the King of Clubs-</p><p>"AW! It's cute Clover wants to invite him as her date!" "NO! Absolutely not!" "He's not good enough for her! NO ONE IS!!" "But he helped save us?" "Still doesn't matter!"</p><p>He shifted Lancer in his grip to where he was holding him in one arm and a blue hand reached out to the door and opened. As sure as he suspected, on the other side down the hall like room was King Clubs in all his glory. Five heads arguing about some boy or date or whatever Clover wanted to bring with her to the ball. Across from his sat King Diamond who had one of his four hands rubbing his temples probably already over the whole thing, while King Heart was busy looking at a long scroll of paper that went almost to the floor. Don't ask him how he could read without any eyes visible, but what really made him raise a brow was the length of the scroll. The kings were easily almost three feet taller than he was, so the list was incredibly long if it was almost touching his feet. Diamond was the first to notice them approach and lifted his head from his hands with a smile.</p><p>"OH! Look who we have here. The return of the noble King upon his mighty duke steed." </p><p>Lancer giggled and wagged his little tail and the Duke rolled his eyes. "Good morrow to thou too, Mine Majesties." He did a light bow or what he could manage with Lancer not quite ready to let go yet. "I haveth returned from mine ...'vacation' as I shouldst. Apologies for mine tardiness. I assure thee it willst not happy again."</p><p>King Diamond waved a hand and gave a smile. "No, no. It's fine...At least you got away from Clubs for a good while." His eyebrow rose at the still arguing Multiheaded king who while wasn't as loud anymore still angrily whisper argued to each other and groaned. "At least you got to relax-"</p><p>Rouxls chuckled dryly remembering the past ten day's events. "Heh. Thou wouldst be surprised-"</p><p>"Did you say something Diamonds?" The giant Hathy looked up from the scroll in his tentacles and turned towards Diamonds, but before the giant snake monster could reply his gaze(or what he would've considered to be his gaze if he had eyes. Actually head) turned downwards near the floor and smiled at the sight of the small king being held by Rouxls. "AH! Mr. Rouxls! You returned! Thank goodness. I could help with the last of these erronds before the ball." He gave a guilty look and shifted the long scroll. "T-There's only three day left and I haven't even finished half of these yet and I still have to speak with my beloved Amory. She'll be so disappointed if I can't help her p-pick the floral displays like I promised. "</p><p>"Fear not my majesty. I shallst see to thine preparations accordingly."</p><p>"OH! Thank you! You're a life saver!" A major relief came over the giant hathy's face and Rouxls was happy to serve his Kings again. It would be a good distraction for what regretful feelings were being felt. "H-Here." He lowered the giant scroll down to the Duke who extended a hand to take it. "I-It's everything that needs to be done before then."</p><p>Rouxls smiled and held the list up to his face, expecting most of what was already on the long thing to be crossed out or marked as done...But his smile quickly dropped upon seeing the long list of things needed to be done. To be fair a giant portion of the list was crossed off, and the King being a bigger darkner of course had bigger handwriting so the words despite only being a few deeds, still needed a longer list of paper to accommodate the larger handwriting. Giving it the illusion of it being a long list of things when in fact it was only a few large words on the list. He was used to it, so that's not what shocked in. What shocked him was the amount of work, each task remaining task brought-</p><p>- Send out one invitation per darkner family </p><p>- Prepare the feast</p><p>- Give forth the orders of no 'adult talk' during the ball</p><p>He guessed he added that last one for Lancer, he could just add that into the invites. But that was only a few out of what must have been twenty or so. Lancer leaned a little closer to the list and pointed at a few crossed out words.</p><p>"Uncle Jevil and I did that one! And that one! I got to help him decorate and he showed me lots of tricks! He let me pick the best one ones for the 'enter-containment'!" He beamed with pride as his tail wagged. But Rouxls wasn't smiling at his happiness this time.</p><p>Instead his gaze slowly turned to the nervous looking Hathy who was tapping his tentacles together and smiling apologies at him. "Sire. Pardon mine doubts in thou's abilities, ...but didst thou really not getteth ANY of this finished within the month thou has planned and mine time away from the castle?''</p><p>King Heart chuckled nervously. "U-Um..W-Well, we got...some of it done, b-b-but we couldn't really decide about which one of our ideas we should do f-for the invites a-and other things. Hehe..heh."</p><p>The other two things had fallen silent and gave each other guilty looks over it all. Rouxls sighed and gave the list in his hand another look over bouncing Lancer in one of his arms...This would take a lot of work, but also to get these kings back on track, he knew very well he couldn't just invite every Darkner on the entire kingdom. There must've beeen thousands of subjects in their small kingdom alone....They could just invite the castle staff and encourage everyone else to celebrate it there own way. Much easier to manage than thousands of citizens. Which just left the castle staff and nobles like himself....Which still left easily around three hundred people. Oh dear light he could feel himself already getting tired at just one job alone, but like with any task, he'd be sure to come up with something. After all, Rouxls Kaard was never one to give up easily. Whelp. So much of his relaxing vacation-</p><p>"Uncle Jevil can help!" Lancer shouted startling the poor Duke into almost dropping him again. "..Oops. Sorry Lesser Dad. But Uncle Jevil can help! He can-"</p><p>"Letteth me guess," He interrupted him with a roll of his eyes, "He canst so anythinge."</p><p>"...Actually he can help with all these invite-tation thingies. He can write paper really fast like when he did all your work!"</p><p>Rouxls looked at the child with a raised brow, "Jevil didst all mine paperwork?" Lancer nodded his head yes with a hum.</p><p>Well whaddya know. The loon actually kept his word by taking on all his tasks and getting everything done it seemed, of course he'd still have to ask Lancer a few questions about the events of the past few days to be completely sure, but it did seem like he had nothing to worry about beyond this giant impossible list...which had to be complete within three days including today. He cooed thinking about it...Except he didn't coo. That sound came from the giant Hathy who sighed and held his tentacles against his head as if he adored the sight before him, Rouxls had no idea what about him discussing the list with Lancer was so adorable but he guessed Lancer was the cutest little water beetle-</p><p>"OH! There's nothing more I'd rather see than blossoming love!" Rouxls smiled and rolled his eyes good naturdly but froze by the king's next words. "Amory and I never really got along at first either, but after we sparked and talked it over it was like we were meeting a whole new person! There was nothing we wouldn't do for one another even to this day!~ *sigh*"</p><p>King Diamond groaned and reached a hand up to rub his temples. "I swear you get too wishy washy at the tiniest things-"</p><p>"E-Excuseth me mine majesties," he interrupted before another arguement could be sparked between them, "But what art thou speaking of?"</p><p>"Oh? Well yours and Mr. Jevil's newly established relationship of course! It's so nice to see him settling down and so happy. He said hopefully there'll be little pitter patters of children soon!" He giggled like he was expressing a romantic novel he had just read. And failed to notice the dropping face of the Duke before him in horror at what he was being told. "Oh it'll be grand to have young life around the halls again."</p><p>Lancer grinned and turned to Rouxls excitedly. "I get a baby brother?!"</p><p>Rouxls fell silent. The weight of the situation hitting him like a sack of bricks. Not that anyone really noticed at the moment, except for Little Lancer who tilted his head at his father's weird face. Flashes of everyone's funny looks his way came back to him, flooding his brain with it, as well as the suspicious lack of love letters this year and with what King Heart had just said-.....</p><p>"EXCUSE ME!! WHAT?!"  Any sound or talking was quickly shut up upon the duke's high pitched voice peircing their ears painfully and bouncing off the walls, the kings and Lancer wincing back at the loud shout and stare at him with confusion racked faces. Even the always arguing King Clubs had stopped to marvel at the duke who looked ready to faint from embarrassment judging by his flushed face. Even the guards stationed within the room looked almost uncomfortable watching this- "P-Pardon mine s-sudden outburst, Your Royalties. But t-t-that worm and I are nay in ANY sort of r-romantical s-s-shennanigans!"</p><p>"....Really?" His tone seemed genuinely confused, and when Rouxls nodded Heart hummed and brought a tentacle up to rub his chin. "Oh my, my, my. Well this certainly is an awkward position to have put you in isn't it? My apologies. ..Although I guess now it makes sense as to why he said he wasn't accompanying you to the ball, I suppose. He must've been referring to a different Kaard with a similar sounding I guess...." He leaned down near eye level with the worm and the duke did was he always did in this kind of situation and smiled wide and nervously. "Are you quite sure? With all the facts he stated I could've sworn it was you?"</p><p>Not being one to lie to any of the royal family of course, the duke swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a nervous chuckle to the giant Hathy's confused frown. "I-I-I w-well...I guesseth over t-t-the course of ...however l-long we hadst been having a..fewest teeny tiny r-rendenvous??"</p><p>Heart looked at him for a bit longer, a few drops of slime forming at his face at the close proximity, but eventually a realization smile came over him and he leaned back up. "OH! I understand now. Silly me, he's courting you!"</p><p>Rouxls....blinked. Courting? Well if one looked at what exactly Jevil did do over the entirety of his behavior ever since that day before the lightners came, and with all he was doing up til now, one could quite consider his behavior as if Jevil was really courting him. The thought hadn't crossed his mind til now, but he guessed this did count as the fool's own way of 'courting'. "U-Uh-...Y-Yes. It wouldst appeareth so." His wide smiled appeared back on his face. "W-Wouldst thou excuseth mineself for just a moment- ...YOU THERE?!" He whirled around and pointed at one of the Rudinn guards in the room, the poor guard jumped and almost dropped his spear from the sudden action. "Send word out for the Court Jester immediately."</p><p>The guard gave a salute to the duke and without a word to argue they turned and slithered off towards the door as fast as Rudinn possible, thumbling his weapon a few times and dropping it with a clang before just leaving it and diving out the door. Spear forgotten in the door entrance. Rouxls stared a moment longer before sighing and straightening up, Lancer was giving him a concerned look.</p><p>"...Is Uncle Jevil in trouble?"</p><p>Rouxls flinched but gave a reassuring smile. "None at all, Little King." His teeth gritted under that smile and his eye twitched. "I just wisheth to discuss his...h-help with a few things is all."</p><p>"....Does this mean I don't get a baby brother?"</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p>The fire crackled peacefully in the room as the ones within it sat silently doing there own personal business. Seam sitting at the counter lazily like he did most days, now a days it was just a bit more busier than usual. Every few hours or so, a Rudinn or Hathy would come in, frantically looking around at the shelves and picking out one of his random knickknacks or buy some candy to give to their beloved as a last minute gift. Too bad he wouldn't be open on the actual holiday. Meanwhile Jevil was busy trying to sew up any odd patches or small threads in that odd purple suit of his...You would think anyone who would be able 'to do anything' would be decent at sewing, but it appears the master of chaos wasn't mastering this.</p><p>"....You got the wrong seam again." The child crawled their way across the couch and point to the messy attempt that was a yarn stitched up hole in the side. Mak tilted their head at it. "It looks sloppy."</p><p>Jevil grumbled and held it up to take a look at the terrible stitching job. They were right. It wouldn't do at all for the event if he wanted to do his best, and of course if a child thought it looked sloppy then who knows what everyone else would think. A laugh caught his ears and he turned to see Seam smiling at the two of them with a head tilt. Jevil had been at this thing for a while now. Who knew he was a perfectionist?</p><p>"Would you perhaps like me to help you? I think I have decent skill with needle and thread." He reached a paw up to rub the top on his head where the giant black patch was. </p><p>But of course Jevil shook his head. "No, no! I can do anything! Something as simple as sewing, sewing is beneath me." Once look back to his messy yarn stitch made him give off a nervous chuckle. "...It'll just take some time, time."</p><p>Seam chuckled and turned back to the sheap entrance. "Suit yourself." </p><p> </p><p>Every since the discovery about the Duke...a lot of things have fallen into place. Rouxls's reluctance to touch and affection, his nervous habits, his scars-...And why he was so concerned about the boy's well being. Seam bristled. Just thinking about having to endure what the duke did and still be so proud of his job and take on the role of father to the very child of the terrible king...But he couldn't judge too much. After all he taken his own metaphorical beatings and taking a small ankle biter of his own-...His ear twitched and his head tilted towards the flap door of the sheap. A moment later it flapped open and a green blur plopped to the ground. Seam didn't even flinch as he looked down at the green puddle gasping for breath on his sheap floor.</p><p>"...Welcome, Stranger. What brings you to my sheap?"</p><p>The green puddle, who was a very tired looking Rudinn wheezed out and slowly raised his head to gaze up at the giant stuffed cat. "...*wheeze* T-T-The Duke has s-s-sent for the Court Jester-...I-Imediately. hhhaaaa-" </p><p>His face plopped back to the floor and Seam hummed. Turning around and finding Jevil staring in their direction. "You hear that Jevil? Apparently you're wanted at the castle."</p><p>A giggle came from the Jester and his tail wagged, thumping against the couch with soft thumps. Standing up, suit falling into the paws of Mak who gave it a look over. </p><p>"Oh. Yes, yes. Who am I to deny royalty, royalty.~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Duke's Return P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arrival of the jester was one a few would still flinch at. After all they couldn't forget the time over a hundred years ago when the man went made and tried to murder the King of Spades. But after his iron fisted ruling and the ways he treated his subjects, some were more forgiving than others and have at least tolerated his presence with the encouragement of the remaining grown kings and child giving him and all the other hundreds of prisoners full pardons of whatever their crimes were. But some if not most were still on edge over his being there. So when he popped into the throne room, doing a small pose in mid air and having confetti burst out of no where to go along with his appearance, he was greeted which a mix of happy and slightly worried faces of the kings. Lancer bounced happily in the duke's hold and clapped at his entrance...which was a far cry to the scowl that the duke was giving him. A small piece of confetti landed on his shoulder and he gave an angry huff to blow it off.</p><p>"My, my. And here I thought you all would be working hard, working hard." He changed his position to a cross-legged sitting position and settle his head in his clawed hands. Giving a hum and smile to the strained face of the duke. "And what can I do for the royals, royals today?"</p><p>"Lesser Dad wants you to help him." Lancer turned that innocent smile up to Rouxls and the worm's face did a complete 180 and a forced grin replaced his scowl immediately. "Right, Dad?"</p><p>The duke gave an emotionless chuckled. "But of course! I amst certain that thine fool-" His eyes narrowed back to him. "-willst helpest explain a few things easily.." Despite it all, Jevil never lost that giant grin, even when Rouxls gently placed the small boy down with a grunt and sat on his hunches to be near eye level to the child for a moment. "Thou be good now alright? Today's kingly meeting shouldst not best too long. I shall have thine cook preparest thou a snack once thee finishes."</p><p>"Ok, Lesser Dad."</p><p>The Duke stood back up, took a deep inhale to calm him, and let it before turning to the smiling menace giving him a professional forced smile. With a finger he motioned for the fool to follow him and he briskly walked past him, the wringing his hands were doing was rolling up the long piece of paper into a scroll in his hands. Though he didn't look behind him, he could feel the presence of the floating fool right behind him as they stepped their way over to the doors and a blue hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob. </p><p>"Duke Kaard!" He turned back around and raised a brow to the giant Hathy who gave him a nervous smile from across the throne room. "D-Do go easy on yourself..a-and him."</p><p>...."But of course, Mine Majesty." He gave a half bow while pushing the door open. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Come Fool!"</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind them, the scowl returned and Rouxls silently lead the floating menace down the hallways towards his office. Of course they got a few stares as suspected and a few were looking at them with happy loving eyes, like they were witnessing an old couple waltzing through the halls. Only they weren't and they were definitely anything but a happy couple, right now he didn't even look to the jester who kept leaning past and poking his head out next to him with a smile, but all Jevil got in response was the cold shoulder. It seemed like an eternity but they finally came to the famous office of the duke, and Rouxls opened the door before motioning to Jevil to go in. Jevil happily did so with a giggle, probably seeing this as some romantic gesture. He looked around the drab looking room before he turned around just as Rouxls slammed the door closed with a loud bang and looked at him with a twitching eye.</p><p>The scroll was pointed at him. "WHAT IN THINE HELL WERE THOUST THINKING?!" He exploded at him. But Jevil still kept that unwavering smile.</p><p>"What ever are you talking, talking about?" He asked in genuine confusion raising a brow, "Is the decoration's not to your liking, liking?"</p><p>Rouxls's hands gripped the shiny hair on his head and growled between gritted teeth. "No! You imbecile!" He threw both arms at him. "Were thou going around and spreading rumors about us being in a relationship!?"</p><p>Jevil's smile vanished and he blinked. Bringing a hand to his chest in surprise. "Me? Lie and spread rumors, rumors like some bully? I would never sink so, so low as to use public pressure to cheat in the game." He waved a hand and laid on his back, simaltaniously moving backwards in mid air towards the desk. "I simply stated that you and me were soulmates, soulmates. Nothing more or less than the truth. What's wrong with that?"</p><p>Rouxls groaned and reached his hands up to run down his face. The slimey skin stretched with it before snapping back into place when he released. "Don't thou realize what this ridiculous soulmate nonsense haseth been adding too?!"</p><p>Jevil merely gave a confused look as he leaned over the desk and a moment later picked up the lopsided heart card. Opening it too see Lancer's handy work with a smile. "It's not nonsense, nonsense It's actually quite easy to understand."</p><p>Rouxls groaned again and marched up to the desk, walking around it and snatching the card from Jevil's hands before sitting down. "Giveth me that!" The scroll was plopped onto the desk top and Rouxls stuffed the card into one of the side draws. "That tis not for thou!" The draw shut with a minor slam and he pointed up at the unamused jester. "If thou keepest this u-up thine thou can kisseth mine good graces good byeth!!"</p><p>Still confused Jevil shrugged. "But everyone would've found out evetually, eventually. Why would it be wrong to say it now?"</p><p>"Maybe thou would've taken into consideration that mineself was nay ready for a p-public relationship? O-Or if I waseth even ready for so many people knowing?!" There was a small pause as the two looked at each other and Rouxls went to put his face in his hands with a sigh. "....I thought we hadst a-an understanding of mine personal boundaries." </p><p>Jevil flinched ...and his long ears drooped slightly. "W-Was...that a part of your boundaries?"</p><p>...Rouxls waved him off and looked up from his hands at him. "It's n-nay matters now. What I need is your help with this"</p><p> </p><p>He gestured to the scroll on the desk. Jevil blinked but with a flick of the wrist, it flew up into the air and the bottem unfuraled with a crinkle paper sound. The bottom hit the table and proceeded to run across the length and side of his desk, stopping two feet on the floor from them. But unlike Rouxls, Jevil didn't even seem fazed by it's enormous size as he lifted it higher with the flick of a wrist until it picked itself off the floor completely and was standing straight up in midair so he could read it all with a raised brow and a hum. ....And smiled. This is what he needed help with? Oh, he could laugh at such a teeny set of easy tasks, but he wouldn't as too not upset the duke more than he accidentally did.</p><p>With a giggle he looked down to the semi scowling duke and motioned to it. "This, this is what you're so gloomy over? This is child's play, child's play. Lancer has asked for more difficult tricks than this-"</p><p>"Can you helpest mineself with it or nay?" He was starting to get irritated again and this was supposed to be after a 'relaxing break.' </p><p>"...Will it make you happy, happy?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes."Poitively mad with glee-"</p><p>"Good! I shall finish these all within ...two days. A day, day and a half if I hurry, hurry."</p><p>Rouxls stared gobsmacked at the floating menace..and rose a brow..Did he hear right? Did he just expect him to shovel all the work onto him first chance he got? "What art thou spewing now? Thoust cannot simply just doth all mine tasks on thine own." He reached for the floating list but it moved with a flict of that risk. </p><p>"Tsk, tsk. Silly duke.~" Those eyes and cheshire grin smiled down at him like the first time they had met, but they didn't scare him anymore. Far from it, those teasing yellow eyes mocking him and inabilities compared to the magical power this Kaard mix beheld and he hated it,...but something was intruiging about this silent challenge that beckoned his curiousity to come and witness the power this man held. Jevil giggled and shifted himself once again in that crosslegged position. "I made a mistake, mistake. I would like you to allow me to make it up to you like my last mistake."</p><p>The worm's scowl meant it wasn't going to be a busy thing to settle. "Nay! I refuseth to sit on mine arse while work needst to be done!" He stood up and pointed at him and with an authoritive voice demanded, "As thou's suporier I demand thou giveths mineself that list at ounce! I refuseth to let you do all that work alone!!"</p><p>That worked as well as you'd think. "Im flattered you think of me that way, that way. But what I can do in half the time you can seems like a better option don't you think?" Rouxls answered with a questioning look and he sighed. "I mean with what work load you have suddenly, suddenly been handed it would be almost impossible for you to get done within, within the date provided. But on the other hand I can handle all this with ease. Think, think about it. Cut your loses.~"</p><p>The gear turning blank look ROuxls gave next made him chuckle. ".....And what wouldst I do in the meantime?"</p><p>"Your normal boring, boring duties," he waved a hand, "I'll even let you set up the banquient, banquient if it makes you feel better. I could not stand the bland taste, taste of most noble food anyhow."</p><p>He still didn't look all convinced but at the same time his scowl had disbanded. ".....And in return you wouldst getteth what exactly?"</p><p>"The satisfaction of knowing I helped, helped you. Now, do you want me, me to help?" Rouxls sighed and justed stared at him, before nodding his head yes reluctantly at him, and Jevil happily smiled. "Wonderful, wonderful!! Let us get started!!"</p><p>A ripping sound befell their ears and when those mitchmatched eyes looked up in confusion, he yelped at the sight of the long list splitting off in four places. What was this fool doing?! He looked back to give him a peice of his mind, but gave a squeal of shock when more than one pair of yellow and Black eyes peered back at him. "W-WHAT THINE FUCKETH!?" The three Jevil's laughed at him, it was so disturbing hearing three pairs of the same laughter from three....NO. His frightened eyes could see that the other two Jevil's were still semi attatched to the main one and the other two were...s-see through? L-Like he was staring at a pair of ghosts trying to posesses one person that looked exactly like them! Eventually the other two Jevils detatched themselves from the main Jevil who didn't even bat an eyelash but instead stretched his back out with a pop and groan. </p><p>"It's been so long, so long since I did a copy spell, spell. Takes a lot of energy, energy." The terrified duke could only stare in shock from behind the desk chair he hid behind before a peice of paper flew in front of his face. He flinched and had to blink a couple times for his brain to finally register that it was a chunk of the old list. The top part to be exact, with everything crossed out exept for one at the very bottem which said: Banquient Food. Meanwhile the other three papers flew into the claws of the two ghost Jevil's and the normal one. All exactly copying each other to the T with grabbing the paper, and turning there head with a hum. "Hmm. All of this is easy, easy. Three hundred invitations with these rules, rules should be easy.~" "Organizing staff, staff and cleaning should be easy.~" "All these minor, minor chores should be easy, easy.~" It was so disturbing how the three of them said different things but ended with the same words but he flinched when they all looked back to him. "Don't be frightened, frightened. I assure you this is perfectly safe, safe."</p><p>"...W-What didst thou do?"</p><p>"A simple copy, copy spell!" They all said back to him at the same time as they gestured to one another. "Don't worry, don't worry. My ghostly selves have no mind of their own and they never will, will. I just simply temporraily split two small peices of my soul two expand, expand my senses. I can hear and see out of them-" They...He?? pointed at their faces. "But I assure you I control the whole thing.~ Not a lot of others can perform this spell since it takes a lot, a lot of energy and concentration. So it's a rare, rare spell to see. I only used to use it, use it for my bigger performances."</p><p>.....He blinked and shook his head. Was there anything he should really doubt he could do anymore? "O-Oh, I see. T-That maketh sense....I think."</p><p>The three of them giggled and waved to him, "I beleive, beleive the man who could help you would be a Mr. Topchef. His bakery, bakery is a little ways from Seam's home."</p><p>A full round of giggles escaped from the three of them and with a three pairs of snaps from their fingers, they disappeared in a small poof of smoke and confetti. He blinked and watched as the small peices of colorful paper fell to the ground before slowly turning back to the still floating peice of paper.....and shakily reached up a hand to grab it......And sighed. And just when he thought things would be back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he did once he gathered his sense was try to head to the Kings....Key word try as it was very difficult to maniver around the sudden flock of cleaning suppiles being moved around by themselves. He found that out when a feather duster dusting the wall accidentally got in his face once the door opened. He coughed and wacked the dusty thing away, and stared in shock at all the other staff ducking out of the cleaning suppiles way or watching them with a confused face. Rouxls sighed and rubbed his head in shame. Oh he was gonna get in big trouble wasn't he?.....Well, he was once again surprised when he was proven wrong after dodging all the flying scrub rags and sweeping brooms until he made it to the throne room. Opening the doors and freezing in horror at the absolute scene before him. King Diamod was cursing and trying to swat away a relentless duster trying to get to his crown and all five heads of the King Clubs was laughing at the scene. Lancer was giggling and running around chasing after a literal dust bunny hopping around the floor, which only got bigger the more dust it picked up...On second thought. He had scene those literal dust clouds shaped like rabbits hopping about the halls. In his hast he thought they were all just rabbicks, but now he realized the things hopping around were rabbits made of clouds of dust getting bigger with all the dust that magically flew off all corners of the castle and joined their already filthy bodies. The worm was half tempted to scream at Lancer to stop playing around and don't chase the filthy animal around...but thought better of it, since it looked like he was enjoying himself.</p><p>"Duke Kaard!" He jumped and looked up to his majesty King Heart who was 'looking', nevermind since he didn't have eyes, at a floating bucket of water and a small rag that dunk itself back into the bucket, wrung itself out and then proceeded to continue washing one of the giant window...He he turned his worried expression to the blue man. "W-What in light is going on here?!"</p><p>That nervous smile came back to his face and he could already feel the slimey sweat starting to fall down his face when he stood in the doorway and stuttered. "W-Well, I-I-I may or may not perhaps...haveth asked for help? Ahehe..heh."</p><p>The giant Hathy looked at him and went to say something but jumped and turned back around when a muffled scream and coughing came from the equally giant Rudinn. King Diamonds face was being attacked by the duster before finally grabbing the stupid thing and throwing it across the room. Making Rouxls yelp and duck as it grazed the top of his head. The King Clubs laughing still echoing at the spitting and groaning of their fellow ruler. And Heart sighed, head folling Lancer as he attempted and failed to jump and catch the dust bunny running around.</p><p>"...W-Well that explains this unusual event, now doesn't it?" He gave a sigh as Diammond growled at Clubs and went to wipe his face. "Well m-maybe you should perhaps tell him to ease up on the entire thing, and perhaps give a warning for what you two are about to do next time? Everything suddenly came to life and I could've sworn there was a bunch of ghosts involved."</p><p>Rouxls chuckled nervously and made his way in. Careful to dodge the still working mods and brooms, and flying rugs floating out the open windows. Was one small entity like Jevil really doing all of this by himself? He couldn't help even in his nervous state to admire and admit the absolute amazement of the power of someone like him. Guess his 'I can do anything' attitude really did apply to a lot of things. "D-Duely noted, M-Mine Majesties. B-But if we could please discusseth thine delicacies for thine b-banquet, it wouldst beth a big help!"</p><p>"Oh, well of course! Anything to help you dear Duke." He smiled down at him as the nervous man finally stopped in front of him. Sighing and turning the peice of torn off list around to the blank side, pulling a feathered pen out of no where and giving a tired smile up to the giant hathy. Out of all the kings- minus Lancer- Rouxls enjoyed talking to the hathy the most. He enjoyed how down to earth and passionate about his job he was. Said king lifted a tentacle to rub at his chin and hummed in thought..."Something sweet. I'd love a giant punch display!"</p><p>"CAKE!!" Rouxls jumped and looked down to the small child wagging his tail excitedly and grabbing his pants leg. "A GIANT CHOCOLATE CAKE AND ICE CREAM!! AND MAC AND CHEESE AND A GIANT BOWL OF DARK CANDY AND ANOTHER GIANT BOWL OF SALSA!!"</p><p>Rouxls blinked and gave a chuckle. "Um..L-Lancer. Doth thou think all that wouldst be a little too much for thou's subjects' taste?"</p><p>"Who's the King, Lesser Dad?"</p><p>"*sigh* Thou are." He groaned and jotted down what Lancer had asked for, but made sure to write down 'small' by the bowl of salsa and candy. "Anything else?"</p><p>"I want a roast!" He ounce again jumped when one of King Clubs heads poked over his shoulder and stared down at him quickly followed by the other four. "A roast sounds n-nice." "MAKE IT BIG AND NOT BURNT!!" "Maybe a saled would be better." "I want two roasts, please!!"</p><p>"S-Slow down p-please, Your majesty. I-I cannot keepest up with all of thou. *sigh*" More writing was jotted down and he paused to pull Lancer to the side to avoid an in coming broom fly by before continuing. "Shall there best anythinge else thine majesties wishes?"</p><p>"Just make sure everything tastes good!!" "B-But shouldn't we ask Clover what she wants?" "Good idea!"</p><p>He sighed again. This would take a while-...</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Whelp! He wasn't wrong. It did take quite a while whith the five heads of one king and the other two trying to get more requests in while Lancer pulled on his pants trying to get his attention was anything but easy. But somehow with all the chaos going on he made a list he was partially satisfied with. So much for everyone bringing food with the short notice, this called for extreme measures as soon as possible. Which meant skipping walking and just teleporting to the closest pinpoint he could teleport to Seam's Sheap. His own store. And that's where his new journey began it seemed. Trudging his way from one store to another. Seam didn't seem all that surprised when the flap to his Sheap opened and the white haired worm came in a second later. But he did give a curious look from the back when he did hear it open. </p><p>"Sorry, Friend. But I'm mighty closed for the moment." He calmly smiled from the comfy couch he was sitting on, needle in one hand and what looked like an old shirt in the other...Was he sewing? "If you're looking for Jevil, he left around two hours ago for the castle at your request."</p><p>"I knowest that!!...*ahem*" He straightened his flushed posture and took a deep breath before releasing it and looking back to Seam in a much calmer manner. "I simply needed directions fromest thee."</p><p>Seam hummed again. "And just might where you need directions to? Perhaps I can help, or maybe not. These old patches aren't what they used to be. Hehe."</p><p>Rouxls groaned and walked on into the back. Not bothering to ask if he could, and plopped down onto the couch next to him. Head tilted back into the soft cushion, groaning, and one hand reaching up to rub his face. "...Some person byest thine name of Topchef. Jevil toldeth mineself that his establishment was nearest thou."</p><p>Seam smiled. "Oh of course. He sometimes stops by and buys all my dark candy stock up if he needs extra or doesn't feel like getting more. Funny man always so dizzy. But why would you want to see him?" Instead of answering. Rouxls's other hand came up and showed him the back of the once long list. Seam had to lean down and tilt his head so his good eye could read the words scribbled down by the duke. Most were random expensive sounding food except for one near the bottem that said 'tennis ball fillet'. ...At least there wasn't any worms or insects written down on here. "Oh. I see." He leaned back into the seat and calmly looked back down to his lap. Resuming the action of sewing the large shiny black coat in his paws. " Am I to assume this is for that fancy get together?"</p><p>Another groan. "Yes. Tis thee only thinge I can do since the imbecile tookest over mine entire life...again. And is now running amuke in thine castle causing massive amounts of magical chaos of it!" His hand finally removed itself from his face and he gave Seam a slightly panicked look. "Thine kings couldst d-demotest mineself to thy newest jester if he nay stops his shennanigans!!"</p><p>Seam to Rouxls's annoyance chuckled like he had just told him a joke and took a moment to peer over at him. "Well his magic is at it's peak for the moment. It doesn't surprise me he's able to do a lot to help you right now."</p><p>"..What art thou spewing now?"</p><p>The sewing motions stopped and Seam tilted his head more at him. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Rouxls's scowl answered that question, and he sighed before resuming his work. "Im surprised you haven't noticed it before, but i'll explain. Jevil's magic is based on the emotions he feels and how powerful said emotion is. His eyes changes if also strong enough." The cloak was shifted in his paws and he smiled at him. "The more powerful the emotion the more powerful the magical range."</p><p>"...I..see." He blinked. "But how is he doinge so much now? If he canst teleprt why wouldst he not escape sooner?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Because he probably never had enough motivation to leave. He made it clear he felt guilt over what had happened, and was sad when you blew his feelings off in the dungeon." Rouxls winced remembering the sorrowful screech Jevil had let off and all the hearts launched everywhere. "Things like sadness, guilt, fear, and worry are the emotions he's least powerful, those can reflect in his eyes as blues, purples, or whites. Now things like happiness and anger are the real ones that fuel the fire.'' Speaking of sire. Said fire crackled in the fireplace infront of them as the Duke stared at the cat. After a few silent moments he continued. "Do you remeber went he went crazy over a hundred years ago before he was subdued?"</p><p>He hummed. "V-Vaguely. I was nerely but a silly squire then and evactuated the castle. I nay saw the actual battle.''</p><p>"The giant mess he left behind was the result of his anger-"</p><p>"It tookest us nearly twenty years to rearrange and furnish the damage."</p><p>Rouxls's wide worried eyes made Seam chuckle. "Don't worry too much about making him angry. It's actually almost impossible to make him angry. Sadness is the emotion he usually goes to when upset. So realitivly he's quite harmless. "</p><p>"...S-Sureth." He mumbled not looking very convinced.</p><p>"But that does beg the question of how powerful he is when love is introduced." Rouxls blinked and stared at him and he chuckled. "Anger manifests as red eyes. Happiness and calm are always a bright sunshine yellow. But never have I seen his eyes turn any shade of pink until he met you. Love is a powerful enotion." The paws went back to sewing the cloak. "And Jevil seems to be at his full power when he's feeling loved. Which makes any competition hard to compete with him. But what he lacks in power and what skills he has, I make up for in patience." His eye crinkled up in a giant smile. "We'll just have to wait and see which one of our talents comes out on top...Oh. And the bakery you seek is just across the Feild of Hopes and Dreams and located by the Rudinn town's entrance."</p><p>Rouxls just stared blankly at him and blinked, opening his mouth to speak. Until a small yell made him jump and Seam look up, from the front a purple and grey blur came sliding in before striking a pose and looking at them! .....Seam chuckled and clapped a little and Rouxls just stared at the small bat child. were they wearing-?</p><p> </p><p>"....Tis that J-Jevil's suit?"</p><p>"Yes. I wished to help him so I sewed up all the holes I could find in it. But it smelt of old moss, so into the wash it went....Unfortunately-" He gestured to the posing child. "It shrank slightly...So I let them have it since they wanted it so badly."</p><p> </p><p>"...L-Let's hope Jevil nay minds."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Duke's Return P3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Rouxls has a break down and faints</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well his visit with Seam left him feeling just the teeniest bit worried about Jevil's now high feelings of love and the intencity it now presented, but he had other worries to take care of now. He followed Seam's directions and made his way towards the Field of Hopes and Dreams. As he walked he came by a couple, they were giggling and who he guessed must've been a lady by the hathy's surprised girly squeal when the Rudinn presented a small looking diamond to her and she responded by wrapping her tentacles around the smaller guy and easily lifting him off the ground with a smile and laugh. Hugging him against her body as her mouth peppered him with kisses. The Rudinn giving a goofy smile and melting into puddy in the grip....Despite himself he smiled and shook his head before continuing. Not even the actual holiday and already everyone was treating it like it was. Oh well, he guessed it wasn't his place to judge anyone else on their love life when his was so crooked it made Jevil almost look sane....Almost..What was he even saying? This didn't even count as a love life if these two were seeing this whole thing as a game to win him. What's going to happen after that? He was supposed to live happily ever after with the winner? They would go back to everything being the same before it all happened and they wouldn't even care about him? ....A pang of sadness came from his soul at the thought suddenly. Would he be...really be left alone again?....Maybe it was for the best, he rationalized. After all he didn't need any romance in his life. He had probably the best paying job in the entire Card Kingdom, gorgeous looks, a wonderful son, fancy items, servents at his beck n call, the pleasure of working under the kindest kings, and plenty of admirers he could every want the attention of. ...Still won't be the same- Quiet you!!</p><p>Once across the giant field, it was easy to find the bakery at the beginning of the Rudinn Village. Just as Seam had told him. Once he walked through the door his nose was hit with the sweet smells of baked goods, and he had to blink when he saw it. The whole store front was littered with shelves, and on those shelves were ALL kinds of goods. Bread in different shapes and sizes were lined up piled in baskets on one wall while the one across from that displayed sweets like pies, and....was that double fudge moose?! His stomach gave off a grumble at the mere sight and smell of it all. The place was also very clean, and the counter tops shined almost as much as his. And...oh sweet mother of light that was a huge cake. The other side of the store had different cooked foods. Such as jerky, handmade wines, roasts, but most were cakes. Beautifully decorated cakes that looked more sweet than the small one Jevil had cooked him. But he wasn't staring at them. He was staring past the counter into the back room. A cone looking man was humming and twirling around the massive back room, dancing around a massive white cake that glimmered in the light and the smell of vanilla waved over him like a refreshing breeze...Now he usually despised sweet things so much, but his mouth watered at the sight of it. It must've tasted fantastic...Oh, wait. His eyes blinked back to the man who looked like he was making some kind of detail on the very bottem of one of the layers...before nodding his head and putting the tool down.</p><p>He crossed his arms and nodded again with a bigger smile. "Perfecto! Another wonderful masterpiece." He spoke with a strange accent. Rouxls stood there quietly for a moment before clearing his throat. Making the man jump and drop what detailing tool he was holding. "MARGA RIBA!! Don't-a scare me like that!!"</p><p>Rouxls blinked but held up a hand. "Oh. Mine apologies. Alloweth me to introduce mineself." He bowed. "I amst Rouxls Kaard, Duke of Puzzles and royal advisor to thine kings. I came by because I haveth a job for thou."</p><p>At Kings the man's eyes lit up and with a spin he came towards the door and stopped right behind the counter. "Mon amiga!! A job for the kings!? But of course! What is it?!"</p><p>Without another word, Rouxls pulled out the scroll and let it unroll in his hand, the man blinking and reaching for it. "Mine kings requests all this food. Enough for their ...eh...impressive size plus another expected ...hundred or more so guests." </p><p>The man stared, obviously reading over the list the duke presented and blinked back to him with a surprised look. "A feast you say? Tell me, what is-a your due date for all this?"</p><p>Well he should've expected that. And he didn't even hesitate. "Three days. Including today."</p><p>"MARGA RIBA!! NO, NO, NO!!" He spun a few times before stopping and Rouxls had to blink. What a strange darkner. "For ze Kings' sized and more for guests!?!?....That woulda take too long!! All day and night and their woulda be no gaurentee I would even be done by then." He then twirled until he stopped in a position and pointed both arms to the door and the cake in the back. "I have a wedding cake to finish for a younge-a couple. They are getting married of that special day you know!!"</p><p>Well he didn't know until know, but to him 3 giant disappointed kings and queens, one disappointed son, and lots of disappointed guests were a much more scary thought than a younge couple's wedding...But he sighed. "I assure thou willst be able to deliver thine goods, but I needst thee assistance-" He went to speak but Rouxls held up his hand. "I assure thou our giant kitchen staff and kitchen willst be able to helpest thou. I will even makest it up to thee." When a curious look, Topchef watched as Rouxls pulled out a small stack of darke dollars and placed it onto the counter of the chef, who now stared wide eyed at him. "...And this is just a tip. If thou presents greatest skills then I shallst make sure thou is handsomely paid." Either way he was going to be paid a lot for his massive work load and Seam did give him more money than was needed. Good thing he was used to getting a little persuasion to go a long way.</p><p>Topchef looked from the cake in the back, to the counter a few times, and with a calm smile Rouxls scooted the money forward- Which was quickly snatched up by the chef and quickly shifted through. Eyes lighting up in a smile as he looked at the money presented plus the promise of more to come. He looked back to the smiling duke...before snatching the list of the ball food from his still outstretched hand. "Oh Marga riba!! I just-a remembered. I can deliver the cake early to them today and they can freeze it or ...something before the wedding."</p><p>The duke smiled. "Of courseth. Thou shouldst deliver it soon. Telleth me, how long until I may escortest thou to thine castle?"</p><p>He glanced back down to the dark dollars with a smile. "It-a should not take too long."</p><p>"I shall waitest for thee right here. Make hast."</p><p>**********************************************************************************************</p><p>It took around almost an hour for Mr. Topchef to deliver the cake and back and the two began their way back to Rouxls's Hop Shoppe. The closest point he could teleport to and from the Card Castle. The man spinning every so while, obviously happy to do such a honorable job for the kings and earn such rewards. The dark sky was now much darker indicating it was near nighttime, so he hurried as fast as the cone shaped man would follow him right towards the shoppe. He noticed the flap of Seam's Sheap was firmly closed and a small sign pinned to the outside of the flap read: Sorry Friends. Closed. And he chuckled as he walked past with the now tired looking chef behind him. But it didn't take too long to finally come to the Hip Shoppe, opening it and allowing the tired chef to come in. But there was no time to rest...Perhaps he should've gave warning before grabbing the chef's arm and teleporting in his fabulous feeling of bright light and miniture tightness. Before of course relanding back down with a thump to his feet and letting go of the man behind him.</p><p>The poor man gave a few spins of dizziness. Not at all used to any kind of teleporting magic. Before falling flat onto his back inside the Duke's office, that didn't look like it had been touched by Jevil's magic at all. He guessed Jevil really was respecting his boundaries or he left it alone because it was already cleaned. </p><p>"....M-M-Mama...amiga....W-Warn a humble m-man-a next time."</p><p>"*ahem* Mine apologies." He leaned over the groaning darkner and smiled. "Wouldst thou be-est able to start first thing in the morning?" Topchef merely nodded and Rouxls smiled. "Oh good. I shallst escort thee to one of thine guest room before I inform mine kings. He leaned down and grabbed onto the man's arm and pulled the cone man to his feet with a grunt. Topchef grabbing onto his hat to keep it from falling off as he was stood up by the duke. With a smile, Rouxls began marching him towards the door and reached for the doorknob. Once he grabbed it the blue man paused and gave Top chef a dead serious look. "The castle tis currently under....Erm. Severe cleaning renovations. I highly suggest thou stays within mine reach."</p><p>The man was clearly confused by the whole thing but Rouxls took a deep breath, and threw open the door-  Just as a giant literally dust bunny about the size and wideth of Seam if he was on all fours came waddling by and Topchef gave a loud squeal of fright before hiding behind the Duke as Rouxls lazily watched it past. Despite it being made of literal dust no dirt was left behind by it. He guessed Jevil's magic must make it all stick to them. The giant rabbit waddled past...Still having dust fly into it's body, and rouxls began pulling the frightened man along behind him. As they walked, he took notice that most of the brooms and feathered dusters were now gone as well as most of the mops and scrub brushes that had been scrubbing the floors and walls with soapy water. Now all that remained in the halls was the occasional rag washing the giant windows or polishing any of the suits of armor or random table in the halls. And the occasional giant dust bunny. Topchef jumped behind Rouxls whenever he even heard one coming and was now practically glued to the blue man's back as he continued to walk past the spooked or annoyed looking guards and other castle staff. He passed one giant bunny who was standing in the middle of a separate hallyway and stood completely still as lots of black soot from a few fireplaces were flying into his body. He rose a white brow, quite impressed at that. Jevil was really getting everywhere wasn't he....Wasn't this very tiring for him?</p><p>He almost stopped walking at the thought. He never had that thought until now. Did Jevil's magic actually tire him out? It was clear the Kaard mix had an impressive amount of power behind that small frame, and thanks to Seam he knew that his feelings held a tremendous amount of control over those powers. But by the looks of it, he never seemed to run out of energy. All bouncy and full of life even when he was upset....So was something as big as this really gonna put any sort of strain on him? He admitted his copy spell needed a lot of concentration and power-</p><p>"DUKE!! DUKE!! MR. KAARD!!" He stopped and gave a hum over his shoulder just as a very scared looking Rudinn was slithering as fast as they could towards him, making him raise a brow. As she didn't stop until she crashed into his leg and she looked up to him hororfied. "G-G-GIANT RABBIT!! C-C-COURTYARD!! S-SCARY!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Was all she could get out before burrying her face into his pants leg. </p><p>Topchef gave an equally terrorfied look and Rouxls sighed, they were getting spooked of a nonliving rabbit made of nothing but dirt and magic. ..But he guessed he would've been scared too if he wasn't so used to Jevil's chaos right now....But then again- He blinked and looked around. Nothing was moving around by magic anymore, everything looked cleaned, covered in shiny pink and red hearts, but otherwise peaceful. ...Where was the giant rabbits and moving objects?? With a curious hum he turned his gaze to the spooked Rudinn clutching his leg and reached down to pat her head. </p><p>"I shallest go see what has happened. *sigh* Please escorteth Mr. Topchef here to one of thine guest rooms." </p><p>She and Topchef were quick to agree to get away from the apparently crazy thing that was happening now, as she grabbed the cone man's hand and began to lead him away quickly. Rouxls sighed and wondered what exactly it was THIS time, as his legs turned him and he began heading back to the front of the castle to check up on this mysterious new problem. As he passed, he noticed there was still no magical objects or bunnies, which seemed strange. Perhaps Jevil had finished up already...But where were all the red hallway rugs? His mitchmatched eyes looked up and he flinched...before jumping just in time to avoid a long red carprt unrolling under him and his head was really quick to watch as it rolled out all the way until it reached the very end of the hallway. And the connecting hallway having another giant red carpet unfurling as he blinked at the quick rolling blur. He blinked as he turned back up the current hallway just in time for another red blur to roll past....Jevil must've been putting them all back as the floors were finished, but where was the smaller menace. He continued on his way to the front and he noticed a few more red blurs rolling here and there...along with more stunned and shook looking darkners. Oh it couldn't have been that bad? He was sure he's seen the worst of Jevil with being attacked by flying heart attacks. But when he turned the corner he paused.</p><p>"Your majesties?"</p><p>The kings didn't even react as they along with almost thirty or so staff members were blankly staring out a few gigantic windows at seemingly the ground. Lancer wasn't anywhere among them so he guessed he must've already been put to sleep. With a determined face he carefully stepped over and around the smaller rudinns and hathys until he stood in front of the glass windows. Grumbling and looking down...and absolutely froze at what he saw. </p><p>THERE. WAS. A. GIANT. RABBIT IN THE COURTYARD!!!</p><p>And above them was a tiny purple floating menace, sitting in what looked like in a cross-legged position and was doing nothing but staring at the absolutely massive dust bunny as it just sat as frozen as a statue while the long red rugs were slowly flowing out it sideways like on a conveyor belt and LOTS of brooms were smacking the floating rugs from all sides and places as they passed, causing a steading stream of dirt and particals to float down onto the giant rabbit. Compared to the kings, the thing was massive. If the three next to him plus their wives were standing next to each other they would be the closest thing to matching that creatures size. Once one rug was done, it would dart back into the castle through the giant door entrance or one of the many giant windows opened for them. Looking a much more clean and vibrant red than before. His mouth fell completely open, eyes practically buldging out like googly eyes and not believing the sight before him. Like it was a dream and he would wake up at any moment....HOW LONG HAD HE BEEN AT THIS?! He quickly turned around and began making his way past all the scrunched together darkners.</p><p>"M-MOVETH!! OUT OF MINE WAY, PLEASE!!"</p><p>Unknownst to him as he was rushing away to get himself down there, the last rug had already made itself through the mysterious cleaning process and was quickly whisked away with the brooms beating it back into the castle. Jevil gave out a loud yawn, stretching his back out in mid air before his fangs snapped closed with an actual mousetrap noise. Oh boy. It had been a long day and his other two selves were still busy as bees in other parts of the castle, sure it was straining but not as straining with the strong feeling of love burning in his core. The thought made him smile as with another movement with his arms, the rabbit slowly began to make it's way over from the castle, but the smile on his face remained. He hadn't felt this powerful since he and Seam....Well, that was a long time ago. Sure the spark between them was still there but with what happened-...Well no one can change the past, he was really free now and had a different sight in his eyes. He sighed and stared off dreamily at just the thought of those cute eyes staring at him surprised by his magic, bright white lashes fluttering. The giggles he would give when he did make him smile that beautiful smile. Beautiful sparkling hair framing his face- ...He chuckled. And the pouts he'd make when he became frustrated, his cheeks puffed out. It was so cute. He could hear him now-</p><p>"JEVIL!!"</p><p>Wow that memory was really loud-</p><p>"JEVIL!! LOOK AT ME YOU WORM!!" He blinked and looked down...and was greeted with the sight of a very angry looking worm monster. The blue man pointed a finger down to his feet while looking at him. "Gettest down here this instant and explain thineself!!"</p><p>Oh be still his beating soul!! He giggled with glee and casually floated down still cross-legged as calm as ever. The duke watching him with those eyes and he wouldn't have had it any other way, once he got low enough to stay eye level, he fluttered his eyes at him. "Why hello, hello.~ And what may I do, do for you?~" The duke blinked and leaned sideways to gaze at the giant mound of walking dirt crawl into the tree line just beyond the castle where it finally stopped, seemingly waiting for it's master's command. Speaking of Jevil. "Oh. Excuse me for a moment." His head turned, looked at the giant thing for a moment, before reaching up his hand and snapping his fingers. Within seconds the thing dissolved into nothing but a giant pile of dirt between the trees. Completely looking the shape of any cute bunnies. Jevil hummed in satisfaction before turning back to him. "Now, what were you saying, saying?"</p><p>Rouxls blinked at the girt mound for a moment, afraid it might come back to life any second, before clearing his throat and looking the purple loon in the eyes. "Thou art frightening and making trouble for mine staff and everyone else. Thou art to cease thine cooky ways of cleaning immediately!"</p><p>Jevil didn't even argue to his surprise and just nodded in agreement. "Oh certainly. Im already finished with the whole castle, castle. Most of the dust, dust came from those very disgusting dungeons, dungeons. You know. You should really consider a cleaning crew, cleaning crew for those places, places." </p><p>Rouxls.....blinked. He was already done?! One Day!! And he was already done cleaning and straightening up the entire castle in ONE DAY?! As is sensing Rouxls's thoughts he chuckled ad nodded yes at his bewildered face...Rouxls finally found his voice and cleared his throat again. "Well. That tis...v-very splendid of thou, b-but where is-"</p><p>"Lancer? I put him to bed, bed hours ago. Young man was tuckered out from chasing my little, little spells around."</p><p>"....I waseth going to ask about thine other halves." He rose a brow annoyed at being interrupted, but at least he knew where Lancer was. But he had noticed that this Jevil wasn't see through, which must've meant his full form must've been behind the cleaning part, but where were the other two.</p><p>Jevil waved a hand like it was nothing. "One me Is almost done with, with the cheesy invintations. The other, other shall have all the paperwork and scheduling you require for the appropriate staff on your desk by tomorrow morning. Don't worry, don't worry." His tail wagged and he put his head in his hands. "Did you find the man, man I told you about?"</p><p>"Uh..Y-Yes. He's spending thine night in thine castle and awaiting work in thine morning."</p><p>"Splendid, splendid." Jevil clapped his hands a few times before pointing a finger upwards. "You should go home, home for now. I shall see to it you have everything, everything you need in the morning."</p><p>Rouxls went to protest but with another quick snap of his fingers, Jevil disappeared in a flash of smoke and confetti. Rouxls sputtered and coughed from the smoke, waving his hand to bat away the colorful miniture paper and growled. OH! That Jevil was going to be a real pain in the neck. He could tell.</p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't bring himself to take the long journey back home in the middle of the night. So the duke took up residence in one of the guests rooms. The sleep was less than plentiful was it was relaxing enough to where he woke up semi late in the morning and was still able to make himself look presentable. His first task was too see to Lancer,...but the child was one step ahead of him and came tugging him to the kitchen so his father could make him breakfast since it was already so crowded. He asked him what he meant, and Lancer just replied:</p><p>"Uncle Jevil got done in the middle of the night. So he said he decided to help Mr. Conehead guy out with the cooking, but I can't get anything. They're moving too fast."</p><p>Rouxls was very confused on what the child meant but when the sweet aromas of warm pies and roasts hit his senses, it was like a punch to the gut. So imagine his surprise when the leaned down form of the duke was dragged around the corner by the King holding his hand and straight towards the kitchen doors and the sweet smells. His empty stomach did a jig without him ordering it. He looked to Lancer in question when they stopped in front of them but he just pushed open one of the giant doors inside....And Rouxls blinked. The ENTIRE kitchen staff was there. FLipping dishes and making noise with pots and pans out the wazoo, and in the middle of all the chaos was..You guess it. Was the small purple menace himself...And Topchef. The two were were smiling and chatting away looking at a piece of paper Rouxls recognized instantly as the list of foods he had given to the spinning man yesterday. Lancer tried to take a step in but a Rudinn Ranger chef slid past immediately carrying an armful of trays, not even noticing he had almost ran over her small king. Luckily he had jumped back just in time and clutched onto Rouxls's leg for dear life. The Blue man flinched at the sudden almost attack on his son and immediately reached down to pat his head in a ssurance.</p><p>The spade pup looked up to him with a sad face. "See? No one knows Im hungry!" He shouted. "And all the pots and pan are too noisy!! I'M HUNGRY, LESSER DAD!!" </p><p>That last line made the duke narrow his eyes and look back to the kitchen seen from hell in front of him. OH LIGHT NO!! He couldn't remember the amount of times Lancer had waddled up to him asking him to get food because the King forgot to have someone bring Lancer his dinner or the kitchen was closed off to the once prince for the day. The sound of his little stomach growling and his little paws reaching up towards him. Sometimes sniffling- Those eyes narrowed. If there was one thing he hated more was a child as young as him asking for food when he should've gotten it in the first place!! ...Which is why he didn't think at first when he told Lancer to stay where he was. When he marched into that kitchen. When he literally pushed a hathy trying to drag a giant bag of flour out of his way. When he grabbed that lunatic  by the back of that silly outfit he wore. When he literally turned him around to face the duke's rage. </p><p>"HOW DAREST THOU!?" His other hand poked the startled Jevil in the chest. "HOW DARETH THOU LET A CHILD GO HUNGRY!?" Everything in the kitchen stopped and everyone turned to the shouting duke." CAN'T YOU SEE HE NEEDS NUTRITION?! WHAT COULDST BEST SO IMPORTANT TO YOU THAT YOU ALLOW HIM TO GO HUNGRY LIKE THIS?!" His eyes looked up to the surrounding staff. His anger raising. How dare NONE of these people realize he was hungry?! He's their king! He was only a baby!! And he had almost gotten run over for wanting just some simple breakfast!! The thought made his slime boil. "YOU!!" He pointed at a random Rudinn who flinched hard at the Duke turning his rage towards him. "STOP WHAT THOU'RE DOING THIS INSTANT AND GET YOUR KING SOMETHING TO EAT NOW!!"</p><p>The rudinn immediately dropped the empty metal bowl, which made a metallic clanging sound once it hit the floor, and saluted. Slithering to the back towards where the fridge was usually kept, pushing past everyone. The duke's blue eyes watching with lingering wrath, lungs heaving slightly-...He didn't even notice the stunned silence of the jester being held so close to those burning flames of hatred being directed to everyone around him in that kitchen, he didn't even notice the small man until his clawed hands shakily came up to wrap around the hand that still gripped his front. The two made eye contact and....the rage in his eyes were blinked away once he saw his. Giant round yellow pupils. Widened in shock. Purple ears bent back and a small unsure frown in his eyes..It almost looked like Jevil was..scared of him.</p><p>That thought immediately made Rouxls's soul give a giant leap in his chest of guilt and the realization of what had just happened hit him hard. Jevil reached a hand out for Rouxls's face but the duke dropped him, Jevil landed on the small table he was hovering over with a small thud, Rouxl's had just dropped him as if he was fire and had burnt him. His Jester hat wa pushed back from his eyes and the jester was giving him a worried look. Gazing at where his chest was, the guilt and anxiety his mate was feeling were intense and he was-</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Snake person." Both jumped at hearing Lancer's innocent voice and found him happily munching on what looked like a sandwhich. His face now a happy one as he looked up at the same Rudinn as before who was bowing to him still slightly shooken from before looking at his Lesser Dad chewing. "It'z mweaaly good." He mumbled with a full mouth. He hadn't even noticed the situation and was happily looking up at his father as usual, but soon his head tilted when he noticed the frown on his face. "Arf yom ok?"</p><p>Rouxls didn't even scold him for eating with a full mouth, the duke quickly took a few strides, lifting the boy into his arms as he passed, and went straight out the door. Not looking back as he walked straight off and ignoring any noises or people behind him-</p><p>Those feelings didn't go away. Not when he dropped Lancer off to his tutor for a few hours. Not when he forced a smile and told him to behave himself and promised he'd come get him in a few hours. And definitely not when he quickly made his way to the safety of his office. Ignoring the swirling pink and red, Heart and soul pounding like a soulattack was getting to him.His mind swirled with the emotions of what just happened and only one thought resurfaced from the bottom pit of his mind-</p><p>You're gonna lose them. You're gonna lose them just like you lost her. </p><p>He breathed and tried to calm himself down from the rush, but it wasn't working whenever Jevil's face flashed before him. His office wasn't any better. Once he got in he saw a sack laying beside it and upon further expection found a bunch of red envelopes with different names and addresses on them and each with a pink soul....Goodness there was a bunch, did Jevil spend all night doing there? Another pang of guilt came up in him and he almost choked on how much sadness and guilt rang out from that stupid soul of his. Guilt and regret that all the hard work he just did FOR HIM no less was gonna go down the drain or he was gonna make himself feel absolutely not wanted. He gave a yelp and clutched at his chest when a giant thump gave way. It didn't hurt but boy was it surprising....W-Well...there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Rouxls sighed and grabbed the bag. Dragging it to the door, he opened it and looked at the first guard he could see....A small rudinn who was holding a spear in one hand and sighed dreamily, reading a small heart card in the other-</p><p>He hissed again when his soul thumped hard against his chest and growled, getting the guard's attention. "Y-Y-You there-" He pointed to the guard and brought the bag around to place at his feet. "G-Get all the castle messagers and gettest these sent out at once!...P-Please."</p><p>The guard stuffed the heart card immediately into his pocket and saluted. He watched with sad eyes as the man grabbed the bag and began dragging it off immediately. He watched until he could no longer see the rudinn anymore, he suddenly felt so tired. So when he closed the door, he laid his whole body against it to close it....A silence rang out in the office as the duke of puzzles leaned against the door staring at nothing.....His blue body someone wrenched itself from the doorway, he felt light headed. And his feet heavy like cement was weighing him down as he dragged his feet to the desk, his body came to flop down in that chair of his and those glazed over eyes stared at nothing. He couldn't see anything. The white papers of todays reports and paperwork stared up at him, but those eyes couldn't make out the words on display for him to see. Soon a raindrop stained the white paper underneath him. Followed by another. And another. And another until his eyes became the storm clouds and his tears the rain. And the papers his unsuspecting victims. </p><p>And the once proud man that was the duke sobbed. He sobbed and he sobbed hard over the desk of papers, leaning until those storm cloud eyes were closed and his forehead touching the table. His body wracked with guilt, and loss, and regret, and-..and sadness all of which he felt colliding and which a force stronger than he ever felt before. Hands came to grip that pearly white pretty hair and he continued to sob and tug at it.</p><p>His soul thumping harder and harder in his chest. Until it...Until he-</p><p>Called out. </p><p>He couldn't describe the feeling, but it was as if a wave of energy had suddenly started bursting with every hard thump his soul made against his rib caged. Each one earning a choke from him and another sob after it. WHAT IN LIGHT WAS HAPPENING!? Was he having a soul attack!? ...No, no. He couldn't be. He wasn't THAT old. He was no where near a thousand and was considered to still be a very young monster where he was from. But he couldn't less at that moment. If this was it for him then so be it. He kept going crying harder and harder as those feelings kept hitting in a loop round and round until the door suddenly flew open. He didn't even look up at the probably scared rudinn or hathy. He just wanted to be left alone with those thought and not be bothered right now. He made enough of a big mess.</p><p>So imagine his surprise when clawed purple hands grabbed at his own gripping his hair and pried them off with the strength he didn't have and threw them to the sides. He then felt his body forced up from the desk but he still didn't look up as he felt someone press his cloud eyed face to them in a hug and tried to lessen his chokes and sobs in a hug. This wasn't what he wanted exactly but the pulsating and thumping hard of his soul didn't stop. In fact it only got worse to the point it was almost starting to hurt, his hands grabbing on to whoever was holding onto him as he continued to sob into their chest. A clawed hand patted his head and assured him in a worried voice that everything was gonna be ok and not to worry, but his muddled mind and soul wouldn't let him off the hook as it continued it's assult of calling. And whoever it was calling wasn't answering.</p><p>Making the one holding him curse before gripping him tighter.</p><p>"HOLD ON!! HOLD ON!! IM TAKING YOU TO SEAM RIGHT NOW, NOW!!"</p><p>He didn't answer when suddenly there was a feeling of tightness in his chest and his whole body finally gave in and went limp in the darkness. His whole body feeling light as a cloud except for the rapid calling and thumping of his soul from his chest. He didn't know where he was as his mind went fuzzy and body numb like a ragdoll. </p><p>"SEAM!! SEAM, HELP ME!!"</p><p>Was he being dragged? Everything seemed to smell musty and a familiar feeling of cotton scented softed suddenly came over his form.</p><p>"Jevil....What happened?"</p><p>His sould gave a few more hard thumps before finally slowing. The tightness in his chest finally starting to disappear...and more feeling came back to his numb body. </p><p>"DON'T TELL, DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T FEEL IT SEAM!! HIS SOUL WAS CALLING TO US!! DISTRESS, DISTRESS HARDER THAN I HAVE SEEN, SEEN!! IT WOULD NOT LET, LET UP UNLESS BOTH PRESENT FOR THE OTHER HALF!!"</p><p>"..." Someone hummed. "...Yes. I can feel the past effects from it."</p><p>"Will he..Will he be alright."</p><p>A long moment of silence before he felt himself being shifted and taken somewhere within the darkness.</p><p>"Yes. But he'll need plenty of rest, and we need to be right next to him. His soul wants that, but for now let him sleep."</p><p>His body was happy to give in to the request as he slowly drifted off to a well deserved sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Final Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Past abuse mentioned. Also the part about souls is not relationship advice, this is just my headcannons for how monster souls work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A clock ticked off in the corner of the home, showing the hours as they ticked by. But neither of the two men had slept for that time, two busy preoccupied with the situation at hand. A calm soft paw, ran through shiny white hair. It shimmered brighter than the light of the fireplace that crackled in front of the three, as they all laid their on the old couch. ...But only two were really awake, one being the owner of the paw that gently soothed the unconscious worm monster. Seam was staring blankly into the fireplace, button eye spinning and humming a lullaby of all things. Strange but it was better than the silence or ticking of the clock, and it helped to ease the nerves of the other awake man who was curled up very similar to a cat. Half laying on the chest of the unconscious man and half leaning against Seam, Jevil's face a mix of worry and determination as he pressed his ear to Rouxls's rising and falling chest. Listening very carefully to the calm breathing of his lungs, and the thumping of his soul. Making sure that both had a smooth rythme and his ear constantly twitched, listening for any signs his soul mate might've been in danger in anyway. Even as he slept, the duke looked worried about something, but so far nothing else had happened. </p><p>Until Seam stopped the lullaby and took a giant intake. Taking a moment to look back to the two people he held in his lap, and sighed. This was not what he was expecting when he closed up shop today, when Jevil burst into the sheap store front with an unconscious worm monster dragging across the floor. He had been just finishing up repatching his old magician cloak. It had been a little over a hundred years since he wore the thing, and it had been in rough shape, but with his expert skills in repatching himself, he was able to fix it up back to it's almost former glory. Just sewed the last stitch, too. Until a loud bang sound went off,like a gunshot, he flinched hard and his fur stood on end. Whirling around to the front of the sheap entrance just as the first shouts came thorugh.....But that wasn't what was so scary about it.</p><p>It was the calling. </p><p>A wave of energy pumped out, and his soul thumped hard against his chest. The energy wave he felt from other two entities were the exact same as his, and the emotions with the waves of energy made him stand to his feet. Ever have that feeling when you watch someone perform something dangerous you get that weird light feeling in your feet and your body tenses up, fearing the worst and on edge even if nothing happens? That was what he felt but way stronger. Jevil had felt it in a similar fashion. After the wave of rage that he had be confronted with by the duke, he was left absolutely stunned. Not being able to do so more than just blankly stare when everyone slowly got back into their position of cooking, when it hit him. His soul had reacted first. He had actually given a yelp when his own soul crashed against his ribcage and began beating a mile a minute. A wave of fear made his body freeze and his yellow pupils shrank down to those pinpricks.....Rouxls was calling for him. It was like someone shocked him and made a serge of energy shocked through him, everyone was taken aback at the purple blur that bulleted out of the doors with a bang and down the hall. Eyes darting around, lungs heaving, and every nerve stood on end. He didn't know what purpaled him to his office, but he didn't hesitate with the energy waves hitting his ribcage harder and harder, so he didn't hesitate to bullet his way in there and found the duke. Bent over his desk. Sobbing hard and messily into the papers on his desk ....A blue light emanated from under his hunched over form and his stomach dropped at what he was seeing. Immediately he had yanked the duke up to him and once the two made actual physical contact, it only got worse. The two souls pulsated upon meeting a third of the requirement needed for the entire triangle. And Jevil new full on well what that meant when panic shot through him and both souls now began thumping hard. The beats ringing in his ears and the fear and sorrow radiating off of the worm became too much as both went calling out for the third.</p><p>"HOLD ON!! HOLD ON!! IM TAKING YOU TO SEAM RIGHT NOW, NOW!!"</p><p>He didn't know whether or not the sobbing duke heard him as he could barely hear himself with the intensity of the feelings and energy waves. But he forced himself to summon magic when he sucked in a breath and the familiar spinning feeling engulfed the two of them fully. The worm completely went limp in his arms, most likely passed out from the feeling of being teleported, so when they landed, they slammed down hard onto the sheap's musty smelling floor and Jevil ended up under his top half. Fear and panic still spiking in him.</p><p>"SEAM!! SEAM, HELP ME!!"</p><p>The adrenaline still pumping in his veins as he crawled out from under the duke's completely limp body and stood onto shaking legs. The waves were still coming and their souls were not letting up on the assault of beats and energy waves. Seam came immediately, but froze in the doorway when he saw the small shape of Jevil heaving Rouxls across the floor towards him. Absolute panicked expression on his face. Immediately the cat made his way over. Jevil could easily feel the final and third piece of the calling finally make his way to them souls thumping in anticipation for his. And when the shocked and wide eyed cat immediately bent down and placed a paw on Rouxls's chest, Jevil's hands grabbing and sinking into his soft fur.....It stopped. The calling. The energy waves. The hit of emotions and thumping of souls against rib cages....It all stopped. Like it never happened. Jevil was heaving. Blinking and holding onto Seam for dear life as his body shook and shivered. Blinking as his soul slowly began to go back to thumping at a normal pace. With what strength he had left, his ears went back against his head as he forced his shaking head to look at the unconscious duke on the floor...No more calling came from him.</p><p>"Jevil." He flinched and whipped up to Seam who turned his one good orange and black eye to him. ".....What happened?"</p><p>The little man blinked up him before those clawed hands gestured towards the unconscious Worm. "DON'T TELL, DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T FEEL IT SEAM!! HIS SOUL WAS CALLING TO US!! DISTRESS, DISTRESS HARDER THAN I HAVE SEEN, SEEN!! IT WOULD NOT LET, LET UP UNLESS BOTH PRESENT FOR THE OTHER HALF!!"</p><p>"...." Seam stared at him, scared expression still present on his face. "...Yes. I can feel the past effects from it."</p><p>"Will he.." He glanced back down to the scared man. "Will he be alright?"</p><p>Seam didn't answer at first. His eye staring down at the unconscious worm under his paw, Rouxls's heart and soul were beating at a normal pace for someone sleeping and his cool body didn't look any worse for ware. They were lucky Jevil found him so soon. Jevil watched as Seam shifted to both his knees, leaning over the duke and using his arms, carefully shifted them under his lump body. The imp watched as Seam carefully brought Rouxls up into his hold and ever so slowly, stood. Looking over Rouxls one last time before turning to the room in the back and began walking.</p><p>"Yes. But he'll need plenty of rest, and we need to be right next to him. His soul wants that, but for now let him sleep."</p><p>Which finally brought them to this situation. Like stated earlier, Seam's strange but soothing lullaby had stopped and the stuffed cat had opted to looking at the frail blue man in his hold. His stare studying and his button spinning. Paw gently rubbing his head. As one would hold and treat a child, but it seemed appropriate for the situation none the less and so it was done. But Jevil didn't seem to notice as he still kept a watchful ear on their soulmate......Until a voice broke the silence. </p><p>"This can't be continuing on like this." Jevil jumped and momentarily blinked up to the cat from his laid position, just as Seam slowly turned his one eyes gaze to him. Blank as a bourd. "He can't keep having emotions that get this bad of a reaction out of him." The paw that wasn't rubbing his head shifted and came up to gently touch the middle of the rising and falling chest, the steady beats of his soul greeted him as a welcome. "...Like I asked before-" His one eye narrowed into an almost scowl. "What. Happened?" Jevil didn't answer. Just stared at the large cat with that same small pupil scared look, until Seam shook him. "Jevil. This is not a time for games."</p><p>His harsh tone was something that made the imp wince. He hadn't heard Seam use a tone like that since-....Since he was subdued and ....locked away. His body shook at the memories. Seam's disapproving face when he stared down at the crying imp. The key in his hand giving off a shiny glint before he came to hold it in both hands. The sounds of crunching when it was destroyed and the pieces falling to his feet. The very, very blank face he gave when he turned around and began walking back towards the stairs and elevator. Disappearing into the darkness. The absolute sobbing and sounds of Jevil as he continuously rammed his small body against the bars trying to get out, arms desperately reaching for someone who wasn't there anymore. The pleading of his voice begging for Seam to come back. The constant ramming of the soul in his chest calling out for the warm embrace of the cat who was not coming back. ....Yes. He knew the last thing Seam ever said to him before he disappeared for the next hundred years.</p><p>"No more games, Jevil."</p><p>And that had sealed the deal for his soul's heartbroken silence for nearly a hundred years, always coping by smiling and filling the cracks in his soul with games which no one wanted to play with until the lightner and second prince of darkness came and they had wore him down enough to fall into a deep sleep. By the time he woke back up, the guards had already resecured his cell door back and he was once again alone in his little freedom. But the excitement and hope his three visitors brought still reinstated hope in him that someone would come back and play again. Until that fateful day Rouxls came. And everything changed. And now it just might all crumble into tiny pieces shattering their souls once more. And the way Seam was still staring at him...The imp curled in on himself.</p><p>"...Rage, rage filled his soul before I found him." His eyes glancing back to Rouxls still asleep. "...B-B-Before he was calling, calling. Crying, crying a-as he did so."</p><p>The scowl lightly lifted from the stuffed face, "Rage you say?" Jevil nodded and he hummed. " I wonder what could've triggered that."</p><p>"He was very upset, upset when Lancer did not receive his share of breakfast." Seam blinked back to Jevil as he finally sat up against him. "He kept going on about him starving, starving. Not much sense."</p><p>Really?" Jevil nodded again. Coming from someone like Jevil who barely made sense as it was, this was very surprising. As he stared back to the unconcious man, he made a choice. It wasn't one he was very fond of, and these two wouldn't be too fond of it either, but with what information Jevil had told him from a couple days ago, and his constant reactions....It had to be done. "When he awakens, he must tell us about his past. Whether he likes it or not."</p><p>Jevil stared at Seam like the cat had just smacked Rouxls while he was down. "...WHAT, WHAT?! Seam. We must not push him so soon, so soon!"</p><p>"And then what?" His face now slightly angry as he stared down Jevil. "What for the next time he faints or collapse from shock again? Put him through so much confusion until he calls us again and we would still not know why? Jevil, maybe you are alright with not knowing but I for one rather get to the bottem of this. Better to know the cause of the problem and try to fix it then let it go on."</p><p>Jevil went quiet after that and stared at Seam for a moment. Before frowning and going back into his position of laying like a cat on the rising and falling chest, not arguing but not fighting against the choice made either. Good. That meant he was silently agreeing whether he liked it or not. Seam was always the more patient and rational thinker when it came to these things. But now..All they could do was wait. Wait and sit there with nothing but the crackling fire and the ticking clock for sound, not that soothing lulluaby because it seemed Seam's attention was just the same as Jevil's for the moment. Laser focused on the sleeping worm, and not knowing when the blue man would wake up from his uneasy slumber.</p><p>....</p><p>......</p><p>..........</p><p>"One, One hour, two hours, three hours, four- ...P-Please not five hours, six hours, seven hours, eight or more, more."</p><p>Ironic to be softly singing a nursery rhyme to yourself to replace the silence, but everyone had different ways of coping with the stress of what happens to them. For him, it was peaceful meditation. For Jevil...It was singing, that's why he had been humming that old lullaby like he always did back when he was worried for stage performances or something scared him. And to be fair this was a pretty scary situation for anyone to go through. So he didn't say anything as the jester sat there shaking and singing to himself...until his eye reopened at the sounds of crying and he couldn't help but frown at the sight before him. The imp was sobbing and clutching the Duke's fancy coat shirt in his clawed hands, placing his face into the soft fabric and proceeding to shake and quiver as that song ended. Seam looked at him but didn't make a move to stop him.</p><p>"My fault...MY FAULT!! ALWAYS MY FAULT!! MY FAULT!!" He wailed out. Hiccuping and pushing his forehead more into the shirt's soft fabric. "I-I-IT'S ALWAYS M-M-MY FAULT, SEAM!!"</p><p>"....what art thou rambling out now?"</p><p>Both froze and while Seam didn't make a move at first, Jevil's head slowly lifted from it's fabric prison and shakily looked up towards the front, yellow crying eyes met mitch matched confused ones as giant white eye lashes blinked slowly and tiredly at them. The worm was still exhausted, but not tired enough to go back to sleep. Imagine his confusion when his body had first started to wake up and the first thing to hit him was the feeling of something warm and soft hugging his body, the second thing was the incredible strong sent of cotton and musty smelling dust. Which made him give a little cough...Before those eyes slowly opened from the darkness and peered out into this strange new place of senses. Now that his body no longer held the numb feelings from before, he was able to feel the weight on his chest shaking and making his shirt soaked with tears, and the giant paw still soothingly rubbing his head.....Utter confusion was his first thought, before his ears winced back from the lou shouting of "My Fault!!" coming from the small purple jester on his chest. Wha-...Was that...Jevil??...What was the fool crying about now? So he uttered the question. And now he noticed there were two darkners staring at him...What were they looking at? What was he doing here?</p><p>"R-Rouxls, Rouxls!!" He barely had time to react before the same purple blur tackled the blue man's chest. Making Rouxls yelp and become fully awake now. Eyes blinking wildly and staring down as Jevil shoved his head into the crook of hos neck and those limbs wrapped around him! The worm man blinked in surprise before that familiar small scowl came over him. But the continued sobbing stopped him from yelling at him to get off. "SO SORRY!! SO SORRY AM I!! MY FAULT YOU CALLED AND SLIPPED FROM ME, FROM ME!! *hic* FORGIVE, FORGIVENESS YOU SHOULDN'T GIVE!!"</p><p>Rouxls winced lightly from being yelled practically in his ear, but stopped when Jevil's sobs and hiccups formed a said song to his ears. ".....*sigh*" His arms slowly reached up and patted his back. Making Jevil's shakes stop. "....T-Tis not thou's f-fault..." He looked up to Seam who was still silently staring at them both. "But exactly whateth happened?" Both other men froze....Seam rose a brow and Jevil turned his head just enough to look from Rouxls shoulder to peer up at him...Another hiccup escaping him before he went back into his position of burrying his face into the cool Blue shoulder. Rouxls looked to Jevil for a moment before scowling up to Seam again with a raised brow. "...Why art thou acting l-liketh this? What happened?"</p><p>"....You fainted. Don't you remember?" His face tilted curiously as Rouxls stared away in thought, button spinning.</p><p>The worm looked straight at nothing in thought. His mind a sold blank white slat before he shook his head. The last thing he remembered was being unable to move and feeling so numb. Worried yelling. And small paws tugging on his pants, small whimpers escaping the pup's mouth as his stomach rumbled, and that spade whole in his face scrunched up in worry.</p><p>"Im hungry, Lesser Dad-"</p><p>He flinched and it all came crashing back to him at lightning speed. Lancer was hungry and no one had bothered to feed him. A rage stronger than he ever felt came over him. He yelled at Jevil. His surprisingly scared face and the sudden feelings of emotions shocking through him. The weird pulsation of energy from his soul attack-....His hand went from Jevil's back and worriedly patted his chest a few times...He didn't feel like his body was turning into dust and his soul from what he felt only beated faster from his spike up from fear...Before he sighed and relaxed back into Seam's hold. Everything still felt the same but there was a strange rock feeling in his stomach...How'd he end up in Seam's lap?</p><p>"I-....T-Tis a soul attack." He blinked up at the large cat. "Why art I not in thine healer's courters?...Lancer!!" A sudden flinch came over him and tried to jump up but his wobbly body combined with Jevil and Seam still holding onto him didn't let up. "W-Where is mine son?!"</p><p>"He's fine! Jevil left him in the kings' care." Seam answered calmly before looking back at him. "But Im afraid your 'soul attack' wasn't an actual soul attack....Your soul was calling out for us Im afraid."</p><p>Rouxls just stared at him with a blank face. Oh my. This is what he was afraid of, he was completely ready to start calming the duke when the next few words tumbled out of his mouth. "N-Nah. I nah calledeth out. I don'tst remember sending for either of thou!" ....Jevil slowly pulled his face away from Rouxls's shoulder and blinked up so confused at the Duke's now confused face. " Why art I in thine shoppe after mine soul attack!? I needst a healer after a tremendous threat like that!" Jevil was about ready to argue with Rouxls if he thought he was gonna pretend Jevil wasn't scared for him and tried to help him, he had another thing coming-..But stopped when the words tumbled out of his mouth. The three stood there watching each other for a long moment, Rouxls raising a brow when Jevil and Seam exchanged a look with each other. "....What?"</p><p>"..You really, really don't know what your soul has done?" </p><p>"...What art thou spewing out? Of courseth I know what a soul attack tis."..He gave a confused look. "Though I ponder whyeth mineself was not shatttered into tiny peices and mine dust scattered about."</p><p>"...You really do know nothing about souls." Both gave each other another look and the duke rose his brow even further. What was with those faces they were giving each other? He went to say something but before he even had the chance Seam shifted and with a grunt, stood to his feet. Rouxls giving a small whine of surprise when he did and latch onto him when the giant stuffed cat turned around and, with Jevil still latched onto him like some monkey, carefully set Rouxls and jevil onto the couch. He unslipped his arms from around him and leaned back up to his full height with a sigh. Orange and black eye looking at the confused look on the Blue sparkling face as those eyes blinked up at the cat. "....I shall explain what you should've already known. But first I'll fetch some tea, it'd be rude not to offer you anything to help your nerves." Rouxls only watched silently as Seam sat down in the couch across from them, with a snap of his paws, the teakettle over the fireplace slowly began to shake and stir and with another three teacups materialized out of thin air and landed on the table with a few small clatters. Jevil finally clambered off of him and sat down beside him on the couch, the purple menace wasn't even floating, just...sitting down and giving him a guilty look every few seconds. "Now." He jumped and looked back to Seam who leaned back into the oppodite chair and sighed. "A watched pot never boils, so while we wait, Duke. I have a few questions that I rather have answers too if you don't mind."</p><p>The duke stared at him, before crossing his legs and arms over his chest. "I nay see what I haveth to say to thou. Thou has not even answered mine questions."</p><p>Seam hummed. "Fair enough. You're here because Jevil brought you here." He pointed a paw at the downcasted gremlin. "And we didn't get a healer because a healer can't fix what Im about to explain to you." Rouxls went to speak again but the kettle that was already making weird noises gave a high pitched whistle at that moment and grabbed Seam's attention. With another flick of his wrist, the kettle lifted to the air and flew over to them, steam rising out of the little spout. Once it was above the small coffee table Seam flicked his paw pointing downwards and expertly guilded the dark liquid down into the awaiting cups. Familiar smell of sweet marshmallow filled the air, must've been darke candy tea. Once they were all filled, back onto the fire the kettle went and Seam reached down to take his cup into his much larger paws. Fixing Rouxls with a look. "Now. Tell me what you do know about souls specifically?"</p><p>Rouxls's brow could not get higher on his confused face even if he tried, before he slowly bent forward and picked up his own drink. "I...knowest that they art thine life source, and once thine shatter dust mine body will become. Simple as calligraphy."</p><p>"And what do you know about the topic of soulmates?"</p><p>Rouxls paused cup inches from his lips and gave another confused look at Seam sipping his tea. "...Tis a figure of speech to describe one's love of corseth. Likest when one calls their beloved thee love of thine life." He finally was able to bring the cup to his lips and drink the WAY too sweet marshmallow drink, but he didn't want to be rude. He was raised better than that.</p><p>The two men looked at him with different expressions. Jevil's being confused and Seam's being interested with a raised brow. "And exactly who taught you all this?"</p><p>He scoffed that famous scoff. "Mine parents. Who else? They taught mineself well..." His eyes glanced off slightly. "..even if some things were...questionable."</p><p>Jevil's body stilled and those eyes blinked. His scattered mind suddenly going on blast through his memories as soon as those words left Rouxls's mouth, back days ago on their date. Which seemed strange for the occasion but one line from that day vibrated and bounced back and forth in his mind like a boomerang: "T-They wereth very...traditional of ye olde ways. I guesseth olde habits nay die hard."....That line. THAT ONE LINE!! Made him blink and slowly look up to Rouxls who was still drinking that too sweet drink for his taste buds out of politeness, but soon the worm's eyes looked back down to Jevil once he felt the eyes of the imp on him. The two looked at each other for a moment before his brow rose again.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How tradional, traditional was your family?"</p><p>That question caught the other two off guard especially the worm who choked and pounded on his chest. Coughing and gagging before looking back to the smaller jevil. "W-What?!"</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "What were they like, like?" He just stared at him for the longest time before looking away and going back to his- Jevil's purple arm grabbed his. H A R D. And those yellow eyes went back to the serious angry pinpricks he first saw when they first met. " Rouxls. I want, want you to tell me. Im not taking, taking no for an answer."</p><p>Rouxls...looked slightly horrified and if it wasn't for Seam he might've fainted again. "Jevil! You could've worded it differently...But I also want to know." Rouxls looked to the cat in question as he set down his drink and gave him the same stare as jevil. "Now, then. Perhaps if we explain the REAL reasoning of a soul mate, you'll see why we're so concerned about you."....The worm didn't respond, so he continued. "I'm...not sure where to start, so I'll start from the very beginning you should have been told from the beginning." He loomed over the worm, but when he noticed Rouxls gulp his features softened a lot. And a paw gently placed itself on his chest. Feeling the soft beats of his soul under him. "Your soul is much more than just a second heart. It's a person's very lifesource. Their ...everything." His button spun a few moments thinking. "It's..hard to explain, but that's basically what it is. It's a second us in a sense. It holds one's memories, emotions, life energy-..A whole lot of you that you sometimes don't even know was there." A thought came over him and he pulled his paw away, but still leaned forward to face him. "Sometimes even folks refer to it as their concious. Tell me, have you been, as strange as it sounds, fighting with yourself? Or maybe heard your own inner voice shouting at you?"</p><p>Rouxls was staring at him like he had just uncovered all his secrets and laid them on the small coffee table to be examinated for the whole dark world to see. Inner...voices?- Yes...YES!! He had been having those, but he just thought it was his thoughts from his subconcious...Well, with how Seam just described them, they just as well might've been. It was always as this strange part of him was telling him thoughts he was thinking without actually thinking them? Or realizing he was thinking them? If that made any sense. But if he was going on by what he was being told....Was- Was this all true? Could one's soul really follow such mind blowing rules like this?!</p><p>He shook his head and looked up at him. "I-...Y-Yes. I-I-I h-havest made contact with such a t-t-thing." His hand was shaking as he pointed to himself. "Twas t-that...m-mineself?"</p><p>Seam calmly nodded. "Yes. Your 'concious' as many call it. It's usually that little voice that tells us or makes us feel certain things such as whether they're good, bad, suspicious, or otherwise. And that would seem to explain your sudden outburst and some actions around us." He leaned all the way back into the couch. "But that brings us to the second part of one's soul. They're also your magical source. Letting magic flow throughout your body and letting you do the certain magic is provides depending on the lineage of parent souls that passed down those traits. The more powerful the parents' souls the more unique the magic. Like so-" He snapped one of his paws and a small flame appeared in it. He snapped the other one and defense sewing needles appeared for him to battle. Rouxls gulped again seeing them. The needles glinting from the close flame and making the orange pupil of Seam's one good eye glow bright, giving him a menacing look Rouxls didn't think was possible for him. ...Before Seam willed away all the flames and needles into thin air to give back his calm appearance. "Remember when I explained to you Jevil's magic was soley based on his feelings and it depended on what power that emotion gave him? Well that appiles to everyone in a way. Jevil just happens to be more in tune to that connection because of the amount of power he holds. For everyone it's different. It's what's known as a ESC. Which stands for Emotional Soul Connections. Everyone has their's show up in different ways. For Jevil his ESC shows itself through his powers abilities and his eyes." Jevil gave a small smile before Seam gestured to himself. "My ESC is lied within my very fur. Not much affects me and I can easily repair myself using the calm reassuraces my creator left me behind with. Your's however...." Seam tiltes his head more, button eye spinning wildly. "Your ESC seems to make itself known in the form of your emotional outbursts. I've never met a person who so care freely speaks their mind, especially to someone who could come off as intimidating as Jevil. Which means your soul and your emotions are very strongly connected...A rare thing to find."</p><p>"......" Rouxls blinked. Not quite beleiving what he was hearing. "What...W-What haseth that have to doth with soulmates?"</p><p>He smiled. "Ah! Im glad you asked. Souls have a strange way of conveying our emotions, because of our ESC's it's also different for everyone. But one of the more important and power emotions is love, but before I get into that I must explain Soul Bonding."</p><p>"Soul...bonding?," The worm repeated back confused and curious.</p><p>Seam nodded. "It's exactly how it sounds. Soul bonding is when your soul bonds with others you are most compatible with. But all of them are based around the concept of love. The actual feeling. It's the most powerful emotion and therefore Soul Bonds are broken down in three simple catagories." He held up his paw. Three fingers. Each one popping up with each bond as he explained. "Platonic Soul Bonds are the most common. They're the ones that can fade over time or grow into either a Family Soul Bond or a Romantic Soul Bond. Platonic Bonds are for people you geneuinely care about but are people you're not fairly close too or just know. Maybe a boss, an old friend, distant family member- Something like that, and if you get to know the person it has the chance to grow into one of the other two. It's also the only one that truely fades if you and the person drifts apart. Do you understand all I have explained so far?" Rouxls...nodded. All this ESC and soul bonding was...actually starting to make sense. It was still confusing as all light! But...peices were all starting to fall into place as he thought more and more about it, and the more Seam spoke it helped. Seam however nodded and continued. "Ok. Moving on. Family Bonds are just what they sound like and the simplest one to explain. It's basically the love and connections you make with the loved ones you see as family. Mothers, fathers, close friends-.." He tilted his head. "And for you perhaps a certain little King."</p><p>Rouxls jumped up and blinked at him, and Jevil seemed to be mirroring his thoughts exactly. So this...ESC thing? It was the reason he was...acting the way he was all the time? His outbursts? His overly high senses of paranoia and feelings?? But then-</p><p>"The why art these...f-feelings starting now?"</p><p>"Well, to be fair, they were always there. Souls adapt to the different situations and environment that might change the way you feel and see things. But I believe it started when you and Jevil first sparked a long time ago-"</p><p>"Spark?"</p><p>"It what we call the reaction when someone meets their one..or our case two soulmates. Which brings me to my last bond." He settled back with a sigh and scratched at mane of orange fur around his neck. "Romantic Soul Bonds are...also exactly how they sound. They're the romatic feelings you feel for someone. Which also is the only one of the three bonds that have three catagories. Tempo- Romantic Bonds, None-Bond Romantics, and the more well known ones known as Soul Mates." He once again held up fingers as he named off the catagories and explained. "You see-...Tempo stands for temporarily, so Tempo-Romatic bonds are basically like small crushes or flings you develope for someone then fall apart over time. This can appily for divorced couples as well. None-Bond Romantics are fairly more common, you see. Not everyone has a one..or two true love. And it's perfectly possible for someone to have a soulmate but fall in love and marry someone who isn't their soul mate." Rouxls gave an obviously confused look. "I'll explain in a moment. But None-Bond Romantics are also appiled to those who have trouble developing those emotions because they have absolutely no bond or desire to fall within love. Now the power of lust and love should not be confused with ANY of these bonds. Remember that."</p><p>"....Wouldst thou pleaseth get to thine point?"</p><p>He chuckled. "But of course. Soul Mates are what I can only describe as a calling of sorts." He shrugged. "Research has found that souls can call out to another soul they have a particularly strong bond with. Doesn't nessacarily have to be romantic. But souls call out to one another all the time even when we don't feel it most of the time. When the romantic compatability of two souls are a perfect match for each other and the owner of those souls make contact, it triggers what's known as a spark. Now like I was saying-" He shrugged back into the seat again and peered at him. " The 'spark' as we call it, happens when the two souls make contact and trigger the approprete response to the romantic bond you two share. Which basically means you will start falling in love with the person you sparked with no matter what....It's a sort of sad fact, but it's something beyond our control as souls are complicated and dangerous to mess with."..Rouxls gulped remembering the many pink hearts tossed at him from Jevil's cell that night- "Which brings me back as to why your soul called out for us." Rouxls blinked back into reality and Seam's face was very, VERY serious. "Like I said. Not everyone has a soulmate, and even if one does have a perfect soulmate they can just as easily fall in love ans be happy without the person being their perfect match. But a few studies have been documented that ignoring these feelings once you do meet your soulmate could become dangerous. And I think that's EXACTLY what you've been doing, Rouxls."</p><p>Rouxls froze. Shocked at what Seam had just said to him, and Seam even said his full name, which meant he must've been serious. But looked down in shame as Seam continued.</p><p>"Souls are smarter than we give credit for. They hold the feelings we might not even know we have, but that being said, a soul only calls out for another when it's in danger or requires some other form of serious help. You've been forcing yourself to push down these feelings and I think something in your past, by what Jevil explained to me and what you've told us, is causing you to veiw all this in a very serious way.....Will you please tell us why? Duke. We are very concerned for you."</p><p>Rouxls just sat there for the seconds ticking by. He could feel the former emotions of guilt and regret coming back at him full speed and his hands gripped the cup in their hold. He couldn't....He COULDN'T tell them about her!! His soul thumped hard. YES! You can..Just tell them! It's WHAT you WANT most! To TELL someone and have them listen and these two WILL listen!! It'll make you feel better!! Just MAN UP AND TELL THEN YOU FOOL!!! I CAN'T!! His eyes slammed shut! I can't tell them about her! I can't say it!! She wouldn't want it!! She would!! She would've wanted you to be happy!! She still cared about you!! Maybe not love you, but she definately didn't not care about you!! Even if it's hard, you HAVE to do this! To get better!! For Lancer!!....His eyes slowly opened half way. ....Lancer? Whar would he do without his father?! You promised her you would look after him, therefore by extintion YOU! You dummy!! Do it for him! Do it for yourself! You won't get hurt this time....They promise-</p><p>He jumped and nearly dropped the teacup he was holding when a small purple hand gently grabbed onto his hand and he looked down to see the very..VERY surprising face of Jevil...only it wasn't yellow eyes staring back at him. It was Blue pupils...Which was dripping with sadness in the form of black tears and the shaking lips on his face. Rouxls could only watch as Jevil leaned his head foreward and pressed his forehead against him arm, as a silent plee for him to say something..And he flinched again when a giant soft paw gripped his shoulder and soon he was looking to the worried but calm face of the cat.</p><p>"....I promise we will help you any way we can. We really do care for you. Do you trust us?"</p><p>His soul throbbed and he knew the answer before it left his mouth. "Yes." He blinked surprised and sighed. Glancing to the small hiccuping imp before layinf back..Jevil still attached to him...."Where doth I start?"</p><p>"Anywhere you want. Just tell us everything." Seam sat back into the seat and tried to look composed for these two's sake. "And don't be afraid to hold back any feelings."</p><p>Don't hold back huh? Oh boy where does he start with all this free rein he has? TELL. Them. About. HER!! "Alrighteth!!" He shouted making them both jump and stare at him in surprise before he again took a big inhale and let it out shakily. Looking back to the cup in his hands in thought. ".....I...I-I-" GOD!!! He was pathetic. Every fiber wa screaming at him not to say it while at the same time it did. Tell them!! Go on! SAY IT!! DO IT!! N-no...I c-cant. They'll hate me! White tears stung his eyes now as they slammed shut with his screaming body- SAY!! IT!! " M-M-My Queen!! I LOVED HER!!"</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************<br/>The usual blurs of red and pink swirled around and the halls and into the minds of the common and wealthy around the dark world. Infecting their very consciousness on the drunken ecstacy of love so would it seem. The pheromones of roses and fine chocolates seemed endless wafing through the air as an endless stream of love poisoning. It was the grand reason for this very holiday. </p><p>Love. </p><p>Love can be a powerful thing can it not? He's seen people go to war for the ones they loved. He's seen people do terrible, horrible things in the name of love. It's a powerful emotion. So powerful they had a king named after it after all. But it wasn't just bad things. Good things came from it as well. He'd happily smile at the many happy couples and happy laughter of children running around throwing paper hearts at one another along the halls or happy squeals from the occasional hathy when they receive a love letter or confession from their lovers. It was a beautiful sight he wouldn't deny, but perhaps it might've been a bit much for him sometimes. But on the other hand-</p><p>He flipped his hair back and looked back into his mirror. Who could deny his looks? He was rather good looking compared to all the other darkners. Who else had flowing white glowing hair that delicately draped around his perfect eyes and fluttering lashes? Who else could say they had many admires willing to buy something they don't need just to be near him?....Perhaps King Diamonds, but respectfully he was a marvel in his own way. His scales usually sparkled brightly and being the richest of the four kings of course meant he'd have a fair amount of suitors himself hoping to get a piece of his riches and royal status. But the king couldn't compare to the likes of him in other ways. He didn't have the charm or grace he posessed surely. He didn't have the charisma or confidence, or the romantical know-how to woo the lady of his dreams.~ And he had chosen the perfect one to court. Sure. There a few.....difficulties. </p><p>One being that she was already courted and dare say.....already married to someone. In technicality he had already lost before he even began, which should've been enough of a red flag for him to stop while he was ahead. To stop himself from doing something stupid- But we all know how the saying goes.</p><p>Love is blind.</p><p>He had to tell her. Even if she never returned his affections. He could live with the rejection, but he couldn't just keep his emotions about this whole thing up any longer. But he didn't see the consequences to his actions. As he wondered the castle, he found her where exactly he'd thought she'd be. On the balcony looking at the garden below, she really did love the peaceful veiw did she not? So with a deep dreath, he stepped forward. She heard the sounds of arrpouching footsteps and turned to him. Perfect waves of Blue and white curls around her face, plump blue lips, and a golden crown sitting perfectly upon her head. Even though the female darkner wa easily taller than himself by a long shot, she still resembled a fragile procilain doll. So danty and perfect.</p><p>He smiled up at her. "G-Greetings, Mine Majesty. I c-cometh with a ...token of mine gratitude towards thee." He smiled and did an elegant bow when he presented the rose bouquet to her. He felt her slowly take them from him and he smiled. </p><p>Her face was surprised when he turned up with an assortment of roses he knew she would like. Smile on his features....A frown on her face and worry in her voice. ""Rouxls. You have to stop this. You don't understand what this could do."</p><p>He blinked up from his graceful bow to peer up at her. "B-But..Your Highness, I-"</p><p>"Rouxls. I know." He blinked and she still frowned at him. "Rouxls. I'm so flattered you think of me so highly, but I love him." He froze..this was not what he had thought through. "And it's mad to be doing this. So I don't want you to do this anymore. Do you understand me?"</p><p>A large shadow suddenly fell over the two and he looked up into the black void of anger that was the giant spade. "What is the meaning of this!?" His head tilted from the frozen duke to the flowers his beloved wife held. And it was like adding gas to the fire. "WHAT IS THAT?!" His gaze snapped back to the smaller duke. "ROUXLS KAARD!! YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY WIFE WITH SUCH VULGARITY!?"</p><p>He stomped forward and the worm could only scramble back as his pupils shrank. </p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************************</p><p>The teacup fell to the floor, thankfully not breaking but what was left of the drink spilt out onto the floor by his feet. Those blue hands gripped his hair as the worm leaned forward. The tears finally escaping and pretty white raindrops finally spilt again from those storm cloud eyes. Sobbing and hiccups spilling out in a torment of thunder and lightning to match the rain tears and the storm cloud eyes. Becoming one whole storm like the one that shook the dark lands a few weeks ago. The shaking and noises of his mess making the other two look at him with mixes of shock and sorrow. They could feel the sadness that vibrated within his soul as he cried out and leaned over, Seam had his hands outstretched already in case the worm fainted again or called out, but these emotions as strong as they were, were no where near the literal storm that was the calling of his soul out to their own. Jevil just continued to sit there and watch as the black tears dried, leaving black lines across his cheeks as he watched.</p><p>"I-I..I waseth so *hic* stupid!!" He managed to croak out between chokes. It felt like his whole throat was clenching and he didn't want to speak anymore. ...No. Go on! Keep going. It's ok now. You're ok. "I t-t-thought he might've-..W-We could've been-...But NAY! She still loved him even after mineself was p-p-punished for emine crime!! I-I...*HIC* I NEVER wanted to feeleth like that again!! L-Love never again!!"</p><p>So...It finally came out. His scars. His fear of them getting near. His outbursts. His promise to look after Lancer. His buried of feelings...All of it came back to his loyaty and devotion to a Queen who had already found her soulmate. And he paid the preprocations of a secret admirer and a jealous husband. He had fallen in love with one who didn't share his feelings. All those buried feelings fighting his own new ones until it all came to a head now. Seam's paws slowly came to place themselves on his shoulders and Rouxls jumped.</p><p>"Im...very sorry for your loss. It's quite obvious you must've loved her very much, and beleive me I respect that fully. "</p><p>"...*sniff*" His eyes slowly opened half way and he hiccuped again. "Yeah?...W-W-Well I n-n-nay feel like thou does!!" He finally ungripped his head and shakily looked up at the two with a scowl. "A-All this...these...g-g-games to win me over l-likest Im some prize to be..*hic* won at thine fair tis most d-disrespectful of mineself!!" He looked back to his own hands. "I feelest like Im nay anything but a silly e-enternatinment for thou's pleasure and a-as soon as one of thee win..I-I'll best left again with NOTHING!! All this is just a silly game for you two and n-neither haveth never asked how I feel about it!!...H-How doth I knoweth that thou willst n-not...*hic* endest up the same way."</p><p>Both of them froze under the accusations of the duke suddenly thrown at them and ...a feeling of guilt settled in. Seam gave a sigh through his nose and slowly removed his paws from the worm. He no longer felt worthy to comfort him like this. " I....*sigh* You are right." Jevil looked to Seam as a frown came over him. "I won't pretend you were wrong and dance around the topic. And for that, we cannot apologise enough. We should have been more considerate." He bowed slightly while giving Jevil a small frown...</p><p>And the imp gave a frown as well. "..Y-Yes, yes. " He gave a sad look very similar to a kicked puppy up to Rouxls . "S-S-So sorry..*hic* So sorry."</p><p>A small silence fell upon the three, the only noises being the crackling of the fire and the ticking of the clock again. The three of them just sat there for the longest time, before Seam tilted his head back up, looking down at the small mess on the floor from the spilt tea. With a sigh, he leaned back into his chair and lifted his paw, with a flick of the wrist the cup flew into the air and back onto the bed, while out of nowhere a sponge flew over and began to wipe the mess of what tea was spilt to the floor. Rouxls finally moved and leaned back into his own seat and shifted his legs to avoid the working sponge cleaning up. Them all still silent as the sponge flew back to whereever Seam summoned it from and the familar smell of marshmallow hit him. Those eyes blinked and looked up just as the hot kettle floated back over the table, expertly tipping and again filling his cup with the purple, too sweet smelling drink.</p><p>"Its..r-rude to give your guest an empty cup."</p><p>....Rouxls slowly leaned foreward and reached his shaky hand out. Slowly taking the warm cup in his hands. "T-Thank thee." It was also rude to deny an offered cup of tea given to you, so even if it was too sweet and gave him a less than pleasant after taste, he drank it.</p><p>"...But, excuse my bluntness." He leaned forward a little again, crossing his arms. "But I must ask one more thing. Why did you not know anything of this beforehand? It's basic knowlwdge every school teaches every children. It's valuable knowledge to have."</p><p>ROuxls once again stopped mid sip,...and a sad look as he looked back down to the cup. "...M-Mine family waseth..tradional-"</p><p>"Yes, yes. I remember you saying that in our truth game, game," Jevil piped up blinking at him, "Old fashioned, fashioned they were with their speech you were taught, taught. But now I wonder, wonder if that's all the old ways they taught."</p><p>His blue eyes blink to him in confusion and rose a brow. "What doth thou mean?"</p><p>Jevil shrugged. "By the way they sound, sound they were not very fond of you making your own choices, choices."</p><p>Amother pause from the worm. "....Y-Yes. Yes they were." He sighed and held the warm cup closer. "They ...w-were against any choices of choosing thou's own..w-wife."</p><p>That's all they needed to hear. And it sure explained a LOT!! And well....finally...that was it. It was all out in the open. All understood. All said and over. And now the question remains...What now? Now that they all had the puzzle complete, how were they going to start the scrambled peiced of the new one? Which path shall they choose to build with, the three wondered.....Until Jevil spoke up.</p><p>"....Would you still, still be against us...being with you?" Both Rouxls and Seam looked surprised to the still upset looking Jester sitting there and staring up at the duke with a knowing look in his eyes. "...I-I..D-Dont want to be , want to be alone again..again. My soul shattered, shattered. Heartbroken, heart broken. Once by my hands..My fault once a-a-again..Please give me a second chance, chance." He begged lightly tugging on his sleeve.</p><p>ROuxls rose a brow. "Heartbroken once?...T-Thou hast been i-in love beforeth as w-well?"</p><p>''With me." Rouxls brought his attention back to te sad looking Seam who sighed. "Jevil and I...sparked before the knight had come and the king's iron rule. Our..souls were quite shaken by what happened between us long ago." He hummed and reached a paw to rub his chin. "I recken it might be because of that incident we acted the way we did all excited. But it's that still no excuse beleive me. But..perhaps if we were given the chance to start over-..Of course that's entirely up to you. And we promise not to pressure you into any descions. Right Jevil?" The imp egarly nodded.</p><p>Start...Over??</p><p>The worm's eyes went back to the cup in his hands in thought. Starting over? As in a second chance? ...He would like that actually. And..they did make you happy. He blinked..They did now didn't they? Jevil was..admittedly funny, but frustrating. He liked the way he was determined and ..interesting. He's never been so fascinated by anyone's abilities before. Despite being nearly polar opposites, the two shared more in common than he thought . And Seam...Well he was one thing he always asked for in a person. Patient. Someone who would be patient and listen to him, and unlike Jevil who at times completely blew him off, Seam..Never did once. He would chuckle and not make a big deal of what he said..But he always listened, and tried his best to understand and give his advice when he needed it..And he acually went out of his way to help him. He was the complete opposite of himself-....Actually. Now that he thought about it, all three of them were pretty much opposites of each other. Each one having something else to balance them out. They were...almost a perfect set to rebound off one another...He chuckled. Oh how funny fate could be. The other two men heard that chuckle and watched in anticipation as Rouxls finally looked up at them..A small smile on his face.</p><p>"I...wouldst liketh to start over very much."...Jevil's face to the regular Jevil fashion broke out in that typical happy grin and his tail thumped against the bed. Rouxls gulped down the rest of his tea and placed the tea cup back down before Jevil latched onto him in his typical hug fashion and burried his face into his side..Rouxls stared at him for a moment before slowly patting his back. Before looking to Seam. "..But..p-perhaps we shall begin a bit more...s-slowly this time?"</p><p>...Seam chuckled. Becoming more happy looking and smiling. "But of course. Im glad we could all come to an agreement we all like. And in return we promise not to step over any lines before asking you."</p><p>"Agreed, agreed!!"</p><p>"But..Duke." Seam gave a small frown again. "Perhaps..You should take the next few days off to relax. You went through quite a lot."</p><p>"What?! N-Nay! I still haveth thine ball to helpest with and..and everything else!"</p><p>"Topchef, Topchef is a professional." Jevil looked up from his side smiling. "He has cooked in rush, rush jobs before and has succeeded. Why do you think, think I sent you to him in the first place? Trust him. Let him, him perform his work, work."</p><p>His brow rose. "And Lancer?"</p><p>"Leave him in the care of me for one more day. I promise I shall take care of him."</p><p>"But..thou a-also needs rest-"</p><p>"My magic supplies me with endless energy. And resting even for a small bit replenishes it fast, fast. Trust me."</p><p>"Jevil has a point." Seam waved his hand and the three cups from before disappeared in thin air. "And you must rest before it is my turn to spend sometime with you. Surely you have not forgotten."</p><p>"Of course not-"</p><p>"Then it's settled. You shall rest tomorrow, and Jevil shall take over tomorrow. Do not worry. Everything will be fine."</p><p>Rouxls still looked uncertain..but sucked in a deep breath before letting it out and sighing. He was right. He just had to relax and stop worrying now. See? You feel much better now that you talked about it. You did it. No more cowering or painful burried secrets. And you're ok. His smile became must more prouder and he would've gone to thank himself too-...If a screech hadn't suddenly rang out causing him to jump and look around wildly for the source of the sound. A small blur came sliding in from the opposite shop room and stopped just in front of them!...Oh...It was just Mak. The small child was well groomed and their suit was very neatly tucked in and arranged. Much better from the last time he saw them wear it. Seam chuckled and clapped his paws again at their little pose as Rouxls breathed a sigh of releif. But Jevil blinked...before pointing at them.</p><p>"Is..Is that, that my suit?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. I fixed it but it shrank in the wash. So I let Mak have it."</p><p>"You WHAT?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ball(plus end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was...just as they promised.</p><p>Rouxls took the last day off, with supervision of course. After that little scare both Seam and Jevil insisted that he stayed right there with them so they could keep an eye on him incase anything happened. So, Seam (forced him to sleep in) offered Rouxls his bed for the night, and he at first refused, but he was too mentally exhausted to argue for too long. So he took his offer, and fell fast asleep. Probably one of the most peaceful nights he had. He slept in rather late as well, because when he woke up he saw the blurry vision of Seam STILL sewing the black cloak he had been working on for a while now and Mak passed out lightly snoring on the couch, still wearing the small purple suit but now it was wrinkled in their sleep. </p><p>"So you're awake I see" Seam said with a smile, not even looking up from his sewing. ''I hope you slept well."</p><p>The worm groaned and reached up a blue hand run through his messy shiny hair. Slowly sitting up and looking to the cat with a tired grin. "...Yes. Thank thee." The blankets were tossed over, and his legs swung off the bed, And he slowly stood to his feet. Slowly stretching out his dark blue body and still Seam didn't look at him when Rouxls looked in his direction. "And howest didst thou sleep?"</p><p>"I slept rather well, thank you. But you must've been more tired than myself as you slept in rather late today, it's almost afternoon." Rouxls ground and reached to grab for his suit coat hung up on the bed post. Seam busying himself by doublechecking the stitching he had just done, bringing the black cloak up to his one good eye to peer at it. He was almost finished really, he just wanted to double check on everything before he decided to wear it. "So when does this celebration start if I may ask?"</p><p>Rouxls had just finished buttoning his coat shirt and sighed. "Tomorrow afternoon at five o'clock sharp. I musteth leave tomorrow to make sure all are according to plan-"</p><p>"After you're break today. You did promise us you would take time off today after all, and it would be rather rude to go back on your promise."</p><p>The worm paused what he was doing and despite him wanting to go and deal with the nonsense and chaos coming to prepare for the ball..He sighed in defeat. "Very well. Thoust shall havest mine word on it, but has thou been up to now?" He finally turned to the duke, who was currently running his hands through his head to try and tame his wild bed head but nodded to the cloak in his paws. "Thou haseth been working on that clothing for a longe time. What ever tis it for?"</p><p>"Oh this?" He held up the cloak and the duke nodded. "Oh, it's just an old coat I plan on wearing tomorrow on our little outing. It just needed some fixing from all these years, but it'll do in a pinch. But that also begs another question, what do you plan on doing until tomorrow afternoon?"</p><p>"I shallst keep to mineself and reopening mine shoppe for today." A smile came over the duke's features and he chuckled. "Who knowest how many Darkners forgotten to gettest their special someone something last minute.~ Mine profits and funds shall rise substantially."</p><p>He hummed and went back to sewing his cloak again. "I see. Are you planning on doing that for the entire time you're waiting?''</p><p>"...N-Nay. I'm also going to best thinking about f-future events, and ..a-and what wouldst be best for mineself and Lancer."</p><p>"And have you decided yet?"</p><p>A pause...And he heard footsteps walk past him and glanced up to see Rouxls stand in the doorway but smiled and looked back to him. "N-Not yet. B-But I havest plenty of time to thinkest it over. A-And perhaps a new speculation on mine life is just what I needed for a long time."</p><p>Seam chuckled again. "I suppose we could all use a fresh start every so often, but I want you to know duke. I'll support your descicion whichever you decide."</p><p>Rouxls smiled wider. "Thank thee. I shall seest myself out. I shall pick thee up by four thirty sharp tomorrow."</p><p>"Just be sure to be ready by that time tomorrow. I'll be expecting you, Mr. Kaard.~"</p><p>It seemed the whole day and a half of waiting for the two went by in a blink of an eye. He wasn't sure what Rouxls was doing within that time frame, but for him he was quite busy. More busy than he has been in a while. It took most of the rest of that day to finish sewing up the cloak back to it's former glory and it...it still smelt musty so into the wash it would go. Mak woke up not too long after Rouxls left and awakened with a snort and looked up at him. "Breakfast time??" He chuckled and offered to trade a giant diamond to wash the suit they were wearing and they happily agreed seeing the baseball sized diamond in his paw. Ok. So he got the laundry to go, what else could he do to prepare? ...Well what else to do but do what he usually did to pass the time in his life, he opened his sheap for a limited time this day. So he took down the closed sigh from his flap, gave Mak some food they gobbled down, and sat down at his usually spot behind the counter and waited. It didn't too long for three panicked Rudinns to come scurrying in and frantically looking around for anything they could grab for...the holiday he guessed, and came up to the counter. Each having a small bag of dark candy and one also grabbing a can of food along with it and the three threw money at him before slithering off just as fast away from the sheap....Well. If this is certainly how Rouxls said it would be, things just might be a bit more busy around here in the next few hours. AT least that's what he thought as his paws calmly went and picked up all the darke dollars thrown at him and he got up to pick up the few that fell onto the floor. Yep. It was looking to be a profittable time. And he wasn't wrong. Throughout the one day alone more darkners, mostly Rudinns with the occasional hathy or club, would make their way in and look around for what exactly they needed before exiting just as quickly with what they wanted. Most of it was tiny bags of dark candy, but their was also the occasional darkburger, tea mix, and at one point he even finally sold his spooky sword to a hathy. She said something about her husband always liking edgy looking things. Whatever the heck 'edgy' meant. But it wasn't over crowding, the most everyone would be in there was maybe four or five at a time and they'd leave just as quickly. Mak certainly wasn't enjoying the big crowd and just stayed in the back while occasionally poking their head out to ask a few questions.</p><p>"When's Jevil coming back?" "Lunch time now?" "Is my suit done yet?" "Where's my crayons?"</p><p>He chuckled and sat there and did what he normally did, meditate the hours away until someone else dashed in and he'd watch them scramble, buy, then leave then start his whole process again. The hours ticked passed and when a small period went without anyone, so he thought it'd be a good time to close up shop. He just got done sealing the flap of the sheap with the closed sigh hanging up, when he heard the familiar sounds of Mak's maniac laughter which could only mean one thing. He smiled as he walked back into his home and sure enough the sight of a very tired Jevil sat upon the couch and Mak was happily showing him their new giant diamond Seam gave them. The imp smiled and patted them on the head before flopping back into the couch's soft cushions.</p><p>He chuckled as he walked in and made for the armchair he always sat in. "Well, how was your day of work and playing with the little king?"</p><p>Jevil didn't even look up from his tuckered pose position. "Exhausting, exhausting. Rouxls, Rouxls has much to do around the castle and watching a child, child while practicing tricks is not easy, easy work at all. Even for myself, myself."</p><p>"Says the one that can do anything?," he chuckled as he sat down across from him.</p><p>Jevil chuckled. "I never said I couldn't, coudn't do it. Only that it wasn't easy, easy. But where is Rouxls, Rouxls?"</p><p>"He's at his shop resting as far as I know. He said he'll be back here tomorrow to escort Mak and myself to the castle, but how is that routine coming along? I would've helped but I vowed to retire from that life long ago."</p><p>..Jevil sighed before smiling wider and finally opening to look at him. "I respect, respect your descision old friend. But I will be able to perform tomorrow, tomorrow if I sleep all night tonight. If it means Rouxls, Rouxls and you will like it."</p><p>He chuckled. "You know I've always loved your tricks my dear friend. I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><p>"Thank you, thank you." He smiled at him...before his smile disappeared for a moment and he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Seam, seam?" He hummed and Jevil deflated a little with a sigh. "You know I can never, never apologize enough for my actions all those years ago, and I may make up, make up for my mistake...B-But if Rouxls chooses you or neither, neither of us...Would you mind, mind if we were still, still......I mean..Have, have a second chance at what once was between us, us?"</p><p>A silence followed and the cat was staring in surprise at the nervous form of jevil silently laying on the couch awaiting the cat's answer with fear as to what he might say. There was no way he wanted to be left alone after all these years of having no company except for guards delivering food or Lancer occasionally, and after he had discovered he had two soulmates he made peace with. But...it all depended on their answers. He was still dreading what Rouxls would eventually pick, but Seam-...He feared more. But as the cat Chuckled he squinted his eyes shut, fearing the worst.</p><p>"But of course. I couldn't imagine life without you again."</p><p>Like a spring his eyes snapped back opened and looked to the cat in disbeleif. "WHAT?!"</p><p>He just calmly shrugged and smiled. "I already forgave you, you apologised, and life is as normal as it'll be under the circumstances. Why wouldn't I accept an invite like that from my dearest and oldest friend- OOF!!" He didn't get a chance to finish before a purple blur suddenly jumped on him in the form of Jevil hugging the much larger cat as best as he could, Seam freezing up for a good moment or two, before chuckling and reaching up to pat the gremlin on the back.</p><p>"Thank you, Seam, Seam."</p><p>"Of course. But perhaps we both should get some sleep now. We both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."</p><p>*************************************************************************************************</p><p>Seam awoke the next morning to Mak asking for Breakfast and Jevil gone. Guess the royal jester was needed for rehearsal and all that with a ball. Which suited him fine. Not only did he himself had to get ready, but it was going to be difficult to convince the child to do anything of the sort, and he couldn't very well leave them here by themselves. They would've probably been ok, but he would've been a bad caretaker if he left the child there alone by themselves. First order of business was coaxing them into a bath, but of course like any child they refused and he had to brib them by offering them more shiny objects for their collection if they did so, which thy did reluctantly but they didn't like it. He'd make it up to them later when he was finished grooming himself....He was not fond of baths himself. One being because it was a cat thing, and another reason being because whenever he did take a bath his cotten always felt weighed down by all the water soaked into it and his stitches always strained. Nothing a magic drying couldn't fix, but that always left him rechecking all his stitches and brushing all his fluffed up fur. Especially the orange tuft of fur around his neck, it always fluffed up to make him look like some kind if lion, Mak laughed when it happened this time as he rain his claws and brush along the dum mane of hair and the rest of himself, repatching stitches and sighing after the amount of work fixing himself always took. Mak wasn't any better. They would let any part of them be brushed and even after he offered them something in return, only let him fix up the top of their head before clambering back into their suit and letting Seam fix them up and straighten their bowtie back into it's proper place, before throwing on his own black cloak. It had been slightly over a hundred years since he wore it, so he wasn't surprised when it was kinda snug, but it still fit fine all the same at least. He straightened out what he could and even dawned a fancy dress pants to match with it. When he was finished he summoned a mirror with a snap of the fingers and took a look at himself. The cat in the reflection smiled back as he inspected the cloak around his shoulders. The smooth black velvet had gold stitchings on the shoulders and hem and while it didn't go all the way down to his feet, it was still long enough to sheild his arms from sight unless he poked them out, and two large buttons were sewn to the left side of the suit with golden strings attaching them to the other side. Why- He'd say he'd look just like he did nearly a hundred years ago in this, even after his accident which left one of his eyes to be replaced by a button, minus all the patches he had now. Below him Mak was smiling and messing with their bowtie as if still readying themselves for the giant event. He chuckled and patted their head before snapping away the mirror.</p><p>"Are you nervous about the party?"</p><p>"Nah. Just hungry."</p><p>He chuckled again and made for the armchair he was all so familiar with. "Well just remember to behave yourself while we're there, and don't cause trouble." He sighed as he sat down into the comfy armchair and relaxed back into it's soft seat. Snapping his fingers to summon a flame before throwing it into the fireplace, lighting a fire in it's place. The kettle over the fire slowly starting to heat up. </p><p>They didn't have to wait too long. Time flew by as he sipped his tea and Mak..was playing with whatever shiny object they had collected recently, but there was no mistaking the sound of the flap opening and fancy heeled footsteps approuching the backroom. Seam hummed and looked to the old clock against the wall. Four thirty sharp. Well the duke wasn't a lier, he did show up to get them at four thirty sharp, and he smiled and turned to the doorway- And blinked in surprise at the sight before him. This could NOT be the duke. This fancy dressed up make up wearing beautiful GODDESS!! Could not be the duke. The blue man that was standing there was wearing fancy white, shiny heeled boots that stopped by his knees, fancy black dress pants and an even fancier blue and white velvet coat shirt. Gold shiny buttons shined from the coat shirt and the long elegant blue cape drapping over one of his shoulders and flowed down until it was a few inches away from the floor. Black spade markings lined the coat and white velvet gloves pushed the coat away for a moment. A small necklace hung around his neck with a shiny black spade and matching earrings were hanging from his pointed ears, but all that was nothing compared to his face. The shiny white hair that usually drapped down his back was now styled in an elegant braid drapping over his left shoulder and any left over small strands were curled framing his face. His eyelashes, looking like they had been curled, brought out his pretty mitchmatched eyes as they fluttered at him and Rouxls smiled. The worm quickly took notice of the cat's staring and the small pink to his cheeks, he's always had this effect on people, but this somehow made him feel more...bashful as the blue man looked down and reached up to push one of the white curls away.</p><p>"Art thou pleased with mine look?"</p><p>Seam didn't respond at first but coughed before giving a polite smile. "O-Of course. You look rather handsome tonight, Duke." Despite his initial shock at first, he calmly stood up and Mak poked their head out of their corner. Upon seeing Rouxls, they clambered out and bounded over by Seam's side as he rose a hand and snapped his fingers. The fire instantly disappeared and Seam turned back to him. "Sorry. Have to take precations."</p><p>Rouxls just bashfully cleared his throat. "T-Thank thee. Art thou r-ready to go?"</p><p>Seam patted Mak's head. "Yes. Are you ready to take us?"</p><p>His Only answer was smiling and held his hand out. Seam reached down to pick up Mak and calmly put the child under his arm before his bigger paw grasped onto Rouxls's and for a moment the two stood there and flushed, before he felt a sudden build up of magic and a blinding white light captured them both. It was a very strange and weird feeling to be sure, the light bodied nothingness feeling just felt..Strange. So when the three of them landed down on a path, thank goodness, instead of hard stone of the castle and much to his embarrasment, he fell over flopping softly onto the ground and coughed a few times. Blinking away the bright white light and staring up to the dark sky as feeling came back to his body and he realized his fur was standing on end. Mak grunted and crawled out from under his arm and shook the dust off themselves, just as Rouxls leaned over him with a concerned look over his face.</p><p>"Oh my. I amst so sorry! A-Art thou alright?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm good." He grunted as he sat up and Rouxls comically pushed his back until the taller cat stood to his feet. The nervous worm quickly dusting him off and he shook his head, feeling slightly embarrased he fell over like a goober. Rouxls's way of teleporting was MUCH more different than Jevil's. He was used to the tight compact feeling of Jevil's twisting teleporting, but he guessed even Rouxls's way was more fancy of doing it. But he paused as Rouxls was still dusting him off and moved to the front of his magnificent cloak. And paused. "Oh. We're here."</p><p>The giant looming figure of the Card Castle's shadow towered over them as the cat stared and his button eye spun. He didn't even realize Rouxls had grabbed his paw and began to pull them forwards towards the castle's grand entrance. And Seam only watched as the castle grew closer with Mak bouncing at his heels, the front doors being guarded by two giant Rudinn Rangers who lowered their weapons once the duke waved them away. It was almost like nothing changed. The pathway was still as stone cold as he remembered and the anxeity of all those eyes possibly on himself again for being the old magician. Would everyone look at him funny? By being the duke's date he was bound to get some attention, but that was the least of his worries. WOuld the kings be displeased to see him? It had been quite a while and he wasn't sure if Rouxls told anyone of him being his date for this whole night, but it was still terrorfying. Even if noone knew or remembered him, he was sure he would get some attention for just being on the duke's arm, or more likely the duke being on his arm, but it still made him nervous. And when he blinked, brain catching up with him, he finally noticed they were in the castle. The many, MANY red and pink decorations lining the other wise drab hallways. A lot of giggling and smiles from the many staff and guards were a refreshing sight and calmed his nerves even if only a little bit. Mak was giggling and running around startling some of them and eyes wide at all the shiny decorations, and startling a few of the people watching the child floating around. But no one was looking at him, but he noticed a few people gazing towards the duke then away again. Despite his calm and polite smile, he felt a bit of annoyance at seeing the smiles sent Rouxls way, guess he couldn't help it. Despite what Jevil said, he wasn't the best or young looking. Scars and patches here and there. One eye. Stitches. He was only a few years older than Jevil and a few they were both older than Rouxls by a few more, but he still gave off the aura off being much older. Jevil was always saying it was because of how wise and patient he was, but he always knew it was more his appearance. But he was most surprised when the pair turned a corner and ran into two tall darners wearing suits and with professional faces. He was sure with his limited memory this was the rather large throne/ball room and by the way Rouxls was smiling excitedly at it, his gut feelings was correct. The worm suddenly stopped when Seam did and looked over his shoulder, white brow raising in confusion. The cat had grabbed the stuffed bat for a moment and kneeled down eye level with them for a moment.</p><p>"Now do you remember what we talked about?," He questioned and they nodded. "And what did we talk about?"</p><p>"No biting or scratching."</p><p>"And behave yourself. Can you do that?" They nodded again and he patted their head before standing back up and letting them run ahead to the doors. ROuxls excitedly lead him to the doors and nodded to the two in front of the doors as the child bounced excitedly at the doors waiting for them to open.</p><p>At Rouxls's nod, the two Darkners in suits both reached over and grabbed a door each and pushed them open. Seam was NOT prepared for what was on the other side of the doors. His good eye widened and his button one spun about as the doors opened and bright candlelights lit the room and bounced off the many MANY giant glittery decorations lining the wall. His ears twitched towards the left where a band was playing ballroom dance music even though no one was dancing(yet) and he couldn't beleive he just now noticed these sounds. Even though they were around half an hour early arriving, their must've been around at least fifty fancy looking darkners around them wearing glittery jewelry and other fancy things he didn't care for, but it seemed Mak did as their eyes widened before they ran off in a seperate direction giggling to themselves and disappearing into the crowd. Not that the two noticed. Seam was still star struck at the incredible sight of it all. Over to the far left near the winows was a very VERY large and long tabled filled with food: two gigantic roasts, a giaint salad, a chocolate fountain with bowls of fruit around it, a few cakes king sized, a punch bowl, a...giant bowl of Salsa(??), some platter of some kind of cookies(they were shaped like something but he didn't know what), another giant bowl full of dark candy, and a few other things he couldn't make out from the crowd clocking it. And there sitting on the thrones, were the kings and Queens themselves. Ah! He remembered them well. The Clubs were talking to their four headed queen. AH! King Heart and his beloved Queen Amory, the two looked so loving together as Mrs. Hearts fed her husband one of those strangely shaped cookies, and the Diamonds-...Well. They still looked as unhappy in their marriage as usual. The giant Rudinn was rubbing his temples and Mrs. Diamonds was glaring boredly at her surroundings. He chuckled- Until he saw him! The little jevil himself! There was a few wooden stands were in the middle of the floor a few feet above the audience with 5 performers. Four of them were simple jacks. 2 juggling a couple of harmless pins to each other on the stands above the crowd, the third a contorshonist curving his body into impressive poses impossible to most, and the last one laying on a bed of hot coals. The coals safely inside a suspended fireplace for everyone's safety. And in the middle stand of them all was the man of the hour themself. The purple menace hand't noticed them at all yet and wore a jester outfit similar to his regular one, only this one was made of black and gold velvet. The gold parts shiny and flashing brightly thanks to the devilknives he was juggling....and the devilknives were on FIRE!! He sat cross-legged in mid air and easily juggling four devilknives on fire, smiling widely and cackling at his work-</p><p>"Sir Duke and Royal Advisor Rouxls Kaard of Puzzles and Card Castle!!...And his plus one Retired Royal Court Mage Seam!!" Seam flinched as someone inside the door way called out Rouxls's official title and a LOT of people turned to see them, the kings included...He guessed someone told them about him too. Rouxls gave a smile and squeezed his paw almost comforting as he gently pulled the startled cat along into the room.</p><p>At the announcement of them two specific people caught their attention. Jevil snapped he smile over to them and paused. His yellow eyes widened first at Rouxls. The worm's hair and eyelashes naturally glowing and lighting himself as his fancy eyes met Jevil's and he bashfully smiled back...Jevil's hands didn't stop that expert juggling as he had developed to perform as second nature but he visibly gulped and his eyes slowly widened and had a pinkish hue to the bottom of those yellow orbs. But they started to become fully pink when he turned to Seam and saw the outfit he was wearing. The old but fancy magician cloak was simple compared to Rouxls or his or anyone else's outfits, but it suited him to a T and all the happy memories of him and Jevil performing and being happy came rushing back- And his smile came back even more wide as Seam calmly smiled at him too. His cackling growing as he juggled. The second person jumped up on their throne as soon as Rouxls's name was announced before jumping off said throne and began zooming through the crowd towards them. Pushing past others and excitement dripping over their young face.</p><p>"LESSER DAD!!" Rouxls's head snapped to the left and smiled widely kneeling down and holding his arms out just as Lancer grunted and squeezed between two darkners before coming free and running towards the worm who easily captured the young boy in his arms and happily brought the giggling boy up in his arms. Seam smiled and peered curiously at the small boy in the duke's hold, finally getting a look at this famous young king. The child was dressed in a small fancy uniform and cape, with a white crown on his head. A blue tongue stuck out of his mouth as she giggled and his tail wagged happily as his face hole that was apparently his face stared at his father. "Where were you? I thought your break was over."</p><p>Rouxls chuckled and bounced him a few times. "I waseth...a bit busy with a fewest new things and visiting someone." He turned to Seam who reached a paw up and waved to the small pup who tilted his head at him. "Lancer. Tis a friend, Seam."</p><p>"...You look really fluffy and tall Mr. Grandpa cat!"</p><p>Seam's brow rose, not expecting that kind of reaction from the child, but chuckled either way as Rouxls groaned softly. "Well, I'm happy you think so, Young King. " He bowed. "And what a brave little man you are."</p><p>"YEAH!! Lesser Dad is my noble steed too!!...Whatever a noble steed is." He said proudly and both men couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Were you good while I was gone?"</p><p>He nodded. "YEAH!! I got to play with Uncle Jevil, and he made sure I got all the food I wanted, and he let me watch him practice, and he made me do boring homework with the teacher guy, and then I had to take a bath." He sucked in a breath to keep going. "And then I had to wear this itchy suit, but I got to eat ice cream for breakfast today!!" He took a moment to look at his father. "WOW!! You look really pretty, Dad!"</p><p>Rouxls rose a brow at him at the ice cream bit, but still smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, and you look as handsome as ever." He gave him a kiss to the forehead to which the child giggled at but shook his head.</p><p>"And Ralsei's coming!! I don't know when because his letter said his parents were busy, but he promised he would come!!"</p><p>He chuckled. "I look forward to meeting this Prince officially. We haven't been properly introduced since mine encounter longe ago with thine Lightner friends."</p><p>"This young uh..Prince wouldn't happen to be a small white darkner with glasses would it?" Seam asked curiously and Rouxls blinked at himbut Lancer answered before he could.</p><p>"YEAH!! He really cool!! Not as cool as Susie, but he can do really cool magic and is really nice!!"</p><p>He hummed and smiled again. "Well then I remember this Prince of Darkness. He and his friends visited my shop and fought Jevil. I was honestly surprised they made it out in one peice."</p><p>Rouxls blinked..before scowling. "What?..Art thou telling mineself that Jevil battled against children and thou let them?!"</p><p>Seam paused sensing Rouxls's now displeased scowl and shrugged nervously. "They lived, and aren't you the one who tried to stop them using puzzles and a powered up K-round?"</p><p>His frown deepened. "Mine puzzles were not thine best true, but they were made to trap and not harm and mine control crown -before it was destroyed by thine lightners- made thine K-round under mine control and I waseth going to stop it once it weakened thine lightners enough to store them safely within thine dungeon....I was NAY!! Intending on causing any harm or did so so carelessly, Seam." The cat didn't say anything this time and Rouxls sighed. "We and Jevil are goinge to have a longe talketh about this later." He quickly turned back to a small smile to Lancer and chuckled. "Now. Art thou having fun?" Lancer shook his head no. "Nay? What ever is thy matter?"</p><p>"Ralsei's not here and Uncle Jevil's busy...and everyone said I couldn't bring ANY toys and I have to sit on the dumb chair until Uncle jevil does his trick Routine." He pouted and leaned against his father.</p><p>"Oh? And when is Jevil going to entertain us?"</p><p>"He promised before my bedtime but it's taking too long!!"</p><p>Rouxls chuckled at his pouting and nodded to Seam to follow. "Well then. Now that I'm here, why don'tst thou wait with me while you wait for thou's friend, and gettest to know Seam better?"</p><p>"Is he cool?"</p><p>"Very.~ He was a magician."</p><p>Lancer's interest spiked up at magician and the pup stared past Rouxls shoulder up at the stuffed cat as he followed Rouxls back to the giant thrones. He was pretty anxious to be stepping up in front of the kings and queens no less, but to his surprise and absolute releif, none payed much attention then the usually 'Oh, I remember you. How are you these days?' kinda talk. Two of the four kings were too busy making googoo eyes at their partners anyways and one was busy trying NOT to notice the giant lady Rudinn they were married to. Lancer looked up at the kissig faces and made a 'yuck!' face and pointed at his mouth. Seam chuckling at the sight. Such a innocent child. Rouxls set him back down on the chair and Lancer groaned, falling back into the comfy seat as the other royals greeted the duke before going back to their regular business. Despite being next to the gigantic royals, Seam's attention was on the crowd. His good eye scanned the many, many couples swapping small hearts or giggling with red faces. One or two kissing each other. He thought he saw a flash on Mak every few seconds but couldn't be sure, and his eye went to Jevil the imp smiled seeing him look at him juggling before doing a flip in mid air looking like he was doing a hand stand without using his arms to stand and looked at him upside-down without stopping juggling and winked at him. Seam chuckled and waved back over to him- He hummed and turned back to the throne. Rouxls was now sitting in the throne with Lancer in his arms and said child was tugging his cape with interest.</p><p>"Are you really a magician?," he asked.</p><p>He chuckled. "A used to be. But I'm retired now."</p><p>"What does 'retired' mean?"</p><p>His paw came up to pat his head where his crown wasn't. "It means I don't work that particular job anymore. Now I own a store."</p><p>"Like Lesser Dad?" Seam nodded and Lancer smiled wider. "Uncle Jevil said you used to do tricks too!" His tail thumped wider in excitement. "Can you show me?! Please!!"</p><p>Seam hesitated for a moment, he hadn't really performed persay any tricks in a long time. But one look at Rouxls's smile encouraged him. After all, Jevil had made peace with their soulmates child, it was only fair he made a good first impression too. So he leaned down and held out his paws, both empty and not wearing sleeves. Lancer glanced at them curiously but jumped when Seam suddenly clapped them together, and slowly opened them to where he was holding a small toy in his paws. Lancer gasped at the cute teddy bear in his paws and reached out excitedly for it as Seam handed it over. Lancer was happy to examine the new toy before holding it to him in a hug and looked back to him bouncing and saying: 'Again! Again!' Rouxls was smiling wide now as was Seam as he performed another trick for the small pup. This time reaching behind his crown and then suddenly pulling out a single dark dollar, to which Lancer gasped in wonder and also took it when Seam offered it to him, shoving it into his pants pocket and asking for him to do it again. He smiled and happily performed a few simple tricks he remembered. Pulling a strand of tied together hankercheifs out of nowhere, which lancer also reached for excitedly. Making a small flame appear and turning it into different simple shapes like a circle, cube, flat surface, etc. Pulling a button out of his ear seemingly. And a few other harmless little party tricks a child like Lancer found amazing, the child was just fascinated with magic and he chuckled at his excitement. In the meantime Rouxls watched lovingly as Lancer was giggling and enjoying himself as Seam bowed as he clapped at his small performances. While this was going on every so often the announcer would shout out another name as more guests arrived. </p><p>"Princess Clover Clubs of Card Castle!!" King and Queen Clubs were excited and babbled as their small three headed daughter came up to them wearing a small crown for each head but that was about it. "Baron Mr. Elegance and Mr. Society of Great Bourd Pass!!" Two strange all white darkners made their way in about thirty minutes later and mingled with the crowd. Thirty minutes later."Royal Court Healer Ms Valen and her Husband!!" A slightly bigger than average blue hathy couple. Seam was starting to get the impression that most of the folks here were important court members and their plus ones/partners or just important people invited to the royal shindig. As the next ones also arrived around thirty minutes after the last. "General of War Sir Punch-a-lot and his husband!!" A VERY scarred up red rudinn ranger slithered through the doors with a slightly smaller green one and the red one gave a grumpy look around before rolling his eyes and letting himself be dragged in. Thirty minutes later. "Head Of Treasury and Staff Ms. Royal Coat Jack!!" A strange looking jack came in, but she just looked nervous and skittered in without another word. Huh. Guess she was the secritary Rouxls often referred to helping him. But the next announcement made Lancer perk up from his new teddy bear again thrity minutes later. "Esteemed Guest and Hero of the Darklands Prince Ralsei Durrmee of the neighboring Durrmee Kingdom!!"  </p><p>This time a LOT of attention was focused to the doors as they opened and Seam looked too, wanting to get a look at this hero once again, and a small hush came over the crowd. Behind the doors strode in a teenage darkner. He looked-..Well exactly how Seam remembered. Same outfit too. Green cloak and hat, wide circle glasses, and red scarf. The nervous looking boy paused looking at all the darkners suddenly staring at him and he smiled nervously before waving a paw. </p><p>"Uh...H-Hi, Everyone." He quickly excused himself and made his way towards them. It seems the only ones who didn't stop were the band and performers, taking their jobs seriously no matter what happened. The nervous goat monster made his way through the crowd and Lancer's tail wagged even more as he came closer. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Pardon me, Ma'am. Oops! Sorry. W-Watch your footing, Sir." He said as he walked even closer to the royals who were now looking with smiles- Except for Queen Diamonds who seemed more interested in her jewelry. But the boy still bowed once he got close enough to the giant thrones and their occupants. "U-Um..Greetings, Everyone. I hope I'm not too late-"</p><p>''RALSEI!!" Lancer happily jumped off the Duke's lap and made for the teen still holding his teddy bear, said goat prince looked up just in time to watch the small spade pup hug one of his legs and giggled. Tail wagging. "YOU'RE HERE!! NOW IT WON'T BE ALL MUSHY AND BORING!! YOU WANNA PLAY WITH ME?!" All the adults (minus Queen Diamond and Clover) awed at the adorable sight of the teen giggling and patting his head in response. Clover's three heads were staring at the small goat teen with blue blushes even though each head had a different face responding to the blush. "Sure. If your dad doesn't mind." He looked back up at the duke still sitting in the throne smiling and watching, and waved a paw at him. "Um. H-Hello Mr. Kaard. Wow. You look really nice tonight. All of you guys do too."</p><p>Clover flushed deeper at that and Rouxls chuckled. "Nonsense. Thou arrived with plenty of time to spare. How waseth thou's trip?"</p><p>"F-Fine thanks." He straightened his glasses before looking down to Lancer. "And if he doesn't have any other duties, I'd be happy to catch up-"</p><p>"HEY!!" Most everyone jumped up at the sudden shout from one of the clubs princess's heads. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE OUR DATE TONIGHT!!" "I-It's fine if he wanted to spend time with him instead, I'll just be a little sad." "OH! I'm so excited! Our first date with a cute fluffy boy!"</p><p>"Uh..." Ralsei glanced to Rouxls for any help on the matter.</p><p>All of King Clubs heads looked displeased and about to say something a whole lot of somethings before his wife's heads spoke up. "Dearest we talked about this." "J-J-Just...l-l-let her have this moment..ok?" "Im fine with anything really." "HEY!! SHE'S ALMOST SIXTEEN!! GIVE HER A LITTLE SPACE!!" The five heads of his majesty stared at each other for a moment...before grumbling and not saying anything. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!" "Thank you, Sweetie." "T-T-Thanks." "Im still fine with anything really."</p><p>Ralsei still looked quite unsure before looking back to Clover. "U-Um..Ok. C-Can Lancer come too? I promised to spend time with him too."</p><p>The three heads looked at each other before the middle one spoke. "Would that make you happy and like us more?"</p><p>"Uh," he said still really unsure and looked at Lancer who nodded eagerly. "Yyyyeesss??"</p><p>"OK!! We can start by getting some roasted tree!!" She shouted before standing back up and walking towards him.</p><p>"Roasted what?"</p><p>He was nudged away by one of Clover's heads and Lancer happily bounced next to the two (or five if you counted each of Clover's heads as an individual) teens. King Clubs still not looking the tiniest bit pleased at his daughter's 'date' for the night at all. </p><p>"Do you think we're pretty?" "I thought we looked nice." "OF COURSE WE ARE!! WE HAVE STYLE!!"</p><p>"Uh..Yes?"</p><p>The last Seam heard of THAT conversation was Clover happily squealing to herself and still pushing the poor boy off with Lancer at their heels. At least the boy would be around two other kids and get to spend time with someone closer to his age group. But speaking of food, Seam gazed over to the table full of goods and wondered if there was anything to his liking. He didn't really have to eat being made of cotten, but anything he did eat was converted into extra magic later and who knows when that might come in handy? Rouxls seemed to mirror his same thoughts as he stood up and bid good morrow to the giant royals before turning in Seam's direction and gesturing to the giant food table in question. Seam nodded and the two began their way there, with Seam politely offering Rouxls his paw and the duke gladly taking it with a smile. The two made their way over past the others in the room and finally his one good eye was able to make out all the stuff on the table that was previously blocked from veiw...and his smile disappeared as he blinked. The last table sat a ....bowl of roasted tennis balls covered in cheese and-...a atcually honest to lightner tree that looked like someone tried to burn it but didn't do a very good job. Clover was there sitting on her hind legs and her front paws held a plate with ease. The giant plate had a couple of the tennis balls and a chunk of what he could only guess was this 'roasted tree' she was so excited about. One of her heads was jabbering to Ralsei while another one scarfed down what was on the plate. Poor kid was smiling nervously holding a plate with a single cheese covered tennis ball, obviously trying not to be rude...and LAncer was bouncing one of said tennis balls getting cheese all over the floor. The cat chuckled and shook his head. The poor kids. The duke and him at first stuck together looking at things but as soon as his eyes spotted the mac n cheese bowl he lit up and made a beline for it, leaving seam chuckling and looking around at all the other foods. He wasn't really that picky but none of it was really appealing to him yet. The roasts looked too hard and chewy, and he was never a big fruit or salad fan. And all the deserts looked too sweet for him. And there was NO WAY he was about to eat cheese covered tennis balls or burnt trees- And speaking of deserts. He chuckled when he finally saw the strange cookies and now understood why they were called 'Lancer Cookies', because they were all decorated to look like the young boy. He sighed and shook his head, going to move past the punch bowl since he wasn't really that thirsty....But paused when something...(or someone) slowly rose out of the punch bowl making a few darkners around them cringe in disgust.</p><p>It took him a few moments of blinking and staring to realize who it was, and when he did he sighed. "Mak. WHY are you in the punch bowl?"</p><p>The child blinked back. "I got thirsty."</p><p>His brow rose. "And so you decided to go swimming in the punch bowl?...And where did you get those sunglasses?" He now noticed the new and shiny sunglasses on top of their head. And he sighed. They were all sticky and wet now.</p><p>"Waiting for the surprise."</p><p>He blinked. "Surprise? What surprise?"</p><p>Before they could answer the same announcer that was shouting everyone's official statuses shouted out his voice from near the king's throne and he turned to look. In the meantime Mak slowly drifted back down into the pink punch and disappeared. "ATTENTION!! THE ROYAL PERFORMERS SHALL BEGIN THE SHOW!! PLEASE STAND CLEAR FOR THE CENTER STAGE!!"</p><p>Seam looked confused for a moment, but then sudden flashbacks of his old shows reached his mind. The audience of around a hundred darkners all gasped and stood aside when the jacks all stopped performing including Jevil as he caught the devilknives that he had been juggling this whole time. Each one being put out as he did and he watched in mid air as the five jacks jumped from their set up stages and began to push their own stage towards the middle one Jevil was sitting above. The five giant puzzle peice designed stages coming to fit perfectly with one another as he remembered it would and a small smile reached his face. Well, well. It had been quite a long time since he'd even seen a royal performance. Now was a good oppurtunity to witness one. Rouxls walked up back next to him watching curiously as he ate and the lights dimmed out until only two spotlights remained, one on the band that had gone silent, and one on the stage where all the performers including jevil had hopped off. </p><p>"ANNOUNCING LADY PAPER DOLL AND HER WONDEROUS BALLERINA DANCERS DOING THEIR FAMOUS WATERFALL DANCE!!" The man announced. "PLEASE EVERYONE STEP AWAY FROM THE DOORS!!''</p><p>Most everyone scrambled out of the way as the band started up some ballet sounding waltz music starting with violins at the same time the doors opened and in came not one but FIVE different all white white some black thin looking darkners dashed in through the dark. Making the audience gasped in surprise as they all jumped expertly and easily onto the table and could now be all clearly seen the spotlight. The biggest one was all white and stood in the middle as the black and white ones, four of those, all stood around her. All made similar ballerina poses as the music faded for just a moment before starting back up again, them moving along with it it gracefully. With the four smaller ones standing on their tip toes and slowly swaying their arms going a few yards away from the bigger one (the stage was fairly large and well built for such things) as their leader stood on one leg and reached her hand up as the soft flute music slowly died out once again and the other four stopped in a pose which left them on their tip toes and their arms pointed to their middles. They could hear the music conductor tap his music sheet stand and begin to wave his hands. Trumpets and violins started to play and they moved. The four began to move in similar motions, twirling themselves in circles while also circling their middle leader in a bigger circle as they spun, and who he assumed to be Lady Paper Doll moved as graceful as one would expect. She expertly brought her leg up high to stand on one leg and twirl around before taking a few graceful steps forwards the edge of the dancing circle before stopping, hand to her chest in fake distraught befor doing the same thing towards the other side before holding a hand to her forehead and dashing back towards the middle twirling a few more times before expertly 'falling' to the floor and laying limp like a ragdoll in a fake faint.</p><p>Seam hummed and leaned down to Rouxls to whisper. It was easy to see the worm as his white hair and eyelashes easily glowed in the dark giving him a beautiful aura. "They're very good. This Lady Paper Doll is quite graceful."</p><p>Rouxls nodded without looking at him. "Tis based on a true story about what someone sometimes experiences."</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>Rouxls nodded and pointed to Ms Paper Doll who had just now sat up to her knees and was fake sobbing and twirling her upper body in graceful circle motion to the music. "She represents the struggle someone goes througheth with their sad emotions when something devastating happens. And the four dancing around her-" He gestured to the still twirling ballarinas still doing circles while encircling her. "-represent the obsticles and circle of emotions thoust tis feeling. Which is why she's also metiphorically trapped within thine middle. Trapped within her own emotions and problems, which only go downwards as if one tis in a waterfall. Hence thy name Waterfall Dance. They're truly a remarkable group."</p><p>Seam didn't doubt that as he looked back to the lit stage from the dark audience. Lady Paper Doll then expertly held her hands up and pushed herself up onto her toes that resembled someone lifting a limp puppet. Twirling around a few more times before she blinked and held her head up to the light. Pretending to just now notice the light shining down on her. Reaching a hand up towards the spot light before she flinched and curled in on herself head down in fake shame. The four dancer had now stopped twirling and were facing her, the for gracefully ran up to her and held their arms above her as if metiphorically holding her down- Before she suddenly snapped back up. The four smaller dancers recoiled and treated back to their circle. This time running back to their circle, but instead of their twirling from earlier, they gracefully lept and ran around in a giant circle as the middle tallest dancer twirled a few more times before stoppong in the middle and striking a proud pose of her chest out, arms back and head held high. Rouxls smiled excitedly next to him.</p><p>"This is thine best part, the next steps represent her tossing the stress and thinges away from her and crumbling in sweet defeat and rising to thine goals!" He sighed. "Such beauty tis a work of art.~"</p><p>He had to agree. She stood in that pose for the longest time as the four others encircled her before she suddenly pirouletted and pivioted to the middle of said circle of ballerinas before stilling. One ballerina suddenly breaking the circle the circle and running towards her gracefully, the taller woman easily caught her and held her up in the air, the two doing a graceful pose before she let go mid spun and the smaller ballerina expertly 'fell' to her knees and slid a little away, hand to her forhead before 'falling' to the floor in defeat. Followed one by one of the other three who slid away and laid down in similar defeated poses which the audeience awed at and even Seam had to confess the ladies' were experts at their job. Leaving the spotlight on just the tall one and watching as the depressing and exciting music from earlier suddenly became more happy sounding and she prirouletted and spun in other dance moves he couldn't name as the song came to an end spinning happily and doing the same proud pose from before with her head and arms pointed backwards as the happy music finally ended and left. There was silence for just a few seconds before cheers and applause came from the audeince watching all around the stage and the other four ballerinas stood from their position on the floor to go stand next to their leader as they all curtsied to their audience. Seam found himself clapping along and smiling at the performances the ladies did for them. One by one they jumped off the stage and gracefully leaped back to where they came from. The balloroom still quite dark other than the two spotlights on the bandstand and huge stage. He almost did hear the announcer shout the next performers.</p><p>"UP NEXT!! THE JACK BROTHERS AND THEIR AMAZING BALANCE ACT!!"</p><p>The same four jacks from before all flipped and jumped from different parts of the audience onto the stage and struck a pose. Everyone clapping excitedly for the next act. Except for Seam. He recognized these old jacks and already knew their whole routine, if he remembered right they would start out with two of them standing on top of each other balancing on a ball and two others throwing juggling pins over the two flipping on the ball. And wouldn't you know it, one made a giant green ball appear, so Seam busied himself by turning around and grabbing one of these lancer cookies as the four performed, the audience including Rouxls watched captivated. Upon eating the cookie, he discovered it was just a regular sugar cookie with icing. He still didn't watch the performance when the audience gasped when one of the jugglers suddenly jumped onto the ball with the other two while still juggling back and forth with the one on the ground before they jumped, and was suspended onone of the bottom jack's held out arms, the entire time two jack's still juggling but now they were rolling the ball around moving around on the stage as they rolled around and juggled with expert balance, making the audience awe in disbeleif and he had finally turned around to look around at the crowd. It was dark but he was used to seeing everything in the dark besides lanturn light or his fireplace. He was looking for one small purple gremlin dressed in black ang gold in particular but he didn't see him anywhere. Now where could that little rascal have run off too this time? He was wondering if Jevil was planning some kind of grand entrance to the act, most likely. He always liked showing off to others around him. The four jacks was bouncing on the ball now, up and down a few times before one by one they jumped off the ball and the two juggling caught the pins and did poses with the other two. The audience roared again with excitement at the second performance as the four bowed to the watching crowd. Seam did too, more out of politefulness of the situation than actually watching the performance, but the four hopped off the stage and disappeared somewhere within the crowd not to be seen again for the rest of the night.</p><p>"NOW FOR OUR FINAL PERFORMANCE!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! PLEASE WELCOME THEE ROYAL COURT JESTER SIR JEVIL!!"</p><p>The crowd both gave a mix of excited and unsure faces but all that changed once a giant puff of smoke exploded on the stage and Rouxls's and his smiles became wider. A small BOOM! noise also went off and gold confetti shot out everywhere. Some landed on the stage but some fell over the crowd, shining thanks to the spotlight. Happy cackling was heard as the dust cleared and there was the purple jester in all his glory, he giggled to the crowd and bowed. The bells on his hat jiggling to his movements, the gold parts of his outsit shining in the light. Here we go. They were in for quite a treat.</p><p>"Ahehehehehe!~ Welcome, welcome!! Let there be chaos, chaos!! Fun, fun!! But a word of warning, warning!" His held up his hands. "Please, please do not try to do what my chaos, chaos brings at home, home! They are quite dangerous, quite dangerous!!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly the band started playing some kind of upbeat circus music and the audience's main focus was on the clown as he Suddenly whipped out a metal hula hoop. He sucked a deep breath and his cheeks puffed out, Rouxls recognized it as the face he made before he blew fire. And sure enough flames came forth from the fool's mouth and the hoop caught fire. The iron circle was tossed away from him quickly after that and they guessed he must've been using magic to make it suspended in mid air on the other side of him, before he yet again reach behind him and summoned more devilsknives, around five. He was floating now and stood on the stage. Really showing how small he was compared to Seam and Rouxls. Without so much as a warning he began to easily juggle the sharp looking weapons as the flaming hot hoop came shooting at him. While STILL juggling, he easily jumped up a foot and jumped right threw the flaming hoop's middle, the hoop stopped before it could even reach the other side of the stage and they guessed Jevil must've been using his magic to make it go back and forth as he still jumped threw it whenever it got close enough and still juggled those devilsknives, cackling and happy all around at everyone marvaling at his skills. Bells jiggling wildly. "This is fun, fun!! But more excitement should be expected, expected!!" Without warning the devilknives were all grabbed by him one by one and shoved back into his black cloak disappearing while he still jumped through that flaming hoop, when the last devilsknife disappeared, he reached a clawed hand out and caught the flaming circle. Giving it a few shakes until it was completely put out and he held it up, showing it off with a smile.</p><p>Everyone clapped again including them and Seam chuckled. "An old but classic. I wonder if he shall do his famous No-throat sword swallowing trick or fire images."</p><p>Before Rouxls could answer, Jevil had already bounded to the other side of the stage before reaching over into the dark real quick as someone (one of the jacks most likely) handed him what looked liked a couple of long rods wrapped in an old cloth, he nodded to whoever handed him the thing before he made his way back to center stage, the audeince watching in silent anticipation. With his back towards the half of the audience that his two soulmates were and only stood back up when he unwrapped said cloth on the floor, a metal SHING!! sounded off as Jevil produced a shiny average looking sword in his hands and showed it off to the audience. "Again, again! Please do not recreate what you are about to see at home, home! Sword swallowing and playing with fire is a very, very dangerous skill even for me, me." The sword was tossed up without another word and it was suspended in mid air by his magic. One person in the band gave a drum roll as it slowly desceneded dowwards and to everyone's shock, the fool's head sprung off his shoulder with a spring and he opened those jaws wide. Rouxls's jaw dropped to the floor as his mousetrap jaws opened and the sword continued it's decent down and THROUGH IT!! The audience gasped when the sword seemingly disappeard into the void of his mouth until the handle was left and his spring neck wobbled. WHERE WAS THAT THING EVEN DISAPPEARING TOO?! Seam chuckled. He knew, Jevil was using teleprtation magic to give the illusion it was going down his none-existant-for-the-moment throat and instead most likely making it appear under the stage where the audeince couldn't see it, but it was still amusing to see their surprised faces. Especially Rouxls who looked at him bulged eyes. The drum still played when Jevil's hand flicked it back up and the sword began to retreat out of his opened jaws. As soon as the last few inches of shiny metal left his teeth, there was a crashed of symbols from the band stand and his neck sprung back down to his shoulder. Instantly like it never happened and he did another pose as the audienc roared again in applause, the sword dropping and being caught in his hand as he presented it back to his fans. Before setting it back down to his feet when another long metal thing was picked up by him. This time it was a long metal rod with some kind of giant fuse at the end. Like a long torch. The same hissing breath and puffed out cheeks signaled the flames before it erupted from his throat, blowing onto the end of the rod and catching it on fire just like a torch. He smiled and giggled at his handywork, holding it up and he looked around to the darkened audeience! "Hehehehe!~ Forms and shapes I make with flames, flames. But helpers I need to pick, pick what to form and dazzle you all!!"</p><p>Seam leaned closer to Rouxls. "He means he's going to pick a few people from the audeince to choose what magic picture he'll make with fire."</p><p>Rouxls gave a small oh and watched as Jevil tapped his chin and looked over the watching crowd. "Now, now! Who shall I pick to choose the first picture-"</p><p>"DO ME!! DO ME!!" Jevil's head snapped to the right and Rouxls suddenly groaned as Lancer was jumping and waving his arms a few feet away from the crowd in a very unkingly manor. "PLEASE! DO ME!!"</p><p>Jevil chuckled and bowed in the boy's direction. "But how could I refuse, refuse a request from our beloved King, King?" Everyone watched as Jevil turned his face and the flaming rod up towards the stone ceiling and sucked in another hissing breath, though this one seemed to take longer as his chest expanded at well- Before it all broke loose!! A large stream of flames shot out from his mouth and hit the rod as the flames' path widened and a HUGE wall of flames shot out above the audeince and spread out into lines forming the shape that was similar to the Lancer Cookies clearly intending to be the small boy. The audeince's eyes sparkled as the flames fizzled into nothing after a few seconds and immediately applauded the clown as he bowed his head, Lancer giggled and clapping his hands together from seeing his flame protrait. "Hehehe!~ Thank you, thank you!! As tradition I shall take four more requests, requests to equal five!! Who shall, shall request next?!" This time a lot more people raised their hands and shouted requests to the purple imp! And he slowly did them one by one. A rabbick for a Noble. Another flame portrait for Mr. Society. A lovely flower for King Hearts dedicated to Queen Amory, Rouxls awed at the romantic gesture King Hearts made towards his wife who herself gushed at the sweet thought. And lastly a diamond shape after Queen Diamond ordered it of him. Well...He couldn't disobey the Queens but King Diamonds looked rather embarrased as he held a hand over his face when it all happened. The rod was put out when Jevil stuck the entire flaming end in his mouth- Before removing it quickly and a fire giant stream of hot flame was shot over one part of the audeince who leaned away and gasped before applauding his efforts again. "Now for some old classics! But first please, please welcome by adorable asistant, asistant!!" He snapped his fingers and another bang and small explosion of smoke appeared something purple and grey shot out of the smoke cloud. It slid up to him in the form of Mak wearing those sunglasses and a kazoo in their mouth, blowing on it before posing and a poof of confetti went off behind them. "Now we shall begin, begin the fun!!''</p><p>The rest of Jevil's tricks were pretty basic tricks, He would summon props he needed or someone would hand him what he needed from the audience, and Seam watched as it went as followed. The disappearing box. The classic (fake) sawing someone in half. And the classic having Mak stand against a wooden wall while he threw small show daggers at them, expertly missing. And at the end the two did a pose at the end as everyone clapped for them and Jevil looked to the two soulmates standing to the side by the table. Giggling and-.. blowing kiss in their direction. Rouxls froze with a small squeak sound, immediately turning a darker blue and Seam chuckled at both their reactions as he and Mak bounced off the stage. The candles were relit and staff quickly rushed over to grabbed at the stage, pulling the puzzle peices apart and beginning to pushing them towards the front door the dancers had run through before, making more room in the large ballroom for one obvious reason. But they would get to that in a moment, right now everyone was starting to chatter to each other excitedly about the performances that had just been shown to them while others made their way for the food table. Seam felt sorry for all the folks drinking the punch, and the band started up with the calm ballroom music again. And Rouxls turned back to him with a wide smile.</p><p>"Thine Jester's performance waseth astounding!!" His wide grin and excited tone made Seam chuckle.</p><p>"I told you. Jevil's magical abilities are quite impressive."</p><p>A stream of maniac giggled from behind Rouxls made the worm jumped and whirl around and blink at the side of Jevil smiling, sitting in mid air, tail wagging behind him happily. "Really, really?!" He giggled more at the worm's slightly spooked face. Dark purple rushing to his cheeks as his head fell to his hands staring at the two of them lovingly. "Thank you, thank you. You both l-l-look so lovely, so lovely.~"</p><p>Rouxls cleared his throat and gave a polite smile and bow. "Thank thee. Thou art looking splendid as well. Thine performance waseth wonderful!!"</p><p>Seam nodded. "I agree. You're performances were just as magical as I remember old friend."</p><p>Jevil giggled even more and if Seam didn't know better, he would say he was flustered in the presence of both him and Rouxls dressed up in fancy clothing. More purple coming to his cheeks at the compliments, but what perked the old cat's attention was the sudden start up of exciting violins and the excited gasp King Hearts made. He watched as the giant hathy pushed himself off from his throne and turned to the other giant than average hathy bowing and offering one of his giant tentacles to her. She giggled and of course accepted his offer to her. His one good eyes watched as the two intertwined hathys made their way down the small steps of the throne and into the crowd of the ballroom. Seam knew exactly what was about to start happening and sure enough, a whole bunch of other darkners were bowing or asking their partners to dance and the dancefloor area was soon filled with the dancing forms of couples as they laughed and made googoo eyes at each other under the candlelights and pink and red decorations. Jevil watched them all for a moment before looking back towards Seam and Rouxls with expectance- Rouxls jumped in surprise when a soft hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him against an equally soft body.</p><p>"Sorry old friend." Rouxls eeped when he looked up and found himself leaning against Seam as the giant stuffed cat gave Jevil a patient smile. "I know we agreed to be equals but you had your date, so please allow me to have mine. But I assure you, you can come to talk to us when we're not busy dancing or whatever it is people do on dates."</p><p>Jevil blinked, clearly not expecting that but gave a smile at them anyways, "Fair enough, fair enough. I was feeling a little hungry anyways. " He looked back to the table just as the Royal Clubs couple walked by talking loudly to themselves and making a line for the roasted tree and sports section of the table. And Seam chuckled again before tilting his head down to Rouxls.</p><p>"I know I don't know how to ballroom dance, but I suppose I Should ask you if you would care to dance anyways."</p><p>Rouxls blinked flustered up at him and cleared his throat, looking down. "W-W-Wellst if t-thou c-can't dance I shant make thee dance if thou are nay comfortable with it-"</p><p>"Oh, I'm comfortable with it. I just don't know how to do the fancy dances they're doing." He gestured to all the fancy waltzes and ballroom dances the nobles and court members were clearly doing. Chuckling when he saw the Prince Ralsei trying to dance with Princess CLover but she was so bigger than him she just stood on her back legs as Ralsei nervously held her front paws and sort of rocked with her. Clover wasn't complaining though as her faces were a dark blue and Lancer was sitting on the floor next to him and playing with the teddy bear he had given him hours ago now. </p><p>Rouxls reached a hand up to nervously grip his braid and still didn't look at Seam even as the cat let go. "W-W-Well..I-I-If thou insists- " He blinked nervously when Seam bowed and offered a paw then. </p><p>"Well then Mr. Kaard. Would you like to dance?"</p><p>Roucxls could only stand there with a deep blue blush and Jevil chuckled behind him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a goldfish before clearling his throat trying to look perfessional before shakily reaching a hand out and grabbing the soft paw. It closed around his smaller hand and Seam leaned back up before gently tugging him and pulling him towards the dancefloor with everyone else. Rouxls looked nervous and gave a look to Jevil behinde him only to see Jevil waving him good bye. The fancy shining light and jewelry everyone was wearing was almost blinding as he was lead into the crowd and stopped. Pulled against another figure suddenly as Seam put them into the tradional ballroom dance pose, but instead of the fancy waltzing around them, he just gently made them start swaying in small circles. Which he was releived at. He didn't know if he could handle any real fast and fancy dancing with his legs feeling like jello. He looked up to Seam's face for a moment as he smiled back, his heart skipping a beat before he cleared his throat and looked away nervously again. The silence still going on for a moment before he tried to speak and break the awkward silence.</p><p>"T-T-Thou art a b-better dancer than thou thinkest."</p><p>"Well thank you. I'm sorry if I hadn't said anything yet. But I wanted to be sure you were just as comfortable speaking." there it was, the patience and consideration of the cat he always loved.</p><p>Rouxls chuckled bashfully and fluttered his lashed up at him. "W-Well thank thou. I appreciate thou's concerns for mineself."</p><p>"But of course. Why wouldn't I? You and Jevil mean a lot to me." He chuckled. "It's been so long since anything really mattered to me as much as this."</p><p>Rouxls blinked up at him lovingly and in surprise as they still circled around. The taller form almost blocked out the light making it bounce around him and make it almost like the cat was glowing, a being of light similar to himself. Which is why his brain possibly wasn't really thinking and he suddenly stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to his nose tip. Seam stopped completely surprised and Rouxls suddenly pulled away. Blinking up at Seam's frozen form and a sudden feeling of guilt came over him.</p><p>"O-Oh. S-Sorry! I didst not mean to makest thou uncomfortable-"</p><p>He chuckled. "No, no. It's alright. In fact I would say it was the best part of my night."</p><p>He blinked up surprised again. "R-Really?"</p><p>Seam nodded and Rouxls sighed, releived he didn't do anything wrong by his sudden boldness but he would make sure to ask first before he did anything else like that. He wasn't sure how long they stood there dancing in each other arms, Rouxls giggling if Seam's made a small joke towards him and still smiling. But the two were soon interrupted when a white paw pulled at rouxls's cape and the worm turned around curious and came face to face with Prince Ralsei. The goat darkner looks at him with a slightly guilty face, Rouxls stared down in his arms and noticed he held a sleeping spade pup. Lancer was lightly snoring in Ralsei's arms and cutely clutching the small teddy bear in his arms, the crown lopsided on his head and that spade hole in his face closed. He shifted a little in the goat prince's arms and gave a cute puppy yawn before curling into his warmth like any cute child would. </p><p>"Uh. S-So sorry to bother you Mr. Kaard. But Lancer fell asleep and I didn't know what to do." He held the child up to him and Rouxls smiled and reached for him. Lancer's face blinked open for a second and his mind woke up just enough to recognize Rouxls so when the worm picked him up, the pup wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder still clutching the bear. </p><p>He grunted as he shimmied him into his hold. "Tis quite alright. Tis rather late after all, tis only natural Lancer fell asleep." He patted Lancer's back and looked back up to Seam. "Mine apologies but I must get Lancer to bed."</p><p>He held up his paws. "No, no. It's understandable. ...*sigh* I think I better find my small one too. They're most likely tuckered out after the exciting night they just had."</p><p>The two men and sleeping child excited the dancing crowd and spotted Mak pretty easily. Jevil was hovering beside them as they snored and laid on one of the chairs placed out for the guests. The imp chuckled and waved at the trio as they arrived and Seam sighed, reaching over to take the sleeping bat in his arms and looking over them. The sunglasses were crooked on their face, and they were all wet and sticky from the punch, but he soon found the extra weight to be a whole bunch of shiny jewelry stuffed in their pockets. He didn't say or question it and instead turned and started making their way towards the exit with Jevil shrugging and the two men followed after, neither saying a word to each other in fear of waking either children until they got to the giant doors that were pushed open by servants and closed behind them as the trio made their way out. Rouxls watched the doors closed behind him before turning around to the other two smiling men.</p><p>"I...I Hadst a great time tonight. I thank thee and apologise for thine trouble."</p><p>"No apologies needed. We might as well get going anyways." He held Mak up. "Plus Jevil is my lift back, these old stitches don't feel like walking all the way back home in the middle of the night." Jevil giggled next to him and nodded.</p><p>"Doth thou need me to showest thou where the door is?"</p><p>"No worries, no worries. I can teleport anywhere!" Jevil proudly proclaimed and Rouxls smiled even more before bowing his head.</p><p>"Then I bid thee both a good night..I shall seest thoust two tomorrow.~"</p><p>The two watched as Rouxls turned and made his way down a hallway and what they presumed to be the young king's bedroom...Before Seam turn also and began walking, leaving the sounds of music and laughter behind him, but could feel Jevil right behind him floating. The two went in silence for a moment before Seam finally stopped and inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly and turned to Jevil with a smile. And the imp smiling back the two sharing the same loving thoughts of each other and a certain snow haired duke. He shifted Mak into one arm and held out his paw to the jester. Jevil happily took the paw with a giggle and flush of purple. In a second both were suck up into the void, on their way home after such a loving night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone who read this far and liked my story enough to read it to it's end. I had a lot of fun writing it and it makes me happy knowing some people loved it enough to read it fully. Thanks to everyone for reading this, adding it, or leaving a nice comment. And thank you to Toby Fox for creating such wonder characters for us all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>